


Dragon’s Heart

by MyloveofChocolate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Birth, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Caves, Choking, CumSlut!Levi, Death, Detailed birth, Dormant Genes, Dragon!Eren, Eren will do anything for him Omega, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fighting, First Times, Gore, Happy Ending, Human!Levi, Insitincts, Kingdoms, Kuchel and Kenny are NOT related., M/M, Makeup Sex, Marking, Mating Season, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Mpreg, Multiple chapters, Omega!Levi, Omegaverse, Pregnancy Kink, Sadness, Smut, Spanking, Very rough sex, Violence, Voyeurism, bottom!levi, breast milk, feral sex, gold - Freeform, heat and rut, hormones are intense man, powerbottom!levi, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 153,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloveofChocolate/pseuds/MyloveofChocolate
Summary: Levi was born a Prince. Though life was not easy for him. His father was overprotective, and never let Levi leave the palace.When Levi finally got to leave the confines of his home, it wasn’t in a way he was expecting, and he definitely wasn’t expecting meeting a dragon shifter, let alone falling in love, and discovering a dormant instinct inside him, long since forgotten.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, mentions of Annie/Eren, mentions of Mikasa/Eren, mentions of armin/eren
Comments: 142
Kudos: 361





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic! I have been working on this bad boy for years. It was just going to be a one shot, but then it just kept going and I kept getting new ideas, and it kept growing and growing and I decided to make this into a series. I have also evoked in my writing skills, so hopefully it’s not as cringey as it once was.  
> This first chapter is kind of a prologue, and it a...it takes a turn, so be warned.

Lightning flashed across the dark sky, rain falling hard. A clap of thunder rumbled the castle, almost loud enough to drown out the screams of the Queen. 

Queen Kuchel Ackerman, was laying on her bed, a midwife between her legs, her husband clenching her hand. 

“You’re almost there, Your Majesty,” the midwife said. 

King Alexander kissed his wife’s hand, watching her pale, sweaty face. 

A few moments ago, her face had been a very angry red, but now, it was pale and clammy. 

He was about to mention this observation to the midwife, when Kuchel gripped his hand, and screamed, pushing so hard, she trembled. 

“The child is crowning, just a few more pushes,” the midwife instructed. 

Kuchel panted, before pushing again, and when age fell back onto the pillows behind her, the cries of a baby filled the room. 

Alex watched as the midwife and her assistant tended to his child. Cutting the cord and wrapping it in a blanket. The midwife then handed the little bundle to the King. 

“Your son,” 

Alex grinned, letting go of Kuchels hand to take the baby. His son's face was red, and he was bloody. Alex smiled, touching his sons nose with his finger. 

“Kuchel, darling, look” he turned so his wife could see him. “Look at our son” 

Kuchel blinked open her eyes, though they weren’t open much. She smiled weakly. 

“Levi” was all she said before she closed her eyes again. 

“Levi” Alexander repeated, turning his attention back to his son. “Levi Ackerman, crowned prince of Stohess” 

All of a sudden, the midwife grabbed his arm and pulled his from the seat. “You need to leave Your Majesty,” she said, shoving him out the door. 

As the king turned, he saw the midwife and her assistant rushing around the Queens body, before the door was slammed shut. 

“Brother!” A voice called down the hall and Alex turned to see his brother, Kenneth, or Kenny, walking towards him, “I heard Kuchel went into labor” 

Alex grinned and showed the small bundle he held. “Kenny, meet your nephew, Levi,”

Kenny looked down at the baby, smiling, though a bit strained, “how’s his mother?” 

Alex opened his mouth, but didn’t answer, “do you want to hold him?” He agreed, changing the subject. 

Kenny blinked and then took the small babe from his father. “He’s very … little” he said,

“Yes, he is” 

The door to the bedroom opened, and the midwife walked out. She looked solemn. 

“Your Majesty,” she started, got choked up, cleared her throat, and started again. “The Queen as passed away” 

“What?!” Both Alex and Kenny exclaimed. 

“She hemorrhaged. She bleed out before we could do anything” she bowed her head. “I’m sorry” 

“No” Alex shook his head, and then shoved the midwife out of the way and ran to his wife’s side, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. “Wake up! Wake up dammit!” He sobbed. “You can’t leave me! You can’t leave us!” He screamed.

Kenny watched his brother from the doorway, his own vision blurring in tears. He heard a soft gurgle cone from his arms and he looked down at the child. 

His opened mouth quickly clenched shut, his teeth gritted as he stared down at the prince. “You did this. You killed her” he growled, inaudible to the others in the room. “She died for you. Why did it have to be her, and not you?” His grip tightened on the baby. 

His glares and words went unnoticed by the grieving audience. 

And the thunder could not deafen the sounds of the Kings cries.

—————

“Wake up, Young Master”

Prince Levi stirred at the voice and he opened his eyes to look up at his Nanny, Amelia. 

She smiled warmly at him. “Happy 7th birthday” 

Levi grinned. He sat up in his overly large bed. “Good morning” he said. 

She placed a silver tray on the bed next to him. “Eat up, you have big plans today” 

Levi said nothing, and started eating. Amelia went to his wardrobe and started looking for something for him to wear. 

“What am I doing today?” He asked, wiping crumbs off his face with a napkin. 

“Whatever you wish. It is your birthday” 

Levi thought while he finished eating, and then while he dressed. As Amelia was cleaning the dishes, he went to the balcony attached to his room. 

Stohess didn’t snow, but it rained. It was a chilly day, frost was layered on the window. He had to stand on his toes to be able to look over the stone railing. 

The castle was huge, as well as the grounds, and when the grounds ended, was a tall wall, surrounding the entire perimeter of the palace grounds. Levi could just see the village over the wall. 

Levi turned back to his room. “I want to go past the walls” 

Amelia froze at his words and looked at him. She sighed and walked over to him. “We’ve talked about this, Young Master.” She kneeled next to him. “Your father does not want you to go to the village” 

“But why?”

“To keep you safe” 

Shortly after Levi was born, and Kuchel died, the king became over protective. The iron gates protecting the palace wasn’t enough, and he had craftsmen working on the wall none stop, until it was too his liking. 

“I want to see my people!” He stomped his foot. 

“Not until you are older” 

Levi screwed up his little face. “I hate you!” He shouted, before running out of the room. 

Amelia sighed, and followed after him. 

Levi ran to his father's study. He shoved open the doors and ran crying to his father, who was sitting at his desk. 

Alex jumped when the quiet of the study was interrupted by the doors opening and then the crying of his son. Alex pulled Levi onto his lap, and stroked his hair. “What is it, child?” 

“I-I-I” Levi sniffled. “I want to g-go to the village” 

Alex sighed. “No” 

“Why?!” Levi shouted. 

“It’s dangerous.”

“I’m the Prince!” 

“Yes you are, meaning you’re valuable” the past few years, Stohess has had an issue with kidnapping. Alexander was working tirelessly to find a solution. “I can’t lose you,” Alex whipped his sons face. “You’re all I have left” 

Levi grumbled and buried his face in his fathers chest. Amelia stood by the door, silently watching. 

Alex saw her and gently pushed his son away. “Go spend some time with Amilea. I’ll finish up here, and then I’ll come find you, okay?” 

Levi nodded, tears dry and a smile on his lips. “Okay” 

A few hours later, Alex found Levi and carried him down to the stables, listening to Levi ramble about the game he and the staff had played while waiting for the King.

The arrived at the stables, and the stable boy lead out, not one, but two horses. One, was Alex stallion, Stark, a Dutch Warmblood, a dark brown color. The next one was about a year old, Friesian, and black as midnight. Her coat was silky, and mane wavy. She had a red ribbon tied to her neck.

“She’s so pretty” Levi gasped, letting the young horse sniff his hand. 

“Happy birthday, son” 

Levi blinked at his father and then at the horse. Then his face lit up. “Really!?” He cried, startling the horse and he quickly shushed her. Levi had always had a gift with animals, horses especially. 

“What shall you name her?” 

“Bell” he said, without any hesitation. 

“A lovely name for a lovely mare” the stable boy said, and Levi grinned. 

“Come. Let’s ride for a bit” Alex mounted Stark, and the stable boy helped Levi. 

The stable boy followed them. Keeping a hold on Bell’s reins, leading her. 

She was still young, and needed a practiced hand to help train her, and Levi needed lessons on riding. 

“Father?” Levi asked after some time. 

“Yes?”

“When will I be able to leave the palace?”

“When you turn 18. On your coronation” 

Levi nodded. 

They rode a bit longer, before coming to the crypt. It had the Ackerman crest on the doors. Alexander dismounted and Levi did as well, with the help from the stable boy. The two walked in to the crypt together, and towards the end. 

Kuchel was in here, buried and preserved. 

Alex has stopped by the garden, and picked a few daffodils and violets. He gave a few to Levi, and they both out it near the grave. Alex was kneeling next to the grave, tears in his eyes. Levi pressed his lips together. He felt a pang or lost. He never knew his mother, would never know her, and he always felt like a part of him was missing. Her. 

They sat in silence for a few more moments, before they left. 

After dinner, Levi sat in his balcony. He could hear music being played. Celebration of the birth of the prince. 

The festivities went on all night. Music, food, laughter, and fun. Levi wanted to be down there. 

Two hours before the party, the villagers had a memorial for the Queen, mourning her death, before celebrating the birth. 

Levi watched the fireworks, eyes glossy as the colors danced in the air. 

—————

“Thousands of years ago, humans were not just humans. They had a secondary gender. First, the physical. Make of female, and then the secondary. 

Alpha: strong, powerful, protective, and stubborn. Alphas has the ability to impregnate, no matter the gender. They also had ruts, a part of mating. They had an uncontrolled amount of lust. 

Beta: the closest to that of humans in the present day. No scent, no intense desire. The primary gender is what determined if they carried it sired children. 

Omega: the nurturers, the small, the timid, the family provider. Omegas are the weakest, but they are not pathetic. Omegas carried children, whether they were male or female. And like Alphas, they had uncontrollable lust, called heat. During a heat, all the omega can think about is mating and gaining a child. Omegas and alphas are most compatible, fertility between a heating omega and rutting alpha was almost 100%. 

Omegas and alphas can mate with betas, and betas can mate with each other, the fertility goes down below 50%.

After centuries, the secondary gene evolved out of the humans, now no longer struggling with under population.”

Levi closed the book he was reading. It was interesting to read all the details of this, rather then the censorship that Amelia would give him when telling him this story. 

_“It’s rumored that humans still have the gene of the secondary gender. It lies dormant, wanting to be awoken by another with the gene”_ he recalled Amelia telling him one time. Though, no one had an awoken gene, so there was no way to know for sure if it was true. As far as Levi was concerned, it was just a folk tale. 

“Young Master!” Amelia walked into the library to see Levi sitting on a sofa, reading. She sighed. “You must hurry, your father wants you in the ballroom, now” she ushered a 12 year old Levi out the door, quickly flattened his hair and clothes. 

Levi begrudgingly made it to the ballroom, and to where the ball was happening. 

Levi wasn’t sure what the occasion was for, but he didn’t really care. 

He mingled with guests, danced with a few of the duchess, and princess there. He had a feeling his father wanted him to pick a wife. Honestly, Levi was surprised he hadn’t promised him to anyone.

Levi was listening to one of the guest ramble on and on about something he didn’t care about. He politely excused himself and snuck away. He was getting overwhelmed by all the people. All the strangers.

He walked away from the ballroom, taking deep breaths and trying to quell the anxiety building up inside him. He hated crowds, he hated people, he hated talking. 

When he had calmed down, he found himself on the grand staircase, looking up at the portrait of his mother. 

He walked up the steps, eyes glued to the painting. When he made it to the base of the painting, he touched it lightly with his fingers. “I wish you were here” he mumbled. He never knew her, but he missed her. They say you can’t miss something you never had. That’s a fucking lie. 

“What are you doing?” An accusing tone made Levi turned around, his eyes sparkled with tears. 

“Uncle” Levi said, surprised to see his uncle Kenny. In his 12 years of life, he had only seen his uncle a handful of times, always for work, and he never talked to Levi, not really. Mainly just glared at him. 

“What. Are. You. Doing.” Kenny said again, the venom in his glare growing. 

“I...I needed some fresh air, and alone time” 

Kenny’s mouth twitched. “No. Why are you near her?” 

Levi blinked before looking over his shoulder at his mother's portrait. “She’s my mother”

“Fuck that” Kenny hissed. “You have no right to be here, to look at her. She’s dead because of you!” Levi was startled by the sudden harsh words. “You fucking murdered her, she died for you, you pathetic shit” Kenny hissed, and Levi felt his eyes water. “You have no right being here! She should be here, not you. You should have been the one to die that day, not her!” 

Levi couldn’t take it anymore and he ran to his room. 

He threw open the doors, slammed then shut and collapsed onto the floor, unable to hold back anymore and he cried, wailing into his hands. 

He cried and cried until he could not anymore. Until he couldn’t breath, until his head hurt, until he was so weak, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open. 

“Levi!” The sounds of his father furious voice wasn’t even enough to force Levi off the floor. 

He could hear his father's steps coming toward the room, and then the door was pushed open, hitting Levi’s legs. 

“Where the hell did you go-“ Alexander started, anger in his voice, but it faded when he saw his son, curled into a ball, face red, blotchy and wet. 

He fell to his knees and pulled Levi onto his lap. “What happened?” 

Levi said nothing, he couldn’t.

“What’s wrong? Tell me” 

Levi swallowed, “uncle Kenny” 

“What did he do?”

“He...he called me a murder” Levi whispered, his voice cracking from both exhaustion and pain. “He said I should have died, not mom” 

Alexander was horrified. He gripped his son closer to him. “Do not listen to him. You are not the reason for her death, and no one would trade you for her” 

“Kenny would”

“Fuck Kenny” Alex hissed. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Yes, I miss your mother, and I would give anything to have her back, except you” he kissed Levi’s head. “You are not the reason for her death” 

Levi sniffed, a small smile on his face as he hugged his dad. 

—————

“Levi” Alexander said, finding his son in the library.

“Father” the tenn said, not looking up from his book. 

“We need to talk” 

Levi blinked before he looked up at his dad. “About?” 

“You; And your future” 

“What about it?” Levi asked, closing his book. 

Alex took a seat on the chair adjacent to Levi. 

“You will be 18 in a few months” Levi nodded. “And then you will have your coronation” 

Levi pressed his lips together, anxious and terrified to be king. “Yes”

“I would like you to be wed a few months after that” 

Levi sat up straighter. “I'm sorry?” 

Alex gave a small smile at the stunned look on his sons face. “I have been telling you you need a wife since you were 16. I’ve given you the freedom to choose a bride, yet you still have not picked one” 

“I don’t want a wife” 

“You need a Queen to be a proper King”

“You’ve lasted 18 years without a Queen! Why do I need one?”

Alex sighed, his face was pinched, both from annoyance and sympathy, all at once. “Yes, that is true, but it’s so hard. Ruling a kingdom is no fun and games. It’s hard work, stressful. It’s much easier with someone by your side.” Alex watched his son, seeing he hadn’t budged. “I allowed you to pick, and if you don’t choose one soon, I’ll pick one for you” 

“I don’t want to marry a woman!” Levi shouted. 

Alex blinked. It was rare Levi raised his voice, and never at him. “You don’t want to marry, or you don’t want to marry...a woman” 

Levi’s eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to say that, but now that he was forced to face it, the truth came out. He had been questioning his sexuality since he was 16. At a ball, he had jokingly danced with a prince there. A friend of his named Farlen. He was handsome, and sweet. Levi asked him to dance as a joke, but as they moved together with the music, Farlen’s hands on his hips, he felt his heart flutter and butterflies in his stomach. 

He had avoided Farlen ever since, and he pushed down the growing feelings. He didn’t have a crush on Farlen, not anymore, but the attraction towards men never went away. 

He took a deep breath, looked at his father in the eyes and spoke. “I like men” 

They stared at each other then. Alex stunned, and Levi, his confidence slowly fading as his father started at him. 

“Christ” was all Alex said, finally looking away to run a hand through his hair. “No, no, no” he stood up, and paced the floor in front of Levi. “You can’t tell me that”

“D-do-“ Levi cleared his throat, choking on his tears. “Do you find me disgusting?” 

Alex stopped his pacing to look at Levi, surprised. “No! Of course not!” His words seemed to evaporate the fear in Levi. “I don’t care about what you’re attracted too. It’s just…” he trailed off, shuffling through his vocabulary for the right thing to say. “It’s just, you are the only heir to the throne, you are the only hope for the Ackerman name to live on. You can’t have children with another man” Levi looked to the floor. Alex sighed, thinking.

“Well, since you aren’t attracted to women, it doesn’t matter who you marry, I can figure out which one would be okay with just a public marriage, one willing to bare the children of a man that doesn’t love her, and she doesn’t love, and then you can have as many male consorts as you like” 

Levi looked up then, glaring. “I’m not going to marry someone I don’t love! And I’m not just going to have consorts! I want to be with a man for more than just his body!” 

“You will marry a princess!”

“No I won’t!”

“Yes you will! Your mother didn’t die giving birth to a failure!” 

The shout echoed along the library walls, deafening loud in the now silent room. Alex blinked, his anger immediately melting away at the sight of his sons tears. 

“Levi, I’m sorry, I didn’t” 

“Go fuck yourself!” Levi shouted, before running off. 

He threw open the doors to his room, slammed them shut. He looked around his room, seething in anger. He stormed over to his desk, grabbed an ink well that was resting on it, and chucked it across the room. He barely registered the shattering, or the giant smear of black ink on the wall and floors. He grabbed a vase, a candlestick, papers, everything on his desk was thrown across the room, joining the puddle of ink. He grabbed the last thing on his desk, drew his arm back, but then he stopped. His anger slowly evaporated and he realized what he was holding. 

He brought the object in front of him, gingerly holding it. It was a jewelry box. A dark blue stone with gold etchings. It was his mother’s. It was small, only used to hold her most precious items. His father told him he would put her wedding ring in there if she ever needed to take it off. Now the ring was on a chain, around his fathers neck. 

Levi gently placed the box on the desk, and opened it. It played a soft chime when opened, and Levi smiled sadly. Inside was the other item she valued most. A family heirloom. A silver chain and a sapphire, encased delicately in silver. 

Levi’s father had hoped Levi would give it to his future wife, or daughter. It was a very feminine piece. 

Levi took a shaky breath as he unclamped the necklace and put it on. It wasn’t a long chain, the gem rested in the hollow of his collarbone. 

His put his fingers to the jewel and sobbed. He always imagined his mother to be kind hearted, open minded. She wouldn’t force him to marry someone he didn’t love. At least he hoped. 

A sharp gasp made him turn around. Amelia was there, eyes wide as she stared at the ink staining the walls and floor. 

She then turned to him and in four large strides, pulled him into his arms. “What happened?” 

Levi told her, choking on his tears. She said nothing during his story, just holding onto him, petting his back. 

After he was finished, Amelia sighed. “Your father means well. He only wants what’s best for you.” She sighed. “I know he didn’t mean those things, he’s probably beating himself up over it now” 

“Good” Levi sniffed. 

Amelia let out a small chuckle. “Go to him. Talk this out. Like adults” 

Levi sighed, his tears dry. He knew she was right. Most of his anger had faded, and now he just felt sad. “Alright” he let go of her and stood up straight. She smiled and wiped her thumbs under Levi’s eyes. Her smile was kind and Levi leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

“Thank you Amelia” she nodded, and watched him go with a proud smile. 

Levi walked down the palace halls, not stopping for anyone, not even the guard that passed him. 

He made it to his fathers room. He knocked on the door before opening it. “Father, we should ta-“ he stopped dead in his tracks. His feet touched something wet. 

He looked down, and watched as blood stained his shoes. His eyes followed the trail of blood, to his fathers bed. On the floor at the foot of said bed, was the body of his father, Uncle Kenny kneeled over the dead king. 

Kenny looked up at Levi, the lighting in the room, casting eerie shadows over his face. Kenny slowly stood to his feet. “Nephew. How kind of you to come to me.” Once Kenny was to his full height, Levi saw in his right hand was a dagger, dripping with blood, and in his left, the decapitated head of Alexander Ackerman. “I was so hoping I would be the one to kill you” Kenny grinned, stepping over the corpse and towards Levi. 

Levi turned, and slipped on his father's blood. He crashed to the floor. He quickly scrambled out of the room, hands smearing blood on the floor as he struggled to move and get to his feet. 

Levi ran, wet shoes slapping against the granite floor as he ran to his room. “AMELIA!” He shouted, skidding to a halt outside his door. “Amelia, we need to go!” He looked around his room. “No!” Amelia was laying in the ink puddle, a large gash in her neck. Her big brown eyes, lifeless. “No” he sobbed, his legs shaking. 

Hands grabbed him and pulled him away from the scene. He screamed. 

He was held by a guard, the one that he had seen on his way to his fathers, then one that was headed to his room. His hands were stained in blood, as was the dagger he had in his hands. The blade that was used to kill Amelia was now held against his throat. 

He killed her. With a roar, Levi threw his head back, breaking the guards nose. He then grabbed the guard’s wrist and twisted until the dagger dropped. He then grabbed in and plunged it into the guards throat. Blood fished out like a fountain, spraying Levi with it.

Levi glanced over his shoulder and saw Kenny and a dozen guards coming his way. He didn’t have time to force the dagger out of the guards neck, it was buried in there and he couldn’t pull it out with the amount of time he had. 

He sprinted down the hall, covered from head to toe in blood. 

He got to the end of the hall. 

“You’re at a dead end, Levi” Kenny laughed. “Oh how true that is” 

Levi pushed against the wall and a servant hall opened up before him. He squeezed past and slammed the door shut. He ran down the stone steps. This passageway leads to the kitchen. 

He got to the bottom of the stairs and pushed open the door. 

He stumbled into the kitchen, where the staff was sitting in a circle, five guards around them. 

For a Monet, time was frozen, the prince, drenched in blood, staring at the guards, who were very surprised to see someone come out of the hidden stairway, and the servants, looking at the prince in horror. 

And then, time was moving again. The head butler, Alistir, threw himself at one on the guards, and immediately after, the rest of the staff tackled the others. “Run my prince!”

“Run!” “Save yourself!” They were all shouting at him and he was able to run out of the room, fresh tears in his eyes as he heard the cries of pain from his people. 

He sprinted down the hall and out the back door. He looked around before running down the steps, and out to the grounds. 

He could hear the shouting of guards and Kenny. Following a trail of blood. 

Levi stumbled as he went down a hill, rolling in the mud. He hadn’t even realized it had been raining. 

He pulled himself up and continue running, now with a limp. 

He made it to the end of the palace, panting and dripping wet with rain, blood and mud. 

With a sneer, he grabbed onto the wall, and climbed, gritting his teeth as he forced his ankle to support his weight. 

With more effort than what he should have had he sat on the top of the wall, panting. His ankle was screaming, and now his wrist was starting to ache. 

He looked down at where he needed to drop. Shouting could be heard behind him and he glanced back, seeing dozens of torch lights coming towards him. 

He looked back towards the ground, took a deep breath, and slid off the wall. He tucked in his body, and rolled. 

He groaned in pain and forced himself up on shaking legs. He limped up the mountain, gritting his teeth, his uninjured hand grabbing his thigh of the sprained ankle. The adrenaline was wearing off, the pain was coming in ten fold. Luckily then pain was so bad in his leg, he almost forgot his arm was hurt. 

His legs were shaking, and his vision was blurry. 

“No, not now” he huffed, taking all his energy to keep going. He collapsed onto his knees and he looked around. 

He was in the mountains, the thick forest around him. He had made it up quite a bit before his body gave out. 

Levi blinked water from his eyes, trying to clear his vision, and before he knew it, he collapsed face first into the mud, rain pelting his back. 

  
  
  



	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up in a strange place, groggy and NAKED?! He needs to find out where he was and come up with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is in first person, and Eren as a Scottish accent because it’s hot

I groaned. I could hear rain still, though it was quiet, and muffled. I opened my eyes. 

I blinked my eyes into focus, and slowly processed where I was. 

It took almost no time for me to remember the events that happened in the palace. My father, Amelia, and who knows who else, gone. 

I stared at the ceiling and my mind finally caught up with me. I fainted in the woods, in the mud. 

I moved my left hand, and caressed the fur blanket on top of me. My hand then slowly lifted to my face, finding clean skin there. I lifted up my other arm and saw the bandages securing my wrist. I slowly sat up in the bed I was on, and that’s when I noticed I was naked. I gasped, my hand going to my neck and still finding my mother’s sapphire there. I let out a relieved sigh, before I tenced once again. I looked around the room I was in. The walls and floor seemed to be made of stone, and not the nice fancy polished stone, but actual, rough rock. 

There was a giant fire pit in the middle of the room, close enough to the bed that it gave warmth, but far enough to not catch fire to the fur or feather stuffed bed. 

I couldn’t find my clothes anywhere. I kept the blanket tight to my chest as I shifted my legs out from under the covers. 

My bare feet touched the cold stone and he shivered. I wrapped the blanket around myself tighter and stood, keeping as much weight off my injured ankle, which was also bandaged, as possible. 

I limped quietly towards the archway. I couldn’t call it a door way since there wasn’t a door. 

I whimpered softly when I put too much weight on my ankle. I hissed, and continued on.  _ I needed to find out where I was, and my damn clothes too.  _

As I stepped out of the bedroom, I was met with two hallways, both very large. Straight ahead, or left. The one leading foreword had a faint light coming from it, the left, also had a light, but it was further back. 

Forwards light was cool and dim, like the light of the moon. Left was warm, and bright, like fire. 

My shivering body told me to go towards warmth, so that’s where I went.

I walked down the hall, leaning against the wall for support. I grunted with each step. 

After about ten paces, I made it to the source of the light. 

It was a kitchen. Along one wall was a large stone door, then a hearth, where the light was coming from, rough cupboards made from wood. 

There was a barrier around the hearth, with clothes laying across the black bars. 

I made a small noise of triumph and limped to my clothes. They were still wet, but I could not see any mud or blood on them, like they had been washed. 

A shuffle behind me made me whirl around, despite my injured foot. 

In the doorway was a man. I took a sharp inhale, though not in fear, oh no, from something else entirely. 

The man was tall, broad shouldered, strong neck, with plump pink lips, sharp cheekbones, eyes the color of emeralds. His skin was olive, his hair, long and shaggy, a chestnut brown. 

And he was naked, so very  _ very  _ naked. 

I ogled the man's limp package and had to stop myself from whimpering. I quickly snapped my gaze up to my visitor. But the emerald eyes were not on my face but trailing over my body. 

I was very much aware that the blanket didn’t do much to cover. It was off my shoulders, and my bare leg was showing through the space of the blanket. 

The stranger cleared his throat and looked up at me. “You’re awake” 

I shudders, his voice was like honey, sweet and deep. 

I shook my head, forcing my senses back on track. “Who are you? Where am I?”

The man smiled. “My name is Eren. I found you on the mountain side, and I brought you here. I bathed you and washed your clothes.” He had an accent, a nice little burr, where he rolled his R’s, like a cat purring. (A.N: it’s a Scottish accent)

I nodded, shifting the blanket around me. “Where am I?” I asked again. 

“My home” Eren smiled. 

I sighed, a little exasperated. “And where is that” 

“The entrance to the cave is just a few miles away from where you collapsed” 

“Right” I blinked, my vision went blurry. I grabbed my head with one hand and stumbled. Eren moved like lightning, and caught me, pulling me away from the fire. “You haven’t recovered fully.” 

I put my hand on Erens chest, with intent to push him away, but I didn’t have the strength to do so, both physically and mentally.  _ Damn he had a nice body.  _

“You must rest” I was vaguely aware of what Eren was saying, and I was lifted into the air, into Erens arms. 

My head lulled to the side, and I was out. 

—————

When I awoke again, there was no more sound of rain, and birds could be heard chirping away outside. 

I was in the same bed as before, the only difference was there was now a pair of clothes on the bed next to him. 

I looked at the clothes, and realized they weren’t mine. They were much too big and too cheap to be something I would own. I slipped on the shirt and trousers anyway. I felt happy being clothed. 

I again climbed out of bed, limping out of the room. This time, I went straight. 

It was a type of foyer, the light I had seen from here had been the moonlight, as I could see sunlight coming from small window like holes, and then the entrance way. Again, no door, but there was a layer of furs, keeping the entrance covered and heat inside. 

I could easily walk out and leave, but where would I go? I had no money, no family, no friends, he had nowhere to go, especially not with a hurt leg. 

I would have cried if I had any left. I was dehydrated, I could feel the moisture leaving my body. 

I could go back to the kitchen, but h

I didn’t see any type of well. 

With a dejected sigh, I continued forwards, down another hall. 

I walked down the steps in careful strides. I was watching my feet, the steps being very large, and I saw a gold coin lying on the floor. I picked it up and held it in his hands. To do what with, I had no idea. A few more steps and another coin, and then another, and then four, and then 15, and then the entire step was covered. I blinked at the riches before I finally looked at where I was. 

The room was filled with mounds of gold, silver and gems. Red rubies and green emeralds sparkled in the mass of gold. 

I gaped. There was more gold here then the palace. 

I glanced down, and cautiously stepped onto the gold. I slipped, the coins sliding out from under me. 

I crawled onto the hill of gold, and started rifling through it. Not in greed, but in fascination. I had never seen so much gold. 

I picked up an amethyst crystal the size of my fist. I stared at it before grabbing a string of pinkish pearls. 

I was staring in astonishment when suddenly the ground quacked beneath him. I spun onto my hand and knees, trying to find purchase. It wasn’t much later I realized it wasn’t an earthquake, but the ground was lifting up. And I was on top of it. 

I watched as the steps I was on moments ago grow smaller as I was lifted into the air. I gripped tight and i looked forward, into the green eyes of a Dragon. I stared, wide eyed, not breathing. 

I was laying across the things snout, I could feel the sharp teeth against my legs, and I realized i was using some teeth as purchase. If I hadn’t been paralyzed with fear, I would have screamed. 

The beasts eyes stared into mh soul, the thin strips of black pupils making me tremble in fear. 

And suddenly, the slits expanded, turning almost human like, and the dragon started to vibrate. No, no, it started to...purr. 

I gulped and slowly sat up, straddling the creatures snout. 

The eyes were staring at me, still very reptilian. They were a deep green, a very pretty green. 

I took my eyes off the Dragon, I felt oddly safe. Two horns were protruding from the top of the dragon's skull, and he had floppy like ears. It’s scales were also green, but a bit more blue. The wings were massive, folded against the beasts back. There were spine like scales going down the length of the dragons back, from what he could see, and all the way to the tip of its tail, which was swaying back and forth, like a cat. 

I met the big eyes again. “Hello?” I was nervous, but surprisingly, not scared. 

The dragon snorted, and lowered its head to the ground, and I was able to slide off. I didn’t take my eyes off the Dragon as it stood to its full height. It must be 15 meters tall. 

The dragon purred, a sound like thunder, and it ruffled its wings, obviously liking the attention. 

“You’re very beautiful” I said, reaching my hand out to touch the Dragon, who lowered his head for me to touch. My hand touched between the beasts nostrils, and a gust of wind when the creature exhaled made me laugh. 

“Very pretty” I complicated, and could swear I saw the Dragon smile. 

Before my eyes, the Dragon started changing, a ripple of light, almost like looking through a waterfall, and suddenly a hand grabbed a hold of my wrist, and my hand was resting on Erens cheek. 

“I find you beautiful too” Eren grinned, looking at me through his lashes, with deep green eyes. The same ones as the dragon. 

I screamed.

—————

“Okay” I pressed my lips together, taking another sip of tea from my mug. I was sitting cross legged in the bed, the blanket wrapped around my shoulders, and Eren sitting at the end of the bed. “So you’re...a dragon” I said slowly, still wrapping my head around it.

“Yes” Eren nodded. I have asked that same question about five times now, given the same answer, and then a long pause before I asked again. This time though, I think I finally processed what was happening. 

“O-Kay” I took another sip, and squinted. “How come you can turn into-“ I gestured for him. “-a human??”

Eren smiled slightly. “It’s easier to breed this way.” I blinked, and felt my face heat up, making a small ‘oh’ sound. “Also, I don’t attract that much attention in this form, a dragon would be harder to hide”

“True” I nodded, eyeing him. “Wh…why do you exist?” 

Eren blinked owlishly at me, before he smiled. “That’s very rude” 

My eyes widened and I stammered for a reply. “N-nono! I didn’t mean it like that! I’ve just…” I sighed. “I’ve never met a dragon before” 

Eren chuckled. “Good, that means we’re doing a good job” 

“I just” I stopped, and thought. “To me, dragons are fairy tales, they aren’t real” I said, before rolling my eyes. “Obviously that’s not true” 

Eren laughed again, a very nice sound, one that made me feel warm inside. “That’s how we want it” he said, before shifting into a better position on the bed. “Thousands of years ago, dragons were the top of the food chain, rulers of the lands.” Eren started his story, and I listened intently. “But the humans found a way to kill the dragons. You see, dragon scales are indescribable, expect for one thing” he held up a single finger, to indicate the number. “They attacked and killed hundreds of dragons.” His voice then became soft, obviously this history pained him. “The remaining dragons went into hiding, letting the tales of our species become...fairy tales” he made a gesture at me. 

“Why not come out of hiding?” I asked. “Surly the one thing that can kill dragons as been lost in history.” 

Eren shrugged. “It is to risky. We’ve already lost too much because of the humans, we won’t risk anything more” 

“What...what kind of things?”

“Freedom, for one thing” Eren stretched his back, almost like he was flexing his wings. “Can’t exactly go around flying” I nodded, solemnly. “And my family” My head jerked up, eyes wide. Surely his family didn’t die. If a dragon had been discovered and killed, the news would have spread like wildfire. I would have heard of it, and Eren was not thousands of years old, right? 

“Dragons are like pack animals. Not a large pack, like wolves, but we have family, and we live with each other in caves” he glanced around the room. 

“Are there more? Here?” I asked, pulling my legs to my chest and looking at the entryway. 

“No. That’s what I mean by I lost my family” Eren said, sadness in his voice. “It’s easier to hide one person in the mountains then a group of them” 

“I suppose that’s true” I pressed my lips together, feeling sorry for this poor creature. “Maybe humans have changed? If you show you aren’t a threat..” I started, and trailed off. 

“Humans wouldn’t understand. They kill and destroy things they can’t comprehend.” Eren looked at me, dead in the eye, his deep green blazing. “Tell me, human, how would your people react to a Dragon living mere miles from them?” I opened my mouth, but could not answer. “How did  _ you  _ react when you saw my dragon form, my turn form?” 

I thought back in that moment, and answered truthfully. “I was terrified, at first” I licked my lips. “But then I felt...calm, and safe. I was more curious than anything. I wasn’t threatened. You didn’t scare me” I finished, voice quiet, yet firm, keeping my eyes on Erens so he would see only truth there. 

His wide eyes blinked once, before they softened and he smiled. His hand reached out and grabbed mine. 

“Then you are a very rare breed of human” I smiled small, goosebumps traveling up my arm as he started stroking my hand with his thumb. 

I quickly pulled my hand away from him and hid both my hands under the blanket. 

“Why are you telling me all this?” I asked, face feeling hot and I desperately wanted to change the subject. “I thought you hated humans?”

“I don’t hate them, just don’t like most.” Eren said again, shifting a bit closer to me. “And I don’t know why, I should have left you where I found you, I couldn’t risk letting you find out, but something in my gut was telling me to help you, so I did.” Eren smiled, only one side of his mouth raised. “I should have kicked you out once you were awake, I shouldn’t have turned into my turn form, I shouldn’t be telling you any of this” 

“Why are you then?” 

He looked at me, his deep green eyes searching my face. “It feels...right.” His eyes stopped, on my lips. “I’ve never been so sure of something in my life.” He leaned forward, his eyes still on my lips, and I panicked. 

“Why were in your dragon form anyway!?” I asked, hastily. 

Eren blinked, his eyes meeting mine. “Uh...I was tired, and really need a nap. I wasn’t about to come in here, in my bedroom, because that’s where you were, and dragons love gold. It’s a kind of, energy restoration, and it’s easier to sleep in a sea of gold as a giant lizard then a small human.” 

“So dragons love gold? That’s not just a myth?” Eren shook his head. I nodded, and then gasped. “Do you breath fire?” 

Eren chuckled. “Aye, I do” He looked down at his bare chest. “Not in this form though” 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “That would be a sight” 

Eren smiled. “There’s also dragons that can breathe water, and air” 

“Air?” I asked, an unimpressed eyebrow raised.

“I know, I know, it doesn’t sound as cool as fire breather, but when a dragon can send a tornado after you, it’s quite terrifying.” 

I laughed. “I’m sure” 

Erens eyes softened again, and they travel over my face, and over my bare neck and the small bit of shoulder available from the dropping neckline of the too large shirt I was wearing. 

“So what do you eat?” I asked, adjusting my shirt. “I’m assuming you don’t eat humans?” I asked, hoping I was right. 

“Uh, no, I’ve heard they don’t taste that good” Eren leaned away from me, almost like he was pouting.

“What do you eat then?” 

Eren shrugged. “Rabbit, deer, bear, squirrel, fish, berries, nuts, bread” 

“You know how to cook bread?” 

“Gods no.” Eren laughed. “I buy it from the village, mainly Stohess” 

My breath caught in my throat at the mention of my kingdom. “You go to the villages?” 

“Of course, I do look human after all” he gestured to himself. 

“That’s true. I had no idea that you would transform into a Dragon.” 

“Yes, it makes it very convenient, and I love going to Stohess. It’s very beautiful. Everywhere you look, there’s cloth of different shades of violet and blue, dancing in the wind. Children running around, playing chase. Everyone is so friendly. You can’t go down the street without every person saying hello.” I smiled, listening to Eren as he spoke. “And they have the best food. Cakes, bread, meats and cheeses. You can get anything and everything there, if you know where to look.” I licked my lips. I wasn’t exactly hungry, but food didn’t sound bad. “There’s this one stall, the sweetest family you ever did meet. They sell baked goods, all sorts of things, from pastries to cake. And they have the best, and I mean the best, pumpkin bread you will ever have” 

“Sounds wonderful” I said, wistfully. I had dreamed of the day I got to go to my village, and see what is was ruling over. 

“Ah, Yes, I almost forgot that you haven’t seen your own kingdom, Prince Levi” 

I started to nod, before my eyes shot open and I started at him. I never told him I was a prince, I don’t even think I gave him my name (real good manners there Levi). “H-how?”

“Your shirt you were wearing when I found you had the Royal Crest on the left breast” 

I blinked, and my shirt did indeed have the Royal Crest. All my clothes had it embroidered somewhere. 

“Right.”

“Now, do you wish to tell me how and why Prince Levi, son of Alexander, and heir to Stohess ended up on a mountain side, covered in blood and mud, and suffering from a sprained ankle and wrist?” 

I blinked at him, and everything that happened in the last 24 hours hit me. My fight with my father, finding him murdered, by his own brother, finding Ameila, killing a guard, the staff, people who I grew up around, people that were almost like family sacrificing themselves so I could escape. And my last words to my father. 

I would never see him again, and the last thing I said to him was “go fuck yourself” 

Tears stung my eyes and I moved to get out of bed. “Let’s get something to eat, I’m famished” In reality, I felt sick. 

I forgot about my sprained ankle, and fell to the ground. Or I would have if Eren didn’t have cat like reflexes. He caught me in his  _ very  _ nice arms and pulled me into his chest, before depositing me back on the bed. 

“You can not move. You will hurt yourself more” Eren straightened up. He looked like he wanted to ask me again, but in the end, he decided against it. “I will get supper, and then after that, you will leave” He turned to leave the room. 

“What?” I sat up, staring at his retreating back. 

He stopped and turned towards me. “You can not stay here. Your place is in the palace, and it’s dangerous for you to be here, for me and my species, to name a few reasons” 

I blinked, I didn’t know what to do. I have nowhere to go, I have no family that’s still alive and doesn’t want to kill me, I have no friends, I’m not even sure how long of a walk it is to the next village. I had nothing. “I have nowhere to go” I whispered, my voice straining to keep my tears at bay.

“Then you must travel, find a home for yourself” 

Travel? Travel where? I don’t know the first thing about survival or navigation. That wasn’t something anyone was ever concerned about. I could do hundreds of different dances, I could walk all over the palace ground and ride a horse with five books stacked on my head, but nope, I didn’t know how to tell North from South without a compass, didn’t know the difference between poison oak and...and...SEE! I know nothing!

“Well” Eren said, quiet, as if to himself. “Perhaps we should wait until your ankle is healed. It’s hard to walk with a sprained ankle. Especially far distances, and on mountain terrain” 

My heart lightens, hearing Eren speak. I had more time. More time to prepare, and hopefully learn. More time to figure out a plan, a course of action. 

“But as soon as you’re healed, you leave” Erens voice was almost sure, though I noted a small hint of uncertainty. 

And I agreed with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments and love and kudos and subscribe. I love you all and thank you all for your support


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am I little obsessed with this fic. I think about it constantly and want to write so much, so I hope you’re okay with me spamming this

After we ate breakfast, though it was more of a supper. It was a vegetable stew. Very delicious, but not something I would normally eat in the morning, Eren tended to my injured ankle. 

I was laying back in the bed, my feet dangling over the edge, with Eren on his knees, unwrapping the bandage from my ankle. 

It was swollen, and puffy, and it hurt to move it. Eren ran gentle fingers over my foot and ankle, feeling the muscles and torn tendons. 

His fingers felt cool against my skin. 

“It appears you walking on it this morning irritated it. You need to be more careful” Eren said, taking a wet cloth and rubbing it over my ankle, gentle and light. 

“How do you know so much about medical stuff?” I asked, my eyes fluttering. It felt nice; the warm cloth rubbing against my skin. 

“My Da taught me. I learned most of my survival skills from him” He answered, now drying my foot with a clean, dry cloth. “He taught me about plants and herbs, what they do, what’s poisonous and what’s not, what tastes the best in stew” He grinned. He took a roll of clean gauze and started to wrap my foot.

“Did you learn hunting from him as well?” I asked, glancing at the bowl I had eaten from. There had been bits of rabbit in it. 

“No. That’s was my Ma.” He said. “Is it to tight?” He asked, talking about my foot. 

I shook my head and he continued binding it. “I don’t know anything about surviving. I’ll probably eat a poisonous berry or something along those lines. Or get eaten by a bear” 

Eren chuckled softly. He finished with my foot and then moved to my wrist. “Do you really not know anything?” I shook my head, watching the gauze go slack around my wrist. It wasn’t nearly as swollen or red as my foot. I didn’t sprain it as badly. 

“It wasn’t something they ever concern themselves with. I was supposed to live my whole life in a castle, with servants. I was never meant to leave the palace without someone accompanying me. So I was never taught, I didn’t need to” 

Eren started to clean my wrist with the same gentleness as my foot. The water hadn’t cooled, even the slightest. “I’ll teach you” 

My eyes widened and I looked at him. “Really?” 

“Of course. I would feel guilty sending you out on your own when you don’t have the slightest idea on how to protect yourself.” He dried my wrist and bandaged it. “I’ll be right back” and he stood and walked out of the room. 

I sat back on the bed, and propped my leg up on one pillow. A minute later, Eren walked back in. He was carrying a book. Leather bound, and well loved. The sticking looked like it had come loose, restitched and coming loose once again. He sat next to me and opened it up, angling the pages towards me so I could see it better. 

Inside the pages were hand paintings of plants, with neat writing of the plants name, and its uses. Eren flipped through the pages quickly, but kindly, not showing me a specific thing, but letting me know what was in the book. 

“My father wrote this book years ago. It’s a catalogue of all the plants he’s ever come in contact with.”

He stopped at a random page and opened up. 

A beautiful painting of a pink and white cluster of flowers. 

**_Valerian. Helps with insomnia._ **

“He used this book to teach me about the different plants and herbs. There’s so many”

“Yes” I felt exasperated. There  _ were  _ a lot. How on earth was I going to remember all this in two, maybe three, weeks?! (Eren said that would probably be how long it would take for my ankle to heal) 

“A lot of these are from different countries, you’ll never find them in the wild” 

“Oh thank Gods” I suddenly felt relieved and my heart fluttered when Eren laughed. 

“I can teach you how to hunt, and some basic medical procedures. Like splinting” 

“Right?” I nodded. “Thank you” I ran a gentle hand over the painting of a leaf. “These are beautifully painted.”

“My Ma painted them, my Da wrote it” 

“Your mother also taught you to hunt?” 

“Aye. My father knew, but he spent most of his time inventing things.”

“Inventing?” I asked, curious. 

“Oh aye,” Eren nodded, a proud grin on his face that made me giddy inside. “He’s made tons of stuff to make life more convenient, I have some stuff here that you’ll see” Eren set the book on my lap. “He also trained animals” 

“Animals?” Now I was shocked.

“Aye. Birds mostly. They would caw when humans got to close to the cave we lived in, and a wolf that would chase them off. We also have ravens that carry out messages” 

“Why don’t you give your letter to a foot soldier?” I asked, thumbing absentmindedly throughout the book on my lap.

Eren looked at me and raised a brow. “We’re uh...trying to stay hidden” 

“Oh” I felt me face heat up and I looked away, feeling sheepish. “Right” 

I couldn’t see it, but I felt Erens grin. “So he trained ravens.” Eren whistled between his teeth. A high pitched sound that was almost to high an octave it hurt ones ear drums. 

I heard a loud “caw” in answer, and a beautiful black bird came soaring through the entryway. It landed on Erens shoulder and aimed it's black eyes at me. “Rasmoke” Eren spoke firmly and the raven jerked its head to him. “This is Levi. He’s a friend” Eren put a hand on my shoulder and kept it there. Rasmoke started at me, before he, or it, fluffed it’s wings, and screeching at me. 

I jerked back, my heart pounding. “You can touch him” Eren said with a grin. 

“What?!” I asked, eyes narrowing at the birds talons. 

“He won’t hurt you” 

“Like hell” 

Eren rolled him eyes and held his arm out, towards me, and the great bird hopped down the length of his arm, and on my shoulder in a flap of feather wings. 

I yelped, clenching my eyes shut, preparing myself for the sharp talons and pointy beak to break my skin, but the only thing I got, was a sharp tug on my scalp. 

“Ow!” The bird was pulling on a lock of my hair.

“He likes you” Eren grinned. 

“He’s being very mean” 

“Oh, that’s not mean” He laughed, before whistling again, and Rasmoke flapped his wings and landed in Erens shoulder. “He was getting to know you, so he knows not to harm you when you get near” 

“Wonderful” I huffed, reaching up my hand to smooth my hair back. I looked at the bird, who was cocking its head to the side to peer at me with unblinking eyes. Other then the fact it didn’t seem to blink, it was a beautiful bird. He was large, though I wasn’t sure how big ravens normally were, and his tail feathers were a blackish green. 

“Pretty bird” I cooed, and Rosmoke cooed back. 

“Told you he likes you” Eren grinned. “Go on” He shook his shoulder and with a caw, Rosmoke flew out just as he came, fast. 

“Did you help train him?” I asked. 

“Yes. I actually enjoyed learning and training. It was a good bonding moment for my Da and I. I enjoyed learning new things, and training was one of those things I learned” 

“Sounds fantastic” I smiled, still amazed at the fact he head a pet raven. 

“What about you? What things did you do growing up?” Eren sudden question caught me by surprise. I looked at him, before shyly looking at the book still on my lap. 

“Not much. As a prince, you have certain criteria you have to meet.” I started with a small shrug. “When I was two, I started being taught how to properly talk, then how to eat, how to dance, how to keep my posture perfect.” As I said this, I straighten my back, both as an example and out of habit. “How to make sure not a single hair is out of place. It was quite boring really” I chuckled, though it held no mirth. 

“Well, when you weren’t being proper then. Surely there was something you loved to do, for fun” 

I thought for a moment before a small smile pulled my lips involuntarily. “I love reading. Being able to travel to mystical lands, fight monsters and save the world. Live hundreds of lives and never leave the comfort or solitude of your home. It’s amazing.” 

“Well you are talking to a monster” Eren said this with a grin. 

“Hardly” I grinned back. 

Erens eyes softened, his smile turning from a joking one, to something much more tender. 

His green eyes then widened and he cleared his throat, looking away. “I have a friend who has

a room like my treasure room, but instead of gold, it’s books.” I smiled, imagining it. “Though, they’re are all nice and tidy, not just waves of it on the floor” Eren chuckled. Eren then looked at me. “What else did you do?”

“I loved to ride” the answer came to me a lot faster than I thought it would.

“Ride?” Eren raised a curious eyebrow. 

“My horse, Bell.” I grinned. “I always had a passion for animals. It was really the only freedom I had. It was also the only time I really got to spend time with my father, with no distractions of his duties as King” my smile slowly feel, remembering her. “I would have taken her with me, but there was no way to get her over the wall” I pressed my lips together, tears brimming my eyes. I missed both my father and my horse. 

Eren stayed silent while I fought back my tears. It hurt to much to cry, my eyes burned with the threat of them. “You love this horse?” Eren asked, sounding distant. Not physically, but mentally, like his mind was somewhere else, though not completely, he was still waiting for me to answer. 

“Yes. She was a birthday present from my father. I love her very much.” I choked on tears and cleared my throat. “She’s all I have left” my voice was weak, and broken. She truly was all that was left, and I abandoned her. 

“What do horses eat?” Eren asked, and I blinked, momentarily stunned from my anguish. 

“Hay, and oats. Apples and carrots can be fed to them as treats” 

“Hay is dried grass?” I nodded. “And where do horses live? Do they sleep in your room?” 

“N-no, they stay in the stables. It’s a few feet away from the palace. It’s where they eat and sleep, and are groomed.” 

“And who takes care of them?” 

“A...a stable boy” I furrowed my brow. Why was Eren asking all this. The brunette was staring at the wall, but not seeing the wall. I could see the calculations in his brain. 

Eren nods slowly, before looking out the small window.

“It’s nearly noon. Is there something you would like to do?” 

I blinked at him, surprised by the sudden subject change. “I...I need to pee” I said, bluntly. Amelia always did her best to try and get me to not be this way, because it’s not proper, but it never worked. 

Eren smiled. “I'll help you” 

I shift way when Eren reaches for me. “I am plenty capable of going piss by myself” 

“I’m sure you are, but you can’t walk. Your ankle needs rest” He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me to him, before picking me up, like a princess, and walking out of the room. 

He held me like I weighed nothing. 

I should be mad about this, about the way he’s holding me, but I’m not. I was too distracted by his hard muscles and smooth skin. He had put on pants, but he was still very shirtless. 

I bit my lip, my fingers tentatively touching his Adam’s apple. Then moving down to the hollow of his collar bone, and then across the bone. 

I could see goosebumps rise on the olive skin, and Erens hands tightened their grip on me. 

I knew I shouldn’t do this, this was initially inappropriate, but I couldn’t. I physically could not bring my hand to stop as it traced the contours of his chest, and shoulders. 

I hadn’t noticed Eren had stopped walking. I barely noticed him putting me gently on my feet. 

Even with the cold stones against my bare feet, I didn’t stop my roaming. Now both hands were on him. I felt like I was in a trance, fully aware that I should stop, but I couldn’t, and didn’t want to. 

My fingers ghosted over his pecs, and down his abdomen, lightly touching the groves of his flesh. 

His stomach tensed, and the muscles tighten, becoming even more defined than before. I gasped softly.  _ Oh gods he was beautiful.  _

One hand touched his hip, while the other moved back to his shoulders. 

His skin was covered in goosebumps, and a shiver ran down his spine when I delicately touched his hip. 

He sighed, just on the edge of a moan, and pressed his forehead against mine. I tore my eyes away from his body to look at his face. 

His eyes were closed, and he was breathing deeply, his lips parted. 

I’m sure if I lifted my leg up, I would feel an erection. That both excited me, and scared me. 

I kept my feet firmly on the ground, and moved my eyes to his neck, and I noticed something. 

In the junction where his neck met his shoulder was a small spot that was just slightly pinker than the rest of his skin. My curiosity got the best of me, and I pressed my fingers against the spot. 

Eren jerked, and snatched both my wrists in his hands before shoving me against the wall. I felt his teeth sinking into the flesh of my neck and I let out a shuddering gasp. 

And then there was nothing. Erens hand were still holding my wrists to the wall, and his teeth still in my neck, but he had stopped. He was shaking, and growling. A deep, animalistic growl that made me remember he was a dragon. 

I stayed very still, fear creeping in on me. All Eren had to do was move over slightly and he could rip my throat out. It was a terrifying notion, but also...exciting. 

But Eren didn’t move, he kept his teeth firmly in my neck, just under my jaw. I could feel blood make a path down my neck. 

I slowly started to relax, and Eren unlocked his jaw. “Don’t. Ever. Do that. Again” he growled at me, his body still shaking. His lips brushed my cheek as he talked. “I won’t be able to stop myself next time” 

I felt my body go limp, I had given up all my defenses, I would let-no-I want Eren to do whatever he wants to me. “Eren” 

But the dragon let go of me, and I fell to the floor. I blinked and he was gone. 

I sat in silence, my legs shaking with want. I was shocked. I had never felt lust like that before. I’ve been horny before, I  _ was  _ a teenager, technically still am. But I have never desired anyone. My fantasies were always faceless, nameless men, and now I wanted Eren so bad it hurt. 

I sat there, taking deep breaths and keeping my hands firmly away from me. 

_ What was Eren doing? Was he touching himself? I know he was turned on, even if I didn’t feel his arousal I knew he wanted me.  _

_ Stop! _

_ Stop! This is not the way to kill your boner.  _

I slowly stood on shaking legs and limped over to what resembled a chamber pot. I peered down and furrowed my brows.

There was water in it. 

_ This couldn’t be a chamber pot. Did Eren take me to the wrong place?  _

Now that my erection had died, I really had to fucking piss. I bit my lip. “Eren!” I shouted. Silence. “Eren!!” I yelled louder. 

“What?!” I heard him yell back. He wasn’t that far away. 

“What the hell is this?!” 

Silence and then footsteps coming my way. 

Eren pokes his head into the small room. “What?”

“This” I pointed at the bowl filled with water. 

He blinked at me, looking at me like I was an idiot. “It’s a toilet” 

“The hell is a toilet” 

He blinked again before understanding came over his features. “Sorry. It’s one of my dads inventions. It makes it easier to go to the bathroom, you don’t have to carry a chamber pot out every time you use it.” Eren gestured to the so called ‘toilet’. “There’s a tank” he pointed next to the ‘toilet’ where a big wooden keg stood. “I have to fill it with water every so often, but it feels up the bowl of the toilet, and when you’re down doing your business” he grabbed a rope that was connected to the bottom of the toilet. “You pull this, and it opens up a door, that is attached to some pipes, and it takes it out of the cave and to a pit I dug a few yards out.” 

“Black Magic” I joked, taking the string from him. I tugged on the rope, and the bottom of the toilet opened, sucking the water down. It made a loud sucking noise and jumped. 

“Don’t hold it open.” Eren took the rope from me and dropped it, and the trap door closed again, and then water filled the bowl. 

“I was joking, but now not so much” I gazed in wonder at the toilet. I never had to worry about emptying the chamber pot, but it always disgusted me. 

Eren smiled at me, before glancing away. “Well, do your thing, I’ll be waiting outside to carry you back” and he walked out, giving me privacy. 

I did what I needed to do, and flushed the toilet. I then waddled over to the bowl of water on a pedestal. This was something I recognized. 

I dipped my hands into the water, and was surprised to find it warm. 

_ How the hell was it warm? Eren did not just fill this.  _

I shook my head and grabbed the bar of soap and washed my hands, rinsed them, and dried them on a piece of cloth. 

I limped my way out of the room and found Eren standing in the hallway, his arms folded casually. “How is the water warm?” I blurted out as soon as I saw him. 

He blinked in surprise before he smiled. “I can control fire, in other words, I can make things a certain temperature by applying fire to it.” He snapped his fingers and the torches in the hall were snuffed out. Another snap and they were lite. “Wow” I said, quiet dumbly. 

Eren chuckled. He walked over to me. “Let’s get you back to bed” 

I blinked at him. “You’re going to carry me?”

“You can’t walk” Eren said simply. “Just...don’t do anything” 

I looked at me feet. “Okay” 

“Thank you” 

He lifted me up easily and started walking. My hands were around his neck as a way to stabilize myself. I was staring at his neck, at the pink circle. 

“I’m sorry” I said quietly. 

“For what?” 

“Touching you like that” Eren was silent. “It was inappropriate and inconsiderate. I didn’t have consent to do so and I’m sorry” Now that the lust had worn off, I was now filled with embarrassment. I shouldn’t have done that, and now Eren might kick me out. I still haven’t learned anything about surviving, and I most likely fucked up any chance I had. 

“I won’t say I didn’t enjoy it” Eren sat me down on the bed. “But we can’t” Eren sighed. “We don’t know each other, and this is strictly friendly” he made a gesture between us. “I’m going to go check the snares” and he left. 

I flopped back down on the bed and groaned.  _ Why did I do that? Why couldn’t I keep my hands to myself? Why? Why? Why?  _

I pressed my lips together and dug the heels of my hands into my eyes. Now it would be awkward and weird between us, if Eren didn’t kick me out. 

An hour later, Eren walked into the room, a string of dead rabbits on his waist. One was in his hands, and the other was holding a knife. “Let’s learn how to skin an animal” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment, I love them so much


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and support you’ve been giving me, and I’m glad you love the span. I mean, four chapters in a month, and decent sized chapters too. I’m on a roll.

Eren showed me how to skin a rabbit, and then walked me through the steps. It was very gross, and messy, but it was necessary. 

He then showed me how to cook. 

“So where do I get this stuff?” I asked, watching him pulling out vegetables. 

“Markets” Eren said, placing an onion, two potatoes, carrots and celery. “You can buy almost anything from people. Like pots and pans, vegetables, even meat” he said, washing the veggies in a pot of water. “You need to wash your food before you eat it. Dirt doesn’t taste very good” Eren informs me, but I wasn’t paying attention. My mind was filled with anxious thoughts.

_I don’t have money. How the hell am I going to pay for anything?_

“Levi?” Eren said my name, and his hand on my arm pulled me out of my swirling mass of anxiety in my head. “What’s wrong?” I looked up at him, and saw his concerned face. 

“H-how am I going to pay for stuff?” I asked, choking on tears. I had been so focused on other surviving things that I didn’t even think about the most important thing. Money. “I have nothing, and I have no skills, I can’t get a job” I sobbed, my hands shaking. 

“Hey” Eren pulled me into his arms, and I barely relaxed. “We’ll figure out something, I’m sure you have skills” 

“No! I don’t know anything useful, nothing that I can survive off of” 

“We’ll figure out something” Eren held me back at arms length. “We can find something for you that you like and you’re good at. Apprenticeships are everywhere”

I breathed in deep, and out slowly. “What do you have in mind?”

Eren shrugged, pulling a face. “Baking, blacksmithing, you could be a farm hand” 

My eyes widened. “Farm hand?” 

“Yeah, feed and clean up after the animals, harvest food” 

“That sounds awful” I sneered at the thought. 

Eren chuckled. “Spoiled prince” 

I pursed my lips, but didn’t argue. It was kinda true. Very true. I never had to do hard labor, and frankly, I hated the thought. 

“Ok, so no farm handling. See, we already narrowed down the list.” Eren chuckled and handed me a potato. “We’ll think about that later, right now, let’s get supper started.” 

Eren taught me how to peel vegetables, and then how to cut them. 

We cut up the rabbit, and put the rest in the ice box. The ice box was in the kitchen, behind a heavy stone door, that was filled with ice. 

We added all the ingredients in a pot on the hearth. 

“How do you start a fire?” I asked, watching as he stirred the soup. 

“Oh, like this” Eren made a vague gesture with his hand, and the fire under the hearth went out before starting back up. 

I blinked, before giving him a critical eye. “Eren. I’m not a dragon. I can’t just—“ I made a similar gesture that he did. “—and create fire. I’m a pathetic human” 

Eren blinked and looked sheepishly down at the soup, his cheeks turning red. “Oh, right. Umm...I actually don’t know how to build fire normally” 

“You’re parents never did it?” 

“They are also fire dragons, so no, they never needed to, but I’m sure if I asked my Da, he would know how” Eren pulled a spoon full of soup out of the pot. “I’ll write to him” He blew softly on the broth before holding it out to me, his free hand under the spoon to catch any that dripped off. 

I opened my mouth and leaned forward and closed my lips around the spoon and tasted it. I moved it around my tongue for a bit before swallowing it. “Could use some more salt” I said and Eren put a dash of salt in and stirred, with a new spoon. 

—————

“Where do you sleep?” I asked, sitting on the bed. Eren was standing near me, adjusting the pillows, making sure my foot was raised. 

“I have spare rooms, or in the treasure room” Eren said, and stood up straight. “Good night” Eren said. “Tomorrow we’ll go over traps and snares. So get some rest” and he was gone, the fire dying down to just embers. Enough warmth to keep me warm, but not bright enough to keep me awake. I laid down, staring at the dying fire.   
My fingers traced the sore spot on my neck, where Eren at bit me. I shivered at the memory. I pressed my fingers harder into the bruise and I whimpered, my eyes closing.  
And then the exhaustion from the past 20 some odd hours seeped into my bones and I was asleep in a matter of seconds. 

——————

I felt a puff of hot air in my face. I groaned, turning my face into my pillow. Something soft and velvety touched my cheek, and then a large wet tongue licked my cheek. 

“What the fuck!?” I growled, rolling onto my back, wiping my cheek and glaring at my assailant. “What the fuck?” 

Bell’s big brown eyes were staring down at me, and she jerked her head around, winning happily at having woke me up. 

“Bell?” I quickly reached up and grabbed her, my hands running through her mane. “Bell!” I felt tears in my eyes and wrapped my arms around her neck, holding her tightly. Her head was a comfortable weight on my back as she ‘hugged’ me back. 

“I’m glad she was the right one” Erens voice pulled my attention away. I couldn’t see him, my tears blurred my vision to much to make out more than colors. 

“You…” I stuttered. “You got her?” I sobbed, gripping her mane like a lifeline. 

“She seemed really important to you” Eren shrugged. 

“She is” I sobbed, pulling back to look at my horse. She blinked at me and I stroked her nose. I looked over at Eren, a small yet genuine smile on my face, tears still in my eyes. “Thank you” 

Eren blinked, his mouth open as he stared at me. The fire pit next to me blazed up, the fire strong and hot. 

Eren cleared his throat and looked away from me, the fire dying down to a normal strength.

“You’re welcome.” 

I smiled shyly. I felt my cheeks heating up, and not from the fire. I opened my mouth to say something, but Eren beat me to it. 

“Besides, you’ll need a horse. For when you are on your own” 

The warm feelings in my chest froze, and reality came back to me. I was leaving. I couldn’t stay. No matter what attractions I had for Eren. Nothing could happen because I was leaving. 

“Right” I couldn’t keep the disappointment from my voice. Eren glanced at me, his fist clenched at his sides. “How did you get her over the wall? How did _you_ get over the wall?” I asked, changing the subject. 

Eren grinned. “I have wings” 

I started at him. “You _flew_ ” 

“Yes. I got over the wall and found the stables. The ‘stable boy’ you were talking about was sleeping, and she was the only black horse. I took some apples and lured her out” He walked up and put his hand on her back. “When she was outside, I transformed back into a dragon, grabbed her and flew back. Scared the shit out of the poor girl though.” He chuckled, patting her firmly. “Now, let’s eat and then learn about traps” 

—————

Eren taught me about snares and traps, as well as more botanical knowledge.

He had cleared out space for Bell, where she could sleep, and she had access to the outside, so she could go out and roam. 

The last two weeks had gone by fast, my wrist was fully healed, and my ankle was close. It didn’t hurt anymore, but Eren said we should wait another week just to be sure.

Once he determined I could walk, he took me to a stream and taught me how to fish, and I had a natural talent for it. 

“You could be a fisherman, sell the fish you catch” He had been brainstorming ideas for trades I could do to live off of. 

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea.” I said, looking at the pile of trout I had just caught. 

That’s where Eren was now. There was no way we would eat that many fish, so he had gone to sell them. 

I was sitting in the bed, Eren’s father's botany book on my lap. I was very confident in my ability. When I wasn’t practicing snares, I was studying plants. 

I was gaining confidence the more I worked, and my attraction to Eren grew as well. 

He was so kind, and funny and witty. He wasn’t offended by my humor, he threw my snarky comments right back at me. He was very thoughtful as well. He didn’t need to take in a complete stranger and nurse them back to health, he didn’t need to share his knowledge, but he did, and I was ever grateful.

I heard the happy sound of Bell neighing, greeting Eren. I turned the page of the book and started reading the letter we had gotten a few days ago. It was a step-by-step instruction on how to start a fire, with pictures and everything, courtesy from Erens parents, who I learned where named Grisha and Carla.

“I’m back” Eren greeted and I glanced at him. He was holding a few things. One was a basket with some basic food, and the other was a box shaped thing wrapped in blue. 

He put down the basket and walked over to me. He took the book with his free hand and moved it away and placed the blue box on my lap. “That’s yours, and so’s this” He tossed a small brown sack in his hands, and the sound of coins clinking together. He placed it on the bed next to me and sat at my feet. “Well, go on, open it” he gesture to the parcel on my lap. 

I gave him a suspicious look and touched the blue cloth. It was nice and soft, and a beautiful blue. I started pulling the bits away and found a hood. It was a cloak. 

“It’s beautiful” I said, feeling the inside. It was warm and fuzzy. “This must have cost a fortune” 

Eren shrugged. “I have many fortunes” he then waved his hand and the cloak. “There’s more” 

I smiled and pulled away the pieces of cloth to see a book. “Gringouf Kirkpatrick and the Four White Knights” 

I could tell by looking at it that it was a children’s book, but I smiled non the less. 

“I thought that it looked interesting and that you would like it” Eren beamed, and even though I loved the present anyway, I would treasure it always seeing how happy he was. 

“Eren, thank you” I thumbed through the book, smelling the new book smell. I swung the cloak around my shoulders and clipped it into place. “This is so nice. Thank you so much” I smiled at him, rubbing the cloak against my cheek. It was _so soft._

Even smiled and he looked away shyly. “You’re welcome” 

“But why?” I asked, generally curious as to the reason of these gifts. 

He smiled at me. “Happy birthday” 

My brows furrowed. “It’s my birthday?” I asked. I had no idea what day it was, but my birthday had been very soon the last time I was in the castle. “How did you know?” 

“Stohess has a huge celebration for you every year”

“Oh, yes, of course” 

“Though...it was different this year” Eren said, tone suddenly serious. 

“How so?”

He blinked at me. “They think you’re dead” 

My smile fell. “Oh” 

Eren stared at me, eyes intense. I felt very uncomfortable under his gaze. “Why do they think you’re dead?” 

I hadn’t told Eren anything about... _that_ day, and he never pushed me to tell him. But now? Now he was so intent on learning why the thought I was dead, and I wouldn’t be able to dodge it. 

I took a deep breath, clenching the fur blanket in my hands. “Do you...do you know who Kenny is?”

Eren thought a moment before shrugging. “The Lord of Mitras?”

I nodded. “He’s...my uncle” Eren nodded, and made a sound like ‘mhm’ and I continued. “He...he killed—“ my voice caught and I cleared my throat. “He killed my father, and tried to kill me” 

Erens eyes widened. “What? But...but that’s treason” 

“I know” I closed my eyes tight. It hurt to remember. 

“A-are you sure that he killed him?” Eren asked. It wasn’t in a condescending way, he was just making sure he knew all the information, and I knew that, yet I was still overcome with rage. 

I glared, my teeth clenching. “I saw him kneeling over his dead body, a bloody dagger in his hands and my father's head in the other. I slipped in my father's blood. Yes. I’m sure” I spat, growling. 

“I’m sorry” Eren cringed. “It’s just...it’s a lot to take in” 

I looked at him and saw the sympathy and pain in his eyes. I took a deep breath. “I barely escaped” I closed my eyes, hoping to stop any tears. “I should be dead” 

“But you’re not.” Eren touched my hand. I kept my eyes closed, breathing deeply. When I opened my eyes, I looked down at our hands. 

He was stroking the back of my hand with his thumb, giving me comfort. 

I blinked at our hands, and moved my fingers to interlock our digits. My heart was pounding in my chest when I looked up to meet his eyes. 

His green orbs were still on our hands, and without looking at me, he pulled away. “I’m going to put the food away” And he was gone. 

I listened to his footsteps, my heart heavy in my chest. I swallowed thickly, and got off the bed, pulling on my boots and pulled my new hood over my head. 

I walked out of the cave, my boots sinking into the mud. Rain was still sprinkling, but the canopy of leaves caught most of the moisture, only dripping on me occasionally. 

I needed a clear mind and fresh air was just what I needed…hopefully. 

I got to a stream a few feet from the cave. It wasn’t a big stream, about two feet wide, and I could see the rocky flooring in the shallow water. 

I sighed heavily and sat on a rock. The Boulder was wet, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. 

I sat, listening to the trinkle of the stream and rain, the sound of wet leaves being disturbed by the calm wind. 

I didn’t know what was going on. I didn’t know what to do. 

I sighed again and looked at my hands. Or to be specific, the hand Eren held. I could still feel his warmth, and the roughness of calloused fingertips. 

I longed for him to touch me again, and not just my hand. I yearned for him. 

I made a noise of despair, and dropped my face into my hands. 

_Why did the one person I wanted have to be a fucking_ **_dragon_ ** ?! _And why did he want me gone so bad?_

I was pulled from my thinking by the sound of muted footsteps. It was Eren. 

His steps were cautious, and he was being loud. Normally he had the agility of a cat, he never made a noise. He wanted me to hear him. 

I kept my face cupped in my hands. Eren stopped next to my rocky chair. 

It was silent for what felt like ages. I wasn’t going to say anything, and he was waiting for me too. 

Just when the silence became too much, Eren spoke. “It’s raining. You should come inside” his voice held no certain emotion. This wasn’t the first time this has happened. We would have a moment, he would break it and leave in a hurry, and after a minute or two, he would find me and act like nothing happened. 

I wasn’t sure if I hated it or was thankful for it. 

I looked up at him, staring at him. He was so handsome. I hate him. I looked away. 

“No” 

“No?” Eren sounded surprised. Of course he did. I have never told him no before. I always did as asked. He knew more than I did, and I didn’t want to risk him kicking me out before I learned everything. Now though, now I had nothing to lose. 

“That’s what I said” I sat up straight, staring into the green wilderness. “I want to stay out here.”

Eren said nothing, and I kept my back to him. There was no sound from him, and I was beginning to wonder if he snuck off with his cat like movements. 

“Alright” he said, right behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I don’t know if I flinched, but if I did, Eren didn’t notice, or he stayed silent about it. 

He moved, and sat, in the mud, against a tree near me. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, staring at him. 

“Staying out here.” 

I blinked before glaring at him. I turned away. “I can handle myself” 

“Sure” Eren leaned back. 

I gritted my teeth, but kept my head high. I kept my eyes on a tree a few feet away. It had a large piece of bark that had been chipped away by some animals. A woodpecker maybe. 

And Eren kept his eyes on me. 

“Stop staring at me” I snapped.

He blinked those gorgeous eyes at me before looking away, in the direction I was glaring at. 

“What tree are you trying to set on fire?” He asked. 

I wanted to snap, say something short and snarky, like I had been doing, but I couldn’t. I laughed. A small little chuckle. “I’m sorry” I said, quietly. “I’m just...confused” 

Eren turned his eyes to me once again. “I know” he sounded pained. “It’s a good thing you’re leaving in a few days.” I could have sworn I heard him choke on his words. I looked up at him, and he was staring at the water. He looked just as confused as I felt. He was hurting too. 

_Did he want me like I want him?_

Whatever was causing the expression, I hated it. I hated seeing him in pain. I had to do something.

“Hey, Eren” I called out, leaning forward and dipping my hand in the stream. 

“Hmm” Eren asked, looking up at me. When he did, I grinned and flung a hand full of water at his face. 

His eyes were wide and he blinked owlishly at me, before they narrowed and he smirked. He said nothing, just threw his own handful of water at me. I shrieked and splashed back. 

We had a water fight, screaming and laughing. Erens smile was back, and that was all I cared about. “Alright!” Eren called after spitting water out of his mouth. “Let’s go inside and clean up” 

I followed this time. 

—————

I think I understood what Eren was doing. I had been thinking about it while I bathed. He did want me, he had to. Right? 

Anyway, if he was, then he kept pulling away because I was leaving soon. Four days to be exact. He maybe didn’t want to complicate things by…by having…sex...with me. 

I blushed at the thought. 

Maybe it would be harder for him to let me go?

Or maybe he knows I’m a virgin who hasn’t even had my first kiss and doesn’t want the burden of taking a virgin. I heard it was a lot more work. 

I stood in the room, drying my hair. A shadow appearing on the wall of what eluded me to Erens presence. 

“It’s dry” He said, laying my blue cloak on the bed. “I knew it was worth the gold” 

“Thank you” 

Eren looked at me and smiled. “Do you need anything?” He asked. I shook my head. “Okay. Goodnight” 

“Goodnight” I watched him turn, and he walked out of the room. I pressed my lips together. There was something I wanted. Something other than him. I had been trying to find the courage to ask him for days. I was running out of time. 

“Eren!” I shouted. 

A second later, Erens mop of wavy brown hair peaked around the archway. “Aye?” And my mouth went dry. “Did you need something?” He asked, stepping more into the room. 

“Well” I cleared my throat. “It’s...it’s more of a request” 

“Oh?” A brown eyebrow was raised in question. 

I took another deep breath. I was really going to ask him. “Will you take me to Stohess?” 

He blinked, a small smile on his lips, as if waiting for the punchline. When I said nothing, keeping my stance straight, and holding eye contact, his smile fell.

“No” 

“Why not?” 

“You just told me that they tried to kill you! Why in Gods name would I take you near them?” 

Ok...good point. 

But I wasn’t backing down. “No one will recognize me. No townsfolk have ever seen me, not since my name day, and I bet I look very different from a week old baby to an 18 year old”

Eren narrowed his eyes. “Why do you want to go?”

“I’ve dreamt about it my whole life. The only thing I really wanted was to see my kingdom. My father—“ my voice cracked, thinking of him. I cleared my throat. “—always promised when I turned 18 he would let me see. I’m 18 now” 

Eren cursed in a language I didn’t understand. “It’s dangerous” 

“You said it yourself, Stohess is a very friendly place, and the cloak you got me covers me very well.” Eren reached a hand up to run it through his thick locks. “I’m going Eren” my voice was firm, no room for arguing. I had made up my mind a long time ago. “With, or without you” That got him to look at me. “I’ve wanted this for so long, I’m going. I just thought it would be nice to have a guide, someone who knows their way around, but I’m sure I can manage without one” 

Eren sneered, like he smelt something bad and swore again in the strange language. He looked at me, exasperated. 

He put his hands on his hips and started tapping his foot. He was staring me down, but I was no coward. I kept my stance, and never broke eye contact. 

Finally, Eren grumbled a swear, and closed his eyes. “Fine you stubborn, spoiled…” he growled, thinking of something to call me. “...prince” he spat, that being the worst thing he could think of, and I had to hold in my laughter. “We’ll go in two days, give your ankle a bit more time to rest” 

He turned around and left, mumbling obscenities under his breath, some in English, others in his strange language I never heard. 

I had to fight back a squeal. 

I ran to the entryway and could see his retreating back. “You need to work on your insults!” I shouted and he stopped and turned to look at me, and I grinned. “Brat!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re loving this fic please let me know in the comments, I love hearing what you guys think.  
> Let me know what you think of their developing relationship. I’m trying to give them lots of cute interactions to help make their bond more realistic. Please tell me if I’m doing a good job.


	5. Stohess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren takes Levi to the Stohess and shows him many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy it and everything flows like I want it too.

The next few days passed both in a blur, and at a snail's pace. I couldn’t wait to see Stohess, my—what was my kingdom, but also getting closer to the day Eren and I agreed that I would leave. 

I sighed. That would be tomorrow morning, bright and early. 

I wiggled my ankle to see how it moved. There was no pain. I had no excuse to stay. I sighed once again and grabbed my cloak. I was wearing Erens clothes. 

The pants were a little too long, but not by much, and the waist was pulled tighter with a rope. The top was large though. Even the one that didn’t fit Eren anymore was still big on me. He has very broad (and sexy) shoulders. I put on a jacket over the shirt, and then my blue cloak. My boots were laced and ready to go, and with a deep breath, I was walking to meet Eren at the entrance. 

And there he was, petting Bell and whispering endearments. 

His pants were like mine, though his actually fit him and hugged his muscular thighs deliciously. His shirt was a soft, yellow thing with strings holding the deep v closed. He had boots, and a cloak. His cloak was nice, not as nice as mine, but definitely high quality, and it was a deep green. 

He turned his head to me when I entered and smiled. “Ready?” I nodded. “Come on then, hop on” he gestured to Bell. 

I got to her and just stared. Eren hadn’t stolen any riding gear, and she was a very tall horse. And I was a very short man. 

I furrowed my brows and Eren moved next to me. I turned to find him kneeling on the ground, on knee raised. “I’ll give you a boost” 

I glared, though not in anger. I was hoping to cover up my blush with frained anger. 

I put my hand on one of his broad (and sexy) shoulders, my foot on his thigh, and quickly jumped, swinging my leg around Bell, and straddling her. I blinked as Eren patted Bells back. He had stood when he helped me up. “Good?” He asked. 

I nodded, dumbly. Did he touch my butt? There was a tingling warm sensation on my upper thigh, right below my ass cheek. Like when you are touched somewhere you aren’t used to.

I blinked and looked at him, but he only smiled and put a leading rope around Bells neck, and gently led her out of the cave. I held onto her mane, and watched Eren lead her down the mountain. 

I would admit to myself that I was a bit disappointed that Eren wouldn’t be riding behind me, or in front of me. Which one would I prefer? Feeling his washboard abs beneath my hands from where they were around his waist, my face pressed into the beautiful strong back? Or have his arms around me, holding my captive, for him to do as he wished? Be able to push back and feel his chest and his pelvis against my back and my ass. 

My legs tighten around Bell, and I bit my lip. 

He would run his hands up my shirt and pull the sleeve to easily down my shoulder, exposing my neck to his licks and bites. 

A shudder ran through me and I held back a whine. Yes, I would want him behind. My eyes popped open when Eren spoke softly. “Come on girl, easy does it. Hold on Levi, this is a steeper part” 

I blinked again and Bell jumped over a root, I slid off, landing hard on my back. 

I stared up at the sky, the leaves rustling in the wind. I focused on my breathing, considering that the fall knocked the wind from my lungs. I heard Eren yell, asking if I was alright, and I held up a thumb, and he chuckled. 

I smiled softly at the sound. It was such a nice sound. Sweet and thick, like honey. I’m sure it tasted like honey too. 

“Stop daydreaming” Erens voice came from above me and I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them. “You okay?” He had an odd mixture of amusement and concern in his face. 

I nodded, smiled and sat up. “My arm hit a rock” I turned my arm over, to show Eren the small red spot just above my elbow. 

Eren looked at it and with only a moment's hesitation, leaning down and kissed it. I blinked, bewildered, and he stood, holding his arm out for me. I took it on reflex and he pulled me easily to my feet. “I told you to hold on” 

“You could have given me a bit more of a warning, I wasn’t paying attention”

“Obviously” Eren snickered. 

Bell was down the mountain a ways. “Why is she all the way down there?” 

“There was nowhere to stop that would be safe for me anywhere else” 

I hummed and walked down the hill, I could understand why Eren couldn’t come to my immediate help. It was a steep part of the mountain, with rocks and tree roots. 

We made it to Bell safely. “We’re almost there” Erens voice was right behind me and he put his hands in my hips and lifted me up in the air, putting my on top of Bell like I weighed nothing more then a doll. I blinked.

I knew I was small, and it didn’t bother me. It was how I was and I couldn’t change it. I only hated when people used my height to make fun of me or belittle me. Someone picking me up and putting me on a horse like how my father used to when I was a child, should have angered me. And there was a little annoyance, but for the most part, I felt lust. 

He was so big, and strong and I was completely defenseless against him. He could have his way with me and I wouldn’t be able to stop him, no matter how hard I fought. The fall from earlier had knocked both air and lust from me, but now it was back.

I wanted him to grab my arm and yank me off this horse, shove me into the pile of leafs, rip my clothes off and fuck me. Fuck me till my throat was raw from screaming and moaning. To bend me to his will had fuck and fuck some more. 

“We’re almost there” Eren's voice was loud, interrupting my very vivid and very lewd thoughts. 

We were on a path now, wagon wheels and horse tracks covered the dirt ground. 

Eren walked around to the side of Bell, and easily climbed on her, behind me. My eyes widened as Eren reached around me, using the rope as a rein. 

My hands dug into the mass of curly mane. Erens arms were touching my sides, and I could feel him breathing on my neck. I shuddered.

I don’t know if Eren saw it, but he didn’t react to it. 

I could easily push back and rub my ass against his crotch, feel him grow hard as I moved on to his sensitive member. I bit my lip. Suddenly insecurities took over. How do I know he wants me like that? I’ll make a fool of myself. He’ll probably sneer and push me away, leave me here. He wouldn’t want me.

(If only I had pushed back, I would have felt just how much Eren wanted me.)

“Here we are” Erens voice was deep, and rough, and he cleared his throat. “Welcome to Stohess” 

I was pulled from my self pity at his words and looked up. The buildings were tall and close together, the dirt road turned to cobblestone, and the clinking sound of Bells hooves were satisfying. There were a few people, coming and going from buildings. Houses. These were people’s homes.

I smiled, looking at the tall buildings. 

Each one was wide enough for a door, and a window, but all at least three stories. The houses were also connected, not space between the homes. 

The sun was just coming over the roof of a building, casting its warm light onto the streets. 

It was a very nice day for winter. The sky was clear and blue. 

“Wow” I said, amazed. 

“Just wait,” Eren said in my ear and he turned down the streets. I was glad Eren was here, I would have been lost in the maze like paths.

I knew we were close when I smelt a concoction of different things, from food to wood, to leather. 

“Here we are” Eren slid off Bell and led her with the rope to a wooden pole. There was a man standing there, and Eren put a silver coin in the outstretched hand. The man's eyes widened. Obviously silver coins weren’t a normal form of currency, at least not for this fellow. “We’ll be here all day” Eren told the man as he tied Bells makeshift reins to the wooden pole. 

“Yes sir! I’ll take good care of her sir!” The man touched his hat and pocketed the coin, before going into the barn behind him and getting a bucket of water. “‘Ere you ‘re, pretty gull” he spoke with an accent, thick and odd to my ears. Bell drank happily from the bucket of water and I slid off her back, into Erens waiting arms.

I had been watching Bell, and hadn’t noticed Eren was there to catch me when I stumbled. I smiled shyly at him and he smiled back. He then reached up and pulled my hood over my head. “Shall we?” I nodded and he put his hand on my lower back, and led me away. 

“Will she be alright?” I asked, worriedly looking back at Bell.

I then noticed that a dozen or so horses were also tied to the same type of pole as she was, two to a piece. The man was going around and feeding them, brushing them, petting them. 

“She’ll be fine, and he’ll take extra care of her for money like that” 

“Is money that scares?” I asked, touching the sapphire encased in silver resting on my neck. Silver was such a normal thing to me. The utensils I ate breakfast off of was silver. 

“For some. Gold even rarer” I hummed, feeling guilty. I had no reasons to be, but the thought of my people never seeing silver or gold in their lifetime was depressing. Especially since I lived with it all the time. 

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone clipped shoulders with me. The man that ran into me dropped the bag he was carrying and the contents spilled on the ground. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going” he kneeled down, sputtering apologizes and I dropped to my knees to pick up the fruit that had fallen from the bag. 

“It’s alright, I wasn’t paying attention either” I gathered a few oranges in my arms and handed them to him. 

He blinked at me, his eyes shining. He was very handsome. Strong jaw and straight nose. Brown eyes and brown hair. 

I smiled at him, growing shy at his awe struck staring. I pushed an orange into his hand and he blinked out of whatever trance he had been in. “Thank you” he said, putting the fruit in his bag, taking more from me as I handed them to him. “Thank you” 

“You’re very welcome. It was the least I could do” he nodded and quickly stood up before offering me a hand. I took it and he pulled me. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped, looking away, blushed and looked back at me, his face more determined. “I-“ He was cut off by an orange being pushed against his chest. “Oh” He took the fruit and looked over my shoulder in confusion. I looked over and saw Eren. He must have ran after one of the oranges that rolled away. If what Eren said was true about money, every penny spent was important to these people. 

“Thank you very much, I didn’t even notice” The man said, putting the citrus in his bag. “Do I know you? You look familiar” He said to Eren. 

“You’re the florist son” Eren said. 

He nodded. “Sam.” 

“Eren” 

“That’s right” Sam nodded with a kind smile, before turning back to me. “And you are?” 

“L-Lewis” 

“It’s nice to meet you” It was then I realized he was holding my hand still, and he brought it up to kiss my knuckles softly, just the slightest of touches. I blushed slightly, blinking in surprise. 

Eren made a sound close to a growl and grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me back and held me to his chest, possessively. “We really must be going. There’s much to see” he glared at me. I shiver ran over me. He was quite terrifying when angry, but I wasn’t scared.

I was aroused. 

I bit my lip, and Erens eyes fell to my mouth. 

He made a face like he was in pain and looked away. “Come on. We have lots to see” And he pulled me to a vendor. 

I swallowed thickly as the vendor showed me and other patrons the leather bags and leather bound books. 

I bought a satchel, big enough for travel. It was expensive, it took almost all the money I had acquired from selling fish, but it was worth it in the end. 

Eren led me to another vendor. This one was selling fruit. Eren had a garden back at the cave, apparently, I had never seen it, but he was teaching me about how to haggle. I watched as he managed to lower the price of a pomegranate. He paid the farmer and took the red fruit to me and put it in my bag. “It’s all about your words” I grinned. “Oh, I need some new shoes” He wiggles his toes. His boots were worn but still had a good few miles in them. “I’ll be back, don’t wander off” He grinned and stopped by a stall. 

I walked to the one across from his and was looking at the trinkets. A wood carver. I could smell the different types of bark. Sap thick in the air here. 

I picked up a small figurine and examined the perfect craftsmanship. It was a bear. It’s face almost innocent. Sweet and kind. I smiled, gently rubbing my thumb over the carved nose. “How much?” I asked the artist, who was sitting on a stool, a giant block of wood that she was chiseling away at. She squinted at what I was holding. “Five copper pieces” I dug in my money pouch and pulled out five copper pennies and placed them on a small bowl, also carved out of wood, and filled with money. “Thank you” She grinned, revealing a missing tooth. 

“It’s very beautiful. Thank you” I smiled, and bowed my head politely and walked towards where Eren was. 

He was sitting inside the tent, trying on different shoes. “Nah” he groaned. “Too stiff” 

“They’re new shoes Eren! Of course they’re stiff” A bald man said, crossing his arms. “Other than the tightness, how's it feel?” 

Eren wiggles his feet. “Good” 

“Then give me my damn money” The bald guy said, which to me, was very rude, but Eren laughed. Obviously they were friends. 

“Shut the hell up Connie” Eren tugged the shows off and tossed his own coin pouch at the bald boy, Connie. 

As Eren put on his boots, Connie paid himself. “Anything else I can do for you?” He asked, giving Eren back his money and wrapping the shoes he had tried on in a parchment bag.

“How are your shoes?” It took me a moment to realize that Eren was talking to me. I hadn’t realized he knew I was there.

“They’re fine” I looked at my feet. They were new. Eren had bought them for me and they still had some breaking in to do. 

Eren nodded. “That’s all” He snatched the bag from Connie, who was staring at me in amazement. I ducked my head, pulling the hood more over my face as Eren came closer. “Thanks Connie. See you later” 

He led me away, his hand on the small of my back, strong and gentle. 

“I’m starving,” Eren said and I agreed. Food sounded amazing. I could smell all sorts of stuff in the air and my mouth watered at the thought of eating some. 

“Let’s get something light for lunch and have a big dinner” He moved his hand from my back to my hand, pulling me along the streets. “I know the perfect place” 

I followed him dubiously, though he did have my arm so I didn’t have much choice in the matter. 

“Mrs. Kirstein!” Eren called a plump woman working at a butcher shop. There was hanging meat off of sorts. 

“Oh Eren!” She beamed at the sight of him. “How are ya?” She asked, giving me a curious but friendly glance before turning back to the brunet. 

“I’m fine thank you. And yourself?” 

“I’m marvelous,” She grinned. “Would you like me to get Jean for ya?” Before Eren could answer she turned her head to yell over her shoulder and screamed in an impressive voice that did  _ not  _ make me jump. “JEANBO! SOMEONES HERE TA SEE YA!” She turned to us and smiled. “He’ll be here in a moment.” She then turned brown eyes to me. “And who might you be dearie?” 

“I’m Lewis Ma’am” I introduced with a friendly head bow. 

“He’s my lover” Eren said, casually, and I blushed, thankful my head was still bowed. 

“Oh how lovely” Mrs. Kirstein smiled before turning back to the building behind her. “JEAN!”

“I’M COMING!” The same strong voice came from the entrance to the barn, though much deeper and masculine. A man about Eren’s height walked out, an apron over his clothes with splatters of blood. He was wiping his hands on a damp towel, but now matter how hard he scrubbed, his hands and wrists were stained red with blood. 

He looked a bit annoyed, and he glared at the women before looking at Eren and his scowl somehow deepeded. “The fuck do you want?” He asked, walking closer to us, putting the bloody apron and towel on a counter. 

“Just passing by. I didn’t want to see your ugly mug” Eren spoke in a tone just as venomous, and I stared wide-eyed at him. I had never heard him talk like that before. 

“Then why am I out here? Wasting my time, jackass?” 

“I wanted to see your Ma. She’s actually pleasant to be around, unlike you you horses faced fuck” My mouth dropped, and if the atmosphere wasn’t so awkward, I would have laughed. 

They glared at each other, and I glanced between them. Mrs. Kirstein shook her head, smiling. I was  **so** confused. Then all of a sudden, Jean and Eren grinned, and started laughing. They leaned over the counter and embraced. 

“I fucking missed you” Jean said, hugging Eren. 

“And I you” Eren said back before they pulled away. 

“I wasn’t expecting you anytime soon. You were just here a few days ago” Jean said, leaning against the counter. 

“I had a few errands that came up” Eren made a vague gesture to me. Jean turned his hazel eyes to me. 

“Who are you?” 

“Lewis” 

He nodded once. “Jean, this fuckers best friend” He jabbed a harsh finger into Eren’s chest and the other man jumped back. 

“I’m this fuckers…” I paused and looked at Eren. “Lover” 

Eren stared at me, a small smile on his lips, before an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him down, and he was in a headlock, Jean aggressively rubbing his knuckles onto Erens head. “The fuck does that mean! Lover! You fuck head! Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

Eren screeched and shoved Jean away. “Because it’s a new development” 

I held back a snort, yeah it was new, like five minutes ago. Jean chuckled before turning to me. “Why the hell are you with  _ this  _ guy?” He emphasizes what he meant by jabbing a thumb in Erens direction, who made a grab for the appendage and pulled it back when he got ahold of it. “Ooowww” Jean pulled his thumb away and socked Eren in the shoulder. “Ass!” 

“Horse!” Eren rubbed his shoulder. 

Jean stuck his tongue out and Eren did the same. “Very mature boys” Mrs. Kirstein said with a grin. She had been helping another patron who was staring at the two in bewilderment. I’m sure my expression was just like hers. 

“They are always like that” Mrs. Kirstein told me. “Two alphas fighting for dominance” 

I nodded and another male voice came from the barn behind the stall. 

“Jean! I need you!” 

“I’ll be right there Pa!” Jean yelled back before slapping a hand on Erens shoulder. “See ya around” and he grinned at me. “See you around Lewis” and he ran back inside, grabbing his apron on the way. 

“What can I get you boys?” Mrs. Kirstein asked. 

“A few slices of venison and a whole duck” She nodded and took a sharp knife and started peeling meat off a deer. Eren turned to me and I turned to him. We started at each other for a moment. I, in confusion, and he with something else. He then sighed and turned away. “And two bags of jerky” 

Mrs. Kirstein looked shocked as she handed us each two pieces of meat. “Jerky?! You always make your own jerky” She seemed scadolized. 

“I know, but…” he sighed and glanced at me. “We need some soon” 

She blinked before following Erens quick glance at me. “Are ya going somewhere sweetie?” She asked and I slowly nodded, suddenly feeling sad. 

She hummed and grabbed two parchment sacks and put them on the counter. “Thank you” Eren dug in his pockets for his pouch but she waved him off. “On the house. It’ll come out off Jeans wages”

“The hell it won’t!” Jean yelled from the barn. 

“Thank you Mabel” Eren kissed her cheek and took the two sacks of jerky and put them into my new bag. “Will you hold onto the duck until I leave?”

“Of course” 

We ate our pieces of meat in silence, weaving through the crowd and stopping here and there at shops. It was silent and then Eren grabbed my arm and pulled me to another stall. I could smell baked sugar. 

“This is the best bakery ever” Eren explained, a grin on his face, acting like nothing happened, like he always did. 

“Eren!” A loud yell from inside the bakery stall pulled my attention. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail and she had flour caked on her cheek. 

“Sasha” He hugged her, like he did Jean. “It’s good to see you” 

“You too! Always happy to see you” She waved at me, putting her hand out. I blinked at it, and I almost went to kiss it, that being the proper greeting to a lady, but she wasn’t a lady. She was a commoner. I shook it instead. “I’m Sasha” 

“Lewis” 

“What bring you two lovebirds here?” 

“Your pie of course” 

Sasha laughed. “Just in time, I have a new batch of samples just out of the oven.” 

“Ohhh” Eren licked his lips. “I want—“

“Cherry. Yeah I know” She pushed his shoulder, and turned to me. “What’s your favorite?”

I blinked and smiled hopefully. “Blueberry?” 

“Is that a question?” She raised an eyebrow teasingly. 

I blushed. “I’ve only had it once, but I made a huge mess and was never allowed blueberries again” 

Sasha laughed. “You’re just the cutest. Hold on, I’ll get it for you” She disappeared into the building behind her. 

“I’m surprised they never let you eat blueberries” Eren said, softly. 

I shrugged. “My dad hated them. He didn’t want them in the pa—house anyway. And then I ruined about a dozen curtains and a carpet, he pretty much banned them” 

Eren laughed that beautiful honey laugh. 

“Here you are!” Sasha came out with a tray of coin sized pies. “Penny pies!” She explained at Erens puzzled look. “Bite sized pieces for easier eating while traveling” 

Eren nodded and took a cherry pie and popped the thing in his mouth. Sasha gasped and tried to snatch it from him but she wasn’t fast enough.

“It’s still hot” 

Eren blinked. Heat didn’t bother him, with him being a dragon and all. “Oh” he said with a mouthful. “I’m alright”

She rolled her eyes and turned to me. “These are blueberries,” she pointed at one and I picked it up. My bite was much smaller than Erens and I almost cried in joy. “It’s so good” I moaned, quickly blowing on the rest to eat it. 

Sasha laughed. “Thank you,” She looked to Eren. “What do you think? Think they’ll sell?” 

Eren nodded. “Smart idea, but maybe you could make them a little bigger?” 

“Bigger?” She asked holding up a pie the size of a marble. “Like what size?”

“Like an orange” I made a ball shape in my hand. “It’ll be small enough to eat while traveling, like you said, but not just tiny bite sized things, though these would still sell” I picked up another without thinking and took a bite. 

“Do you think three copper pieces is a fair price?”

Eren shrugged. “That’s not my strong suit” 

She sighed and popped the pie in her hand into her mouth. “Those are good. Damn I’m a good baker” She licked her lips. “Hey!” She grabbed Erens arm, acting like he was about to walk away. 

“What?” He was counting out coins to give her. 

“Can I cater your guys wedding?” 

My eyes widened and I choked on my pie. Eren nearly dropped his coins and flushed furiously. He glared at her and she laughed, taking the coins from Eren's hand and putting them in her pockets. “How do you even know we’re together?” 

“Duh. It’s obvious” She grinned before waving. “Have a safe trip home” and she turned to another browsing customer. 

Eren and I walked away, silent and red faced. “I’m sorry I told them we were a thing. It was easier than saying you were a stranger living in my house.”

He said stranger. My heart ached but I put on a smile and nodded. “I understand” 

“Also to stop Jean from flirting with you. He’ll fuck anything with a heartbeat, the damn whore” 

I nodded. “Thank you for bringing me” I smiled at him. 

“Is it everything you ever wanted?” He asked, smiling at me. 

I nodded, my spirits lifting suddenly. “It’s better than I dreamed. I really can’t thank you enough.” I was about to say more, but thunder cracked above us and the sky spilt, ran pouring down on us. Stohess was known for its sudden rain showers. Eren yelped and held his hands above his head, trying in vain to stop the water from hitting him. “Let’s go find shelter!” He shouted, but I ignored him, closing my eyes and letting rain pelt my face. The water was cool on my face and I smiled. 

I pushed my hair back from my face and started dancing, jumping into puddles and giggling. I don’t know what came over me, but I was splashing and dancing and letting rain cover me from head to toe. 

I spun to a stop, feeling dizzy to see Eren staring at me. He hadn’t moved and he looked like he had stopped while in the process of putting his hood on. He looked mesmerized.

By me. 

I smiled and held out my hands. “Dance with me?” 

He blinked, looking at my hands, blinked again and grinned, grabbing my hands and he danced in the rain, the water splashing around us and we didn’t care. People were pulling out umbrellas or taking shelter from the downpour, and we stayed, right in the open, soaked. 

Just as suddenly has it started the rain stopped, but we were drenched, water dripping down our faces. 

Eren pulled me into him, and I landed against his chest. His hair was a mess, it looked longer and darker. It looked almost black and it stuck to his handsome face. Droplets were stuck to his lashes, and one dripped off his nose, and another caught on his pink lips. 

I pulled my hand from Erens and whipped the drop away, my thumb going back over his bottom lip, stroking the soft skin. 

A red tongue peaked out and licked my thumb, and I shivered, and not from the water dripping down my spine. 

“Eren” I whispered, and the lips under my thumb pulled into a smirk, and he leaned down, but a sound from behind me made his head jerk up. His eyes widened in fear and before I could see what was happening, he pulled me into a small alleyway. We barely fit in here, but he lifted me into the air and pressed me firmly against the bricks.

“Eren, what the hell are you doing?” I nodded and he shh’d me. 

“Moan” 

“Beg your pardon?”

“Moan dammit” he growled, eyes furious before he buried my face into his neck, and started humping me. 

I let out a startled cry that quickly turned into a moan. What the fuck was he doing? Eren didn’t seem like he was doing this for lust though. He was soft against my stomach. He panicked about something. 

“Moan!” Eren hissed in my ear and I tried to give a convincing moan, though it sounded very fake.

I couldn’t see Erens face, but I knew he rolled his eyes. Then I suddenly felt my nipple get twisted and I screamed in surprise pleasure. 

My moan made Eren jerked, and he pressed himself hard against me. He had been keeping my body away from his, but I’m sure the movements looked fake. Now though he was pressed tight against me and rubbing his crotch against mine. 

I moaned again, my nails digging into his back. I could feel him growing harder as I moaned. 

Eren stiffed under my hands, going tense and I could feel eyes on us. I peaked a look over Erens head and saw two guards staring at us. 

“Identification” one said. 

Eren stopped moving, glaring at them. “I’m a little busy” and then he turned back to me, bit my neck and started thrusting again, and I moaned. 

“Identi—“ The guard started saying again but his companion spoke first.

“Come on now. Let them have their fun. Let’s go” 

The sound of clinking armor, a grumble and more armor.

Eren growls and let go of my neck only to latch onto a new part of my neck, his thrusts hard. 

I threw my head back and moaned. “Eren” 

Eren let go of my neck and looked at me, and I looked back. “Eren” 

Erens eyes were clouded with lust, but he blinked and the fog was gone. He stopped abruptly and dropped me. “We need to go” he pulled his pants back up, which he had dropped to be more convincing and walked away. 

I sat there, stunned. I stood on shaking legs and grabbed my stuff. 

_ What the hell. What the actual fuck _ . 

Eren wasn’t there when I fixed my appearance and left the alley. So I walked the way we came, wrapping my cloak around me to hide my dying boner. 

I found him at the Kirstein butcher. He was picking up the duck he had purchased. “Good night” He said to Jean, who started locking up. 

I stopped by his side, holding onto my cloak. It was a sense of comfort. “Ready?” Eren asked. 

I nodded and followed behind him to the stables. Bell was wet, but so were we. Eren didn’t get on her, just led the whole way up the mountain. We made it to the cave and I hopped off Bell. My inner thighs were chaffed to hell. 

“Go take a bath, I’ll start dinner” Eren said. I only nodded and walked to the bathroom.

There was a natural hot spring in the mountain. And Eren has carved out a type of pool. It was square, with colleums at each corner. It was carved from stone and resembled Greek architecture. Deep violet curtains hung from each pillar, and draped along the walls. The fire in one wall was lit, heating up the room and I put my wet clothes by the fire. 

I sighed and instead of going to the water, I went to the mirror. One wall Eren had converted into a mirror. 

I looked at myself in the glass, judging my reflection. My shoulders weren’t broad, my waist was small, and it curved into my hip in an almost feminine way. I was short, and I was so pale I looked translucent. My eyes were narrow and deep sunken, the bags dark and ugly. Were those zits? I had a pimple on my chin and a few on my forehead. I had never had a pimple before. Amelia was always very anal about my face washing. Now though. I didn’t even have the right soap for my face. 

I had two marks on my neck, dark and red. The only pretty thing about me. I covered the marks with my hand and looked at myself. I was ugly. 

I was so fucking ugly. Tears welled in my eyes.  _ No wonder Eren doesn’t want you. You’re an ugly fuck.  _

I sobbed. This feeling in me very much like what I would feel when Kenny called me names. Self hatred. 

“Levi?” 

I blinked and looked in the mirror to see Eren. His head turned away, not looking at me. “What?” My voice sounded harsh. 

“I wanted to talk, but now isn’t a good time” he kept his eyes firmly on the ground, refusing to look at me. Because I’m ugly. 

“Why?”

“You’re not descent” 

“And that bothers you” Eren said nothing, just pressed his lips together. Anger boiled in my gut and I clenched my fists. I turned to face him “Look at me” Eren brows furrowed in confusion. “Look at me” I repeated, slower but harsher. 

Eren groans and closes his eyes. “I can’t” 

“Why not?” I growled. I hurt so much. 

“Because I won’t be able to stop myself again!” Eren grabbed his hair and pulled. “Why did I think it was a good idea to come in here while you were naked when I have a hard enough time not taking you as is?!” He was talking to himself, but he was quite loud. 

“What?” I blinked. 

“You’re so fucking sexy Levi! I can hardly control myself around you” he glared at me, and immediately his glare fell and his eyes roamed over my naked body. 

Heat bloomed where he looked. “Then don’t hold back” 

Eren made a move towards me and stopped. He forced his eyes away. “No” 

“Why?!” I demanded and with movement like a viper, Eren hand me in his arms, his hands gripping my arms tight. 

“Because you’re leaving tomorrow!!” Eren shouted in my face. He shook me. “Don’t you get that! You’re leaving! We’re never going to see each other again! You’re young! You don’t know anything! You have no experience, you don’t want me to be your first!”

“Why not?!” 

“Because I would break you!” Eren slammed me against the wall, the mirror shaking but luckily not breaking. “Do you have any idea what you would be getting yourself into! I’m an alpha! I don’t do gentle or sweet! I fuck and I fuck hard and I would make you  _ bleed _ !” 

Both fear and arousal mixed in my gut, which only made me more aroused. “Then do it. I’m not made of glass, I can take it” I moaned it out, like some whore. 

Erens gripped tightened even more and I felt blood vessels pop. Bruises were going to be there, without a doubt. “You don’t understand. You’re so young, so  _ pure _ ” he moaned the word and licked my cheek. “I want nothing more then to fuck you against this mirror. Make you watch as I took your purity, make you tremble and beg. I want to be the one to take that innocence from you” he had let go of my arm and tugged my head back by my hair. I winced slightly. The noise seemed to arouse Eren and pull him to his senses. “But I won’t” he let go of me and I had to lean against the mirror for support. “Because you deserve better than that” 

“Eren” 

“No” he shook his head. “We can’t” he looked up at me, looking pained. 

“But-“

“We. Can’t” he sighed. “It has nothing to do with you. I don’t want to ruin you” he said before turning and leaving. 

I watched him go before I hugged my arms feeling the tender parts of my arms. It aches, I ached. I wanted him. 

Being sheltered in the palace, no harshness I anyway, no one would dream of laying a hand on me, especially not with intent to hurt. 

I craved that. I craved pain. I wanted it to hurt. 

Eren was trying to discourage me, scare me, but he only succeeded in making me want him more. My body hurt and I wanted him. 

I slowly got into the tub, soaking my aching body. The warm water feels nice on my skin, but hurting my chafed thighs. 

I relaxed in the water for a bit and then cleaned before getting out and drying myself.

My clothes were still wet so I just wore the towel. 

Inside the room was a plate with baked apples and potatoes, and cooked duck. There was a cup that I identified as wine with a sniff. 

There was also a metal tin that I opened and it held a type of gel. It smelt of peppermint and lavender. 

It was for burns. I took the salve and rubbed it onto my inner thighs, coating it in the stuff. 

I then ate my food, wishing Eren was here. This is the first time in weeks that we didn’t eat together. And this was the last night together. I grabbed my food and drink and walked out. I had changed into a nightshirt and I was walking through the cave. “Eren” I walked to the treasure room. 

Eren was sitting on a chair, his own food forgotten on the floor, his head in his hands. I started walking towards him and he looked up at the sound I made walking on the stone. He blinked at me, waiting for me to explain why I was here. 

I lifted my plate up. “It’s my last night here. We should eat together while we can” Eren nodded and grabbed his food. We ate, Eren moved so he was sitting on the floor as well.

“What was your favorite thing at Stohess?” Eren asked. 

“Oh, I loved…” I thought. “Everything. It was everything I ever wanted. It was fun to see you with Jean.”

Eren laughed. “Yeah. We’re very similar so we butt heads a lot” 

“The pies were delicious” 

Eren nodded. “Sasha is a fantastic baker” 

I also enjoyed it when you slammed me against the wall. 

We finished our dinner faster than I thought we would and I helped Eren clean dishes. I was making up as many excuses as I could to stay with him longer. 

But Eren led me to the bedroom and smiled at me. “You need to sleep, you have a long day tomorrow” I opened my mouth, wanting to invite him to stay, but I closed my mouth and nodded. 

“Good night, Eren”

“Good night, Levi” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much tension. Levi leaves bright and early next chapter. You ready for that?  
> Please tell me what you think. I love comments. Thank you all for love and support. XOXO


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Levi's departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the part you have all been anticipating.  
> I hope you enjoy.

I couldn’t sleep. I kept tossing and turning, dreading the dawn. I didn’t want to leave, and not in fear of the unknown world out there, that maybe was a bit of it, but I mainly didn’t want to leave Eren. 

I wouldn’t say I love him, that was much too fast. But I like him. A lot. I want to spend time with him. I love talking to him and learning new things about him. I love his laugh and his smile, and the way his hair gets frizzy has it get dries.

I grinned. Eren had natural wavy hair, and it looked so fun to play with, but when it first dried, it was frizzy and poofy. 

It was cute. 

I wanted to learn more things about him. I didn’t want to leave.

——————

I only slept that night because I passed out from exhaustion. I thought I was going to have a tough day as I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was surprised to feel refreshed. I blinked open my eyes and furrowed my brows. I felt nice. How? I only slept for two hours at most. 

I sat up and climbed out of bed. I walked to the small window like hole in the wall, and looked out into the bright day. I found the sun, and figured it to be around noon. 

This only furthered my confusion. It explained my energy, but Eren said I would leave at dawn. 

It was way past dawn. 

I furrowed my brows, again. I quickly changed and left the room. “Eren!” 

He wasn’t in the treasure room, so I went to the kitchen. He wasn’t there either. “Eren!” I called again, my voice echoing off the walls. 

“Aye?!” Eren called from the hot spring. I gulped and made my way over there. I peeked into the room to find Eren drying his hair with a towel, his clothes already on. 

“Umm. What are you doing?” I asked, a little disappointed that he wasn’t naked. 

Eren stared at me from his curtain of wet hair. “I just bathed” 

“Obviously” I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms. “I meant, what happened to waking at dawn?” 

He blinked, and then flushed. He looked away. “You seemed tired. I figured I’d let you sleep more” he pulled his towel away and flipped his hair out of his eyes. _Holy fuck_.

“Well—“ I cleared my throat, looking away. “—thank you. I needed it, but I’m well rested now” I made a gesture in the direction of the entrance. I didn’t want to leave, but better get it over with, right? The thought made my heart clench painfully in my chest. 

Erens back straightened, and his face looked scared and concerned. “O-oh good, good” he twisted the towel in his hand, biting his lip. “We should eat first” 

I nodded without the slightest hesitation. I didn’t want to go. 

——————

We ate a nice sweet porridge with fruits and honey. We had a casual conversation. No mention of my imminent departure. 

I ate slowly, and so did Eren. Only half the food was gone and it had gone cold. 

Cold porridge was disgusting. I made a face when the heat had left the gooey oats, and Eren laughed, and placed his hand on the side of my bowl and left it there for a few seconds. 

When he pulled away, I took a bite to see that he had warmed it for me. I smiled, and ate another bite. 

“Thank you” 

“Of course” 

We killed almost two hours, talking and reheating our forgotten food. 

I was going to miss him. I was going to miss this. I didn’t want to go. 

I helped Eren wash the dishes, and put them away. I sighed, ready to tell him I was going to get my things, when he turned to me, grabbing my hands. 

“I need your help” 

“Oh? With what?” 

Eren blinked. “My...garden?”

“Garden?” I knew Eren had a garden, but I had never seen it. 

“Yes! Weeds are intense” Eren nodded. 

“Okay. I’d love to help” I smiled and it grew at the sight of Erens. 

“Okay. Let’s go” he didn’t let go of my hand as he led me to the garden. It was deeper into the cave, which was odd to me. 

It got really dark all of a sudden, and I gripped Erens hand tighter. And then there was light. The cave wall opened, leading into a lush green garden. 

It wasn’t extravagant, only a few veggies and herbs. No fruits. Eren said he didn’t do well with fruits, for some strange reason. 

There was no covering above the garden, the sun beaming into the garden. 

“Alright. Here you go” he handed me a basket. “Put weeds in there” 

I nodded and walked around one way, Eren the other. There weren’t many weeds. The soil was a bit moist from the shower yesterday. 

When we were finished, Eren asked for my help bringing in water for the tanks, I did, and found out that the tanks were still full. 

He asked for help fixing a hole in his shirt, one that looked like a hands had ripped it. Eren also knew how to mend his own clothes, he’s the one who taught me. 

When I finished his shirt, I handed it back to Eren, who was looking out of a window, a sad and pained look on his face. 

I followed his gaze and saw the sky was right on the brink of sunset. Still blue, but another ten minutes and it would be orange. “You need to go” Erens voice was soft, sad. “You have a long way to go” 

I blinked and nodded, “I’ll go get my things” I stood front he stool I had been sitting on and went to the room. I put everything on the bed, going down a mental checklist in my mind. 

A blanket, a change of clothes, a compass. I nodded and grabbed my bag I bought yesterday. I pulled the contents out. The two backs of jerky, a pomegranate, and...the little carved bear. I had almost forgotten about it. 

I held the oak bear in my hands, running my finger gently over the details. Bears were scary animals. Big and large, loud. But the face on this bear, was sweet, innocent. It reminded me of someone, which is why I bought it in the first place. Someone who looked scary and intimidating, and surely was when provoked, but was so sweet and gentle when you get to know him. 

I smiled sadly, before putting it gently on the pillow, away from the other stuff. 

I put the jerky in the leather bag, the blanket and clothes. I put the compass in a small pocket in the front of the bag. I then grabbed the book Eren had got me for my birthday and put it gently and snuggly in the bag, making sure not to bend any pages and that there was no risk of it happening on the way. 

There were only a few copper coins left, but it would buy a room in an inn for a few nights.

I sighed, put on my cloak, grabbed the bag in one hand and put the bear figure in my pocket. 

Eren was waiting right out of the room. He was looking at his feet, and peeled up upon seeing me. “Do you have everything?”

I nodded. “I think so” 

“Here” I then noticed he had a small canvas bag. “Here’s some food,—“ he handed me a small skin bag. “—some money—“ and then shifted his father's botany book in his hands. 

I took the food without hesitation, but bit my lip at the coins and shook my head at the book, even stepping back. 

“I can’t” 

“Yes—“ he grabbed my hand and slapped the coins into my palm. “—you can,” he pressed the book into my chest. “You need it more” 

I blinked and smiled, taking the items. I kneeled and opened my bag, putting the other things into my bag. “Thank you,” He nodded. “I...I have something for you” I grabbed the wood carving from my pocket and took a hold of Erens hand with my free one, and put the bear into his palm. He looked at it, blinking. “To...to remember me by” I whispered, my fingers tracing his. Eren gasped so quietly I would have missed it if I wasn’t standing so close. I looked at him and Eren was staring at the carving, tears shining in his eyes. 

He was so handsome. His eyes a color that didn’t have a name, his skin olive and glowing. His cheeks bone prominent, and his lips. His lips plump and pink. So very kissable. 

I wanted to kiss him. I wanted—no—needed to know what it felt like. I was leaving, if it wasn’t what I was expecting, or he didn’t like it, we would...we would never see each other again. 

The thought made me tear up and I moved one of my hands and put it on his shoulder, the other still holding his hand. “Eren” He blinked and looked at me, eyes bright with forming tears. “Thank you.” My voice was a whisper, and I held his eye contact. “Thank you for everything” Then I stood on my toes, and gently pressed my lips to his. It was light and soft. Chaste. 

Eren didn’t kiss back, but I didn’t give him much time either. He blinked at me, his eyes searching my face, though I wasn’t sure what. 

“Goodbye Eren” I said softly. I placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, a tear leaving my eye. 

I pulled away, slowly. I kept my fingers on him for as long as possible, and his eyes followed, face confused and pained. 

When contact was broken, I turned, grabbing my bags and walking towards Bell, my eyes stinging. 

I needed to leave, but it hurt so much. Bell was there, and she whinnied happily at the sight of me. 

I swung my bag over Bells rump. She was saddled and ready to go. Eren had apparently bought gear for her. My eyes watered even more. I already missed him and I hadn’t even left the cave yet. 

I was about to mount Bell when I heard Erens voice call my name. I paused my climb and turned to see his staring at me. He was crying. 

I let go of the horn and turned to him. He ran to me, gathering me in his arms and kissed me, hard. My kiss to him was gentle, sweet. Filled with sadness. This kiss was the opposite. It was hard, and rough, and filled with so many emotions I was dizzy with it. 

I had flung my arms around his neck when he grabbed me and I tangled my fingers into his thick hair. 

His grip was tight, and his bit my lip. I pulled away, gasping. “Don’t” Erens voice was filled with pain, dripping in desperation. “Don’t go. Don’t leave” 

I blinked at him, trying not to smile. “Then don’t make me go” I brushed my fingertips over Eren lips. “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me” 

“Always” Eren lifted me in the air and spun, kissing me again. 

I smiled against his mouth, my hands cupping his face. He set me on my feet and broke the kiss. “Are you sure this is what you want?” I asked. 

“What I want is for you to unpack that bag” Erne growled, nipping at my lip. 

“In a minute” I sounded breathless, I **was** breathless, but I didn’t care. I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him. 

——————

After a good makeout session, Eren stepped away. As much as I wanted to keep going, even if my lips hurt, I knew we needed a break. 

We un-tacked Bell, and took my bags back to the room, where Eren started unpacking while I sat on the bed, watching him put my change of clothes in his wardrobe. 

“Are you going to sleep in here?” I asked as he put my bag on a shelf inside the closet. 

Eren blinked and looked at me over his shoulder. “I—I don’t know” he shut the door and turned to me. 

“Why not?” I asked, maneuvering onto my hands and knees and crawling to him, slow and dramatic, hips swaying.

Eren watched my hips and he licked his lips.

“ _That’s_ way” he nodded at my ass. 

I smirked and stood on my knees, in front of him. I pecked his lips and took his hands in mine, and placed them on my chest. 

He pressed his palm against my pecs, the heel of his palm rubbing my nipples. 

I gasped softly, and hooked my fingers into the collar of my shirt and pulled them off my shoulders, revealing my prominent clavicle. 

Eren bit his lip and shifted his hands, the shirt dropping down my torso, before getting caught in the crooks of my elbow. “Touch me” I whispered, taking a hold of his hands and moving them to my shoulders. “Touch me” I repeated, and his hands moved down my arm on their own. “Touch me” I sounded desperate, even to my own ears. I held onto his arms and pulled him on top of me. 

Erens practically forced my legs apart with his body and I bit my lip. He held himself up on one elbow, his right hand trailing down my chest, just the tip of his fingers, lightly kissing my skin. It moved over the curve of my pec, and down my ribs, and each small bump of abdominal muscle. He pulled the shirt further apart, and caressed my navel, and my hip bone. 

I moaned quietly, my back arching into his touch, goosebumps appearing on my skin with a shiver. 

He took his hand away for just a second before he put it back, this time cupping my hard cock through my breeches. 

I gasped, legs instinctively trying to close. I sat up slightly, before I willed my body to relax and I laid back on the bed again. “ _Eren_ ” 

“Beautiful” Eren said quietly, and leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, his tongue running in circles around the nub. 

I gasped, my hips thrusting into his awaiting palm and I cried out. 

He let go of a nipple and licked up my chest to my neck. His palm was massaging me through my pants and I whined. 

Eren growled and suddenly pulled away from me. “We can’t” 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” I yelled, and grabbed his shirt and shoved him to the bed. “We can talk after I cum!” I sat on top of him and and started grinding my hips against his. Eren gasped, his hands holding my hips and started moving with me. “You can’t do that! You can’t touch me like that and then stop without completing your goal you asshole” 

“I’m sorry” Eren moaned out. 

“I’ve been pent up for weeks!” I growled, humping him harder. “You’re so sexy and you know just what to do to turn me on and then you leave me high and dry! No more!” I whimpered, my body twitching as my orgasm neared. “Eren! I want you inside me” I screamed, my release was _so close_. 

Eren growled and grabbed my arm, switching out positions back to how we started. “You’re so desperate” he groaned, his thrusts hard. 

I quickly started pulling at my pants, wanting them off, but Eren grabbed my hands and held them pinned to the bed above my head. “No” 

I couldn’t be mad, I was so turned on, I was being restrained and I fucking loved it, and I came screaming in Eren ear. 

“Fuck” Eren groaned, his hand letting my wrist go to reach down and jerk himself off and then he came, onto my bare chest. 

I thought I was going to be disgusted, but I whined in pleasure. It was warm and gooey, and I loved it. 

We were breathing heavily, Erens arms trembling. I reached up and dipped my finger into a puddle of cum on my chest and looked at the milky liquid on my digit. 

Eren rolled off of me and watched as I licked the semen off my finger. It was salty and delicious. I moaned and stuck my whole finger in my mouth, surprised at the way my body responded to Eren’s seed. My legs trembled and I wanted this delectable stuff inside me, _dripping_ from my entrance, coating my thighs and ass with it. 

I pulled the finger from my mouth and turned to him, flinging my leg around him and pulling him closer. 

“Fuck Levi” Eren growled, pulling me closer and kissing me, hard. “I can’t get enough of you” he rolled me onto my back, and I dug my nails into his shoulders. “ _God_ ” Eren opened my legs pressing my thighs flat against the bed, his nails digging into the flesh. 

“ _Eren~_ ” I moaned, my hands gripping the pillow beneath my head. 

“Fuck. Shit” Eren groaned, his teeth clenched and eyes shut tight. “Fuck” he was shaking, and panting. “Fuck” He suddenly got up and left the room, mumbling curses to himself. 

“Eren!!” I sat up, calling after him, but he didn’t respond. I blinked in surprise. _Why the hell did he keep stopping? He was obviously attracted to me. Why won’t he have sex with me?_

I folded my arms, and poured, feeling arousal die and become replaced by uncertainty and a little bit of insecurity. 

I fixed my shirt, covering myself and stood up, walking with wet breeches. “Eren!” I called, yelling down the hall leading to the kitchen. Nothing. 

I sighed and made my way to the entrance. “Eren?” 

Bell whined happily, shaking her head playfully at me. I went up and gave her gentle strokes on her neck. “Where did Eren go?” 

She blinked at me before jerking her head towards the entrance. “Thank you baby girl” I kissed her cheek and went outside. 

I shivered immediately, wrapping my arms around myself. It was a chilly day. 

Eren was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed and he was taking deep breaths through his mouth. 

I walked closer to him, and I kicked a rock by accident. Eren blinked and looked at me, then he smiled. “Hello” 

I smiled back. “Hi” I tightened my grasp on my arms. My arms were still bruised from when Eren had grabbed me yesterday. “Why are you out here?”

“Calming myself down” 

I hummed, pressing my lips together. “But why?” I asked. “Why don’t you want to have sex with me?” 

“Oh I want to” Eren chuckled, looking up into the sky. I opened my mouth to say something snarky, but a harsh wind shut my mouth and I shivered. Eren noticed, and stepped to me. “Let’s talk about this inside, where it’s warm” he held his hand out to me and I took it. 

We made it back to the bedroom, where we sat on the bed. I folded my arms again. “Why do you keep running away? Why do you keep holding back?” 

“I told you why yesterday” 

“I’m not leaving though” 

Eren blinked and then smiled, the thought pleasing him. “I know.” His smile grew, and then slowly went back to a more serious expression. “I didn’t want to do anything before because you were leaving. I didn’t want to get close to you only for you to leave. You can’t miss what you never had, kinda thing.” He shrugged. “But now I don’t have to worry about that, but you leaving wasn’t the only excuse I gave you, don’t you remember” 

I swallowed thickly, I remember the anger and pain in his eyes as he gripped me tight and yelled at me. I remember the fear and need I felt. “You said you’d break me, make me bleed”

Eren nodded. “That’s the truth, I would.” I raised an eyebrow indicating I wanted him to elaborate. Eren pressed his lips together. “Do you know about dynamics by chance?” 

His question through me off and I blinked. “You mean alphas, betas, and omegas?” He nodded. “Yeah. Humans used to have a secondary gender, but that gene evolved out of our bodies hundreds of years ago” Eren nodded. 

“Well, other species still have the genes. Like dragons for example” 

I blinked again. “Oh” I said, quite stupidly. 

“I’m an alpha. I said that before” 

“I thought it was a metaphor for your stubbornness, and protective nature” 

“It is for Jean, but not me. I’m an alpha, full blooded alpha male” he puffed out his chest, proud. 

“Ok, what does you being an alpha have to do with anything?” 

“Alphas are known for being aggressive, both in everyday life, and in bed. Sex with an alpha is brutal and messy and rough. An omega is equipped to deal with the aggression. Their instincts want to be marked and possessed. They want to be fucked so hard they can’t walk for weeks” 

I bit my lip and clenched my fists. “That sounds fun” 

Eren chuckled. “It can be. But omega bodies are meant for that, they produce slick to accommodate the movement and they stretch easier than a human male does” Eren sighed, rubbing a hand over his mouth. “Now, dragons are very sexual creatures. We love sex. A lot”

I nodded, grinning. “I’m fine with this”

Eren smiled before continuing. “And I’m very pent up. I haven’t had sex in a long time and it’s taking a toll on my mentality. I don’t want to hurt you because my carnal needs haven’t been met.”

“Now, the orgasm I just had was fantastic, but it’ll only hold me over for a day and then my aggression will come back” 

“I like when you’re aggressive though. I love when you take control of me” 

“Oh Levi,” he smiled sweetly at me. “you’re so young, and pure and naive” 

I glared. “Naive?!” 

“Yes. You don’t know the first thing about sex. You’re a virgin aren’t you?” I pursed my lips, glaring. “A few moments ago was the first time anyone but yourself has touched you, right?” I glared harder. 

“Yeah, but what does that matter?”

“You’re new to all this. Sex is a new and exciting and mysterious thing to you, but trust me, fantasy is very different from reality”

“Are you saying I don’t know what I want?”

“Yeah.” My eyes popped open, not expecting that response. “I’m not saying that you won’t want to be fucked brainless against the wall one day, but you don’t want that to be your first time. You don’t slick like omegas or females do, you don’t have the physical accommodations to handle that”

I crossed my arms, not arguing because I had nothing to retaliate with. 

“I have had sex with a lot of people in my years, both dragons and humans, and with all ranges of sexual experiences. Trust me when I say you want your first time to be gentle and sweet. And I know I’m not in the mind set for that right now. 

“I want you” Eren said, taking my hand in his. “But I know that right now, I won’t be able to stop” 

I pouted. 

“I’m also near my rut.” 

“Rut?”

He nodded. “Do you not know what a rut and heat is?” 

“N-no I do.” I stammered out, trying to remember the books I read. “Heats and ruts are forms of mating instincts. An omega goes into heat to try and get pregnant and and alpha goes in to a rut to try and impregnate” 

Eren nodded. “Yes. The cycle happens once a year, the last week of January, it lasts a week” 

I quickly did the math in my head. It was the 28th of December. 

A whole month. I sighed. 

“How do you know you’ll hurt me? You’ve had fantastic self control so far”

Erens stared at me before he looked away grimacing. “Because I’ve don’t it before” his voice was so quiet, I almost wasn’t sure I heard him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean last year I was pent up and I couldn’t wait another week for my rut, so I went into a town and found a brothel. I paid for a prostitute, and took him to his room, where I lost control” he closed his eyes tight, ashamed. “When in rut, I still know what’s going on, I don’t black out, but that social filter disappears and there’s no wall keeping the instincts at bay. Everything goes. My wall crumbled and I did what I felt was right, I didn’t realize I was hurting the boy.” He grimaced. “Omegas produce slick to help with the friction, human males don’t. You need lube or oil and I didn’t use enough. I felt warm liquid and my alpha inside me assumed slick. It wasn’t until after I came that I realized he was crying and the warmth I felt was blood.” 

I shuddered, cringing at the thought of tearing. I pulled my legs to my chest and whined in fear. 

“He didn’t tell me to stop because I had paid him for it. When I apologized he just said he was fine, climbed out of bed and escorted me out of the room. I’ve never been to a brothel since” 

I nodded, my haves clenching my knees 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone again. I would hate myself if I hurt you” he looked at me, tears in his eyes. “I’m not risking hurting you, so we have to waist until after my rut. Then my instincts will be calmed and I’ll be able to take you the way you deserve” 

I blinked at him before I smiled. “So a month?” 

“Yes” I nodded and reached out to grab his hand. 

“I can wait” 

Eren nodded, smiling. “Good” He squeezed my fingers. “I impatiently wait”

“Me too” 

He smiled. “Shall I get supper ready?” I nodded and moved to get up and help him but he stopped me. “I’ll cook, you stay and put the rest of your stuff away” 

I grinned and reached for my bag.

——————

We ate a quick dinner and soon, we grew tired. “You never answered my question”

“Oh?” Eren asked, raising an eyebrow as we washed the dishes. 

“Are you going to sleep in the bedroom with me?” 

He stilled, hands still drying the ceramic plate. “I do not know”

“We don’t have to have sex. I’ll behave myself”

Eren’s lip twitched in a small smile. “Aye, I’m sure you will” He handed me the plate and I dried it. “Perhaps”

“It’s your room Eren. I’ve kicked you out of your room for three weeks, don’t let me do it for another night”

He eyed me from the side before he nodded, slowly. “Alright” He smiled. “I **do** miss my bed”

“Then let’s go, I’m exhausted” I dried my hands and tossed him the towel. Once he was dry, I took his hands and pulled him to the bedroom.

We changed into our nightclothes, backs facing each other, and then climbed under the thick fur quilt. 

Eren waved his hand and the fire died to a light crackle. I hummed happily when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. I rested my head against his chest. “What happened to minding manners?” I teased, snuggling closer. 

“You’re right” He then promptly pushed me away and rolled onto his side, his back facing me. 

“No!” I whined, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him onto his back. Eren laughed and pulled me into his arms. 

“Shut up you ass” I groaned, closing my eyes. 

“You’re cute” He kissed my head. “Good night, my prince” 

But I was already embraced in sleep, dreams filling my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo he didn't leave, I know you are all so disappointed by that XD JK. They kissed!  
> Tell me what you think of their first kiss, and their talk after.  
> Also keep in mind that Eren is not a rapist. The prostitute never told him to stop, or that he was in pain. Eren didn't know until his mini "rut" wore off.


	7. Happy

I awoke feeling refreshed, a different thing. I also felt very warm. I sighed happily and stretched, my hands rubbing at Eren’s bare skin.

I relaxed with a sigh and snuggled closer to the strong body next to me. 

“Good morning, my beauty” Erne whispered above me. I grumbled a tired reply and pushed my face between his pecs. He chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest. “Normally I would have gotten up hours ago, but you’re too damn precious to leave” 

“Then stay” I whined. 

He chuckled again and ran fingers down the curve of my spine and I arched into it like a cat. 

I hummed happily. “I’m going to start purring soon” I laughed. 

“That would be so cute” Eren kissed my jaw. “I’m fine staying in bed for longer, but you need to get off my arm. I’ve had pins and needles for hours now” 

I groaned in mock frustration and rolled off his arm and he made a dramatic show of wiggling the appendage. I chuckled and turned to the side. He laid on his side and he pressed our foreheads together. 

I smiled and then kissed him, and then I kissed him again. Then again, and again. 

Eren grinned after each kiss. “I love the feel of your lips” 

“Good because you’re going to be feeling them a lot”

“I’m the luckiest man alive” he kissed me so deeply it took my breath away. 

“Are you really considered a man? Or would it be dragon?” 

Eren smirked. “Oh I’m a man alright” the tone of his voice made me blush. “But I’m not human” he quickly went back to casual conversation. “So I’m the luckiest dragon in the world” 

I hummed. “So are you a dragon that can turn into a human or a human that can turn into a dragon?”

“I’m a dragon that has a human form” 

“Do all dragons have human sides?”

He nodded. “It’s a lot easier to mate like this, and to birth” 

“Oh” I thought for a moment. “Are dragons fertile species? You said they were endangered species once” 

“We’re very fertile. Especially during mating season. It’s just that we have to be in hiding that reproduction is overseen by the Elders”

“The Elders?” I asked, intrigued. 

“Yes. The three oldest living dragons. They oversee everything to do with the species. The decide when a mated pair can have children” 

“That’s kinda stupid. You can’t just have a kid because you want to” 

“Well, dragons are very sexual creatures. Having a child would put a dampener on the whole bumping hips ordeal. Lots of dragons don’t want kids, so that’s part of why we’re endangered species. No one wants to breed” 

“Oh” I looked up at the ceiling. “What do you take to prevent pregnancy then?” 

“There’s herbs” Eren stretched his arms over his head and climbed out of bed, despite my protests. “Come help me with breakfast” 

I made a sound of protest, whining. “No.”

“Yes. I thought you would have loved to walk around now that your ankle was all healed”

I pursed my lips. “Fine” I rolled out of bed and followed Eren to the kitchen, our hands locked. I smiled to myself, watching Erens back. I loved how comfortable I was with him, things weren’t awkward anymore. Now that we had kissed and confessed that we liked each other, the tension seemed to melt away. The sexual tension was still there, but it wasn’t the main focus anymore. 

We made breakfast, teasing each other and laughing. It was nice. I felt like I was home. 

Eren always made me feel safe. 

“What are the plans for today?” I asked as we washed the dishes.

“I was going to wallow in self pity, beating myself up over letting the prettiest, most beautiful and down right sexy human leave.” He grabbed my hips and turned me to face him. I smiled up at him and lifted me onto the counter and kissed me, deep and hard. 

I had to spread my legs to get him close, and my arms went around his shoulders. His hands were big and strong on my hips. He was so warm.  _ Fuck~ _

_ I wanted him so bad. I would go insane.  _

Eren then pulled away from me and kissed my forehead. “I’m really glad my plans changed.”

I pouted, and nodded. “Me too.” I pressed my chin to his chest and looked up at him. “How much longer until mating season is over?”

He smiled at me, teasing but not without sympathy and understanding. “One day less than what it was yesterday”

I pouted even harder/ “But that’s so long”

“It’ll be worth it baby” He kissed my head again. “The New Year is coming in a few days. I say we go back into town, get some meat, maybe a deer? Or turkey? And we can get flowers and you some new clothes as well”

“I would like clothes” I agreed. I only had two pairs of pants and two shirts. They had been Eren’s and so they didn’t fit right. He did hem them so they fit a bit better but there’s only so much an amature seamster can do. 

“Alright, well let’s get ready to go then” 

We cleaned up and changed quickly. Then took Bell out and down the mountains. Eren made me ride her again, he didn’t want me getting hurt. 

We made it to the dirt trail and turned left instead of right. 

“Isn’t Stohess that way?” I asked, pointing behind me.

“We almost got caught last time. I’m not bringing you there again. Not for awhile that is” 

“So where are we going?” 

“The town over. Mitras” 

“Oh” I nodded, recalling the maps I was forced to memorize. Stohess was the heart of the kingdom of Paradise. It’s where the royal family lived. There were hundreds of towns and cities throughout Paradise. Mitras was only a few hours ride south North of Stohess. Each city had a governor or a lord that overruled the city council, but the king held supreme over all. 

Mitras governor was a feeble man named Fredrick. He was soft spoken, but stubborn. I had met him at countless parties. The only people outside the palace I had met were Lords and Ladies from other places. Even a few Royal family members from other countries. 

The ride there took about as long as the ride to Stohess had. The buildings were large, and tall, much like the ones in Stohess. People were milling about, talking about different things. 

Eren paid a stable hand to keep Bell and we went on our way. “So we need clothes for you. Some flowers, and I checked and we still have plenty of duck left over that we could have.”

“The duck was fantastic” I told him. “Why flowers?”

“To help liven up the place. It’s kind of dull, isn’t?”

“Well there’s not a lot of natural light. The flowers would die” 

Eren paused, and pouted. “Oh yeah” I laughed. 

“I still love flowers, but are any in bloom? It is winter time?”

His shoulders slumped further. “Oh yeah”

I tried to stifle a laugh, but I couldn’t help it. He was too cute. “It’s okay. Spring is just around the corner, there will be more than enough flowers to pick from then” 

He nodded and took my hand. “Then I guess all we need is clothes” 

Eren looked around, and got the attention of a young woman. “Hello, I was just wondering if you could recommend any seamstress? I need clothing” 

She smiled and pointed back the way we came from. “You passed the best in town. Gredellis”

“Thank you” Eren took my arm and led me down back to where the girl had said. 

The shop was filled to the brim with clothes. How we had missed it was a mystery to me. “Hello?” Eren called into the mass of clothes. 

“Oh!” A woman poked her head out and grinned at us. “Well hello. Are you in the need of some wears?”

“He is” Eren pointed at me, and I nodded. 

“Come in” She pushed the mass of clothes out of the way to reveal her shop. We squeezed inside. 

It was stuffy in here. Filled to the brim with fabric and half made items. Premade stuff was hanging on the wall. There was no sign of the outside world.

“Alright, stand up here and I’ll take your measurements” I stood on the pedestal and she took the measuring tape the was hanging around her shoulders and measured me with as much devotion as those that work in the palace. 

“Alright. I’m guessing you want some premade stuff, yes?” 

“Aye” Eren nodded. 

“Good. Because I am so back up on orders” She went to the wall and started throwing things onto her arm at what seemed to me at random. 

She then came back to me and handed me a pair of pants. “Try these on dear” 

I stripped my pants and pulled them on. They fit like a glove. 

She hummed and nodded before giving me a shirt. “Now this”

I traded the shirt I was wearing for the one she handed me. Again, like a glove. 

After trying on all different sorts of things, we soon left Gredellis with a satchel filled with new clothes. 

The cold winter air felt amazing after being in the stuffy confines of her shop. 

“Your arse looks amazing in those pants” Eren complimented me. I had decided to wear some of the new clothes. Gredelli paid for the old clothes so she could use the material and we had no use for them anyway.

“HEAR YE, HEAR YE!!” A news man stood just in front of us, gathering everyone's attention. “DUKE KENNETH ACKERMAN AS ANNOUNCED THAT WE WILL NOW BE ACCEPTING THE CROWN OF STOHESS” Murmurs immediately started up around me. “THE CORONATION WILL TAKE PLACE THE FIRST DAY OF THE YEAR AT NOON. HE WILL THEN GIVE A SPEECH REGARDING THE TRAGIC DEATHS OF HIS BROTHER AND NEPHEW” And then the new boy moved on to another part of town.

“The poor man” A pair of middle aged people standing next to me said. “He must be going through so much”

“He lost his brother and his nephew from a terrorist attack. He now has to find a new person to take over Rose in his place, and take over the rule of all of Paradise and even more, find out what staff member betrayed them” A man said.

“I can’t believe someone would betray them like that.” A woman said this. “The king was always so kind. It’s so sad to think that one of his own servants would let terrorists into the castle to kill the royal family.”

“Excuse me?” I waved my hand to get their attention. “Hi, I’m sorry. We live in the mountains and don’t get a lot of news. What are you talking about?” 

“Oh” The woman that was just talking spoke now. “Three weeks ago, there was a horrible tragedy that befell the royal family. One of the servants conspired with a terrorist to kill the king and prince. They unfortunately succeeded in killing them both before the guards got them. Lord Kenny has been trying to find which one of the servants betrayed them. It’s been a huge thing. He also says he won’t accept the crown until the traitor is found”

“Do you think they found them? If he accepts the crown?” The man asked.

“Who knows. That may be what he’s announcing”

“Perhaps”

I felt Eren’s hands on my shoulders and pull me from the group.  _ That fucking bastard. He’s the one that murdered my father. With his own hands. He was going to kill me. He killed Amelia. And now he was using this as some sort of propaganda to get people to feel sympathy for him. _

“I know baby” Eren stroked my hair. Had I said that out loud? “It’s not fair and he’s a fucking bastard and evil”

I sobbed and held onto Eren. “He said I was dead so no one would look for me. He lied about what he did,”' I clenched my teeth, gripping onto Erens shirt. “It’s not fair. He’s going to become king and he’s going to be praised for something he lied about”

“I know” Eren rubbed my back. “But there’s nothing we can do” He kissed my head, the soft whispers and gentle touches easing the pain. “It’s out of your hands”

“I know” I sobbed. I should just be thankful I’m alive. But was it wrong of me to be mad about the man that betrayed his own brother and nephew, and now is getting rewarded for it. 

“Come on. Let’s go” Eren took my hand and led me back to the stables to get Bell. On the way back he paused for a moment and let go of my hand. I was too lost in thought to really see it. 

He came back and took my hand again. We got Bell and we walked with her back to the woods. 

“Levi?” Erens voice pulled my attention and I looked at him. He was holding a small bouquet of flowers. Pansies I believe they were. I smiled. 

“They’re beautiful” I took them.

“I know they’re just flowers, but I wanted to see you smile”

My heart clenched and I wanted to cry. He was so sweet. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. “Thank you”

Eren nodded. “Let’s go home”

My smile grew. Home. My home was with Eren. Kenny couldn’t hurt me anymore. So what if he got the crown? I never wanted it anyway. 

I still hated him for what he did, I would never forgive him for the deaths of my dad and Amelia, but he could have the crown all he wanted. I had Eren. 

And I was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenny is a lying MOFO. What are you all feeling? I am feeling so good and inspired to write, so the next chapter might be up sooner then normal.


	8. Gardening and Building

The next few days were spent cleaning and gardening.

I had caught my first rabbit in a snare, so that was cool. I was currently skinning the creature. I wanted to try rabbit jerky. 

Eren was behind me, marinating the duck for dinner tonight. 

Cleaning an animal was disgusting. There wasn’t as much blood as you would think, most of that was with the guts. 

The thought of killing an animal was upsetting at first, but it was that or starve. 

“Levi” Erens voice made me perk up and glance at him over my shoulder. 

“Yes?” 

“I’ve been thinking about something for a while now, and would like your opinion” 

“What is it?” I asked, cutting strips of meat off the bones. 

“Should I build a cabin?” 

I blinked, paused in my movements. “A cabin?” 

“Yeah. My parents have one and it’s really cozy” 

“Why do you want one?” 

“It would be nicer, more comfortable” I nodded.

The thought of being in a house rather than a cave was nice. The cave was nice, but it could get really cold. The stone made for a chilly atmosphere, even with Erens pyro abilities. 

“I would like a cabin. It would be really nice.” I said. “Do you know how to build one?” 

“Yes. I helped my da build theirs. I could get it started tomorrow” 

“Sounds wonderful” I put the strips of meat on a stick and let them hang. I then turned to Eren, who was still facing the duck, and kissed between his shoulder blades. “Why do you want to build one now?” 

“Well I’ve been thinking about it for a while.” Eren said, reaching for a towel for me to clean my hands. “I stayed in the cave for so long because it’s easier to hide here, and it fits my dragon form. But the mountains never get visitors, and living in the mountains in a cabin isn’t that weird.” I nodded, wiping blood off my hands. “I also figured it would be more comfortable for you, living in a something that’s more like a house” 

He had turned around while talking and I smiled at him. “It would be nice” I then stood on my toes, and kissed him. Eren grinned at me. 

“You’re beautiful” 

“Thank you” I smiled. “I’m going to go bathe” I held up my hands, the palms stained red. 

“Don’t take to long” 

“I won’t” I smiled and left the room. I knew Eren would take care of cleaning up after me and I happily walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I washed my hands in the water basin and then stripped my clothes. I stood in silence, naked, listening.

I was waiting for Eren to come. But he didn’t. He never did. 

My shoulders slumped and I stepped into the spring. I always hoped Eren would come in here and bathe with me, or better yet, push my against the wall and have his way with me. But he kept his distance. 

I pouted, but didn’t dwell, instead washing myself. The soap was homemade, something I wanted Eren to teach me how to do. Though he probably bought it. 

It had lavender, and sunflower oil. It smelt divine, and felt like cream on my skin. 

I didn’t stay for long, cleaned myself and then got out, drying and redressing. 

Eren was in the bedroom. He smiled at me. “The fireworks will start soon” 

I nodded. It was the eve of New Years, Stohess always had fireworks. I loved watching them from my balcony. 

“Come on,” He took my hand and led me outside. “It’s a bit of a climb.” He said, walking up the mountain. 

I followed obediently. A few feet up the mountain side was a cliff edge and on it was a bottle of wine and some glasses. 

I sat down on the deer pelt and Eren joined me, pouring the rich red wine into a glass and handed it to me. He then filled his own. 

We sat in silence, watching the sky. 

The sun had set about an hour ago, the sky a deep bluish black, white sparkly stars glistened in the darkness. 

I could see Stohess from here, the basic shapes of the village, grey and black. Orange and yellow lights of lanterns flickered in the mass of cool colors. I could see the palace too. The white marble seemed to glow in the dark. I could swear I saw my balcony. My bedroom faces the mountains, so it was likely. 

I could hear the faint sound of music coming from the village. 

I felt a warm hand on my back and I jumped, almost spilling wine on me. I looked at Eren, who smiled. 

“Sorry” He grinned. “I was just thinking that moonlight suits you” 

I smiled, feeling my face go hot. “Thank you. It looks nice on you too” 

He smiled, his hand leaving my back for a finger to trace my cheek, following the blush. “It mixes nicely with the pink” 

I bit my lip and his finger moved down my cheek, caressed my jaw and down my neck, slowly tracing the pulse point. 

I couldn’t hold back anymore and I kissed him, his lips tasting like wine. “Oh~” I moaned, licking my lips. “That taste nice” 

He grinned, and then put his glass to his lips and drank some, thoroughly coating his lips. I got them back on me as soon as I was able. It was tart and tangy, and I shivered. He felt like fire, and I wanted him to melt me. 

“You know you have your own glass” Eren retorted with a smug smirk. 

I glared and then quickly drained my glass. “Now kiss me”

“You’re not sick of it?” 

“Never” I grabbed him and pulled him to me. And with perfect timing, the second our lips touched, the first firework went off, sending a burst of green and purple light over us.

We both jumped at the loud boom it caused, and then laughed. I snuggled into him and we watched the fireworks, enjoying the show. 

Eren left not long after to get dinner and I stayed on the ledge, letting the winter air cool my burning face. 

Tomorrow Kenny would be King. Tomorrow I was free.

I had mixed emotions about the whole ordeal. On one hand, I didn’t care. I really didn’t want to be king, but on the other, I hated how he was being rewarded for his crimes. Not that anyone knows about his crime, but still. He didn’t deserve the crown, but I wasn’t going to ambush the palace for it. He could have the crown. I was happy

“Here you are” Eren appeared and gave me a bowl. It was the marinated duck with some bread and vegetables.

It melted in your mouth and paired nicely with the wine. 

We ate, drank and watched the fireworks all night, and I learned something else about dragons. They had a fast metabolism.

Meaning they can’t get drunk. Or it takes more to get them there. I was just a tiny human that really didn’t drink much. I was so  _ so  _ incredibly drunk. 

Eren had to carry me back to the cave and into bed. Where I promptly passed out, giggling at him. 

—————

When I woke up, Eren was gone. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. The hearth still has crackling embers and I hummed pulling my feet from under the blankets and aiming them at the fire. 

“Cold?” Erens voice made me open my eyes. His hair was damp meaning he had just taken a bath, and he had nothing but a towel around his hips.

“My feet are” I pulled my legs back to me and Eren went back out, coming back a moment later with a pile of wood in his hands. He put a few pieces into the embers and the log caught flame.

“Here” He kneeled on the bed and grabbed my foot. He pushed a thumb into the tender middle and I instinctively pulled back. “Ticklish?” He asked, keeping a tight grip on my ankle and literally pulling me closer to him by my ankle. 

I couldn’t help but moan. He was  _ so strong.  _ I was basically a feather for him and it turned my bones to jelly to know how defenseless I was to him. 

I saw him smirk and then he started massaging my foot. Strong and slow pressing of thumb and palm against my foot. 

I groaned, eyes closing and head falling back on the pillow. “That feels nice” I complimented him. 

He made a sound of thanks and then moved to my other foot, doing the same mind numbing movements. I was going to fall asleep again. I thought. I then voiced it. He chuckled, and kissed my ankle. 

He stopped his massage and then held one foot in one hand, the other, in his other. 

His hands were warm, calloused. His hands were growing warmer. I smiled. My own human fire pit. Or my own dragon fire pit? I didn’t know. I didn’t care honestly.

“Gods” I whispered, pressing my feet closer to him and Eren moved them up. I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. He put my legs over each of his shoulders. He then took my left leg and kissed the ankle, then above it, and higher and higher until he reached my knee. 

I blinked at him, bewildered. 

He then put his hand on my right thigh, and pushed it off his shoulder. “What-?” I wasn’t able to finish my question, because a surprised gasp cut my words off. 

Eren started kissing down my thigh. Licking at the soft, tender flesh of my inner thigh and I moaned. 

My back arched, and I needed something to hold onto, I couldn’t think properly. I dug my fingers into his damp hair, nails scratching his scalp. 

He moaned, his hands gripping my thigh and then he licked, slow but firm up the length of my thigh, from hip to knee, and then back down again. 

I cried out. Fuck it felt so good. I couldn’t think. My mind was hazy and Eren was all I could focus on. 

His mouth left my thigh and before I could even make a sound of question, he pressed himself onto my crotch. 

I inhaled sharply, lifting my head up to make sure my lust filled mind wasn’t playing tricks on me. 

Eren was mouthing at the cloth shorts I wore, soaking them in saliva. “Off” was all I could say. 

Eren furrowed his brow and pulled off me. “You want me to stop?”

“No!” I snapped, and then ripped my shorts off, leaving me in nothing but my shirt. Suddenly, I realized that this was the first time anyone was seeing me naked. With intent to sexually pleasure me, that is. 

I felt my cheeks turn red, and I pulled my shirt down over my private area.  _ Private area Levi, really? How old are you?.  _

“Now that won’t do” Erens voice was calm, but thick with lust. He had dropped the towel he had been wearing and his cock was standing proudly against his belly. He grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away. I held onto my shirt even as he pulled my hands up to my head, so the shirt came up to my chest before it fell from my hands and Eren pinned my hands over my head.

I was drowning in lust and want, but now I was scared. Nervous. “Don’t hide from me” Eren's voice was a shock wave down my spine and I shivered at his words. “Let me see” 

“No” I whined, blushing furiously. 

Erens entire demeanor changed then and he pulled away. “Do you not like this? You said you didn’t want me to stop, did you change your mind?” 

“I don’t want you to stop, but I don’t want you to see” Eren blinked. He let go of my wrists and I immediately moved to cover myself again. “I-I’ve never had anyone...down there before. I don’t want you so close to something like that” 

“Something like that?” He asked, eyebrows raised. 

“It’s intimate!” 

“Sex is intimate” I blushed even more at him bluntness. 

“I’m scared! I’m insecure! I’m a virgin okay! I don’t want your face so close to my most intimate place! I’m not ready” I had shouted at first, but I grew quieter as I spoke. 

Eren chuckled, he fucking chuckled, and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. “I love how pure you are” he said, voice filled with both amusement and want. He stroked a finger over my thicker bottom lip and I poked my tongue out to lick it. “May I use my hands? If I promise not to look?”

I nodded, opening my mouth to let Eren slip his finger into it. I closed my lips around the digit and sucked, rolling my tongue over it. I moved both my hands up to grab the hand with the finger in my mouth and licking his finger. 

He moved a second finger and pushed it in with the first and I happily accompanied both. I closed my lips around his fingers and then my eyes popped open. He was using his free hand to touch me, stroking me in slow movements. 

I moaned, sounds muffled by his fingers, which he moved around my tongue. I dug my nails into his wrist and mewled around them. 

I jerked and pulled off Erens fingers. Not because I couldn’t breath or because he gagged me, but because I had to throw my head back. I had to arch my back, I had to thrust up into Erens hand, and I had to cum. 

It was overwhelming and I cried out, my voice echoing back at me from the walls. 

“You’re so sexy” Eren growled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my temple, talking. “If we had sex, I would flip you onto your front, and left you ass up in the air. I would slide into you so easily, you would whimper as I stretched you wide. I would start slow, get you used to the feeling of my cock inside you, and then go faster and faster with each thrust. Your legs would give out and I would have to hold you up, your legs trembling and unable to support you. I’d fuck you all night long. And you would scream my name until you were hoarse.” 

“Please. I want it” I begged. I did just cum, but his words drove me right back to need. I turned myself around, sitting on my knees and lifting my ass up. 

I realized a little late that I was presenting my most intimate areas to Eren, the same thing I didn’t want to do 5 minutes ago, but before I could rethink my choice, Eren started touching himself, his eyes trained on my ass. 

He leaned forward, and kissed my tailbone. I clenched my eyes tight, waiting for his next movements, and to my surprise, disappointment and relief, he moved up my spine, kissing each bump. He moved all the way up until he reached my neck and kissed my nape. With a sound that made me quake in lust. A mix of a whimper and a growl, he came, coating my back with the white stuff.

—————

“I love your hair” I said, looking at Eren in amusement. I had taken a bath after our morning fiesco, and Eren made breakfast. We were currently eating it and his hair and started to dry, leaving it frizzy and sticking up in all directions, like a porcupine. 

He smiled, running his hands through the frizz. “I don’t. I’m just glad it doesn’t stay like this” as we ate, the frizz went down and turned into a beautiful wave. 

“Can I play with it?” I asked after we had eaten and cleaned up. 

“I have work I need to do,” Eren said, pouting. 

“Let me play with it,” I said firmly.

“Fine, but only for a moment.” We sat down at the table and I started braiding his hair. I used to braid Amelia's hair a lot. I was a bit out of practice but his hair was out of his face and that’s what I was going for. 

“There”

He turned to face me and my breath caught in my throat. He looked beautiful. Don’t get me wrong, I loved his long wavy hair that framed his face perfectly, but by Gods, his face was stunning all on its own, and without thick curls covering his forehead and cheeks, I could see all of him. 

“What are you going to do today?” I asked, quickly trying to change the subject when I noticed his cocky smirk.

“I’m going to start clearing an area for the cabin” 

“Can I help?” 

“It would best if you didn’t. I can clear trees a lot easier in my dragon form and I don’t want to hurt you by accident” 

“Oh” I nodded in understanding. “I’ll water the garden then, and check the traps.”

“Sounds good” He leaned down and kissed me, before he turned and walked out of the cave. 

—————

I did as I was planning to do. The woods were silent except the rythmic sound of Eren breaking trees. The sound scared me the first couple times it happened, it sounded like thunder. But then I realized it was probably dragon Eren breaking the trees. 

It was a warm day, so I washed clothes in the stream. I didn’t not enjoy laundry, I found I really like cleaning. But I would admit it was tiring, using the washboard. It worked out my arms well. Maybe this was how Eren had such strong arms? I had even gained some muscle after only doing a few batches of laundry. 

I hung the wet, freshly washed clothes over tree branches, and then sat on a rock, letting the sun hit my face and I sighed happily. 

Normally there would be birds chirping in the trees, but with Eren making so much noise, they had gone silent, scared away from the unnatural sound. 

I had half a mind to wonder if anyone from the villages would hear the sounds and go to investigate. But the mountains tended to trap sounds inside, making it echo. 

I also realized that I hadn’t heard any noise for a while now. Perhaps Eren was done. 

I stood from my seat and walked down the hill. I didn’t know where Eren was, but he had taught me how to track, and I could see his footprints in the dirt. 

About 10 yards from the cave I found him. He had cleared out a good dozen trees, and was now pulling out the stumps with his giant dragon mouth. I forgot how large he was. 

His tail was firmly in the ground, and he pulled out the truck from the earth, dirt clumps faking from the roots of the tree. It looked like a chew toy for him. He walked over and dropped the trunk into a pile, and turned to get another, but he say me, made a noise of alarm. He blinked and then sat, tilting his head at me.

“I was just coming to see your progress” 

Eren’s eyes closed and he tried to smile, though it was hard without lips, his tail swishing back and forth at him. He also purred. He was a dog and cat all in one. 

I chuckled and looked around the clearing. There were still some trunks left in the clearing, and he had made a pile of the trees, probably going to be used to actually build the cabin. 

There were holes where previous trunks had been. He had done the work three men could do in a week, in the time span of two hours. 

“It looks good” He made a rumbling noise, probably a thank you. “What can I do to help?”

Eren sat for a moment, and then he started shrinking, his limb grew short, his tail and wings were sucked into his body. And he was human again. 

“You could come up with a floor plan for the cabin”

We made our way back to the cave, Erens got me a piece of parchment and some ink and a quill, he drew the dimensions of the clearing for me to have a basic guideline and then left to find tools to chop the trees into logs. 

I wanted a big living space, the kitchen would also be big, the dining area was part of the living space, the bedroom and bathroom weren’t extravagant, but nicely sized and comfortable. 

Once I was done, I went to five ereb again. 

He was back at the clearing, this time as a human. He was shirtless, and glistening with sweat as he swung an ax down repeatedly onto the wood. 

He heard me approaching and turned to look at me. “Here” 

I showed him the plans. He looked over then, studying it. He nodded. “The bathroom with have to be a little bigger than what you have, but it’s perfect”

“Why does it have to be larger?”

“To fit the toilet” 

“Oh right” I forgot about the toilet, even though I used it every day. I was so used to chamber pots. 

“We will also have room to maybe get some animals”

“Animals?”

“Like goats, and pigs. Some more horses so Bell isn’t so alone” 

I grinned at him. “Yes”

“I’ll figure all that out later though, right now I’ll start with the cabin walls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, I love herring form you guys. It makes me so happy


	9. Chapter 9

Building a cabin was no small feat. Eren said it would take months to finish. If he had help it would be a different story. 

The scariest thing happens though. The ax had broke as Eren was swinging it. The blade just slipped off and went right at Eren foot. I screamed and Eren jerked back, but the blade just bounced off his foot. 

“Thank gods you’re indestructible” I laughed, heart pounding. 

“Yeah” Eren bent down to pick up the ax head. “I need to get a new one” 

That’s where he was right now, in town buying a new ax, and other supplies for the cabin. 

I was checking traps and exploring the mountain side. The base work of the cabin was up, now all that was needed was the paneling and then each individual room. 

I was impressed with Eren's handiness. There wasn’t a single nail in the framework. 

I hummed appreciatively. A cool breeze blew past me and I shivered, clenching my cloak closet to me. There was only a week left of January. Erens rut would start soon. 

I had been keeping track of the days but I could also tell by the way Eren was acting. He stays away from me. He doesn’t sleep in the same bed, and he hardly kisses me. When he does, it’s a quick peck and he never puts his hands on me. I know it’s because his instincts are getting harder to control but still, I missed him. 

I sat down on a log and closed my eyes, imagining what our home would look like. I couldn’t wait for it to be built. 

I heard a twig snap and I opened my eyes. Eren was back. I smiled at him when he came into view. 

He smiled back and put his new ax on the ground. “Find everything?” I asked. 

He nodded. He kept his face turned from me. I furrowed my brows and stalked towards him, grabbing his chin and turning him to me. His left cheek was starting to swell and bruise. 

“What happened?”

“I’m fine,” he said, pulling his face from me. 

“What happened!?” I demanded. 

Eren sighed. “Nothing. It’s fine” 

“Eren!” I snapped, grabbing his arm when he turned away. “Tell me why someone hit you”

“It was a guard” 

“What?” I blinked. 

“A royal guard asked for my citizenship papers. When I didn’t have any, he punched me and told me to leave Stohess and never come back” 

“What?!” I quickly grabbed his hand and forced him to look at me. “Why would they do that? That makes no sense. What were you doing when they asked for the paper?” 

“Talking to Sasha” 

“It’s illegal to ask for citizenship papers without provocation”

Eren shrugged. “Apparently the new king has been hard at work changing some laws.”

I blinked, tears in my eyes. “Why would he do that?” 

“No clue” Eren shrugged. “Stohess as changed drastically in the past month” 

“That’s awful” I reached up and gently touched his cheek. He flinched slightly, but didn’t pull away. Dragons may not be affected by broken skin, but they could still get bruises.

“Don’t you have citizenship paper?” I asked. 

“Yeah, but I don’t carry them with me” he groaned, pulling my hand from his cheek. “That reminds me, I need to get you some papers” 

“Why?”

“So you can be a citizen of paradise” 

“That takes five year to be approved for citizenship” 

“I know a guy”

I blinked at him. “You know a guy?” 

“Yeah. He can make legal documents for us. He’s done it for me for years”

“And why do you need so many citizenship papers?”

He blinked at me and then chuckled. “Oh yeah, you don’t know.” 

“Know what?”

“Dragons live for a very long time. Like really long.” He smiled at me. “I’m 754 years old” 

My mouth dropped. “Wh—“

He nodded, closing my mouth with a finger on my chin.

“I need a lot of papers” 

“Okay” I nodded, mind reeling at the new revelation. “How...how old are you in human years?” 

He thought for a moment. “28?” 

He was so much older then me. Both in human years and actual years. I felt my knees wobble and I sat down hard on the ground. “Oh gods”

“Is that a deal breaker?” Eren asked, his voice held humor, but also concern. 

“No” I shook my head, clearing it. “No I just. You look great” I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. 

He laughed and sat next to me. “Thanks” 

He put his arm around me and hugged me from the side. He felt nice. This was the most he’s touched me in two weeks, and I sighed, leaning into him. “I didn’t expect you to be so old” 

He smiled. “Yeah, I’m old” he kissed my head. 

“Are you going to keep working on the cabin?” I asked, looking at the ax resting on the ground. 

Eren shook his head. “No. My rut will be starting soon, and I’m tired” 

I nodded, and kissed his bruised cheek gently.

—————

The next few days were spent renovating everything we could. I could tell Eren was having a hard time controlling himself.

He hasn’t touched me all week. I knew the reasoning behind it, but it still hurt. 

I was cleaning out the pantry and taking the rotten food to the compost bin near the garden and tossed the trash into the bin. I washed my hands and then went to the bedroom and found Eren there. 

I blinked at him, surprised. He avoided the bedroom, especially if I was near. 

He smiled at me when I entered. He had my satchel on the bed and he was putting a sack of coins in it, which was stuffed full of clothes. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, eyeing the bag. 

“My rut will start soon. The earliest will be later tonight, the latest is tomorrow” I nodded. He held the bag up. “It would be best if you went to Mitras and stayed at an inn for a week until it’s finished” He smiled, small but shy. “I don’t want to hurt you”

I nodded and took the bag from him. “A week?” 

“Yep. Well—“ Eren started but then thought about it. “Maybe wait a few days longer than a week. Omegas tend to stay around a bit longer then the heat lasts” 

I went stiff, my brain halting. Omega. Why did he say Omega? Why was an Omega going to even be here?

“Omega?” I asked, hoping I had misheard or even misunderstood.

Eren nodded. “Yes, they should be here soon” 

I felt a squeezing in my gut and around my heart. “Who?” 

He blinked at me. “The omegas” he then had a look of understanding on his face. “Right, you’re a human.” He smiled. “Two omegas and an alpha come here during mating season. I pick one of the omegas to mate with, the other alpha tales the other to a cave a little to the south, and we spend our cycle together. It’s been that way for as long as I can remember” 

“And they’re coming now?” I asked, trying so hard to keep my voice calm. 

“Aye” He didn’t seem to see anything wrong with that. 

“What about me?” I felt tears choke me but I forced the words out. 

“You’re going to Mitras” 

Are you fucking—?! “I thought we were waiting for your rut to be over so we could have sex?”

“We are. I’ll be level headed once I get all my pent up frustration out” 

“On an omega” 

“Aye” he had no fucking idea why this was wrong. 

He was sending me away to some random town so he could fuck some  **bitch.** I seethed and glared with as much hatred as I could muster. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“About...what?” He looked confused and seemed to get on defense at my glare. He looked so confused and it just pissed me off more. 

“I’ll go into Mitras, and I’ll find some guy to take my virginity.” His eyes widened. “He’s going to fuck me all week long—“ I saw him clench his jaw, his hands folding into fists. “—then when I come back, you don’t even have to worry about being gentle with me!” I hissed, then turned on my heel and stomped off. “Have fun with your  **omega”** I growled.

Bell was all tacked and ready to go. He couldn’t wait to get me out of here so he could fuck someone else. 

I quickly mounted her and left the cave. My teeth were clenched so hard my jaw was starting to hurt, and tears stung my eyes as Bell moved down the hill. 

I didn’t know if I was going to keep my word and find someone to keep me company. I was so angry. I wanted him to be mad, to be hurt like I was. 

He didn’t even see what was wrong with this. I guess he doesn’t care about me like I thought he did. Like I do him. 

I sobbed, and realized Bell had paused. I couldn’t find strength in me to get her to move, and I gripped her reins. 

I heard the swish of leave to my right, but before I could turn to investigate, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me off Bell with a hard tug.

Eren grabbed me by both arms, squeezing tight. “You’re  **_mine_ ** ” he growled at me, pulling me as close to him as possible. Normally I would have melted, but even with lust tingling in my lower belly, I still glared at him, and knotted my hand onto his thick hair and pulled his head back.

“And you’re mine!” I hissed at him and Eren groaned. He forced his hair out of my hand and then gripped me forcefully by the back of my neck and kissed me hard. 

It was not a nice sweet kiss. It was rough, and angry and brutal. We bit and scratched at each other, tugging and pulling everything we could get our hands onto. I heard cloth ripping and I didn’t know if it was mine or Erens, but I found myself forced onto my back in a pile of leaves, naked as the day I was born, and so was Eren. 

I had no time to admire him before he kissed me again, his hand wrapping around my throat and pressing against my windpipe and forcing my head back.

I tasted blood. Was it mine, or Erens? It was probably a mix of the two. 

I felt a lusty tingle go down my spine and stay between my legs, and I suddenly felt wet. I dug my nails into Erens arm and whined. 

My body felt like it was on fire, radiating from my lower belly and spreading to every part of my body. 

I needed him. I ached to be filled. I spread my legs wide. I needed to be stretched open. I felt so empty. I felt another tingle and more wetness. 

Eren pulled back, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring. He looked at me and my heart soared. “Omega?” He said it so softly, but his voice was so raspy it didn’t sound human, and I whined. 

I didn’t have to think about what to say to him, the word forming on my tongue without a thought. “Alpha” 

Erens eyes lowered and he moaned, going down to mouth happily at my neck, and I flung my head back, giving him full access to everything. He moved down my chest to my stomach, stopping to mouth at my belly button and then my hips, his hands warm and sexual on my thighs. 

I felt another tingle, this one much more intense, my back arched, and more wet. What was that? It was the only coherent thought I had before Eren bit my hip with a groan. His tongue then came out and he licked up the whole length of my torso until he eagerly latched onto an incredibly sensitive nipple. 

I yelped, my legs flying open. I needed him. His hand that was rubbing my thigh the snuck between my legs and to my entrance, and I felt it flutter. 

I gasped loudly, head flown back and I dug my nails into Erens biceps. He was stroking a finger over my hole. It was so wet down there, and I realized it was me. My body was producing this slick to make penetration easier. 

I quivered at the thought of Eren being  _ inside me.  _

I also noticed the smell. Sweet and summer. I whined, and Eren bit my nipple, groaning as more slick came from me. “Please” I whined, digging at Erens arms. “I need…” I couldn't stop the whine. “I need you inside me” 

Eren moved off my nipple to kiss me firmly. His fingers moved in circles around my entrance before pushing inside. 

There was no resistance, I was so wet that they slid right in. 

My mouth fell open when I felt myself stretch so perfectly. He started moving his fingers and my head fell back, a loud, almost choked moan coming out. 

Eren groaned near my ear before taking the cartilage in his mouth and biting it. I jerked, my shoulders moving on instinct to cover myself up. 

Eren moved his fingers this way and that, poking and scissoring. I clenched my jaw but a moan still pushed itself out. “Alpha!” My whole body jerked, and I saw white stars dance in my vision, my spine tingling. I felt my orgasam wash over me, the wonderful euphoria.

Cum covered my chest, and I sighed, my body going limp. But the relief was incredibly short lived. 20 seconds maybe. 

I was still consumed by the need for Eren. To have him fuck me, to have his...his— I didn’t know the word but I knew I needed something that only Eren could give me. 

My cock was still hard, I could see the pearlescent drop still on the head. But it was standing up. Proud and ready to go. 

I was utterly confused as to how I was still rock hard after literally just cumming, but the question dried in my throat by the need to have Eren. 

“Alpha” I whined, reaching down to grab the wrist of the hand that was fingering me. “Alpha please. I need your cock” Eren pulled his fingers out. “Alpha” 

Eren sat back on his hunches, put his arms under my legs and spread them wide. “Alph—Aaahhhh!!” What started as a pleasing whimper morphed into a loud moan as Eren pushed inside, and he bottomed out. All in one push. 

I dug my nails into his arms and cried. “Fuck!” I sobbed, and he pulled back, and then in, out and in, out and in, over and over, and he started becoming more brutal, more feral. 

His thrusts were slow, but hard, rough. The leaves rustled beneath me as Eren fucked me. I gasped, my eyes widening. Eren was inside me. His cock was inside me. He was fucking me, I wasn’t a virgin anymore. 

I whimpered at the thought and I felt a river of slick go down my ass. 

Eren growled. The sound made me fling my arms around his shoulders and moan right in his ear as I came for a second time. Like before, I only had relief for a moment before I was honey once again. I sobbed in frustration and a little bit of pain. My cock and balls were aching. 

Eren pulled his arms out from under my thighs and put his elbows on the ground, his fingers tangling in my hair. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles. 

Eren bit his lip and pressed his face into the spot where my neck and shoulder met and he breathed deeply. 

The sensation tickled and turned me in all at once. But instead of trying to shield the sensitive area, I exposed it more. 

Eren trembled in my arms and he licked the spot, and I spasmed. It felt like a shock going down my spine, goosebumps appearing on my skin. 

“Hold on, Omega, I’m almost—“ Eren couldn’t finished his sentence and dug his teeth into my shoulder, his thrusts growing frantic. 

I planted heavily, and whined uncomfortably. I wasn’t sure if I was imagining it or not, but Erens cock seemed to be getting thicker. 

It wasn’t in my head. He was getting thicker.

Right at the point where I was going to tell him to stop because it hurt, he went stiff and then moaned in my ear,

And I felt hot spurts of cum inside me. The feeling was bizarre but I enjoyed it, because I came right after I felt the first drop of Erens seed. 

I felt my body relax, and to my relief, my coke went limp. 

I sighed, post orgasamic high taking over. Eren turned and nuzzled my cheek. “Are you alright?” His voice was rough, and I shivered. I made a noise of affirmation, too tired to talk. 

I wasn’t exactly tired, but I didn’t want to move. My hands moved sluggish down Erens back. We laid there for a moment before I realized he was still hard, and still inside me. “Aren’t you going to pull out?” I asked.

“That would hurt you,” Eren said, voice still rough. “I’m knotted to you”

“Knotted?” 

“Hmmhm” he sat up on his elbows to look down at me. “During a rut, an alpha knots an omega. The base of the penis thickens and locks the alpha and omega together. It helps ensure pregnancy”

“Oh” I nodded. “And you’re knotted now?” He nodded. 

“I could force it, but it’ll hurt you so bad. It could permanently scar you. Physically and emotionally” 

“How long do knots last?” I asked, looking down at our bodies. 

“A few minutes. It should deflate soon” I nodded again. 

“So...am I an omega then?” I asked, a bit confused, but not entirely. 

“Yes” Eren nodded. “Though I’m not sure how” 

“I think I know” Eren raised an eyebrow at me. “Well, humans used to have dynamics. There’s a theory that if a human spends enough time with someone with a dynamic, the dormant genes will reawaken. I guess it was right” 

Eren hummed, nodding slowly. “We have spent a long time together” 

I nodded. “So was that all the heat was?” 

Eren snorted, and then full on laughed. “Gods no” he smiled down at me, his head resting on his fist. “It lasts a week. The beginning is always rough, intense, but as time goes on the urges will become further between until they stop. You’ll start wanting more once my knot goes down”

“How come I could cum but it was still hard?” I asked. 

“The point of a heat is to get pregnant. You can’t get pregnant by masterbaiting. So an omega can’t feel relief until an alpha knots them.”

“That’s awful” Eren hummed, pressing his nose to my neck. 

“Now that we’ve knotted though, your orgasams won’t be restrained” 

“I see” I nodded my head, kissing his head. 

We laid in silence for a moment, and then Eren broke the silence first. “I felt something that I’ve never felt before” 

“What?” 

“When you said you were going to find someone else to sleep with. I felt this…” he struggled for the word. “Bubbling in my gut. I felt angry and sad.”

“Jealousy” I said, knowing what he was talking about because I had experienced the same thing. 

“I’ve never been jealous before. I’ve always been happy for lovers to find someone else. It was no nevermind to me. But with you—“ he grabbed me tight and pulled me closer. “The thought of anyone else seeing you like that, having you beneath them, making those _ delectable noises— _ “ he growled, and I shivered. “It makes my blood boil” his nails dig into my sides and I whined. His knot broke off then and I felt a new wave of need. 

He pulled out and I instantly wanted him inside me again. I felt his seed leak out of me and he pulled me to my feet. 

“Let’s get back to the cave before we go again,” He said. His pants were still intact, and he pulled them up from around his ankles. The button was gone so they hung loosely around his hips. 

His shirt was nothing but rags on the ground with mine next to them. My pants were nothing more than one leg around my calf. Luckily I had my cloak, which was resting on Bell's saddle. He grabbed it and put it on me. 

He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto the horse. I grabbed her mane and he took the reins, leading us the little bit to the cave. 

Once inside, I slid off Bell and grabbed him. I had been patient, not saying or doing anything the short walk to the cave, but I was growing more needy by the second. 

“Hold on” Eren broke the kiss. “I have to take care of Bell first” 

“Eren—“ 

“Go to the bedroom, lay on the bed and wait for me” 

“But—“ 

“Go.” 

His voice was firm, not room for argument, and he was stubborn as a bolder. I glared at him, but then unhooked my cloak and let it fall to the floor, leaving myself bare to him. 

“Hurry” I said before turning on my heel and walking to the room, putting extra emphasis on my hips. 

I made it to the bedroom and I realized my legs were shaking. My knees buckled and I landed on the bed, front to mattress. 

I was hard, and I happily ground down onto the bed, moaning loudly. 

I  _ needed  _ him. 

My lower belly was warm, and then it grew hotter. So hot it hurt. It was like a fire was ignited inside me. 

I stopped my movements and made a noise of pain. My fists clenched tight on the quilt. My lower abdomen twisted and contracted painfully, and I sobbed. Cramps was the only word I could think of how to describe it. 

It hurt so bad my vision was blurring. I didn’t know what was happening, but I knew Eren would help. He would make it stop. 

I opened my mouth to call for him, but words didn't escape like I was thinking. Instead I made a sound like a wounded fawn calling for its mother. 

It felt right though, so I did it again, and Eren came running into the room, eyes wide and frantic. “Shhhh” he called, and his scent hit me. He smelt like fresh rain and mud. There was something else there as well, something that didn’t have a scent but calmed me instantly.

The cramping eased a bit, but only a bit. 

Eren climbed in bed behind me and gripped my hips, lifting my ass in the air. 

The cold hair in the wetness there and I gasped. I felt slick run down my thighs and then Eren was inside me. I spread my legs more and pressed back onto him. “Oh~” 

Eren growled and started moving, thirsts frantic. Each harsh push inside me seemed to force the cramps and heat out of my body, and I turned to putty in his hands, begging him to keep fucking me. 

Eren leaned down and bit my neck, below my shoulders, the same place he had bit forever ago. “Mine” 

My body shook violently. “Yours” I agreed, tilting my head. His lips moved to my nape and kissed there. I wanted him to bite me there. I didn’t know why, but I needed him to. “Bite me. There” I asked, body shaking as I neared my orgasm. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Just do it!”

Without further prompting, Eren sunk his teeth into my nape, and I gasped, my eyes popping wide. My whole body tensed up, and then relaxed, every fiber in my being going loss, and I flopped on the bed, a dazed smile on my face. 

A particular euphoria befell me and I realized that I came. I smiled happily and Eren groaned, his knot growing and then his cum. 

I made a sound like a cat, and then sighed when Erens teeth detached from my nape. “Get some sleep, My omega” he whispered to me, kissing my jaw gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally had sex!! Yay!! Levi’s an omega and is in heat. The next chapter will be the rest of the heat.   
> Tell me what you thought about heir first time


	10. I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all and I hope you enjoy 
> 
> Warning: mentions of Eren/Armin, Eren/Annie, Eren/Mikasa, Mikasa/Armin, Mikasa/Annie, and Mikasa/Annie/Armin

I awoke in the middle of the night, whimpering. I felt burning heat coming from my core and my body ached with need. 

I looked over my shoulder to see Eren sound asleep. I made the sound like a wounded animal and his eyes fluttered open. 

He blinked at me a few times before they focused and his nostrils flared. 

He grabbed my leg and lifted it up in the air, and pushed inside me. 

I cried out, my head falling back onto the pillow and grabbed the quilt as he fucked me.  His tongue pressed onto my shoulder and I screamed. “Alpha!” 

He growled and shifted his hips, and hit my prostate head in. My vision went white for a moment before going back to normal and I reached one hand back and gripped Erens shaggy hair. 

Eren groaned and bit my shoulder. I whined and tightened my fingers. “Fuck!” I screamed, my body shaking as an orgasm crashed over me. 

Eren continued thrusting and soon he came as well, giving me his knot. 

Eren panted in time with me and slowly put my leg back down, being very cautious not to jostle me. 

“Good night” Eren kissed my temple and I was out. 

——————

Eren woke up with the sun. He opened his eyes, still groggy. His head was resting between Levi’s bare shoulder blades, his arm slung around him. Levi was still dead to the world, and there would be a few minutes before the heat would act up again. 

Eren smiled and nuzzled Levi’s back, inhaling deeply. Levi smelt like summer. Breezy and fresh. But there was something else in the air, two scents he was very familiar with. 

His eyes popped open and he jolted up right. Armin and Annie. 

He cursed under his breath. He knew their scents just as well as his own. Armin was like cotton and salt water, and Annie was like peaches. 

“Shit” he cursed and looked at the sleeping omega. He had to get rid of Armin and Annie before Levi woke up. He hadn’t been happy about them coming in the first place. 

He slowly moved out of bed, careful not to wake the drop dead gorgeous human. 

Levi was naked, as was Eren, his skin was smooth and milky, his ass curved perfectly. 

Eren bit his lip, and forced his instincts to breed, down. Eren stood and covered Levi back with the quilt and then quickly left the cave to greet his guests. 

Armin and Annie were walking into the entrance when he met them. 

Annie looked like her normal self, eyes bored and blonde hair touched her shoulders. She was naked, as was per-usual for dragons on their way to mate. Her cheeks were a bit flushed, but not badly. Her heat hadn’t quite hit her yet. 

Armin was leaning on her, his face crimson, and he was sweating. He was naked as well, and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Eren. 

“Alpha” Armin moaned, his heat already in full motion. He pushed away from Annie and took one and a half steps before his weak legs gave out and he stumbled, Eren moving to catch him. 

Armin clung to him and licked at his scent gland. Eren moaned and grabbed Armins ass tight in his hands. Gods Armin smelt divine. 

He mouthed at the scent gland on Armins neck, making the omega tremble. 

He could smell the slick Armin was making, he could feel it on his fingers as he massaged the mounds of flesh. 

Annie was watching in silence, Eren could smell her slick as well. 

Then something else hit his nose, something new yet familiar. Summer air. Eren turned his head just in time to see Levi retreating back to the bedroom. “Levi” 

Armin licked his neck and he suddenly felt repulsive. “No. Stop” guilt and shame replaced all previous lust. “Armin, stop!” He held Armin at arms length. The blonde blinked at him. “I’m sorry, I found someone else to mate with this year” 

Armin blinked again before sniffing the air, smelling Levi. “Oh” 

“Why didn’t you say anything before we came all this way?” A new voice sounded and Eren jumped, glaring at the entrance. Mikasa, another alpha, was standing there. She was naked, her black hair just brushing her chin. Her arms were folded and she raised an eyebrow at Eren. 

“It was sudden and unexpected.” Was all the explanation Eren gave. He needed to get to Levi. But he also felt guilt for his friends. Armin has been a big part of his life, as had Annie and Mikasa. One of the omegas was going to have to go through this heat alone. 

Mikasa, having grown up with Eren, knew what he was thinking. “I can take care of them both.” She wrapped one arm around Annie and the other pulled Armin into her. 

Erens eyes widened. “Are you sure? You won’t get any rest” Mikasa would take care of one and then by the time her knot wore off, the other omega would need her. 

She shrugged, seeming unbothered. “I can rest when I’m dead” she smirked and bit Annie’s ear, who jerked, and clung to Mikasa. “Have fun” Mikasa gave him a salute and then led the two whimpering omegas out. 

Eren didn't see them off, instead running back to the bedroom. Levi was ruffling around in the wardrobe, huffing madly. 

“What are you doing?” Eren asked. He could smell the emotions Levi was feeling. The anger, the sadness, the hatred. All of it choked Eren. 

“Looking for my bag. Where the hell is it!!” Levi screamed, slamming the wardrobe door shut so hard it bounced back open. He then started going through the drawers. 

Eren pressed his lips together, not going to tell Levi his bag was with Bell. “Levi—“ he reached for the omega, who spun around and slapped him, hard. 

Eren jerked back, his eyes bulged. His cheek was starting to hurt and he turned to blink at Levi. 

Levi was glaring at him, his hand still raised. Then his lip wobbled, his brows unfurrowed and tears bloomed in his eyes. He sobbed, his hand dropping. 

Eren felt his heart break, and his own eyes water with tears. He didn’t understand what was happening, what he was feeling. He didn’t know why Levi made him feel things he’s never, in his 700 years of life, felt. He didn’t do well with words, or emotions. Dragons were creatures of action. So he did the only thing he could think of what to do. 

He kissed Levi. 

Levi made a surprised noise, then one of protest, and started hitting him. Though these hits were weak and pathetic. 

Levi then moaned, his hands gripping his shoulders and Eren felt when Levi’s instincts took over. His own instincts were ready to break free. 

He picked Levi up and pressed him against the wall, and he slid in so easily. 

Levi moaned, his legs locked against his back and he started thrusting into the wet heat. He pressed his nose against Levis scent gland, and breathed in his intoxicating scent. All thoughts of anyone but Levi left his mind. 

It was brutal, and rough, and hard. Levi was covered in bruises and marks, and Eren had red scratches down his back, some bleeding. Levi had even said “I hate you” at some point, and Eren was hurt but he wasn’t going to stop, he couldn't. Eren's lip was starting to swell from when Levi had bit him, and now his knot was coming. They came at the same time and Eren slid to the floor, clenching Levi tight. 

They sat there, panting, before Levi sobbed. “Why?” The broken sound made Eren ache. He tightened his grip on Levi. “Why do I care about you?” He whispered to nothing. “Why did I let you touch me?” 

Each word Levi spoke just broke Eren more. So he stopped him from talking. By kissing him. 

Levi kissed back for just a second before he turned his head. “No” 

“What do you want me to do?” Eren pleaded. 

Levi blinked at him. “Those were the omegas that you said were coming over, right?” Eren nodded. “Why are they here?” 

Eren blinked at him. “Armin and Annie and Mikasa and I have known each other our whole lives. We’ve all mated together dozens of times. It became an unspoken tradition that we would share our cycles together. I would pick the one I wanted, Mikasa would have the other. There’s been a few years where one of us will find someone else to mate with and let the others know so they can prepare properly. I didn’t give them anytime to prepare because I didn’t have a mate until yesterday.” 

Levi glared. “You had a month to tell them” 

“What?” 

“Why didn’t you tell them before! Why were you planning on mating with them until I became an omega?!” Eren blinked again. He struggled to find words. “Don’t you care about me?” 

“Of course I do!” Eren quickly said. “B-but Dragons don’t  _ do  _ jealousy! Dragons don’t do relationships or commitments!” Eren grabbed Levi’s head and forced him to meet his eyes. “We don’t do emotions! We have sex and that’s it. Most of us don’t have parents we know! We don’t have love where I’m from!” He shouted all this, but when he spoke again, his voice was soft. “I don’t understand these things I feel when I’m with you. I’ve never felt jealousy, or guilt or shame. Not once did I ever clench my fists and seethe at the idea of someone touching Armin or Annie. But with you, it makes my blood boil.” He pulled Levi close, one hand still on his face, the other around his hips. “I don’t understand. I don’t get humans” Levi reached up and touched Erens cheek.

Levi’s lip trembled. “Why did you kiss him then?” 

“My instincts took over.” Eren said matter-of-factly before remembering that Levi wasn’t raised around dynamics. “Oh, uh” he tried to think of how to explain it. “So, Eren, and Alpha are two halves of a whole.” Eren held up both his forefingers and then put them together. “Together they are the same, stronger and whole. But apart” he separated his fingers. “They compliment each other but are also very different beings. Eren—“ Eren used his left finger to point at himself. “—is rational and level headed— to a degree” he couldn’t help but smirk and loved that he even got Levi to do it. “And the alpha” he moved his right finger. “Is an animal. Pure instincts is what makes up this one. Most of the time Eren—“ left finger. “—is in control, with little hints of alpha here and there, but during a rut, alpha takes over. Alphas don’t care about faces or bodies. The only thing he can think of is mating and spreading his seed. He doesn’t care who it is as long as it’s a fertile omega. Eren on the other hand—“ he pressed his hand to his chest. “Only wants you.” 

Levi smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around Erens neck. “We both don’t know a lot about the other species” 

Eren smiled. “I do know that I want you, I  _ need  _ you. And I’m not talking about sexually. Things have been so much better since you got here. You changed everything so much yet you didn’t change anything. You fit in so perfectly, and I can’t imagine not having you here” he gently stroked Levi’s hair. “I don’t know why I feel these things for you but I do. I want to spend time with you, I want to see you smile and hear your laugh, I want you to tease me and calling me names when I do something stupid.” Levi chuckled softly at that. “And I only want those things with you. No one else” 

Levi nuzzled Erens nose with his, and that’s when the knot broke. Eren picked Levi up off the floor and took him to the bed. They laid down, arms around each other. 

“You said—“ Levi started after a few minutes of silence. “You said that most dragons don’t know their parents?” 

Eren nodded. “I told you dragons are very sexual creatures. Most parents would dump their kids and leave them. Another reason my species is endangered.” Eren shook his head. “Another is most omegas give birth, raise the kids until they are grown and then leave. Most dragons don’t have forever mates” 

“Forever mates?” Levi asked. 

“Aye. It’s when two dragons decided they don’t want to mate with anyone, save for each other.”

“So like marriage?” Levi said. Eren pursed his lips. 

“Ehh, kinda. It’s more intense then a piece of paper”

“Oh? How so?” 

“When you are someone’s forever mate, you bond with them.” He turned to Levi. “Bonding is something that, well, bonds the soul to one another” 

“How does one do that?” Levi asked, blinked, amazed. 

Eren smiled. “By biting the scent glands” he ran a finger down Levi’s, who shivered. “The scent glands are what make an omega or an alpha, them. It has their scents, which are a way of identifying and figuring out emotions. Biting it would mark you as someone else’s” 

Levi nodded. “And it bonds the soul?” 

“Aye. Mind, body and soul. No secrets will be between them, no emotions kept hidden, thoughts can even be shared with bonded pairs” 

“That is more intense than a piece of paper” 

Eren laughed at that. “Aye, it is” 

“Are your parents bonded?” Levi asked. 

“Oh no” Eren shook his head. “Bonding can only be between an alpha and an omega. Both my parents are betas” 

“What do you mean by no secrets?” 

“You can feel what the other is feeling. Mind, body and soul, remember?” 

“That’s terrifying” 

“Aye. It’s why it’s so rare. Most dragons don’t like the idea of being with one mate” 

“Is that the body part?” 

“Yes. Once bonded, and alpha can not physically get excited for any reason other than it’s omega, and vice versa. Omegas will get sick if they attempt to sleep with anyone that is not their alpha. The body shuts down all sexual responsives if it is not the mate”

“It would keep your alpha in check?” Levi asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Aye,” Eren said, cautiously. 

Levi hummed, a smirk on his lips before placing a kiss just below Eren scent gland. Eren tensed suddenly, but he didn’t move to push Levi away or even felt fear. 

The thought of bonding with someone one before was something that always scared him, and he had always swore he would never bond with anyone. But with Levi, so close to the place that would make him his forever, he didn’t feel fear or terror. He just felt anticipation and impatience. Just bite. Do it. Make me yours. 

But no teeth sunk into the sensitive part of his neck, and Levi settles against him with a sigh. 

Eren blinked at the ceiling. He was disappointed that Levi hadn’t done what he was teasing to do. 

He moved his wide-eyed stare to the omega. What was Levi doing to him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? I love to hear from you guys, it makes my day to read comments. Did I do a good job at explaining what happened there with Armin and Eren? I hope so. If not, please ask


	11. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited, so forgive any errors, and I hope you enjoy 😊

Eren laid in bed, trailing his fingers over Levi’s damp skin. They had mated once again, ate some food. Berries and nuts, nothing too heavy, soup would be next. Omegas stomachs were very sensitive during a heat. 

The knot had broken and Eren laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

Just to put things in proper perspective, to test out some things, he thought about Armin. Beautiful blonde Armin with his big blue eyes. Armin has been his first, all those years ago.

Armin and Eren shared their cycles for a few years before Annie presented. Everyone was expecting her to be an alpha, she had the personality for it. So she had been with Eren when her heat came out of nowhere. Of course, instincts took over and Eren mated her. Mikasa and Armin mated that year, and it became a normal thing. 

Normally the stronger of the Alphas has first choice, but instead of fighting to see who was stronger, Mikasa gave Eren that privilege, because she respected him. 

There had been other omegas he’s slept with, like Historia, and Marco. Armin has slept with others, Annie slept with others, Mikasa slept with others. Dragons loved sex. 

Eren thought about Armin again, and could easily imagine the naked curves of the blonde. He then thought of a faceless man, pinning Armin to the bed, kissing him and fucking him. 

He felt nothing.

He then imagined Annie being pushed down into doggy position by the same faceless man. 

Nothing. 

Mikasa and the man, she would probably punch him, but just for theory's sake, the man held her against the wall. 

Nothing. 

Then he took the faceless man, and imagined him kissing Levi’s neck, his hands roaming over the milky curves.

Anger bubbled in Erens gut and he clenched his fists. 

The man laid Levi on the bed, spreading those delicious legs open. Levi gripped the bed beneath him, his eyes heavy lidded and begging. The man pushed inside and Levi cried out, his back arching. 

Eren growled and sat up, his eyes flying open to stop the images. 

He looked at Levi, laying on the bed, sleeping.  _ Levi was  _ **_mine_ **

Eren grabbed Levi’s thigh and pulled him onto his back. Levi made a small noise but stayed asleep.

**_Mine_ ** .

Eren leaned down and started biting and sucking on every piece of skin he could get a hold of. 

Levi whimpered and the sweet smell of slick hit Erens nose, and he moved to suck marks onto Levi’s thigh. 

Levi’s eyes fluttered open, and he blinked at Eren. “Eren?” 

Eren pulled his mouth away and gripped Levi’s hair, “ **_Mine_ ** ” he growled and thrust inside Levi. 

The prince yelped, his hands digging into Erens skin.

“ **_Mine_ ** ” Eren bit Levi’s neck, sucking dark marks on his skin. The thrusts were hard and Levi whined and whimpered, begging for more. 

_ Yes, beg me, not him _

Eren imagined the faceless man was the one Levi had said he was going to find if Eren sent him away. It only made him angrier and he scratched Levi’s sides. 

“Ahhah!” Levi gasped and moaned. “Alpha!!” 

“ **_Who do you belong to?_ ** ” 

“You” Levis eyes were closed and his face was contorted in complete ecstasy.

“ **_Who?_ ** ” 

“You, my alpha” 

Eren jerked, his hips stuttering suddenly and his knot grew before locking in place, and he came. “My omega” he whispered in the ear of the whining human. 

Levi reached between them and he started jerking off, and after a good few strokes, he came, loudly.

They both collapsed. 

——————

_ Could I be?  _ Eren thought.  _ I never thought it was possible. Not for me.  _

He thought about Levi, and everything to do with him. 

He thought about the first night he saw him. It has been pouring rain, and he had made a trip to his parents house. As he was walking up the mountain, he nearly stumbled over something in the path. 

That something had been a body. Eren almost left it, but the persons face had been pressed into the mud and he would suffocate.

So he rolled the body over, and then moved to get up and leave, but he saw the person's face.

Even covered in mud, he was beautiful. Blood joined in with the mud and he suddenly felt...pity? No, that wasn’t quite the right word. 

He bent down and picked up the limp body and took him to his cave, where he stripped him, and bathed him. He was beautiful, but Eren has been more concerned at finding out where the bleeding was coming from to notice much. 

The blood wasn’t the young mans, but his wrist and ankle had both been strained. 

He moved the boy into the bedroom and went to wash the clothes, where he found the royal crest on the breast of the shirt, and figured he had to be Prince Levi, and then he bathed himself. 

After that, he went to the kitchen with intent to eat, only to find the lad standing there. He was much prettier when he was awake. 

He had passed out again, and Eren needed regenerating himself. 

He was surprisingly happy how Levi responded to him behind a dragon. He was shocked, but not scared. 

That might have been the first time he felt the small happy heat in his heart. The first time he felt something other than lust, when he started falling. 

Something knocked on the side of Erens head gently. He blinked and looked over at Levi, who had just knocked Erens temple.

“Anyone home?” 

Eren smiled. “Aye, sorry. I was thinking” he looked down at the bowl of chicken broth. He barely touched it and it had gone cold. He quickly heated it up and took a sip. 

“You were really deep in thought” Levi commented, sipping his own broth, though his was almost gone. “What’s on your mind?” 

Eren looked at him, his sweet, caring eyes and his heart softened. “Nothin’” 

Levi blinked at him and then nodded. Levi then got a distant look on his face. “What is it?” Eren asked. 

“Usually I would start feeling my heat by now”

“It’s getting further apart now. It’s been three out of seven days”

“I want a bath,” Levi said, eyes wide. 

“Okay” Eren smiled and drained the last of his food. He gathered up the bowls and set them on Levi’s lap, before picking the omega up and taking him to the kitchen, where they put the bowls down to be washed later and then to the hot spring. 

As Eren washed Levi’s body, he got lost in his own thoughts again. 

He enjoyed Levi’s presence, the cave was so much more lively with him here. His life hadn’t been bad before, he loved his life and frankly, the idea of anyone having a permanent residence in both his home and his heart, was something he despised thinking about. 

But even he had to admit it was lonely. Living up in the mountains, away from civilization. Sure, he could turn into a dragon and not worry about someone seeing, but he was an extrovert, and the only time he would see anyone was once a month when he took a trip to Stohess. It was part of why everyone knew him, because he talked and talked and talked. 

Coming home after a trip was hard. It was so quiet. 

Now, Levi was here. He would be waiting for him. It was nice, and didn’t get in the way of his normal life. Levi helped with it.

His life had been turned upside down since Levi got here, but at the same time, it stayed the same.

Levi helped with the chores and he was the perfect amount of sassy and sweet. He had such a dry sense of humor that Eren adored. 

Levi fit in his life so perfectly. 

“You really have a lot on your mind today,” Levi said, looking up at Eren with a concerned expression.

Eren blinked. “Oh aye. Sorry. Nothing to worry about” 

“Are you sure?” Levi was adorable and Eren smiled fondly. 

“Aye” he bent down and kissed him. 

—————

After the bath, they were able to take a small walk outside, enjoying the fresh air. The mountain scenery looks amazing on Levi. The wind blew his wet locks and he closed his eyes.

He was stunning. 

He seemed to love it here. 

They weren’t able to enjoy it for long, because Levi’s heat came back and they rushed inside and mated. 

Levi collapsed after a few rounds, and Eren sat staring at him. He couldn’t sleep, his mind still going crazy. 

He thought about Levi leaving. 

He hated the thought. The idea of going back to how it was, was impossible. He couldn’t live without Levi. Living in total isolation. He couldn’t do it. How could he go back to plain porridge when he had tasted it with honey. 

The knot diffused and Eren sat up, still watching the omega.

It was obvious he had feelings for him. If he didn’t he wouldn’t have begged Levi to stay, he wouldn’t be building a cabin for him. 

The cabin had been something Eren had been thinking about, but had decided not to. He liked his cave, and the giant horde of gold. But he wanted to make life comfortable for Levi. That’s all he cared about. 

Eren sighed, his head throbbing from all the things happening inside it and looked at the carving of a bear that Levi had given him the day he was supposed to leave.

He reached up and held it in his hands, stroking a thumb over the face. 

He couldn’t lose Levi. He couldn’t do it back then, and he can’t do it now. 

He felt arms wrap around his shoulder and a press of lips on his shoulder. “What’s going on?” Levi asked, eyes tired, but focused on him. 

Even blinked and his breath caught in his throat. Levi looked so surreal in the moonlight. 

“Are you happy here?” Eren asked, a soft whisper. 

Levi blinked, not expecting his question to be answered by another question, one completely unrelated. “Huh?” 

“Are you happy here?” Eren asked again. “Do you enjoy living here? I know it’s not a palace and there are no servants for your every beck and call. You have to do manual labor—which you aren’t used to” he took Levi’s hands and looked at the healing blisters. It reminded him of how pampered Levi was before. “But are you happy here? With me?” He asked, the last part nothing more than a whisper.

Levi blinked before he smiled. “Yes. I’m very happy here. Though I don’t like the blisters” he joked and Eren laughed, relieved. “But I will admit that I would hate living here if it wasn't for you” 

Eren smiled. “I feel the same way” he looked up to see Levi’s confused expression. “Levi, I think—“ he paused, taking in his face. He could feel the soreness of Levi’s hands and could imagine the callouses that would eventually form there, and that he would do everything he could to try and keep them as soft as possible, that he will take on all the hard work, and manual labor. He suddenly realized that he didn’t ‘think’ he knew. “I love you”

Levi’s eyes widened and he blushed furiously. He looked away for a split second before he smiled and met his eyes. “I love you too” 

Erens heart soared and he fought to keep his smile from splitting his face. “A-and do you want to stay here? With me? Forever?” 

Levi nodded, looking so happy his eyes were watering. “If you’ll have me” 

Eren laughed and kissed him. The kiss was firm but mild, no sexual tension.

They broke the kiss and Eren stroked the side of Levi’s face. “I love you” 

Levi grinned. “I love you”

Eren eyes then travels to the scent gland. Now this was a scary thought. Bonding. Now that he had admitted his love for Levi, it wasn’t a scary thought, but bonding was still horrifying. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. “Will you bond with me?” 

Levi's eyes went wide, and he blinked. Once, twice, thrice. “Umm—“ he looked to the side. 

“You...you don’t want to?” Eren felt dejected, his shoulders slumping and suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

“It’s not that. It’s just. Bonding one's soul is a big step” It was. That’s why it was so rare. “Don’t you think we should think about it?” 

“I have. It’s what I’ve been doing all day. That’s what’s been distracting me. I want to be with you Levi. Forever.” Levi just stared at him. “I know what I want, and it’s you, forever and always. I know I do. I have never wanted this before. The thought of bonding, or being in love was laughable before I met you. I know I want this, I want you.” 

Levi’s expression softened. “But will you be okay only having one lover? You said yourself dragons hate being with one” 

“The thought of sleeping with anyone but you disgust me” and it was true. He cringed whenever he thought about Armin or Annie. His may not care, but Eren did. And that was another reason. His alpha didn’t care. Bonding would make him care. “I’ve thought of this Levi. I’m ready” he cupped the pale face in one hand. “Let me be yours” 

Levi’s face softened further and he tightened his grip on Erens hands. “Okay” 

Eren beamed, and he kissed Levi firmly. The raven kissed him back, tugging him closer by the hand and laying him down on top of him. 

Even went to work on Levi’s body, licking and biting every piece of skin he could. 

Levi moaned, his back arching as Eren sucked on a nipple. 

Eren breathed in deeply, smelling the delicious slick. Eren then got an idea, and he grabbed Levi’s thighs and spread them. He then pushed his legs up. “Hold” Levi blinked at him, then let go of the quilt he had been gripping, and took a hold of his legs. “Beautiful” Eren sighed, before taking a deep breath, and going down between Levi’s thighs, tasting him. 

Levi gasped, and then moaned, his fingers digging into his legs. “Alpha!” 

Eren licked and kissed at the wet hole, noting that Levi’s tasted just as sweet as he smelled. He groaned, deep in his throat and poked his tongue out and pushed it in, just barely, before pulling back and lapping at it.

“Alpha” Levi whined, his eyes clenched tight and he sobbed. 

Eren mumbled something and Levi made a small questioning noise. “Say my name” Eren repeated, looking up at Levi from between his legs, before turning his attention back to Levi’s entrance. 

“Eren” Levi whispered, face growing hot. He hadn’t called out Erens name yet. It had always been ‘Alpha’. It was what naturally came to him during the heat of the moment, probably his heat. It felt much more intimate saying Erens name. Alpha could be anyone, but Eren could not. “Eren” 

Eren moaned, his eyes opening and looking up at Levi. His eyes were hazy with lust. 

“Eren” Levi said, a little louder. 

Eren pulled his mouth away and kissed Levi’s thigh. “Louder” 

“Eren” Eren kissed his away up Levi’s body. 

“Louder” 

“Eren!” Levi’s breath hitched as the brunet lips moved over his nipples. 

Eren put one elbow in the bed, the other reaching down between them to position his cock to Levi’s entrance. “Louder” he said, and pushed himself in. 

“Eren!!” The dragon immediately put on a fast pace, thrusting hard. 

“Mine” Eren growled, gripping Levi’s hair and tugging his head back. “You’re mine!” 

“Eren!” Levi crowds out, his hands still holding his legs up, and he moved up and down on the bed with each rough thrust. 

Eren leaned down and mouthed at Levi’s gland, licking and sucking on it. Levi mewled, his body shaking. “Please Eren” Levi begged. “Be my alpha” 

Eren groaned and then sunk his teeth into Levi’s neck. A wave of unconcealed pleasure washed over them both. Levi’s back arched and he cried out, almost like he had orgasmed but nothing came out. 

Erens whole body tingled and he detached his mouth. His whole body felt numb, and he hadn’t realized he had stopped moving.

“Me” Eren exposed his neck to his omega, and Levi didn’t hesitate to sink his teeth into Erens gland. 

Eren gasped, his toes curling and fingers gripping the sheets. He moaned loudly, and he came, his knot locking into Levi. 

Levi came as well, his legs trembling around Erens body. He unlocked his jaw and fell limp on the bed, Eren coming with him. 

They laid there, panting, and aching. 

Every cell in their bodies seemed to be made of liquid. 

Once the hazy euphoria wore off, they both didn’t move, making mental checks of each thing, trying to see if anything felt different. 

They met each other’s eyes and spoke at the same time. 

“Do you feel anything?” 

They blinked and then laughed, pushing their foreheads together.

“I don’t feel much differently,” Eren said, his hand coming up to rest on Levi’s cheek. He only had enough strength left to roll then onto their sides. 

“Me neither. I’m very happy though” 

Eren nodded, also feeling an odd sense of joy. Perhaps it was his alpha rejoicing in finding a mate. 

He smiled tiredly at Levi. He didn’t have a strength to open his mouth to talk. 

_ ‘I’m so tired’  _

_ ‘Me too’  _ Levi’s quiet voice sounded in his head and his eyes popped open. 

Levi was resting, just like him, eyes barely open. They also widened when Erens did. Eren blinked before focusing as best he could. 

_ ‘Can you hear me?’  _

_ ‘Of course I can. You’re talking to me’ _

_ ‘I’m not talking. I’m thinking’  _

Levi blinked, eyes moving to Erens lips. “Oh” he said out loud. Eren laughed. He could feel a bit of anxiety that seemed distant and not his. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked his mate.

Levi bit his lip. “It’s just…” he sighed.  _ ‘I don’t like you being in my head’ _

_ ‘Why not?’ _

“No real reason. It’s just… your mind is the only place you can really be alone. Having someone else there, it’s weird.” ‘And unnatural’

Eren chuckled. 

“You see. You get to know everything thing. Somethings I’d like to keep to myself” 

“I understand. And I’m not reading your mind, you're projecting your thoughts onto me. You can stop it, and block me from it as well” 

“I can? How?” 

“It’s just a metal thing. I’ve heard it’s like second nature to do it. I also know that if you damage the bounding mark, it’ll temporarily cut you off completely” 

“Oh” Levi said, kinda dumbly. 

“We’ll learn this together” 

Levi smiled. “Okay” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys.   
> Eren came to the conclusion that he loved Levi, and Levi loves him back, and now they are bonded. Please talk to me, I love you guys so much


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited, as usual. I hate editing, it’s the worse.

The next few days went by fast. Mating became less and less until one day I had no heat in my gut, and the only way to ease the pain is sex. 

My head was officially over, and Eren and I were bonded. 

Being bonded wasn’t as scary as I originally thought. I could feel his emotions like I could my own, but it was slightly hazy, I could tell they weren’t my emotions. 

Also it was very easy to cut Eren off from my thoughts. 

We were in the kitchen, preparing lunch. Food had not been the best thing. My stomach was very sensitive and most foods made me nauseous. I only ate what I needed. 

The sensitivity hadn’t gone away completely, so it was just some veggies and bread and butter. 

I was munching on a carrot, Eren nuzzling affectionately at my neck when I suddenly tensed up, though I wasn’t sure why. 

Then it hit me. I was smelling another omega. Two of them, and an alpha. 

I turned towards the archway, and so did Eren. 

A moment later, the two blonde omegas walked in, followed closely behind, a female alpha. 

They all looked haggard. Their hair was a mess, tangled and sticking up every way. The omegas were covered in bites and hickeys, much like I was. The alpha looked like she hadn’t slept in days. But they all looked happy. 

“Hi” the male omega beamed. “We’re here” I glared at them, a growl growing in my throat. 

“There’s food over there” Eren made a gesture at the food on the counter. The growl was cut off in my throat and I glanced at Eren and watched with him as the three got food and sat down with us, all munching. 

I blinked, moving closer to Eren and keeping my eyes on the strange people. I didn’t like them, especially the male omega. That was the one my alpha had been kissing. 

I growled deep in my throat, and suddenly, everyone looked at me, eyes wide. 

“Oh! Is this the omega?” The male said, grinning. He didn’t seem to realize that I hated him. I deepened my glare.

“He’s so pretty,” He said, eyes sparkling. I was taken aback by this. Not by the compliment, not exactly, but by the fact that it was genuine, despite my death glare.

“Yeah, he is” the female omega spoke now, also giving me a once over. I was really glad I was wearing clothes. “I see why you snatched him up”

I hated how they were talking about me like I wasn’t here, or that I was a dog and couldn’t speak for myself. I opened my mouth to say just that, when the female alpha leaned in and sniffed me. 

I bristled and pulled away from her, almost hissing at her. “He’s fresh.” She comments, before meeting my eyes. “Did you just present?” 

I blinked. For one, she actually asked  _ me _ the question, and also, I didn’t know what the hell that meant, though I had a very good guess. 

“Yes” I spoke.

She smiled, “virgins are my favorite” her eyes then moved from my face, down my neck, and chest and hips and legs. I felt very uncomfortable by it. “Too bad I didn’t get you first. Maybe next time” she stroked my thigh and winked at me before turning back to her food. 

Eren wrapped a possessive arm around me, and picked me up and set me on his lap. 

“What? Don’t want to share?” The alpha teased. 

“No” Eren snapped back, holding me tightly. 

She snorted and nothing else was said. She obviously thought he was joking. 

_ ‘Why are they here?’  _ I asked Eren through the bond. 

_ ‘They always come. Once the cycle is over, they need a day to rest and recover before taking the trip back to their homes’  _

_ ‘I don’t like them. I don’t like the way she looked at me’ _

Eren growled softly, his arm tightening around me.  _ ‘If she does it again, I’ll kill her’  _

_ ‘Why would she say something like that in the first place?’ _

_ ‘Dragons are very sexual creatures, Levi. Her wanting to fuck a new, pretty omega is normal. She doesn’t know we’re bonded’ _

_ ‘Do you not want them to know?’ _

_ ‘That’s not it, it’s just not common’  _

“You two are awfully quiet” the blonde girl said. We looked over at her. “I’m Annie, by the way” she nodded her head at me. 

“I’m Armin” the boy said with a happy, friendly smile. 

“Mikasa” the alpha smiled, also kind. 

“Levi” I said, nuzzling closer to Eren. 

Doing so, the collar of my shirt feel away and revealed my bonding mark.

“What the hell is that?!” I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me. My shirt was then pulled away from my neck and the scar on my scent gland was visible. 

Eren grabbed Mikasa and shoved her away, standing protectively in front of me. 

“What the hell is that?!” She cried, glaring at Eren. Eren only growled. “You fucking bonded him?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“Mind your business!” Eren snapped. 

“No fuck you!” Mikasa hissed. “Why would you bond?!”

“Because I love him!” Eren shouted.

Mikasa blinked before she let out a breath, running her hand through her hair. “Eren Jaeger” 

“Fuck off” 

“Who are you? You of all people, bonded with someone. You!” 

“Yes, me!” Eren was growing more and more impatient, I could feel it.

Mikasa looked abashed. Like this was the most unnatural thing on this earth. “You?” 

“Yes!!” Eren screamed. “Now stop staring at me like that! Yes, I found a mate, I bonded with him. Get over it!” 

Mikasa suddenly sat down, blinking at the sky. 

Annie was the one to break the silence. “Congrats” She sounded bored, looking between Eren and I before turning back to her food. 

Armin smiled. “Yes. Congratulations. I’m happy for you Eren, but I am surprised” 

Eren stared at him, and he reached back, eyes still on the blonde, and took my hand. “It was a surprise to me too” I leaned against Erens arm, and he tightened his grip on my hand. “But I thought about this. I know that I want him, forever.” He said this softly, cheeks going red. He then glared at Mikasa. “And if you have a problem with it, then you can leave my home” 

Mikasa blinked at him, before sighing heavily. “You’re an idiot” she stood, but didn’t leave. “If you’re sure” 

“He can’t exactly back out of it now” Annie said, tone bored, but matter of fact. 

“I don’t want to,” Eren said. 

“Why do you even care?” I finally spoke. 

Everyone looked taken aback. It was the most i said this whole time. 

Mikasa was the one to answer. “Bonding is a very rare thing.”

“We’ve never met a bonded pair before” Armin this time.

“It’s very odd” this came from Annie. “Especially from Eren” 

“He would have been the last choice we would pick for finding a forever mate. He likes sex. A lot” Armin shrugged. 

Erens head dropped in shame, and I grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulder and snuggled into his arms. 

He peered down at me in astonishment, and I smiled. I didn’t care about how many people Eren had been with. He was with me now and as long as he didn’t do anything behind my back, which he said was impossible now that we had bonded, we would be fine. His face softened and he smiled at me, his eyes filled with love. 

I felt warmth envelop me and he leaned down and pressed our foreheads together.

I could hear the stunned silence from our guests. 

“I love him,” Eren said, voice quiet, but firm. “He is my mate. End of story” 

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. 

No one said anything else while we ate. “Is the guest room set up?” Mikasa asked after we had all eaten. 

“Yes,” Eren said, helping me gather plates. “Feel free to use the spring. You all reek of sex” 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Annie said, already halfway out of the room. Armin followed close behind, and Mikasa stayed just long enough to give me her plate before going too. 

“I’m sorry about them,” Eren said, voice quiet. I looked up at him, taking in his profile. He was embarrassed. 

“It’s alright. I did hate that they acted like we didn’t know better” 

“I can’t blame them. I’m known for being impulsive. But I’m not dumb. I thought about it for a long time” I rubbed his arm, soothingly. “And they are right, I love sex. I had sex with someone different every week. I’d go to different towns and pick someone up, or go to a brothel.” His hands were submerged in the water basin, but he wasn’t washing.

“Is that odd? You said dragons are sexual creatures.”

“We are, but for the most part, we keep to a tight group. It was always someone new for me.” He sighed.

“I didn’t know why I did it so much. I think I known now though”

“Why?” 

“Because I was lonely.” His face looked gloomy and my heart hurt. “I moved away from my family and lived in isolation. I missed human touch” I kept petting his arm and he turned towards me. “And then you came along” 

“And it’s not just some mental thing about wanting someone around so you picked the first one?” I asked. It was mainly teasing, but a part of me wondered. 

But Eren smiled and shook his head. “I’ve never wanted anyone around. I liked isolation, but did miss human interaction. During a cycle and I would spend the week with Armin or Annie, I wanted them gone within a few days after the hormones wore off. I didn’t like people being in my space.” He reached up and touched my cheek. “Until you”’

I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him. He put his hands on my hips and kissed back. He made a noise like a whine, and pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. “Let’s hurry and wash the dishes. I need you”

“They can wait” I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled him back to my lips. He groaned and then put his hands on my thighs and licked my up, his hands grabbing my ass and walked us out of the room.

I tangled my fingers into his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist, rubbing my hips against his stomach and his crotch. 

He gripped my ass in his hands tight and massaged the flesh. 

I moaned into his mouth and then I tightened my grip on him as he laid us down on the bed.

We stripped quickly and after a few more minutes of foreplay, he pushed inside me.

“Ahhh!” I cried out, my head falling back and he moved his hips. 

Without the urgent need to breed that was caused by a heat and rut, we didn’t need to be fast and rough. It was slow, gentle, sweet. Filled with kisses and soft caresses and whispered words. 

“I love you” Eren whispers in my ear, one of his hands stroking my thigh, the other clasping my hand tightly. 

My tongue felt like lead in my mouth, so I nuzzled him in response, my nails lightly scratching his back. God it felt amazing. He was so good at this. 

I felt so warm and protected here, with Erens weight on top of me. Our chests stuck together with sweat. 

I whined when he took my ear in his mouth. “This was how your first time was supposed to be” he whispered, sadness in his voice. “It was supposed to be sweet and gentle, not rough and mean” he buried his face in my neck. “I wanted to be gentle for you” 

I wrapped my free arm around his neck and pulled his even closer to me. “You’re being gentle now. And I loved our first time” I nuzzled at his face until he pulled away so I could look at him. “I love you” 

He smiled and kissed me, resuming his movements.

Eren kept saying he loved me when he wasn’t kissing me. I felt so warm and happy. I tried to say it back, but Eren kept kissing me before I could say it. 

“Eren” I cried out his name, my thighs shaking and my hips tended, and euphoria washed over me. 

Eren whined. “Can I cum inside?” He asked, rushed. He didn’t have time. 

I smiled. “Yes please”

At my permission, Eren groaned, his hips stuttering before stopping and he came, hot spurts of cum inside me. 

I blinked my eyes as Eren fell on top of me. “Why didn’t you knot?” I asked, not feeling the pressure of the knot. 

“Knots only happen during a rut” 

“Oh” I said. I then kissed him. “I love you too”

He smiled and pulled out and rolled off me. 

I rolled towards him. “Why did you move away from your home?” I asked him.

“My mother was very overbearing when I was growing up. I couldn’t wait to move out. So when I found a cave, I left.” 

“Why don’t you move back?” 

He snorted. “She’s still overbearing. I’m 700 years old and she still treats me like a child” 

I snorted, and then a thought occurred to me. “Are dragons immortal?” 

“Ah no” Eren shook his head. “We just have very extreme life spans” 

I nodded, anxiety growing. “How long do dragons normally live?” 

“About 4,000 years” 

I nodded again. “You have about 3,300 years left,” he nodded. “I only have at most a 100” I said. Erens age hadn’t bothered me before, but now that I actually thought about it, it terrifies me. Eren blinked at me, and I felt his own fear.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. “We’ll figure out something” he whispered and kissed my head. “Things will work out. I’m sure there’s someway—“

“To do what? Expand my lifespan by 3,000 years? To shorten yours?” 

“I don’t know. Dragons and humans have never mated before.” He kissed my nose. “I’ll figure out something. Don’t stress about it, okay” 

I sighed heavily and nodded.

“Want to come look at the traps with me? We haven’t looked all week”

I nodded, welcome for the distraction. Eren got a wet cloth and wiped me clean and then we dressed, going to set up new snares. He went to go look how the cabin was doing and I went to fish. 

Near the entrance to the cave was a stream, and down hill it went to a lake, still in the mountains and secluded.

I sat on a rock, and cast my hook into the water. It was calming here. The sound of trunk long water, birds singing, leaves rustling in the wind. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. I had been locked away in the cave all week, and as much as I loved Erens scent, it became suffocation. Laundry needs to be done. I made a mental note to get it started tomorrow. It was maybe around 2 in the afternoon. The sun wouldn’t be up for much longer. Not enough to dry clothes at least. 

My nose twitched when I smelt someone coming up behind me, I turned and saw Armin coming my way. I watched him and he smiled when he saw me. 

“There you are” he grinned, and took a seat next to me. I grunted, shifting away from him. “Why do you hate me?” He asked, voice soft. I turned to him to see him gazing into the lake, expression sad. 

“I…” I sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. I knew how a heat affects the brain, and it’s not like he knew about me either. “The first time I saw you, you were kissing my alpha” I stated.

He gave a small chuckle. “That’s true” he smiled at me, small and shy. He was very pretty. “I’m glad you’re here. He seems so happy” 

I felt my cheeks heat up, but I kept my eyes on him. “He makes me happy too” 

Armins smile grew. “Good. You two look good together.” He nudged me. “Bet you look good in bed too” his tone was light and humorous and I snorted. 

“I don’t know about me, but Eren is fantastic in bed” 

“Oh isn’t he” Armin leaned back on his hands, and grinned. “He sure knows his way around an omega body huh?” 

I shivered, remembering. “Yes” I nodded, looking out towards the lake. 

“He wasn’t always like that” I turned back to him. 

“What do you mean?” 

Armin snorted. “I was his first. And he was awful. The first time we had sex with out our instincts taking over, was terrible. He was so stiff and awkward” Armin laughed and I laughed with him. “He has no idea how to move his hips. He didn't understand angles or speed” he clapped his hands, laughing. 

“He’s not the same as he once was” I laughed with him. Armin was so lighthearted and carefree that I couldn’t help but laugh with him, and like him. We were talking about my alpha and how good he was in bed. An hour ago if Armin had said anything about having slept with him, I would have burst. Now though, it was calming and sweet. 

My fishing rod started to bend and I quickly reeled the catch in. I placed the bass down on a large leaf I had cleaned off earlier and in one quick movement, cut the fish’s head off with the small knife Eren gave me. I then used the head as bait and tossed the hook back in. 

“I love fishing,” Armin said. “I don’t like the killing part, but it’s calming to do” 

I nodded and handed the pole over to him. He smiled and took it. “I’ll take care of the killing then” 

—————

After about an hour, Armin and I made our way back to the cave, a basket full of beheaded fish. 

Eren had been cleaning with Annie, and Mikasa was still sleeping. She had a very rough week. 

We set to cleaning the fish. I hated deboning so Eren did that. 

The five of us ate dinner and then went to bed. There was a room near the bathroom that they stayed in. 

They left the next morning after breakfast, and everything went back to normal. I did the laundry, and worked in the garden, and Eren worked on the cabin. We met for lunch and he went back to the cabin. 

This was the routine. I would do homely chores, and he would work on the cabin. We would eat together and then we would bathe and then almost always make love before going to sleep. 

A month had passed in a blink of an eye. Eren was taking a break from the building. He had all the walls up, and he was now building doors, but he was taking a much deserved break. We were sitting in the bed, kissing. We hadn’t don’t anything in the daylight and he had said in the sexiest whisper how much he wanted to see me, that we were now naked, kissing and touching. 

“Ride me” He said, pulling me into his lap. 

I nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position. I felt slick drip down my thighs and I whined. 

Eren held himself and let me sink down into him, and I moaned, head falling back. Gods it felt amazing. 

I sat still for a moment before I started bouncing up and down on him. He groaned, his hands gripping my hips. 

“Eren!” I called out, nails digging into his chest.

“Eren?!” A completely different voice made me jump and Eren to bolt up. “Eren?! Sweetie?” A female voice was coming from the entrance of the cave. 

“Oh fuck!” Eren shoved me off of him and started frantically gathering up his clothes. 

“Who the hell is that?” I asked and he tossed clothes at me, and they hit me squarely in the face. 

“Eren?” The voice was coming closer and so were the footsteps. 

“Just a minute!” Eren called, movements fast but sloppy. He was going too fast, he couldn’t coordinate. 

“Eren!” I snapped. He looked at me, eyes frantic. “Who is that?” Of course my mind went to the worst case scenario. A female shows up, calls Eren sweetie and Eren freaking out, not wanting to be caught. I knew I was overreacting. Eren was very serious about what he had said, about not wanting anyone. 

Erens face was both pale and flushed, however that was possible and he pressed his lips tightly together.

“It’s my mom” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Carla shows up. Tell me what you think is going to happen. How do you think she’ll react to her baby boy being bonded? How will she respond to Levi? What about Grisha (because he’s there too) what do you think he’ll do?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for the love and support. Kisses!!

I blinked at him. “What do you mean, ‘my mom?’” 

He looked exasperated, and I didn’t blame him, I knew it was a stupid question right after I asked him.

“I mean the woman that birthed me is here, unannounced and visiting” He gestured wildly at the clothes on my lap. “Now get dressed” 

I moved in a trance, my brain still in horny mode and pulled my clothes on. 

“Okay” Eren walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands. “Are you ready to meet my parents?” 

My face blanched. “What?” My brain finally caught up and I felt sick. “Now?” 

“We don’t have a choice. I’m not hiding you” He smiled, picking up on my nervousness. “Ready?”

“No” I most certainly was  **not** . We had bathed so I wasn’t dirty and I didn’t stink, but we had moved to the bed right after and my hair was sticking straight up in the back, I also wasn’t mentally prepared for it either. I was about to meet my...boyfriends? Husbands? Parents. 

That’s terrifying. I never thought I would worry about this. I was a prince, anyone would be overjoyed for me to be with their child, but his parents couldn’t know that, and...I wasn’t a prince anymore. 

The thought saddened me. I knew Eren felt the sudden mood change and he went to ask me what the matter was, when a voice stopped him.

“Eren?” The female, his mom, Carla called and she walked into the room. 

“Get out!” Eren flung the first thing he could grab at her, which happened to be a cloak, and it hit her in the face. She stumbled back, crying out in surprise. Both Eren and I were dressed, so I feel like he just did it out of habit. 

“What? It’s not like I’ve never seen ye naked, my sweet wee lad,” she spoke in a high pitched voice. 

“Ma!” Erens face went crimson, and I had to cover my mouth to muffle my snort. 

“What?” Carla, who was still in the room, asked, laughing and took the cloak off her face, hazel eyes landing on her son, and then moved to me. 

My posture immediately straightened and all the mirth left me. She blinked at me and her smile slowly fell. 

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Eren turned around to look at me but I refused to look away though. She wasn’t looking at me with any negative thoughts, but I still felt very uncomfortable. 

“Are we meeting in the bedroom now?” A man walked into the room and Carla blinked, and looked away from me. 

The man was just a bit shorter than Eren, he has round glasses and his dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail. This was Grisha then. 

Eren walked up to me and put his arm around me and opened his mouth to introduce me but Grisha smiled at me. “Tis this the mate?” 

Both Eren and I blinked at him. “How do you know about that?” Eren asked. 

“Mikasa told us,” Grisha shrugged. 

I could feel Erens confussion, and then his anger. “She did  _ what? _ ” It came out as a hiss, venomous and pained. 

Grishas eyes widened, and then became weary, not understanding Erens sudden mood shift. “Mikasa told us ye bonded” 

Erens jaw clenched tightly, his anger boiling in both our guts. He was pissed, though I still wasn’t sure as to why. “Why?” Eren spat out. “Why would she tell you that? That was  _ my  _ news! She had no right to tell you, that’s  _ my  _ business!” 

Understanding seemed to cross everyone's face. Carla is the one who spoke. 

“She was just concerned, sweetheart. She came to us for a visit, like she always does, and we a ken something was a matter. We made her tell us” she had the same accent Eren did, though much more thick.

Eren growled, and he seethed for a moment, before the anger disappeared and his shoulder fell. “I wanted to tell you” 

I smiled softly at how adorable he was, and Carla voiced the same feelings. “Ohh my sweet bairn” She went to him and hugged him. I felt his tenderness he felt for her, and then his embarrassment. 

“I’m nonna bairn” He pushed her off, cheeks like tomatoes. His accent had gotten thicker just speaking to his family. 

I had no idea what ‘bairn’ meant, but I’m sure it had to mean something like child, or baby. 

“Hello” Grisha smiled at me, and bowed his head slightly. 

“Hello” I smiled back at him, giving my own bow. 

Carla looked at me again, her head tilted slightly before she too, smiled. “Oh, welcome to the family” She seemed genuine, and completely different then how she first looked at me. She let go of her son and walked to me. “Oh what a handsome lad ye ‘re” She beamed at me. She cupped my face in her hands and moved my head this way and that, eyeing me dutifully. “So wee” She sounded amused by this, and I forced myself not to glare. I knew what wee meant.

“Aye, he is” Eren grinned, his accent thick and spine tingling beautiful. It sent shivers down my body. His accent was almost non existent, but now, it was back, full and thick. Christ I wanted to know where he was from. What accents he had and what language he would mumble under his breath at times. 

I had never asked before, but know I desperately wanted to know. 

Eren grinned. ‘ _ Scottish mo ghràdh’  _ Eren answered my thought without me even realizing I had sent it to him.  _ ‘It’s Gaelic’ _

Scottish. My mate was Scottish. I smiled, knowing this now. Scotland wasn’t far. Just a few miles South West, past the sea. The North Sea, if I remember correctly. 

“Oh I want to get to ken ye more” Carla grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, “let’s go fetch up some dinner hhmmm?” She didn’t stop to let me say anything, just pulled me out, only giving me a chance to look at Eren, who only smiled and shrugged 

‘ _ Sorry’ _

We got to the kitchen and we set to making dinner. I had no idea what we were making, but I did as Carla asked.

“So Levi” she started. She hadn’t talked much other than instructing me on what to do. I felt anxious for some reason. I glanced at her, but she kept her eyes on what she was doing. 

“Yes?”

“Where ‘re ye from?” She asked, tone casual. 

“Stohess...ma’am” I quickly added. I never had to call anyone that before. It was always ‘lady’ and ‘lord’ and the occasional ‘miss’ but never a ma’am. 

“Ohh are ye.” The way she said it made me feel like I said something wrong. “And how did ye come across my son?” She didn’t look at me, eyes nonchalant on the vegetables she was peeling. She seemed calm, so why did I feel like I was being interrogated? 

“We meet at Stohess. He was on one of his monthly runs, and we...we were attracted to each other. Then we...shared a…um—” fuck, what did Eren call it. “A cycle!” I shouted the word, happy to find it, and then I looked at Carla, who was side eyeing me. I quickly averted my gaze. 

“Uh huh” she didn’t believe me. Normally I was a fantastic liar. I was raised to be a politician after all. But for some reason, I couldn’t lie to her. Something about her hawk like eyes that pierced through anything and everything they cast their gaze onto. 

She stared at me longer, then put her knife on the counter and turned to face me. “I know who ye ‘re, yur highness” I felt the blood drain from my head and a cold sweat coat my back. How? “There is no use lying”

I turned to her, face filled with fear. “How?” 

“I’ve lived for 3,000 year’s, my prince, I know things. I also lived during a time when humans have dynamics. I can tell the difference between a human omega and a dragon omega. Others born after, like Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Annie, wouldn’t notice.” I just stared, fear still gripping my windpipe. She could do anything with the knowledge of who I was. She could turn me in, might even get a huge reward for it, but she wouldn’t do that, surely. Not to her son. 

“You also look so much like her'' The sudden pain in Carla's voice broke me from my terrified stupor. My eyes focused on her, and her hawk like eyes were soft with emotion, tears brimming. Her face was set in sweet agony. She reached a hand up and gently touched my cheek. “So much like her. I a kenned who ye were the moment I laid eyes on ye”

I blinked, tongue finally working with my brain. “You...you knew my mother?” I asked, my voice soft. 

She nodded, her eyes moving over my face. “Aye. She was a good friend, years ago” 

My heart lightened, and I needed to know more. She knew my mother. “Tell me” I begged, eyes a light with curiosity.

She laughed, her hand still in my cheek. “Almost 50 years ago, I worked for the Dopont family, as a maid. I became very close with the only daughter, Kuchel Dopont.” I smiled at my mother’s name. “She was very beautiful, and kind. We talked about anything and everything. I wasn’t just a servant to her. I was her friend” her voice creaked and she cleaned her throat. “And she mine” Carla took a deep breath and continued with a smile. “Just before her 19th birthday, her father told her that she was to be married to the future king. It was a very high honor to become queen.

“I was there the night she met her fiancé for the first time. I was her handmaiden. I was next to her as Kennth Ackerman, eldest son, and future king, bowed to her.” My train of thought stopped suddenly, hearing my uncle's name, and not my fathers. She saw the confusion on my face and continued. “I could tell she wasn’t terribly happy. Kennth wasn’t an ugly man, but not what she wanted. Now though, when she saw the younger brother, Alexander. Her face lit up like that—” She snapped her fingers and a small flame came from the tips of her fingers. “She told me that she wanted Alex and not Kenny. She tried to convince her father to allow her to marry Alex instead, but he and the current king would not have it. Their arrangement was for her to marry the future king. But yer mother was a stubborn lass that’s fur sure” she chuckled, and I smiled. “The king, Hebert, yer grandsire, changed the tradition, and made Alexander the successor to the throne. That way, Herbert and John’s, yer other grandsire, could keep their word and make everyone happy.”

“Everyone but Kenny,” I said softly. 

“Oh fur sure” she nodded. “Yer mother was so happy though. She beamed the whole wedding.” Her face grew a bit sad then. “The last time I saw her, she was climbing into a carriage with her new husband, to her coronation.” She looked down at the table. “I quit the Dopont manor not long after, and Eren, Grisha and I moved to where we are now, in Shingashina. Three years later, there is news of the new prince being born” she smiled at me, and then it fell. “And the death of the queen” 

I looked away, tears in my eyes. “It’s my fault” my voice was soft, quiet. “I’m the reason she’s dead” 

“Ye most certainly are not!” Carla said firmly and embraced me tightly. “Ye are a treasure. Yer mother is not dead because of ye” 

I didn’t believe her, but I clung to her. I missed my mother, even though I never met her. I never got to hug my mother, but somehow, hugging Carla, seemed to be the next best thing. I had had Amelia, she was the best nanny and mother figure ever, but she never birthed any children herself. Carla was a mother, and the way she held me was like nothing I had ever experienced before. 

I sobbed into her shoulder. Thoughts of the mother I never had going through my brain. And thoughts of Amelia. I missed her so much. I missed both my mothers.

“The hell is going on ‘ere?” I heard Erens voice and then I was gathered into his arms and pressed my nose into his scent gland, letting me take in his scent. 

“Just have’ a heart to heart” Carla said, voice calm as she rubbed my back. 

Eren rocked me back and forth and I slowly calmed down. “That’s a lot of food ya ken?” Eren asked his mother, who had resumed cooking. 

“Zeke will be here soon” 

“Zeke?” Eren sounded surprised. 

“Who’s Zeke?” I asked, looking up at Eren. 

“My brother” Eren furrowed his brows. “I havnae seen him in a long time” 

“I didn’t know you had a brother” I said softly.

“Aye, I do. Good man” he smiled at me, rubbing my hair from my face. “Ye good?” I smiled. He had never said ‘ye’ before. It was cute.

“Aye” I grinned and so did he.

Carla laughed and moved to the hearth, where she put meat on to cook. The fumes of the cooking meat hit my nose, and normally, I would have salivated, but instead, I gagged and before I could do much else other than cover my mouth and nose with my hands, threw up. 

My hands didn’t catch much, but Carla and Eren both moved like cats and grabbed for the same bucket and flung it under my face, and Eren held it as I vomited into it. 

Once I was done, Eren rubbed my hair. “‘Re you alright?” He asked, very concerned.

I nodded, my head still bent in the bucket, despite the bile fumes burning my nose. I was one of those unlucky bastards that puke out of their nose as well as their mouth. 

“I’m fine. I don’t know what happened” I answered honestly. 

“Perhaps ye cried too much and made yeself sick?” Carla suggested from where she was on the floor, cleaning my mess. 

“No” I shook my head. “It’s that smell” I glared at the cooking meat. 

“Then let’s go get you washed up and in bed, Aye?” Eren led me out of the kitchen and down the hall to the hot spring, still holding the bucket. 

He helped me out of my clothes and into the steaming water. “Will you be alright?” He asked, wrinkling his nose at my puke bucket.

“I’ll be fine” 

He watched me for a moment before he nodded and picked up the bucket again. “I’ll go wash this out then” and he was gone. 

I felt...disgusting. I washed my body sluggishly, and I felt light headed from the steam. I quickly sat, legs wobbling and put my head on the cold stone floor. I sighed, closing my eyes. 

“Levi?” Eren asked and I looked at me. “Are you al—“ 

“Yes!” I snapped at him. I suddenly felt very irritated. “I’m more than capable of handling myself! I’m not a child” he kept asking the same damn question over and over again. It was pissing me off. I climbed out of the spring and grabbed a towel and looked over at him, he was still standing there, watching me. “What?!” I screamed. 

He blinked, his back straight. “I’m...I’m just...concerned” he then broke eye contact with me, and looked at his feet. “You threw up so suddenly, and then the way you were laying—“ he stopped, pressing his lips together. 

I don’t know why I got so angry. It just happened and seemed completely justifiable in the moment, but now, the anger and irritation was gone as soon as it appeared and guilt became my main emotion.

“I’m so sorry Eren. I don’t know why I did that” I covered my face with my hands. “I think I just need to go to bed” 

Eren made a noise in the back of his throat and then came over to me and grabbed my chin in his hands and forced me to look at him. “‘Re ye going to yell at me again if I asked if you’re alright?” 

“I’m fine” 

“Good” he then picked me up like a bride and walked me down to our room. He laid me gently on the bed and I noticed the puke bucket was next to the bed, freshly cleaned. “Get some rest love” he then leaned down and kissed me gently, and left. 

A few hours later, I was woken up by Eren gently shaking me. “Do you think you can eat?” 

He had a plate of bread and butter, and some fruit slices. 

I smiled and sat up in bed. My stomach had settled, but I nibbled slowly on the food. I could hear talking and remembered we had company.

“How is everyone?” I asked. 

Eren looked towards the arch way, the fire casting a beautiful orange light into the room. “Concerned about you” he then turned to me, brows furrowed in worry “So am I” 

I smiled at him. “I’m fine. I’m sure it’s just a bug, nothing serious”

“Well, aye, maybe but if it was something you ate, I would have it too, we’ve eaten the same things” 

I shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m fine, really. I feel better already, so stop worrying” and it was true. I ate and nothing hurt. Except the small headache I had. “Do we have any lavender tea?” I asked, and he thought for a moment before nodding. “Will you make me some? I have a bit of a headache” 

“Of course” he smiled and kissed my head gently and left to go make my tea. 

I finished eating my bread by the time Eren came back and handed me lavender and peppermint tea.

I breathed in the scent and felt only slightly queasy. I furrowed my brows. I normally loved these smells. I held my breath and took the drink, gulping it down. 

“Was it not good?” Eren asked, noting that I didn’t slowly sip and savor my tea like normal. 

“I’m fine” was all I said, putting the cup on the plate and standing up. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Taking these to the kitchen to be cleaned.”

“I can do that” 

“Eren, I'm fine” I insisted. Eren watched me doubtfully. “I’m. Fine” I repeated what felt like the hundredth time. 

Eren watched me for a moment longer before he sighed and looked away, nodding. 

“Thank you” I gave him an exasperated sound, not entirely fake and walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen and washed my dishes.

I then meet up with the others in our living space. It was a new addition. 

There was someone else there. He was an alpha, and nice looking, with thick blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked very much like Grisha. Everyone turned to me and the blonde stood up. 

“Hello” He greeted. 

“Hi. You must be Zeke” 

He smiled back. “And you must be Levi” 

“Yes” I smiled. 

“Very nice to meet you” He did not have an accent, I noted. “Come and sit” Zeke offered his seat to me, and I graciously took it and he sat next to me on the bench. There were two small benches in the living space, and two chairs. Grisha and Carla were in the other bench and Eren was in a chair.

“How are ye feeling Levi?” Carla asked. 

“Much better. I’m sorry you had to clean that up” 

She waved my apology off like it was a fly. “Tis no problem. I am a mother ye ken” 

I nodded. “What does, ken mean exactly?” 

“Oh!” Carla looked surprised and then a bit embarrassing. “It means, you know” 

“Ah” I thought as much, given context, “and does bairn mean child?” 

“Aye” 

I looked at Eren.  _ ‘You said something to me earlier as well, but I don’t know how to pronounce it’ _

He smiled  _ ‘mo ghràdh. It means, my love’  _

I blushed suddenly and looked away. Gods was I in love.

_ ‘I love you too’  _

I smiled at my lap and felt eyes on me, and turned to see Zeke watching me. I blinked at him. “Yes?” I said when he just kept staring. 

“Oh sorry, mind my manners. I’m just surprised that my baby brother could get someone like you” I wasn’t put off by this, or even uncomfortable, I was flattered actually. He obviously meant it in a kind way.

“Har har” Eren glared at him. 

“I’m also surprised you bonded in the first place” 

“You and everyone else” Eren sounded annoyed and a bit dejected. 

“Can ye blame us Mac” Grisha spoke now. Mac? What the hell was that? 

Eren pouted. “I’m aware it’s odd. I’m more shocked than any of you. I wasn’t expecting a human to stumble into my life and become the most important part of it” He then looked at me, and smiled. “But it happened, and I wouldn’t change it for anything” It seems that they explained to Grishas and Zeke that I was human. They didn’t seemed surprised at all.

“We’re happy for ye Mac” Grisha smiled. “Truly” 

“Thanks Da” Eren smiled at him. “Mac means son, by the way” Eren smirked at me. 

Zeke laughed. “Gaelic is not fun to learn” he smiled at me.

“You don’t speak Gaelic?” 

“Nah. I grew up in Germany with my mother” 

I nodded. “So you and Eren are half siblings?” He nodded. 

“Yes” 

“I’m half Scots half German. I grew up in Scotland but would visit Germany every year. I met Dina, Zekes mother, and we fell in love and had Zeke.” Grisha explained with a shrug. “I moved back to Scotland after Dina and I split and I met Carla, and fell in love, and had Eren a few years later” 

“Oh” I nodded. 

I leaned back and listened to them talk, Carla going off on her ‘stupid’ chickens. Eren laughed loudly when she told him something and she glared at him. “That’s not the part yer supposed to laugh at.”

“Just getting my vocal cords warmed up” Eren smirked. I looked at the way he was sitting. An odd thing to notice, but everyone else was taking up very little space. Carla had her hands in her lap, her ankles crossed. Grisha has his ankles also crossed, his arm around Carlas shoulder, the other in his lap. Zeke had his arms folded and he was leaning back on the bench, but it was a small bench and so he kept his legs close together instead of spreading them out. 

But Eren was leaned back in his chair, chest out, his arms on the arm rests, his leg crossed, his ankle on his thigh. He was big and demanding all attention. Letting everyone know he was in charge. 

And just like the anger and annoyance, lust came out of nowhere. 

My body tenses and I choked off a whimper that was trying to escape. Zeke stiffened next to me, and Eren whipped his head to me, his nostrils flaring. The alphas could smell an omegas arousal.

Zeke cleared his throat and looked away. Eren held my eye.

_ ‘Omega’  _

_ ‘Alpha’  _

Carla stopped her rambling, seeing her son was not paying attention. She then looked between use, stunned. Her and Grisha both were Betas, their senses weren’t as advanced as an omegas and nowhere as close to an alpha. 

But they got the scent. 

“Omega.” Eren spoke out loud. “Calm down” 

The trance I had been in broke and I tore my eyes away, keeping them trained on my feet.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s happening to me”

“Yer a newly presented omega. Yer hormones are probably going insane right now” Grisha explained. 

“I’m so sorry” My face burned, and I buried my face in my hands. 

“Dinna worry” Carla waved her hand, smiling very kindly. 

“I think I need to step out for a moment though” Zeke got up and left the cave quickly.

“Oh no” I whined. 

“Dinna fess yerself” Eren spoke now. The way he rolled the r in yerself made me quiver. I peaked up at him to see him side eyeing me, desire clouded his eyes. 

Carla picked up where she left off, and Eren turns his attention back to her. He smiled broadly at something and my heart soared. 

I was so in love, it physically hurt.  _ ‘Alpha’  _

_ ‘Later’  _ was all Eren said. 

_ ‘What will you do to me?’  _ I asked, my own inner voice sounding breathy.

Eren swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He then rubbed a finger under his nose, hiding a devilish smirk. He threw a quick glance my way, that single look filled with so much lust that I almost came there.

I felt something invade my head, like when Eren talks to me through the bond, and when I focused hard enough, I realized that it was Eren, but it wasn’t words he was transferring to me, but thoughts. Images.

I saw myself, laying in bed with my legs spread wide, face flushed red and shining with sweat. 

My mouth was open, moans escaping as Eren thrusts inside me. 

My real thighs stiffened, and my hands gripped the seat. 

Imaginary me cried out, screaming Erens name.

My head fell back on the pillows, back arching. Collar bone prominent, and my pink nipples hard and soaked in saliva. 

Eren leaned down and kissed my neck, and I heard my own happy cries in my ear. 

Then the image changed, and I was on top Erens lap, my eyes closed as I bounced on his cock. I watched myself, seeing as my back arched, my thighs quivering with the effort it took to fuck myself. Erens hand reached out and grabbed my hips tightly.

_ ‘I didn’t say you could stop’  _

_ ‘I can’t. My legs won’t work’  _ I sobbed, putting my hands on his chest and trying to use that, but to no avail.  _ ‘Alpha’  _

“Levi?” I blinked, the images left and I looked up into Carla's very worried face. I had been sitting there, staring at the floor, my mouth half open and grabbing the seat in a death grip. When Carla saw I was staring at her, she continued. “Are you alright?” She put emphasis in her words, her thick accent leaving slightly. 

“Yes” my voice sounds hoarse, like I had actually been screaming like Eren dreamed of. Then another image of me, begging Eren to go harder over my shoulder as he fucked me from behind. “Totally fine” my voice went up an octave or two. 

Carla and Grisha looked very confused. “Perhaps ye should go to bed” Grisha suggested. 

“No, I’m fine” 

“It’s late, we should all go to bed” Eren spoke, eyes intent on me.

“It’s barely 6” Carla protested, but Grisha grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her away. At least he could read body language.

“Bedroom.” Was all Eren said, and I shot out of my seat, running to the room. 

Eren was right behind me and he gripped my roughly, tugging my hair hard. “You needy little slut” Eren growled at me, and I sobbed. “How dare you make me think about fucking you while I talk to my mother” 

“I’m sorry” I apologized, tears in my eyes and then fell. “I don’t know why. I couldn’t stop it” 

“Shhh” Eren whispered, kissing my face and then my neck, his hand still tight in my hair. “It’s fine, mo ghràdh” he licked my neck and I sobbed. “I like how desperate you get” and his kissed me. 

My hands quickly pulled at his clothes, but he stopped me. “Hands to yerself”

I glared at him, but dropped my hands. “Hurry” I was desperate. I needed him. 

It wasn’t like a heat, not quite. I needed him and it hurt to not have him, but it wasn’t an instinctual reaction. This was pure want and need. 

Eren said nothing, just lightly touched my shoulders and turned me so back back was to him. “Take off your shirt, slowly” 

I unbuttoned my shirt and as I was moving it off my shoulders, Eren let me see another image. 

It was what he was seeing now. I watched as I revealed a smooth, pale back, my narrow shoulders rising and falling with each deep breath. 

I closed my eyes and the image became much clearer. I watched as Eren’s eyes moved over my body. I could  _ feel  _ where he was looking. 

I saw him reach up a hand to touch me. I stiffened waiting for his warm fingers to make contact. When they did, I moaned, back arching. 

Eren then wrapped one arm around my neck, pressing down on my windpipe and he pulled me flush against his body. He wasn’t pressing very hard, just enough to make me dizzy. 

I saw through his mind's eye what I looked like. I saw him reach up and tweak a nipple and I cried out it pleasure. 

“Do you see how beautiful you look?” Eren asked, his hand letting go of my nipple to move down my torso, and I moved into his touch. I saw my fair skin move, I saw my muscles shift beneath my flesh, I saw my chest heave with each labored breath. I saw the red flush beginning to appear on my chest. 

“Yes” I moaned out, shifting my body this way and that, wanting to see myself from different angles. But Eren kept a good grip on me and I couldn’t move much. “I’m so sexy” I moaned. 

Eren chuckled. “Aye, ye are” he kissed my shoulder. “Look at your gorgeous body” Eren moves his arm away from my neck and moved both his hands down my body, and gripped my hips and pushed them more into view. 

I was leaning back in Eren's chest, and I whimpered. “Yes, I’m beautiful” 

“And who does this beautiful body belong to?”

I opened my eyes and then turned to look at Eren. “You” 

“That’s right.” He then pushed me on the bed, and he moved to kiss my inner thighs. 

I snapped my eyes shut, watching as Eren moved to kiss me. 

My whole body was burning with need. My legs were starting to flush, and my neck was crimson. My eyes were closed, a look of pure ecstasy written all over my face, and I bit my lip. “Gods, I'm sexy.” I felt so right to say this, because it was true, look at me. Eren didn’t do anything, just sat and stared. Now I can’t blame him, the view he has of me right now, body flushed, head thrown back, and legs quivering. But I needed him. Now. And I was tired of waiting. 

“Eren, if you don’t get inside me, right now. I’ll do it myself” I opened my eyes to glare at him.

Eren blinked, and raised an eyebrow, arms crossing. 

“Do it then” he said, challenging me. 

I glared at him. Oh Eren. I smirked and rolled onto my hands and knees, and then easily pressed two fingers into my leaking hole. 

I moaned, immediately moving my fingers in and out. 

I arched my back, my toes curling, and pushed my prostate, “Ahhah” my body trembled. I heard Eren make a small noise behind me and hid a smirk. “Ohh ahha” 

I rocked back onto my digits, adding a third. I was dripping, slick going down my thigh, and I mewled.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing that Eren had his eyes trained on my ministrations. “Alpha” He blinked and looked at me. “Come here” I growled and he stepped towards me. 

I pulled my fingers out, whined at the loss of them, and then gasped as Eren replaced my fingers with his cock. 

“Yes!” I cried, reaching back and grabbed his hip, digging my nails into his skin as he fucked me. “Yes!!” My legs and arms were shaking and they gave out and I slid down to the bed, Erens weight pressing down on me. 

My sensitive cock was trapped between my body and the mattress, and I came, voice muffled in the quilt. 

Eren was panting and huffing like a dog, his movements shaking. I whined, my body overstimulated. 

Eren growled, pulled out and quickly gripped his member, jerking off violently. His bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, his free hand tight on the quilt. He jerkedly thrust into his fist and with a grunt, came, his seed splattering on my back. 

We were both breathing heavily, and Eren sat on the bed by my legs.

I felt boneless. I turned my head and rested my cheek on the mattress.

We said nothing as we caught our breath, and Eren stood after a moment and left the room, still breathing heavily. 

_ ‘Where are you going?’  _ I asked, a bit annoyed.

_ ‘To get something to clean you with.’  _ Was his calm reply, and I let it go, waiting to hear him come back. I hadn’t moved an inch. 

I could feel the cocky ness he was feeling at the knowledge he fucked me so good I couldn’t move. 

He cleaned me up, rubbing a warm cloth down my soiled back and wiping the slick from between my cheeks and my thighs. He then rolled me over and cleaned my own cum off my chest. 

He put the cloth into our laundry basket and came to bed, laying down next to me and pulling me into his arms. 

I stretched my neck and kissed his cheek. “I always get what I want, Alpha” 

He chuckled. “I’ll give you everything you want, Omega” he turned and kissed me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all feed back I get. I love seeing how much you guys love this fic, it keeps me motivated to keep writing.   
> I love you all and thank you all for the support


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big chapter. A lot happens.

When I woke up the next morning, Eren wasn’t there. He almost always woke up before me, but never left the bed. 

I sat up, hips throbbing wonderfully. I hissed as I climbed out of bed and put on clothes. 

I could smell food cooking, and I covered my nose, focusing all my power over not puking. 

You don’t need to puke Levi. You’re fine. You’re fine. 

I kept repeating this to myself until the nausea passed. 

I pulled my hand away from my nose, with caution. I sniffed once. When my stomach didn’t clench, I tried another sniff. I sighed happily when bile didn’t rise in my throat. 

I finished changing and left the room. There was no one to be seen. So I reluctantly made my way to the kitchen, breathing through my mouth. 

I wasn’t surprised to see Carla. She looked up when I walked in. “Good morn’” she greeted with a smile. 

I smiled back. “Where is everyone?” 

“Working on the cabin,” she said. “Are ye feeling better?”

I frowned, looking at the porridge she was stirring. Just the sound made me sick. She was also grilling bacon, and now that I acknowledged it, my stomach gurgled and I pressed my lips together. 

“No” Carla answered for me. She gave me a sympathetic look. “Will ye fetch the lads? It’s time to eat” 

I quickly left the room and the cave, breathing deeply for the first time when I entered the open air. 

I walked slowly down the small path to the cabin. I could hear talking as I walked. I entered the clearing to see them working on doors and windows. 

“Boys!” I called. They all looked at me, and Eren, being distracted by my appearance, slammed a mallet down on Zeke's fingers. Zeke and Eren both screamed. Zeke with pain, Eren in surprise. 

Zeke started screaming curses in what I assumed was German, and Eren was apologizing profusely. 

Grisha got between them and checked Zeke's fingers to make sure they weren’t broken. They weren’t, thank goodness. 

“What brings you ‘ere?” Eren asked, still looking bashful. 

“Breakfast is ready” 

“Oh yes! I’m starved” Eren leans down, pecked my cheek, and left up the mountain. Grisha thanked me for fetching them, and followed Eren. 

I watched Zeke clean up his things and when he noticed I was still there, he smiled. “What are you doing?” 

“I wanted to apologize for distracting Eren and causing your fingers to get smashed” 

He blinked at me, before smiling. “Don’t worry, I’m fine” he wiggles his fingers delicately. “See. Fine” 

“Good. That could have ended badly” 

“I’m a dragon” he smirked. “It’ll take a lot more than that to break me” 

“Right” I laughed. “I forget” 

Zeke laughed as well and we started up the mountain. 

“It’s nice to talk to a human about what I really am,” Zeke said when we were about half way up. I looked at him. “I always have to lie. It’s nice not having too” he smiled down at me. 

“I’m happy I can do that for you”

Zeke watched me for a moment before turning his head back towards the path. “I’m still amazed Eren bonded” 

I sighed. “I really wish people would stop saying that”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to offend” 

“Why do people keep saying the same thing, over and over?” I asked, irritated. Why couldn’t people leave us alone?

“Well, Eren is...well...a womanizer, for lack of a better word. He slept around a lot. Like, a lot”’

“I know” 

Zeke blinked at me. “You...you know?” 

“Yes. Eren told me” 

Zeke looked stunned. “Before or after he bonded you”

“Why does that matter?” I was really getting angry now. 

“Well...you’re a new Omega. Practically a baby. You’re naive. You might not have realized the severity of bonding” 

“I know what I did”

“I just...don’t want Eren taking advantage of you is all” 

“Why the hell would you care?” I stopped in my tracks and wirled on him. 

Zeke's face turned cherry red. “Uh...well”

“Why do people keep trying to make it seem like I made the worst decision ever? Why do they do it to him!?”

“Well...I can’t speak for anyone else but…” he hesitated, and I blew up. 

“What the FUCK do you want?!” 

“You!!” He screamed back. I was thoroughly taken aback. I was expecting some, ‘you aren’t a dragon, you don’t belong here’ or ‘you’re not good enough for my baby brother’ not that. “I’m jealous that Eren got you! You’re exactly my type and I hate that I didn’t get you first” 

I blinked at him. Then I sneered and glared at him. “I’m not an object. It doesn’t matter who ‘got’ me first. I’m in love with Eren. It has nothing to do with our dynamics because I loved him before I presented. When I was still a human.” I breathed in deep, stared right into Zekes eyes. “Fuck you” I spat and then turned and walked back up the hill. 

I was seething when I entered the cave, and I went to the bedroom. I wanted to hit something. Anything.

I let out a yell and kicked ashes out of the fire pit. 

“Levi?” Eren appeared out of nowhere. “What’s wrong?” He rushed to me and took me in his arms. “What happened?” 

“Zeke! He—he fucking—“ I struggled to grasp at any words, but I realized it wasn’t that I was so angry my vocabulary left me, it’s the fact that Zeke hadn’t done anything. Not really. He admitted to being attracted to me. The worst thing he did was imply I was an object, a toy, but he still didn’t even say that. I just assumed that’s what he meant. 

I clenched my teeth, grabbed tight onto Eren's shoulders and took a deep breath. “What did Zeke do?” Eren asked, concerned. 

“Nothing” I forced out. “He likes me” 

“Of course he does” Eren said so matter-of-factly I stood there in silence for a moment.

“What?” 

Eren shrugged. “Did he touch you?”

“No”

“Then don’t worry. Of course he would be attracted to ye. Yer gorgeous” I smiled shyly and blushed. “Everyone that lays eyes upon ye falls fur ye” he tucked my hair behind my ear. “I trust Zeke. He wouldn’t do anything un honorable.”

I blinked at him, then looked away, sighing. “And I trust you” I grabbed his shirt in my hands. “I just hate how often people act like we made a mistake bonding” 

“I a ken. Me too” 

Everyone that knew of us said the same thing. ‘I can’t believe Eren bonded’ ‘he loved sex’ ‘he’s a womanizer’ I nibble on my lip, nervous. 

“What else?” Eren asked, his hand smoothing down my hair. 

“You slept around a lot, right?” 

“Before, aye” Eren nodded. 

“How do you know you don’t have a sexual disease?” I’ve heard horror stories about syphilis and you get them from prostitutes. Eren said he’s slept with prostitutes before. 

“Dragons can’t catch, or carry them. We are both clean. I promise” He picked up on my fears through the bond. I liked being bonded. I didn’t have to use as many words. I wasn’t good with emotions, so having Eren feel them and know exactly what I’m feeling is a life saver. “‘Re ye feeling better?” He asked, putting his hand on my belly. 

“I don’t think I can eat” 

“What about some bread?” 

I made a face. “I don’t know” 

“You need to eat something mo ghràdh” 

“Maybe some apples?” I asked. Apples sounded damn good now that I thought about it. 

He smiled, and kissed my head. “As ye wish, mo chridhe” he then smiled and turned and left.

_ ‘What does that one mean?’ _

_ ‘My heart’  _

—————

“Why is Levi ‘ere?” Carla asked after breakfast as Eren helped her clean up. 

“What do you mean?” Eren asked her.

“Why is the Prince of Stohess ‘ere?” 

He blinked owlishly at her. “How do ye ken that?” 

“Long story” Carla put her rag down and turned to her son. “So, tell me” 

Eren watched his mother for a moment longer. “He was going to be assassinated if he didn’t run” Was the answer he gave. He didn’t feel right talking about this. This was Levi’s story, but he also didn’t want his mate to have to relive that night again. The night he lost everything. 

_ And the night I gained everything. _ Eren still couldn’t believe that that muddy mop of clothes turned out to be his omega.

Carla looked outraged. “Assassinated?! That’s horrible.” She blinked furiously, her mind comprehending. “Did they catch the killer?” 

“The killer is the new king” Eren said with poison on his tongue. He hated Kenny with a passion and wasn’t sure if he would stop himself from killing the bastard if he ever saw him.

Carla stared at him, disbelieving. And then she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. “Jealousy ‘tis a dangerous emotion” she mumbled.

“What?” Eren asked.

Carla looked at him and then told her story about her job at the Dopont manor. 

“Kenny was supposed to become king”

“And marry Kuchel.” 

“He killed out of jealousy” Eren clenched his fists and his teeth. “Levi was almost murdered because of the actions his grandparents made” How dare anyone try to hurt his mate. 

He swore that no one would ever hurt his sweet omega again. 

—————

The next few days were spent cleaning and updating.

Eren had a talk with Zeke and they worked it out. Zeke never had ill intentions, and he had more respect for his brother then to attempt to seduce his mate. He also apologized for offending me. 

My nausea was on and off. Some days were worse than others. 

“Levi. Help me with the laundry?” Carla asked, carrying a basket of her, Grisha and Zekes clothes.

“Be right there”

I went into the bedroom and grabbed Eren and my basket and walked towards the entrance. As I was walking my head started spinning and the edges of my vision turned black.

I was thankful I had enough wit about me to realize I was about to pass out and went down onto my knees and then laid my head on the floor before my vision went completely black. 

“Levi! Levi! Wake up!” I opened my eyes to see two pairs of eyes staring down at me. One pair hazel, the other emerald. 

“Wha—“ 

“Oh thank the gods!” Carla called out and Eren, or I think it was Eren, pulled me into his arms. 

“What happen’?” I asked, groggy. 

“You passed out,” Eren said, holding me tightly. 

“I’ve never bean so scared” Carla sobbed. “Ye didn’t come out so I came back in ta check on ye, and there ye is, laying on the cold floor, dirty clothes scattered around you. I ran out and screamed for Eren.”

“I couldn’t feel you through the bond” Erens voice was quiet. Carlas was loud and frantic. I could feel a tear drop onto my head and soak into my scalp. 

I pulled back to see Erens face. It was blank, but his eyes were red and wet with tears. I had really scared him.

“I’m fine” 

Eren's face morphed into anger. “You are not fine! You passed out! That’s not normal!” 

“You should take him to a doctor” Grisha appeared at Eren's shoulder. “It’s been many years since I helped a human omega. A human doctor would be best to go to” 

Eren nodded, looking up at his father. “The closest town is Stohess”

Eren put his arms under my legs and lifted me up.

“Eren. I’m fine, really.”

“You are not fine! You haven't been  _ fine  _ for days. We should have taken you in then. Not after you passed out” Eren growled. He was terrified. 

“I don’t know why I passed out Eren”

“That’s why we need to go to the doctor”

Zeke had tacked Bell and Eren put me on her and climbed behind me. 

He took the reins and led her down the mountain trail. 

I clenched my eyes tight, the sun hurting my head ache. The jostling of the horse over the mountain turrian, made me sick. 

I grabbed onto Erens arm, and leaned over, and emptied out my stomach contents.

Eren pulled me closer and kissed my head. I was sweating.

“Stop worrying” I patted his arm, trying to convince myself as much as him.

Eren only tightened his hold on me and kept riding. 

We got into Stohess soon after and he gave her to the same stable man as before. 

“Thanks son,” The man said, tipping his hat to Eren. 

“I have a question, sir,” Eren said to the man, who raised an eyebrow. “Where is the best doctor in town?”

“Oh, jus’ down de road” he pointed down the street. “Hanji Zoe is the name. You can’t miss it”

That was very vague to me, but Eren seemed to know what he meant. Eren took my hand and we made our way to the Doctors. 

I already was starting to feel better. The wind cools my skin, and fresh air calms my stomach. 

We stopped at a building, an iron plague that had the doctor's name on it hung above the door. 

Eren pulled me quickly into the office. The door creaked slightly when it opened, and the small bell chimed. 

My eyes widened in horror. The space was filled with books and scrolls, all covered in dust and not at all organized. I could smell herbs all around the room, as well as dust and mildew. I scrunched up my nose.

“Hello? Doctor?” Eren called.

“Oh! One moment!” A voice called from the back room. An archway with a velvet curtain keeping the privacy. 

A moment later, a pile of books came walking out from the back. The books were grunting and I realized someone was carrying the books. 

Eren rushed forward and grabbed the top half of the books. “Let me help” 

“Oh thanks” the doctor smiled. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. “If you could put the books here please” She walked to the left a bit and just dropped the books onto the ground. Eren gently set them there. 

“Now, how can I help you?” She asked, her brown eyes moving back and forth between us. 

“He’s in need of medical attention” Eren reached for my wrist and pulled me into him. 

The doctor looked at me, grabbed the glasses that were hanging around her neck and put them on. “Alright, come this way” she walked just a bit to the right to a table filled with books. She sighed and pushed the things off the table and ran her shirt sleeve over the surface to wipe it free of dust. “Sorry it’s so messy. I’ve been gone for a while and didn’t have anyone to dust for me” 

I still sneered as I climbed onto the table. 

“What are your symptoms?” She asked, moving around with instruments. 

“Ummm. Nausea, dizziness, headaches.”

“He passed out. That’s why we came here” Eren said, watching from the side, his arms folded. 

Hanji hummed, and took a small trumpet-like thing, placed the small end to her ear, and the opening to my chest. “Breath in, deep” I did. “Good. Again” I did. She put her hand on my forehead, “lean back on your hands please” I did. “Any mood swings?” 

“Yes” Eren answered before I could and I glared. He only smiled. 

She hummed and placed the trumpet onto my lower stomach, listening. I watched her blink, and then her face lit up, as if her theory was correct. She then sat up and put the trumpet down. 

“Tell me if this hurts” She gently placed all of her fingers onto my lower stomach, below my belly button, and started applying pressure. I whined slightly, and she stopped pushing, but she didn’t move her fingers away. She smiled and looked at me, then Eren. “Are you two together?” 

“Yes” “Aye” we said at the same time.

“Sexually active?” She asked, and I slowly nodded, face filling hot. Remembering just  _ how  _ active we were.

She nodded again, took one hand off my belly and reached for Eren. “Come here. Give me your hand” 

Eren blinked in surprise but gave her his hand. She took his hand and placed it where hers had been. “You feel that? The hardness”

“Aye” Eren seemed confused and a little scared.

But Hanji didn’t seem panicked at all.

She grinned widely. “That’s your child” 

The air seemed to still. All sound left, you could hear a pin fall. Eren looked at Hanji, eyes wide. “My...what?” 

“You’re child. Baby.” She then looked at me. “You’re pregnant” 

I stared at her, eyes wide.  _ No. _ Was all I could think. “I...can’t be” was all I said. I was...I was a man. 

You are an omega. I told myself. Omegas can bare children, no matter the gender. My heart seemed to stop beating in my chest and a new wave of nausea hit me. 

“I know how scary this is, but everything will be alright” Hanji smiled at me. She touched my shoulder, and then Erens. “I'll leave and give you time to process” She got up from her stool and left. 

I was starting at where she had just been. I can’t be pregnant. I can’t be. 

“You’re pregnant” Eren whispered, his head dropping on rest on mine. His voice was loud in my ear. “You’re..pregnant” he sounded stunned. Disbelief. Like me. His fingers, which were still resting on my belly moved to cup a protective hand over the….the growing life. “You’re pregnant” I could hear his smile, and his happy tears as they dropped onto my cheek. I sobbed, tears falling down and dripping off my jaw, but mine weren’t from happiness. 

I grabbed onto Eren and held onto him, face in his chest. Balling. 

Eren moved to hug me tight, giving a very comforting scent. “What’s wrong?”

I sobbing, clenching my hands, but I took a deep shuddering breath. “I don’t want a ba-baby” 

“What? Why not?” 

“I’m not—not ready” I grabbed Eren tight. “I just turned 18 a few months ago. I’m too young” Eren made a noise and rubbed my back, shushing me. “I’m too young to die” It took everything I had to say it. 

“What? What do you mean?” Eren pulled back and forced me to look at him. “Why do you think you’re going to die?”

“I’m pregnant!” I shouted. “People die from childbirth all the time! It’s one of the most common reasons for death in women! My own mother died having me!” Understanding washes over Erens face. “I’m not ready to die” I sobbed. 

“I will not let that happen” 

“You don’t control that!” I screamed at him. “If I hemorrhage there is  **_nothing_ ** you can do to stop it” 

Eren eyes were wide with fear. He hadn’t thought about that. “No. I won’t lose you” 

“That’s not your choice”

“I will fight all the Gods if they  **_dare_ ** take you from me” Eren growled, pulling me right into his arms. “Death will not have you” He said it with such assurances, such confidence, that it actually calmed me. He would. He would go to the underworld and fight for me. He wouldn’t let me down. 

I relaxed, my body growing weak as he held me tight. 

We sat there, holding each other as I caught my breath. I heard the soft clink of glass. We looked towards the counter to see Hanji there, organizing bottles and herbs. “I have everything for you here” she looked down at the small basket she had put together. Eren and I walked over to it. Hand in hand. 

“These are all supplements to help during pregnancy.” She smiled, though it seems strained. 

“Do you have any pennyroyal?” Eren asked. Hanji blinked at him and nodded, turning around and plucking a small vile from the shelf and handing it to Eren. 

“So you won’t be needing the rest of this then?” She put her hands on the basket.

“We’ll take it. What we end up doing is up to him” Eren made a gesture to me. 

Hanji nodded and Eren paid her. He took the basket and then my hand and led me out of the clinic. 

“What is pennyroyal?” I asked. I knew the name, but couldn’t remember what it was used for. 

Eren clenched his jaw, before he opened to speak, but a large crowd shouting and talking interrupted him. 

There was a crowd of people, all gathered close together, different voices talking and impossible to hear anything.

Our attention was grabbed and we walked to see what was happening. Eren shouldered past people until we could see a stage, with a noose. 

“An execution?” I asked. Executions weren’t very common. Only reserved for the worst of the worst. What could this possibly be. 

Eren shrugged, looking around, before quickly pulling my hood up over my head. In the short amount of time, more people had shown up, pushing us closer together and making it impossible to get out. 

“Eren” I choked as a person pressed me tight against him. Eren growled and shoved the person away and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

“I can’t get through. We’ll have to wait” 

“Attention citizens of Stohess!” A voice called over the crowd. Icy fingers went up my spine at the voice. I looked towards the stage to see Kenny, wearing his best clothes, and the crown, my father's crown, on his head. Everyone fell silent. 

“As you all know, two month ago a tragedy befell our kingdom, and my family!” He shouted, his voice carried well. “Two month ago, a servant of the palace betrayed my brother! They conspired with a terrorist to kill the royal bloodline!” He shouted, and I felt the crowd grow somber. “They let in a killer, and that terrorist murdered my dear brother and nephew. Your king and prince” I looked around at the crowd. Everyone’s head we bowed in respect and mourning of the dead. “I have been hard at work these past few months to figure out which one betrayed my family. And I am pleased to announce that I have been successful in my search” the crowd cheered then. “Bring out the traitor” Kenny spun around. Two guards led out a man, naked and so skinny you could count each bone. I almost didn’t recognize him, but when I did, my heart sunk.

“Alistir” I mumbled. The head butler. The one who jumped on the guards coming after me. The reason I’m alive. “No” 

The crowd booed, yelling jeers and curses, throwing eggs and rotten vegetables at him. “This! This man is a traitor!” Kenny roughly grabbed Alistirs hair and pulled. “He is the reason for the deaths of your loved king and prince” a choir of ‘kill him!’ And ‘make him suffer’ were screamed from the crowd. 

I watched in horror. Alistir wasn’t a traitor. He was the reason I’m alive. He sacrificed himself so that I may live. There is no stronger loyalty. It wasn’t him who betrayed us, it was Kenny. 

My anger bubbled in my gut and I screamed. “Let him go!” But my cry was swallowed by the crowd, and Eren clamped his hand around my mouth. 

Alistir just stood there, looking lost, but his eyes still held hope in them. He didn’t flinch as egg splatters on his head. He didn’t struggle as the rope went around his neck. 

“Any last words?” The crowd fell silent. It was customary to give someone last words, no matter the crime. 

Alistir blinked, and blinked again, before he took a deep breath, his ribs pressing onto his tight skin, and bellowed with the last of his strength. “LONG LIVE THE  **TRUE** KING!!!” He put emphasis on the word true. And then he glared furiously at Kenny. 

The true king.

Me.

I turned to Eren. “Help him”

Eren blinked at me, and then shook his head, the smallest of movements. “Help him! Do something! He saved my life! He—“ I turned back to the stage, desperate to get Eren to do anything. Alistir was still glaring as he fell, rope going taut around his neck. 

Eren grabbed me and pulled me into his chest, shielding me from the murder. The crowd cheered, rejoicing at the death of an innocent man, praising the guilty one. 

I sobbed as Eren forced our way through the crowd. We were free from the crowd and I pulled away from him, jerking back and my hood fell from my head. “Why didn’t you do something?!” I screamed and even though we were a block from the crowd, my words were still drowned.

“What did ye expect me to do?!” Eren yelled back. 

“You’re a fucking dragon!” I hissed. 

Eren stared at me with complete bewilderment. “And ye expect me to just transform and do what? Fly in and grab him? Crush all the people that were standing next to me? Let everyone know that dragons exist and ruin all the progress my people made in the last thousand years?” Eren seethed at me, glaring fire at me. “I am not risking my people. If they know about dragons they would hunt us down and kill us! We could never live in peace again. Not for a thousand more years.” He grabbed me by the arms. “The only thing in the world that matters to me is you and our baby! Fuck everyone else!” 

He pulled me close to his face. “I’m not putting you at risk for a man I never met before.” I whimpered, the bones in my arms shifting at how hard Eren was grabbing them. “How could you ask me that? To ruin everything we have” and then he kissed me, so light and soft, a complete contrast with how hard he was still holding me. 

“He saved my life,” I whispered. “He’s the reason I escaped the palace” 

“And I am grateful for that, but I don’t care about him. Call me selfish but I won’t put ye or my family at risk” he kissed me again, his hands loosening and then letting go. I could feel the bruises there. He likes grabbing my arms when he is mad. “Let’s go home” he then gently took my hand in his and pulled me along. 

I didn’t notice the royal guard staring at me, watching and studying my face. I didn’t hear him whisper “Prince Levi”.

—————

Our ride back up the mountain was quiet. When we entered the cave, Erens family was sitting in the foyer. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Carla bolted out of her seat when she saw me. I blinked. During the chaos I had forgotten about my predicament. I looked at Eren, who was already staring at me. I gave him a nod and he told them I was pregnant.

Everyone’s face went white, and Carla fell back in her seat. 

“Eren” Grisha was the first to speak after a long silence. “You know you must take contraception” 

“Omegas take it, not alphas,” Zeke said. Him being an alpha, he knew this a bit better then the betas. 

“Levi wasn’t an omega until after he presented. He didn’t take birth control because he had no need to. It was too late” Eren answered.

“What will the Elders say?” Carla clenched her chest and Erens face pales

“I hadn’t even thought about them” Eren groaned, and his hand went to his pocket. He grabbed something in it and pressed his lips together.

He then pulled his hand out. “We’ve had a long day. We’re going to clean up” 

We left the silent group and went to the hot spring. We stripped in silence, and climbed into the spring. We stood in the middle, hugging each other. His heartbeat was in my ear, steady and calming. He ran his hands over my back, and then over my bruising arms. 

“I’m sorry” 

“It’s fine,” I said. “You’re sexy when you’re angry” and it was the truth. If sorrow and fear and anger went there, I would have already jumped Erens bones. I sighed, pressing myself close to him. “I’m sorry for suggesting turning into a dragon. That was stupid. I just...I just wanted to save him” 

“You’re a very selfless person Levi. And I love that about you. But there are times where you need to have self preservation.” 

“I know” I dug my nails into his back. I didn’t feel like my body was mine. I needed something to ground me. “Kiss me” 

Eren pulled back, took my face in both his hands and kissed me. Everything was happening so fast. I was pregnant. I was growing life inside me and I was scared. I hadn’t realized I was crying until Eren broke our kiss and wiped them away.

“Why ‘re ye crying?” 

“I’m scared” was all I could say before my words broke. 

Eren made a sympathetic noise and pushed my hair from my face. “You’re an omega. Omegas are nature’s perfect breeding machine. Omegas rarely die during birth, and that’s for something very very rare” he brushed my hair, his hands were wet. “But” he seemed to hesitate. “But I do have pennyroyal” 

“What’s that?”

“It’s an herb that induces miscarriage” My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. “You take it in tea, and within 24 hours, you will miscarry. Then we won’t have to worry about birth” his voice was strained and I could feel his pain.

“You don’t want me to take it” 

“It doesn’t matter what I want. It’s your body” 

“And it’s your baby. It may be my body but you helped make it. You have every right as I do”

Eren blinked, his hand moving to gently touch my belly. “I want this baby Levi, but I want you more”

I stared at him, into those emerald eyes. They were filled with so much love, and so much pain. I was pregnant with this man's baby. This man's DNA was mixed with my own and it was growing inside me. Would it have green eyes, or blue? I hoped it would be green. Like Erens. 

I thought of Eren holding a baby, rocking it back and forth. 

He would be such a perfect father. He would always love the baby, no matter what. Even if something happens to me. I realized that I wasn't scared of dying. I was scared of leaving my baby alone. To grow up without a mother. Without me. But I knew that Eren would be there for it, and would never make it feel unloved. Like my own father had. 

I reached my hand up and touched his cheek. His baby was inside me. “I want to keep it” Eren blinked at me. “You can throw the pennyroyal away. I won’t need it”

Eren grinned widely and lifted me up, held me tight before putting me on the side of the spring and pressing his hands onto my stomach. 

Our dynamics took over then and we made love, before going to bed, Erens hand on my belly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Levi’s pregnant but you all already know that. Kenny is a lying sack of shit, but we already knew that.   
> And because I know someone will be confused. In Paradise, Stohess practically, homosexual relationship aren’t odd, transgender people aren’t odd either. Hanji assumed Levi was a trans male.


	15. Chapter 15

The initial shock of the pregnancy announcement had worn off. Carla was ecstatic, and kept fussing over me at every turn and would find every excuse to touch my belly.

It made me happy to see her like this. Grisha and Zeke were also happy, but much more subtle than Carla. 

But no one compared to Eren. He took after his mother and would constantly be by my side. His big hand always protectively covers my belly. 

I wasn’t allowed to do anything for myself except wipe my ass. It was very frustrating. 

I kept telling myself that they were just excited, and I hadn’t had any outbursts, thankfully. 

I knew something was up when I left the bathroom and found Eren wasn’t there, where I had left him.

I furrowed my brows and moved to the living space. The three Jaegers were sitting there, talking in hushed, quick whispers.

“Im happy for you Eren, but I’m just concerned about the elders” Grisha was saying, and Eren shifted, uncomfortable. 

“I don’t want to think about them” was his answer. 

“You can’t run from this” This came from Carla. 

I took a deep breath and walked out of the shadows, and everyone went silent, and stared at me as I walked to where Carla and Grisha were sitting, sat across from them on the bench, and leaned forward, staring at them. “Who are the Elders? Tell me exactly” 

Grisha blinked before starting. “Well, there ‘re three of our oldest dragons. They’ve lived a long time so they ‘re very wise.” I nodded. “They set laws for us dragons to follow to keep us safe.”

“Like keeping away from humans. Keeping interactions minimal” Zeke said this. 

“And they give permission when you can procreate,” Eren concludes, taking a seat next to me. 

“Why? Why do they have a say in that?” I asked, looked at everyone in the room.

“It’s harder to hide a bunch of dragons in one small area” Carla explained. “The elders will take information on where the dragon is living and how many they ‘re” She put her hand up and gestures between her and her husband. “We had ta do it when we had Eren” 

“And with Zeke” 

I looked down, eyes on my stomach. “What will they do?” My voice was quiet, sad, scared. 

“We dinna know” Grisha spoke and I clenched my fists. “There’s never bin an accidental pregnancy before.” 

I blinked up at him. “Never? In thousands of years with incredibly sexual creatures like dragons?” That didn’t seem likely. 

“There’s an herb, it dinna have a name, that an Omega drinks once a month and it will prevent pregnancy. It’s 100 percent effective. At least for dragons” Eren told me. 

I put my hand on my belly. “Do you have any ideas as to how they will react?”

There was silence and then Grisha sighed. “No” 

“They wunna—“ Erens voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again. “They wunna make us get rid of it, would they?” He grabbed my hand and clenched it tight. 

Grisha opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He then shut it and looked at his feet. His reaction was not reassuring at all. The hand not holding Erens tighten in my shirt, over my belly.

“I dinna think so” Carla said, seeing my face pale. “They ‘re understanding. If ye explain yer situation, with ye being human, they’ll understand” She smiled, but it did nothing to reassure me. The thought of some old bastard force feeding me pennyroyal so I would lose my baby infuriated me. No one would do a thing like that, surely. 

“It dinna matter what they say,” Eren growled. “They dinna matter” 

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Carla whispered. “They ‘re not monsters.” 

“Why don’t we just not tell them?” I asked, and the exasperated looks I got in return were almost comical. 

“We canna lie to the elders” Carla sounded scadlelized. She whispered this, as if scared to say it out loud.

“There’s a reason we have elders Levi” Zeke said, sounding shocked at my suggestion but at least not horrified. “They protect us. Their ways have kept our people safe for hundreds of years”

I sighed, and glared at the floor. “I do not care what they say. They aren’t my rulers. They are not my elders” 

“Nor mine” Erens voice pulled a huge collective gasp from the other dragons. “If they make me get rid of my child then they dinna mean a thing to me” Eren hissed, glaring at them. “I dinna wish to disown them but I will move mountains and walk through hell to protect my family” He growled, his arms wrapping around me. “I will kill anyone that stands to hurt them” he pulled me onto his lap, his hands cupping my belly. “Dinna matter who that may be. If they put my mate and child at risk than I will  _ gut them” _

I felt like my bones turned to jelly and I pressed myself into Eren as close as possible, purring as I rubbed our scent glands together. He was the perfect alpha and my omega knew that. 

Eren growled, though not with anger, with lust.

He grabbed me tight and pulled my head up to kiss me. 

“Hmmmh” Zeke cleared his throat and Eren glared at him. “We are talking here” 

“There is nothing to discuss. The elders will not find out about the baby. That’s. Final” Eren grabbed my legs and lifted me up while he stood. “Now, I’m going to go fuck my omega” 

When we got to the bedroom, he wasn’t gentle nor was he incredibly rough either. 

It was hard enough to make my throat raw from moans, but not painful.

“I willna let anyone hurt you” Eren growled as he thrust inside of me. “No one will ever hurt you”

I mewled, my nails digging into his shoulders and my head thrown back. “Alpha”

When we finished, we laid there, panting and sweating. His hand moved to rest on my stomach, like he always did. “Do you really think they’ll stay quiet?” I whispered, still trying to catch my breath. 

“I’ll talk to them in a minute. I cunna hold back after you started purring” he groaned happily and nipped my neck. I yelped and pulled away from him. 

My face then felt hot as I remembered what happened in the living space. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. “I hate how they keep seeing me like that, all desperate and horny”

“Ahh dinna fess yerself” Eren grinned, kissing my shoulder. “Dragons love sex, they dinna mind” He wrapped an arm around me and nuzzled my neck. “They may be a bit annoyed, because they’ve bin trying to get me alone for the last few days.”

“Why didn’t they want to talk about it around me?” 

“They dinna want to stress you,” 

“Will they get in trouble for keeping it a secret?”

Eren shrugged. “Possibly. But if the elders never know, then the elders willna be mad” 

“I guess that’s sound logic” I pursed my lips at him and he laughed. He sat up on his arm and kissed me. 

“I love you” he moved his free hand to caress my cheek. “So much. Did ye know that?” 

I smiled. “I put the pieces together” he snorted and kissed me once more before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. “Would ye like a bath?” 

“Yes please” 

—————

“You willna tell the Elders, Aye?” Eren asked his family at dinner that night. 

They all pursed their lips. Eren had talked to them while I bathed. 

Grisha sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Aye. I willna say a word” 

“Nor I” Carla sighed, also looking dejected. 

Eren nodded before turning his attention to his brother.

Zeke glared at him and made a very deep noise of agreement. Eren nodded and then turned to me.

“They willna say anythin’ to the Elders, but if somehow they find out, they knew nothing about the baby, Aye?” 

“Aye” I nodded. I didn’t want them to get in trouble for lying. 

“We dinna like lying.” Grisha started. “But Eren made a point that they may make ye lose the bairn.” 

“We dinna want that” Carla said, eyes on my stomach, her hand clenching over her heart and tears welled in her eyes. “I canna wait to meet my grandchild” She smiled at me. “Yours and the bairns safety is more important to us” 

I smiled. “Thank you” 

“Eat up. Ye have a long night” Eren gestured to the food. 

I furrowed my brows at him. Noticing my confusion, Carla explained. “We ‘re leaving after supper” 

“Oh” I felt both relieved and disappointed. I liked Erens family, but I also wanted my home back. “Where is it you love again?” 

“Shingashina. It’s about three days' travel south” Carla said, serving everyone food. “Only takes a day to fly though” she smiled.

“You’re flying?” 

“It’s safe to fly at night” Grishas said before shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth. “No one can see us” 

“Ah” I wondered how many times in my life a dragon had flown over my head and I never knew. 

We ate dinner, talking like we always did, Carla and Eren teasing each other, Grisha put in his input. Zeke didn’t really participate in the conversation though. He was always more on the quiet side, like I was, but it seemed different. He seemed distracted as he pushed his uneaten dinner around in his plate. 

I wanted to say something, but also felt like I didn’t have much of a right too. Eren sensed my concern and asked Zeke himself. 

“Huh?” Zeke blinked up at Erens question.

“I asked if ye were alright” 

“Oh, yes, just tired. I have to travel a lot further than Shingashina.” He laughed and took a bite of his food. 

“Oh aye” Eren nodded. “Germany is a long way” 

“Yes” Zeke nodded, and took a sip of his drink. 

Something still didn’t seem right, but I dropped the subject and started up a conversation with Carla. 

“Do ye have any names?” She asked suddenly and I blinked. 

“Names for what?” 

She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. “The bairn of course” 

My eyes widened and I let out a small chuckle. “Oh. No. We haven’t even had the time” We only found out about the baby three days ago. I still had a hard time remembering that I was pregnant. Names would just make it seem too real. 

“I had Erens name picked out the moment I knew I was pregnant.” Carla grinned. “I always loved the name Eren. If he had been a girl he would still be Eren, but with an I” 

I took a deep breath. Sometimes I was hit with extreme anxiety when I remembered the baby. When I really thought about it. I was bringing life into this world. I would have to push a human(or dragon) out of my body. I would be in so much pain, and then I would be responsible for raising a person. Be responsible for raising them in a cruel and unforgiving but also very beautiful and wonderful world. 

It scared the hell out of me. 

“Names are something we’ll worry about later,” Eren said, holding my hand under the table. 

“Oh of course.” She smiled and then stood up and gathered everyone’s things. 

Grisha and Zeke left to pack belongings and Eren and I helped clean. Within a few minutes, we were all standing just outside the cave, crickets singing happily in the grassy plains. 

“Thank you me fur haven us” Carla hugged Eren tight and then moved to hug me. “Tas nice to meet ye” She kissed me on the cheek. 

“It was nice meeting you as well” 

She grinned and put her hands on my very flat stomach. “Goodbye my sweet bairn” She rubbed it once and then moved to let Grisha embrace me. 

“I’m glad to welcome ye into the family” He grinned, also touching my belly. “Goodbye lad/lassie” 

Zeke was next. He didn’t hug me, just bowed his head. “Welcome to the family” and he walked away. I wasn’t sure if he was suddenly acting all awkward because of the attraction he felt towards me, or if it was something else. 

I shrugged, jotting it down as he did not want to overstep his boundaries and went inside with Eren. 

“Have ye thought of names?” Eren asked once we climbed into bed and settled down to sleep. 

“No” I turned to look at him over my shoulder. “Have you?” 

He shook his head. “That’s a big decision. It’s what they will be known as for the rest of their life’s.” He cupped my belly, pulling my back to his chest and kissing my nape. “I’m also still processing that ye ‘re pregnant” 

“Me too” The shock had worn off, but it was still sinking in. “Do you want a bit, or a girl?” 

“I dinna care” he snuggled closer, his body becoming heavy. “Do you?” 

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. “I just want a healthy baby” 

“Me too” He kissed my neck once again. “Dinna fess over a name. We have plenty of time.” He breathed into deep and then let it out, and he was out, the fire in the pit moving with his breathing. 

I watched the fire dance in time with my mates breaths, and let the fire lure me to sleep, while baby names filtered through my head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby names. Oh the horror XD   
> Leave your names in the comments. I already know what they’re having, but I don’t have names. So let me know what you think they are having and leave name suggestions in the comments! Please and thank you and thank you for reading.   
> Love you all 😘


	16. Chapter 16

I put the sandwiches I had just made in a basket and then washed my hands. I picked up the basket and slipped in a pair of shoes. 

I left the cave and breathed in deeply. The day was warm, and I enjoyed my walk down to the cabin. 

I walked into the clearing to find Eren on the roof, hammering shingles on. 

“Eren!” I called him. He looked up from his work, and I lifted the basket with our lunch in it. 

He smiled and climbed down the ladder while I took a seat on a log. 

Eren walked over to me, his bare skin shiny with sweat. 

He sat next to me and I handed him his sandwiches. He took a huge bite from one, and then a big gulp of water, repeating the movements until he had finished the first sandwich and was on his second. “These ‘re fantastic” 

“Thank you. It took me a very long time” 

“Peanut butter and jelly.” He grinned, stuffing half the sandwich in his mouth. 

I was eating much more slowly. Nibbling on it. 

“How ‘re you feeling?” Eren asked. 

“Better” I nodded. 

“No morning sickness?” 

“Not today” This was true. Today had been the only day for the past two weeks I hadn’t felt any nausea, which was why I was eating slowly, not wanting to upset my sensitive stomach. The only thing I could eat while queasy was apples. 

“Good.” He moved to touch my belly. I hadn’t grown any, I was only one month along. We didn’t know the exact date of conception, but we assumed it was during my heat, taking the math, we figured I would be due at the beginning to middle of November. It was nearing the end of February now. The baby hasn't grown much, not enough to really notice. 

“How much more do you have to do?” I asked, eyes on the cabin. 

“Oh, I need tae finish the roof, and then put the doors up inside. Polish the floors, and then make furniture” 

My eyes widened. “That’s a lot” 

“It’ll be done by the time that bairn gets here, don’t ye wory” 

“Can I help with anything?” 

“No” Eren's voice was pointed, no room for argument. “You need rest” 

“I’m not useless” 

“I never said ye ‘re” 

“Let me help”

“No.” His voice was still firm, but sweeter. “Tis my gift to you” he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. I sighed in defeat. “Would you like to come look at it?” He asked, face beaming. 

“Yes” His grin somehow grew and he pulled me to my feet. He led me to the dooryard and put his arm around my waist, the other holding my hand in front of me, leading. 

“‘Ere is the entrance” The cabin was very simple looking. There was a porch and stairs. The door wasn’t on the hinges, nor was a window installed. He had made a glass order and it should be done within the next month. Or so Eren says. There was a window to the right (if you were looking at the house, like I was) and a rocking chair would go there. He led me inside the house then, into the huge open living space. 

There was a fireplace, and we could easily fit two couches in here. Directly across from the front entrance, was the back one. A table and chairs would go in front of the door, and to the right was the kitchen. Past the kitchen was a hallway. 

Eren ran into the middle of the room and flung his arms out, spinning in circles as he smiled at me. “What do ye think mo ghràdh?” 

I looked around the room, taking in the high ceilings. The floor looked rough, and splintery, and my hands went to my stomach instinctively at the thought of a baby learning to crawl on this floor. 

“I will sand it down once I’m done” Eren glared at me playfully. “Now, what do ye think?” 

“It’s beautiful.” I answered honestly. I walked past him to look at the kitchen. It wasn’t as big as I wanted, but a hearth was there, a few counters and cabinets were installed, and I grinned. “Absolutely beautiful” 

Eren puffed out his chest with pride and then reached over and snatched my hand. He pulled me down the hall. The first door, on the left side, was the bathroom. A toilet, sink basin, and a much larger tub. We would still use the hot spring when we could, but having a tub close at hand would be nice. “Bathroom, and here’s our bedroom” he held my shoulders and turned me around. Directly across from the bathroom was a large room. “I was thinken’ that we canna put the bed here” he gestured to the far wall, “and the wardrobe there” he pointed at the corner. “And a mirror perhaps.” 

“Oh Eren. This a wonderful” I had never seen the cabin in real life. I had made the floor plan, but not actually seen it. 

He grinned and then took my hand again. “There’s one more. The nursery” He pulled me just a little ways down the hall and into a room much smaller than ours. 

It had two windows though and made the room bright. There were piles of wood and nails on the floor in the center of the room. “What is that?” I asked, gesturing to the pile.

“The bairn will need somewhere to sleep”

I turned to him, stunned and then slowly smiled. “You’re building a bassinet?” 

“Aye. We’ll get cushions and I’ll sand it perfectly” 

I chuckled and then grabbed a hold on his hand and pulled him close to me. “This is perfect” I smiled widely. I stood on my toes and kissed him. “I can’t wait to move in and raise our baby here” I put both our hands on my stomach. “You’re going to be such a good dad” 

His face brightened, and he kissed me. My hands moved up his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands moving from my belly to hold me close, his palms moving down to caress my ass. 

I moaned against his mouth, and he pushed his tongue past my lips. My lip trembled and I tangled my fingers into his hair, tugging on the thick strands. 

He growled and pushed our hips together, making me moan. I ran my hands down his bare chest. I could feel his heart hammering away. 

He broke our kiss and bit his lip. “No” 

I blinked. “What?” He has never refused me before. Never. 

“I only have a few hours of daylight left, and I need to get the roof finished” 

I pouted. “But—“ 

“Also I dinna want to give ye splinters” I looked down at the floor. I made a hhmmfh like noise. 

“Alright.” I sighed looking up at him. “You have a good point” 

“I ken that,” he smiled. “Dinna fess. I’ll fuck ye tonight” 

“Good” I smiled. “Let’s go. I’ve got laundry I need to finish, and I have to water the garden, and the toilet barrel is almost empty, so I’ll need to refill that” I was letting Eren know of my chores, as well as reminding myself of what needed to be done before I started supper. 

“No” I blinked, coming back out of my mental checklist. 

“No?” 

“I’ll fill the barrel” 

My brows furrowed. “I can do it” 

“No. I dinna want ye lifting heavy things” 

“I’m fine” I sounded bewildered. 

“No” Eren glared. “I’ll do it. Speak no more of it” 

I folded my arms and glared at him. “I will speak all I damn well please. I can carry a fucking bucket of water” 

“No,” Eren's voice was firm, stubborn. Bloody Scot is what he was, but I was a spoiled prince, and I sure as hell was going to act the part. 

“Yes. I’m not a frail little damsel. A bucket of water isn’t going to kill me” 

“No!” Eren growled. “I will do it” 

“No! I will!” 

“Stop shouting ye spoiled brat” 

“Stop being so bloody stubborn you fucking Scot” 

Eren snarled at me. “I’m done discussing this. Ye will not carry a pail of water to the cave. I will do it when I am done” 

We glared at each other, before I finally yielded. My shoulders went slack and my arms fell limp, I saw Erens own shoulder drop. “Why are you so insistent on doing it? I can do it” I asked, voice calm and curious. 

“I dinna want ye to hurt yerself. I ken well enough ye dinna need me, but I want ye to need me. I’m yer alpha. It’s my job to protect ye” 

I smiled at him, and tenderly touched his cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too” He bent down and kissed me. 

“I’m sorry I got so mad. I just don’t like feeling useless” 

“Yer not useless. Ye’ve bin doing loads of things around the cave. Ye’ve cooked and cleaned. Ye’ve taken care of the garden and huntin’” 

When he put it like that, I felt much better. I sighed and snuggled into his warm chest. “I love you” 

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. “And I you” 

“Come on. Let’s get to work. Daylight is scarce” I took his hand and pulled his out of the cabin. The wind picked up, pushing my hair back from my face. I turned towards him. “Be careful not to hurt your fingers.” I took his right hand and squeezed the digits. “I’ll be needed them tonight” 

Eren blinked at me, and when I fluttered my eyelashes at him, he smirked. “I have another hand. Or if worse comes to worse, I have my tongue” 

I bit my lip. “Yes, but I want your fingers tonight.” We stared at each other, tension building as I lightly toyed with his fingers. 

Eren groaned deep in his throat, broke our staring contest to look at the sky. “Daylight is scarce. Daylight is scarce. Daylight is scarce.” 

I laughed. I loved the effect I had on him. I started walking backwards. “Hurry” was all I said before I turned and walked up the mountain, swinging my hips with extra emphasis. 

—————

“Hhaha” My back arched, my hands gripping the quilt beneath me. “Ohh” I opened my eyes, and looked up at my mate, who was staring at me as he pressed his three fingers in deeper. “Hhnn Er—en” he twisted his fingers this way and that, and I screamed, my back arching and head thrown back, neck stretched. “Fuck!” 

I seemed to be more sensitive. The pregnancy was more than likely the cause of it, because whenever Eren would touch me, my hormones went full focus on producing slick and pheromones.

My body was tense, my back practically forced into an upside down U as Eren repeatedly abused my prostate. “Gnng. Hhan” I whined and mewled, fingers tight in the sheets. 

Eren pulled his fingers away from the prostate and I sighed in relief. He then pushed it again, holding the pressure and my body tensed again. “Ahhhn” Eren chuckled softly and then ran his free hand up my body and thumbed my nipple. I was very surprised to find that him doing that caused me pain. I blinked, and focused on this thumb and it hurt. “Ow” 

Eren stopped and his brows creased. “What?” 

“I—I don’t know. My nipples hurt” Eren pulled his hand away. 

“Oh. It must be from the baby” He looked intently at my nipples. “You’re body is slowly getting ready to lactate” 

“Lactate?” I knew what that meant, Amelia has made sure I knew all things pregnancy related so I could be a good husband for my future wife. Oh how things have changed. 

“Aye. They ‘re darker too. Normally they’re a very soft pink, now they’re almost red as cherries” I glanced down. He was right. They were vibrant red, but dark. I closed my fists and pulled my legs up closer to myself. 

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked, pulling his fingers from me. 

I said nothing, and reached up and rubbed my nip. I gasped, and pulled my hand away. It wasn’t intense pain, but enough to make my face screw up. My hand then moved down to my stomach as I rolled onto my side and curled up into myself. “What’s a matter?” Eren asked again. He could tell I was anxious and insecure but he didn’t know why. 

“I don’t know” I sobbed, tears welling in my eyes. I really didn’t. I suddenly was hit with insecurities and doubt. Anxiety glueing the two together. The reality of the baby would hit me like a ton of bricks randomly. For the most part, it didn’t bother me, but sometimes it scared me. 

Now was one of those moments. 

“What’s wrong leannan?” Eren laid behind me and touched my shoulder. 

“I’m scared” 

“Of what?” 

“The baby” 

“Yer scared of something the size of a grain of rice?” He asked, and I couldn’t help but snort. 

“No, you dummy” I smiled over my shoulder at him and he smiled back. 

“I got ye to smile” he kissed my nose. “Now, why ‘re ye scared?” 

I turned onto my back, and I held my hands over my belly. “I’m scared of birth. I’m scared of bringing life into this world. I’m scared of messing up” 

Eren smiled tenderly at me and put his hand over mine. “Yer going to be a fantastic mother” 

“But I don’t know the first thing about raising a child.”

“Neither do I” Eren said, like it was the answer to everything. 

“That doesn’t help” I glared at him. 

“What I mean is, we’re in the same boat. I’m scared shitless about screwing up, but I’m not letting that fear control me.” He moved his other hand to brush my hair from my face. “Ye dinna have to do this alone, leannan” I smiled at him, but then my smile dropped. 

“I won’t have to do this alone, but you might” 

I watched as Eren's smile fell and he clenched his jaw. “You willna die”

“I might” 

“Ye willna!” 

“I might!” I sat up and sat facing him. “I might,” I said, much softer. Eren glared at me, tears forming. “You know it’s a possibility” 

“Yer an omega” 

“A small chance, but still a chance.” I grabbed his hand. “We need to have a plan, figure out what to do if it does happen” 

“I dinna want to speak of this” 

“We’ll have to eventually,” I said. He turned his face away, but still held my hand. “It would be easier for me if we talk about this when the birth still seems so far away” 

I saw Erens face contort in pain. His throat and jaw flexed in effort to keep from crying. He then swallowed thickly and turned to me, eyes wet, but determined.

“We dinna need to discuss this” 

“Eren—“ I started, exasperated, but he kept talking. 

“Because I will love and cherish our baby no matter what happens. I will be there for it, no matter what” he reached up and touched my cheek, ever so gently. “We dinna need to discuss this because it willna change my love for our baby.” I smiled at him, and held his hand to my face. “Just, please don’t leave me” his voice had wavered throughout his speech, but now it broke, as well as his strength to hold back his tears. My heart ached to see him in such pain. I pulled him into my arms and held him close to me, shushing him and giving off a comforting scent. 

He nuzzled as close to me as possible, holding me so tight it almost hurt. 

“I will never leave you” I said, kissing his temple. His nails dug into my back, and he pulled me impossible close. 

—————

I stopped in front of the mirror in the bathroom. My skin was bright and dewy. I ran a finger over my cheek bone and marveled at how freakin soft and clear it looked. I then turned to the side and gazed at my stomach. My perfectly flat stomach was no longer such. It now bulged slightly, close to my pelvis. I didn’t look pregnant though. I just looked like I had eaten a large meal that was still digesting. 

“Food baby” I whispered to my belly, cupping the very tiny bump.

February had ended and March was so close to ending as well. Erens birthday was soon. I had no idea what to give him. I had only learned when it was about a week ago. I sighed. What would he like? He had everything anyone could want in his treasure room. The only thing he didn’t have was a baby, and I was currently cooking one up right now. 

I would have to go into town, which Eren was very against. He hadn’t left for Stohess himself since our last visit there. He usually only went once a month, so he was due to go soon. Maybe I could tag along and see what there was. 

Now I had to find out what to get him, and now how to convince him to let me go. 

I pulled on some clothes and walked to the kitchen. I was lucky that my hips hadn’t grown any, not yet at least. We had to go into town to get me new clothes sooner rather than later. 

I grabbed an apple from the fruit dish and took a bite out of it. Apples seemed to be the best thing for me to eat, it was the only thing that didn't make me nauseous. As I was eating, I heard Rosmoke the raven cry out an alarm. I bolted up and ran out of the kitchen. Eren was in the living space, working on the bassinet. 

“What is that?” I asked, referring to Rosmokes call. 

“Someone’s coming” 

“Intruders?” I asked, cupping my stomach for protection. 

“No. He knows these people” Eren stood from where he was and walked to the entrance. Rosmoke came flying in, still calling. “Silence” the bird immediately stopped, and landed on the bench arm by me. I reached up and pet the bird's head. 

Eren peeked out from behind the curtains. “Zeke?” Erens voice was filled with curiosity. Why was Zeke here? Then I felt his heart stop. I could see the color on his face leave, though I couldn’t see why. “Elder Pixis, Elder Shadis, what brings ye ‘ere?” 

My own heart stopped when he said Elder. How did they find out? 

I glanced at Zeke, who squeezed past Eren while he was stunned. Zeke caught my eyes before he quickly looked away. That bastard. He told the elders. 

“Zeke tells us you’ve found a mate, and that you’re going to be a father” A new voice spoke, deep but friendly sounding. 

Eren glared at his brother with murderous intent. “Did he now” Zeke looked at the floor in shame. 

A bald man pushed past Eren into the room. I could see why the term ‘elder’ was used. His face was wrinkled, his bushy mustache covers his mouth, his eyes calculating but kind. 

The other man, also bald, looked not nice at all. He had no eyebrows and a beard on the base of his chin. He looked ready to murder. 

“Ahh there’s the omega” the older man smiled at me, and held out his arms. He took a step towards me and I stepped back, hand covering my stomach. 

The man halted in his tracks, his nostrils flaring when he picked up my terrified scent. “Ohhh. Don’t worry, I will not hurt you. Come come. Sit. We have lots to talk about” he gestured at the benches, and hunched his shoulders, making himself appear smaller. He was an alpha, and I immediately calmed slightly when he did this. But only slightly. 

Eren moved over to me, eyes on the elders and wrapped his arm around me, pulling my close. 

_ They willna hurt ye. _

He told me through the bond. The way he said it, he didn’t believe it’s because their intentions were pure but because he would not let them try.

“Come. Sit” the older man sat on a bench, and pulled a flask from his coat and took a swig. 

Eren gripped my arm and pulled me over. We sat on the bench across from him. 

Zeke stayed in his corner, and the scary alpha stood behind the older one, arms folding behind his back. 

“First, introductions.” The old man said. “My name is Dot Pixis. I’m an Elder. I’m sure Eren has explained what and Elder is, hmm?” Pixis addressed me and I nodded. “This grumpy shit is Keith Shadis” he gestured at the man behind him. “He’s not an elder, he is my successor. He will take my place as an Elder once my time has come. He’s here to observe” Shadis just stared.

“He’s a man of few words, ignore him” Pixis waved a hand and then leaned forward and smiled at me. “And you are?” 

“Levi” Pixis raised an eyebrow, obviously wanting a surname. “Jaeger” 

I felt Eren start when he heard his name but then he buzzed with happiness. 

Pixis nodded. “It’s nice to meet you Levi. Eren, congratulations on finding a forever mate”

“Thank you” Eren was stiff. 

“So, Zeke come to us a few weeks ago tell us that you are expecting a baby” 

Eren and I both glared at Zeke. He didn’t look up from his shoes. Coward. “Aye. It was an accident” Eren answered, moving his eyes from Zeke to Pixis. 

“A happy one, I’m sure” Pixis smiled. “May I?” He asked me, holding a hand out towards my stomach. I growled at him. 

Pixis and Shadis both blinked in surprise, and Pixis dropped his hand. “I’ve never heard an omega growl” Pixis said, quietly as if to himself. 

“I have” Shadis spoke now, just as quietly. “If an omega things their baby is endanger” 

Pixis looked even more stunned. He looked over his shoulder at Shadis then at us, eyes wide. “You don’t think I’m here to hurt your baby do you?”

“There’s never been an accidental pregnancy. We didn’t know what you’ll do” Eren said. Pixie blinked at him and then snorted. 

“What? You think I’ll force him to ingest abortion herbs? Or take an ice pick and do myself?”

My body tensed and I clenched up at the thought of an ice pick anywhere near there. Pixis shook his head. “No no no no no. Life is a gift. I will not force anyone to do such a thing” Pixis laughed. “I’m overjoyed that you’re expecting a baby” 

“Ye ‘re?” Eren sounded surprised now. 

“Yes! Do ye realize when the last dragon child was born?! It’s been 500 years. By all means have more babies” He waves his hands as if to push the information at us. Eren and I looked at each other, both shell shocked. We were prepared for the worse and then this happened. 

“Pixis” Shadis deep gruff voice cut through the happiness like a knife. “This isn’t a celebration” 

“Of course it is. Life is always worth celebrations” 

“He’s human” Shadis barked. Zeke had told them that too. I watched as Pixis’ shoulders slumped and my heart dropped. 

He turned to us. “Right” he sighed. 

“What” Eren demanded.

“Well. Levi is a human, and you are a dragon” 

“I’m aware” Eren growled. He was getting more and more anxious, as was I. “Ye willna take him from me” 

“Stop jumping to conclusions boy” Shadis spoke and Eren growled at him. 

“Shadis is right, Eren. Let us explain before you try to rip my throat out” Pixis kneeled then, just in front of me. “We’ve never had a human and dragon mate before. Humans didn’t bother to talk to us, the only thing they wanted was pitchforks and torches. They never saw us as anything but monsters” His voice was sad, and broken. Like Eren when he first told me this story, but then I realized that it was more heartfelt. Pixis has lived through that. “Dragons and humans have never interacted except in war. We’ve never had a human and dragon pair before.” 

“So?” I asked. 

“Don’t worry, we will not force you apart, it would be more effort then it was worth” he glared playful at Eren. He then turned serious again. “You’re an omega. You’ll have an easy time giving birth. You were built to breed” Pixis said this as an opening for something else, but I needed to know. He would know.

“Do you think I’ll die in childbirth?” I asked, voice surprising steady. 

“No. I think you’ll be fine. In all my years I’ve only seen one omega die giving birth and it wasn’t from natural causes.” I tilted my head at him and he sighed. “The omegas alpha beat him. It sent him into labor. Both the omega and child died” Pixis sighed, the memory painful. I clenched Erens hand in mine and he squeezed back. “I’m not worried about that happening to you” Pixis smiled at me, and Eren. “I have no concern for...  _ you _ ” the way he said that made all the relief I had felt for an instant vanish. “My concern lies with your baby” 

My heart sunk deep in my gut. “Why?” My voice was broken. I didn’t want to know, but I had too. 

“We’ve never had a cross breed. We don’t know if your genes will properly fuse and make a healthy offspring.” Pixis looked between Eren and me. “Now, everything might be fine. Dragons are very human like, except we can turn into dragons. My concern is that your human body doesn’t have the proper hormones and nutrients to carry a dragon baby to term” I was looking at my lap, my hands clenching tightly at my shirt. “I pray to the gods that everything will be alright, and that my fears are nothing, but I can not live with a clear conscience and not tell you this” he moved his hand over mine, which was holding my shirt, over my belly. “I just want you to be prepared that...that you might miscarry” 

I sobbed, tears breaking and Eren moved immediately to hug me. I was scared of dying, but the thought of losing my baby terrified me. The little life growing inside me was the most precious thing to me. I hadn’t thought about miscarriage before, my fear had laid with my fate, not my childs. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Pixis spoke again, voice very quiet. “You are an omega. I’m very positive you and the baby will be fine” he gently squeezed my knee. “I just needed to warn you” 

I nodded my head, and pulled away from Eren. I wiped my eyes and then sat up straight. “Can I offer you gentlemen something to eat?” I asked, desperate to change the subject. I couldn’t think about it. 

“Yes please.” Pixis smiled and stood. “I’m famished” 

“This way” I stood up and led the two Elders to the kitchen. 

“What the hell?!” Eren ran to Zeke the second the elders and Levi were gone. “You promised not to say a word” He grabbed his brother's shirt and slammed him against the wall. 

“I didn’t agree to anything” 

“You bastard” Eren growled, digging his nails into Zekes neck. “They could have killed my baby, or my mate” 

“They didn’t” 

“They could have!” 

“I made sure they had good intentions before saying anything.” Zeke pawed at Erens hand that was slowly closing around his throat. “I talked to Shadis when he was at dads and Carlas. I asked him what the elders would do about accidental pregnancy. He said they were desperate to continue the race, and it was nothing to be concerned about. He assumed I was asking about myself. I said it was yours. They only wanted to come and check on you” 

“You told them about Levi being human” 

“I didn’t. I swear” 

“Then how did they know!” Eren hissed. 

“Humans smell different then dragons” Shadis voice pulled Eren away from his brother. “You can’t tell the difference, but Pixis and I can. Also we know of every dragon ever born, Levi is. It one of them.” 

Eren let go of his brother, who started coughing. “The omega asked me to come get you” Shadis then turned and walked back where he came. Eren and Zeke followed. 

—————

“How was the trip here?” Eren asked over lunch. 

“Long” Pixis said, taking a sip from whatever was in his canteen. 

“Do you have lodging? I have a spare room” 

“No no. We have a room at an inn in Stohess” 

“Oh. How is Stohess? I’ve needed to go there and get some supplies but I haven’t had the time. Last time we were there it wasn’t a good time.” Eren asked and I remembered Alistirs hanging. 

“Not anything like I remembered” Pixis shook his head. “Stohess was always so friendly and safe. Now though.” He pulled his lips back from his teeth in a sneer. 

“It’s that bad?” 

“Oh yes. Guards everywhere. We barely got a room. Asking about identification papers and demanding money for no damn reason.” 

“They only let us into Stohess because of the gold we brought with us,” Zeke said. 

“That’s horrible” I was appalled. 

“Yes. I saw them beat up a merchant” Pixis shook his head. “Pulled him over the counter and just kicked the shit out of the lad” 

“Why would they do that?” I asked. 

“The guards were demanding they give them a whole cow, for no payment.” Shadis began. “The son told them no, the guards threatened him, he said no and then the two guards grabbed the kid by the shirt and pulled him out of the booth and started kicking the shit out of him” 

“It was the butchers?” Eren had put down his fork.

“Yes.” 

“What did he look like? The butcher’s son” Eren seemed very interested. He was involved. But why? Why did Eren care. I thought back on our trip to Stohess. Jean. 

“Oh I’m not sure. Tall lad, stubborn. Long face, straight nose, until they broke it at least” Eren stood from his seat but before he could leave, I grabbed his arm. “Do you know him?” Pixis asked, seeing Erens reaction. 

“Aye. He’s my best friend. Let go” He pulled his hand from my grip. 

“What are you planning on doing?” I asked, standing up and following him out of the room. 

“Going to Stohess”

“And do what?!” 

“I—I don’t know. I need to make sure he’s okay”

“But what about me? You’re just going to leave me?” 

“You’re safe here” I blinked. Sure that was true, but the reason Eren had been putting off going into town was because he didn’t want to leave his pregnant mate. Eren took a deep breath, calming his frantic mind. “I canna leave ye by yerself”

“I’ll stay with him,” Zeke said. “Let me make up for what happened” 

Eren stared at him, then me. “Fine” 

“I didn’t agree to this,” I exclaimed. 

“Why ‘re ye so against me going?” 

“I don’t want you getting hurt!” 

“I’ll be fine” Eren smiled and kissed me. “Stay here. I’ll be back before nightfall. 

“You bloody Scot!” He laughed and then made his way to his treasure room. 

“He’ll be fine, kleiner” Zeke reassures me. I glared at him.

“You better start explaining why you told the Elders!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So the cabin is basically finished! The elders showed up and had some good news bad news kinda thing.   
> Stohess is going down hill and Jean was caught in the fire. What do you think Eren will do? We all know how protective this dragon is. 
> 
> Leannan is Gaelic for sweetheart   
> Kliener is German for little one


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 8k words. So much happens I can’t wait for you guys to read it.   
> But before you go please know that the POV changes a lot. It goes from 3rh person Eren to 1st person Levi to 3rd person again through this chapter, so pay close attention.   
> Love you all 😘😘

Eren gathered up his satchel of gold and went to say goodbye to his mate. 

Levi was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at him. He smiled. “Dinna fess” 

“I’ll  _ fess  _ all I want” Levi growled, then his lip trembled. “I don’t want you to go” 

“I’ll be fine mo ghràdh” 

Levi still glared, but the scariness of it disappeared with the tears and wobbly bottom lip. “What if they hurt you?” 

“I’ll be fine” Eren reached out and wiped at Levi’s cheek with his thumb. “Dinna fess” 

Levi nodded reluctantly. “Do you have your identification papers?” Eren reached into his back pocket, pulled out a folded piece of paper and waved it in the air. “Good” he reached up and cupped Erens jaw in both his hands. “Come back in one piece, aye?” 

Eren grinned. He loved when Levi talked like he did. “Aye” he put his hands on Levi’s hips and kissed him. He didn’t want to leave. His alpha was screaming at him to not leave his pregnant mate, but that same alpha was also telling him to protect his family, to protect Jean. Eren's grip tightened on Levi and pulled him closer. 

“I dinna want to leave” he whispered against Levi’s lips. 

Levi furrowed his brows, fighting with himself. “Jean” he reminded the dragon. 

“I a ken” 

“I’ll look out for him,” Zeke said from behind Levi. “No harm will come to him, you have my word” 

Eren looked up at Zeke over his mate's head.

“I a ken. I trust ye brother” 

“Would you like us to stay as well?” Pixis asked. “We were planning on leaving, but if you wish us to stay, we shall” 

“No, no thank Ye, but I trust Zeke. Ye may leave” 

“We’ll travel with you. It’ll be easier for you to get into Stohess with us with you” Pixis pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. “It signed for three men, you can take Zeke's place” 

Eren nodded. “Thank Ye” he turned to his omega. “I love ye” 

“I love you” he stood on his toes and kissed him. “Be safe, alpha” 

They rubbed their noses together, alpha and omega refusing to part, but they did, as painful as it was. 

Eren walked backwards out of the cave, Pixis and Shadis in front of him. He only turned when he felt dirt beneath his feet. As he walked, he felt a tugging at his gut to go back to his mate. 

He’ll be fine. Zeke is there. Zeke will protect him. 

As angry as he was with Zeke for telling the elders, he also trusted him. He would keep his omega and unborn child safe. 

They walked in silence. Shadis never talked, and Pixis seemed to pick up that Eren was distracted.

Eren was focused on not turning and running back to his mate, and taking him. 

It wasn’t long before they made it to Stohess, and Erens brain went back on track. 

At the entrance to town was a guard. He straightens. Guards didn’t stand blocking the entrance, they had stools where they sat in case they were needed, but they didn’t block. 

“Halt!” The guard said once the three men were close. “State your business” 

“We have lodging” Pixis grinned, making his voice sound weak and feeble. He reached into his pocket and handed it to the guard, his hand shaking violently. 

Eren smirked to himself. Sly bastard. 

The guard took the paper and read it. Then his eyes roamed over the three. “Go on,” he handed the paper back to Pixis. 

“Thank you young man” Pixis grinned at him and they walked into the city.

As they walked, Pixis straightened his hunched back and walked with a strong stance. 

“Sneaky fuck” Eren whispered, and Pixis grinned. 

They stopped walking in front of a building. “Well, this is where we leave you Eren” Pixis took his hand. “If you need us for anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Thank ye” 

“The babe is due in November, yes?”

“Aye” 

“We’ll see you in January to come and check on the baby and mother” 

“Thank ye” Eren was thankful for them, and that he didn’t have to hide his family. Not from his fellow dragons that is. 

Pixis smiled and squeezed Eren's hand. “Good luck” The Elder turned and entered the building. Shadis clasped a hand on Erens shoulder, which surprised the younger. “Congratulations kid” was all he said before following Pixis into the inn. 

Eren watched them go before remembering why he was there and then walked towards the market place. 

The day was warm, the sun beating down on the city and a soft cool breeze chilled Eren enough as to not make him sweat. It was a perfect day. 

Which was why it was so concerning that there was almost no one around. Stohess was always bustling with citizens and tourists, wanting to see the castle. People were always walking about, all with friendly smiles and more than willing to have a long conversation about the process of growing potatoes and other such things. 

Now, there were only a handful of people on the streets, all with frowns on their faces, eyes on the cobblestone walkway in front of them. 

The weather was far too nice for such dread. 

Eren had an uneasy feeling as he walked through the city streets. Living in the mountains, he didn’t get any news. No one knew he lived there, so no one sent news boys to him. He only ever got information about what was happening during his monthly runs into civilization. 

What has happened in the last two and a half months? 

The last time he was here without Levi, a guard had gotten mad at him for not having identification papers. He had never had to carry them before so he hadn’t this time. 

He got punched in the cheek.

It seems things only got worse. 

He made it to the familiar butchers stand. There was almost nothing hanging from the hooks, no drying meat. The day was a perfect day for drying. 

Eren saw the broad shoulders of Mabel, working away at something. 

He walked up to her. “Mabel?” He called out to her when he reached the counter. She jumped slightly and turned around to face him with wide eyes. He saw them sparkle and she smiled. 

“Oh Eren” She let go of the rag she was using to clean and walked closer to him. “How are ya dear?” 

“I’m good” Eren smiled tentatively at her. The atmosphere was thick with unease. “I heard that a butcher's son got beaten?” Erens voice went even quieter, not wanting to speak out loud. He watched Mabel's face fall. He knew he didn’t need to ask the next question. “Was it Jean?” 

She looked at the floor and nodded. “Yes” 

Erens heart plummeted. He felt sick. “May I see him?” 

She looked up at him, and just stared. She was scared. “Yes” 

Eren smiled and walked around towards the back and went into the barn behind the stall. There were hooks, saws, knives, and troughs in the room, most bloodstained. 

He could see Jean, sharpening a knife, his back to Eren. 

Mabel nodded towards her son. “Jean?” 

“Hmm?” Came the quiet reply. 

“Ya have a visitor” Jeans shoulders stiffened, and his grip on the knife tightened, his knuckles turning white. 

“Jean” Eren spoke, and watched as Jean's grip loosened when he recognized the voice. “How ‘re ye?” Eren asked, walking over to his friend. 

Jean kept his back to Eren and shrugged one shoulder. “Jean” Eren put a hand very softly on Jean's shoulder and turned him around. 

Jean kept his face turned towards the shadows. The only light was coming from the open gates that leads to their ranch. The little bit of Jeans jaw that Eren could see was black and swollen. 

Eren reached up and gently, like he was holding a baby bird, took Jean's chin and turned his head to the light. 

His eyes were black, swollen. His whole face was swollen actually. The thin narrow angles of his face now puffed up like a balloon. His nose was broken, the skin scabbed where it had snapped. Whoever had set it had done a good job at least. His lips were split, they were more scabs then skin. His poor jaw, he looked like he had a ball in each of his cheeks. He had to be missing teeth, he had too. It would be a miracle if he didn’t. 

His breathing was very loud and labored, obviously having a hard time getting air through the damaged membrane of his nostrils.

Eren touched the skin just below Jeans eye, and when he flinched away, anger boiled in Erens gut. He would  _ murder  _ the one responsible for hurting Jean like this. 

Jean finally met his eyes, and the whites of them were blood red, the vessels having popped. 

Eren clenched his own jaw, his hand moving from Jeans chin now that he knew the other wouldn’t try to hide. Eren opened his mouth to say something, but what could he possibly say?

“Are you going to kiss me?” Jean smirked, then winced in pain. 

Eren snorted. At least his humor was still intact. “Just didn’t think ye could get any uglier” he said, but he couldn’t put as much heart into the banter like he normally could. Neither could Jean. 

“Hurts like a bitch” 

“I’m sure” Eren brushed his fingers against Jean's nose. 

The other pulled away. “Why ya keep touchin’ me?” 

“I...I just can’t believe it’s real” 

Jean rolled his bloodshot eyes, though it wasn’t very noticeable with our puffy they were. “Trust me, it’s real” 

“Why would they do this?”

Jean let out a bitter laugh. “I wouldn’t let them take a cow” 

“The new king doesn’t know how to rule” Mabel spat on the floor. She had been watching the whole interaction between the boys. “He doesn’t have the people’s respect, like Alexander did. So he’s deciding to rule with fear rather than love” 

“He lets the guards abuse citizens, he’s not letting people in or out freely” Jeans father came up then, putting his hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“25 pounds for one person to leave” Mabel said, lips pulled back in a sneer. 

That seemed like nothing for Eren, but he also knew that that was more than what most people made a week. “Unless it’s business related, thankfully” Jeans father, Duncan, said, looking at the cart they had for deliveries. 

“ _ King Kenny”  _ Jean said this with venom _. “ _ Is implementing a higher tax starting next month” 

His parents scoffed. 

“What tax?” Eren asked. 

“40 pounds. Per person in the household” Jean crossed his arms.

Erens eyes widened. “Every month?” 

“Every month. And then they had the fucking odasity to try and take an  _ entire cow _ ” Jean gripped the table. “If it were a few pieces of meat than that’s fine but a  _ whole fucking cow!” _

In a fit of rage, Jean grabbed the knife and stabbed it into the table. The resounding thud echoed and then was followed by utter silence. 

Jean was breathing heavily, his arms shaking from adrenaline. 

“We might have to sell the farm,” Mabel said, voice cracking. 

“But then we would have no way of making money to pay the  _ king _ ” Duncan spat the word. 

“We could afford 80 pounds, and still have enough for feed for the livestock, but 120? That’s way past our budget” Mabel whispered, holding herself. 

Eren watched the family. Jean was still bent over the table, and Duncan was holding Mabel. They couldn’t afford three people. Eren could give them money, but then he would have to explain that he had gathered so much money over his 700 years of life. He could give them enough for this month, but what about the month after that, and after that? Eren sighed, knowing what he needed to do. He would explain to Levi later.

“Jean can live with me” 

The Kirstein family all looked at him with wide eyes. “No. We can’t ask that of ya” Mabel started, at the same time the other two did. 

“No Eren, no way” 

“We can’t ask that of ya son” 

“I have…” he swallowed, really not wanting to say it. “I have a cabin you can stay in.” 

“Eren” Jean shook his head. 

“Jean” Eren turned to him. 

“I can’t do that to you” 

“Yes, Ye can” 

“You wouldn’t get hurt” Mabel whispered, very quiet as she looked at her son's battered face. “You’ll be safe”

“There’s no garrison in the woods. No taxes because I’m not taking resources from the crown.” 

“Ma” Jean looked at his mother. 

“They’ll stop harassing ya” she had tears in her eyes. “They’ll leave ya alone” 

“But what about you? They’ll ask where I went” 

“You’re a grown man Jean. We’ll tell them you moved away” Duncan said. Eren knew they had decided. Jean was coming with him. 

“Take this” Duncan handed Eren a bag of coins. 

“No. I dinna need this. Ye do” 

“Take it. Please. As a thank you” Eren pushed the bag back into Duncan’s hands, his greedy dragon really wanting to take the shiny gold. 

“I dinna need it. I willna take anything from ye” 

“Yes ya will” Mabel came up to them, a goat in her arms. “This here is Maryweather. She’s a good goat. Young. You’ll need to find her a mate though if ya want milk from her.” She heaved the goat into the small cart. “And you’ll also take Clarence, the mule” she gestured to the pack mule Jean was hooking up to the cart. “And ya also get the deer as well” 

The plan was that Jean and Eren would take the cart and leave Stohess on a business leave. The deer in the back was the product being transported. 

Jean was known as the butcher's son, especially after what happened, but the guards would question Eren. 

He was to be a slave that they had. Slaves weren’t very common but they weren’t accounted for in the population. A slave wouldn’t have papers, and they wouldn’t charge them any money for leaving. 

Eren hated taking things from them. They needed it, but also a selfish part of him was happy. He got a full deer, a goat and a mule in exchange for his cabin he was giving up. 

He was going to have a hard time explaining that one to Levi. 

With Jeans help though, they should be able to get a new one built before the baby was born. Hopefully. 

“Thank you Eren” Mabel kisses Eren firmly on both cheeks. 

“Yes. Thank you” Duncan patted Erens back and smiled. The two went to Jean, and they hugged, tears in their eyes. Eren turned his back to the display. 

“Ready?” Jean asked after saying a long goodbye to his parents. 

“Aye” 

“Write when ya can” Mabel smiled and waved at them and Eren pulled the reins and led Clarence down the road. 

When they reached the exit, Jean talked to the guard, showing his identification papers, and the order file Duncan had quickly made up. 

When the guard asked Eren a question, the brunette furrowed his brows and started speaking in Gaelic. 

The guard looked very put out by this and waved them through. 

The plan now was to get as far up the mountain with Clarence attached to the cart, and then pull the cart up by hand. 

“I really can’t thank ya enough Eren” Jean said after a moment. “I don’t want to be a bother to ya” 

“Yer not” Eren smiled. He was suddenly hit by a sense of dread, coming from the bond. 

Levi was in danger. 

—————

I walked up the mountain, the spring sun beating on my back and neck. 

It was cooler up this high, but the thick metal plates of my armor made it unbearable hot. Perhaps I should have left my armor at the campsite. No. I needed anyone I ran across to know who I was. 

I has been searching for the prince for weeks now. I had first seen what I thought was the Prince at the traitor's execution. 

It had been from far away, but the man looked just like the Prince. I didn’t know who the man that was with him was, or who he could be, but they looked to be fighting, which had drawn my attention to them in the first place. 

The other man, the one with brown hair, had been screaming at the prince look-alike. I had been too far to hear anything, but then the brunette grabbed the ravens arms and shook him. It seemed to me that it was a very toxic situation and had moved with intent to put a stop to it, when I say the face of the victim. The pale skin, light eyes, heavy lidded and a small nose, his face screwed up in stubbornness. 

My heart had stopped at the sight of him that I was frozen in my place as they walked away. Prince Levi was alive. 

It didn’t make sense to me how he was. It had to just be someone that looked like the prince. Levi has died. King Kenny said so. 

But there was a rumor going around that the prince escaped. I had heard a pair of guards that had been there that night say that they saw him run North towards the mountains. And that was the same direction the look-alike and brunette had gone as well.

I had taken leave off my duties to search for the prince myself. I don’t want rumors to spread of the Prince actually being alive if he wasn’t. We didn’t need an uproar when things were already rocky with the new coronation.

The king hadn't been doing well. Perhaps having his nephew back would help lessen the burden he was feeling. 

I had been searching for weeks, and nothing. I was close to calling it quits. I had gone to Mitras, and no one seemed to recognize the description of the Prince. (Even though they don’t know it’s the prince) but someone did say the brunette sounded familiar. Told me he lived in the mountains. 

So that’s why I’m here. Sweating profusely as I hiked up a mountain side. 

I stopped suddenly. Listening. 

Was that...a shovel? In dirt? 

I walked up more, following the rhythm of hard labor. I crossed a lining of trees to find a cabin in a clearing, and a man digging up a hole of dirt. 

He was blonde though, so not the one I had seen in Stohess. Maybe he knew something.

“Excuse me gentleman!” I called out and the blonde man looked up, eyes squinting. He started at me with a look of confusion. He stopped digging and put the shovel head in the dirt and leaned against the pole. 

“What brings you here, soldier?” he asked, eyeing the Ackerman crest engraved onto my chest plate. 

I watched him for a moment. I couldn’t tell him I was looking for the prince. Like I said, I didn’t want to start rumors. 

“I’m looking for a runaway. He escaped the palace walls and ran to the mountains. I was wondering if you knew anything?” 

The man watched me for a moment. “What is the person wanted for?” 

“That’s on a need to know bases” 

The man hummed. “Well, can I know what the fellow looks like?” 

“He’s about 5 foot 3, black hair, blue eyes, pale.” The smallest twitch of the man's eye told me he knew someone of this description. 

“And this man is an escaped prisoner?” 

“Yes” 

The man watched me for a moment. “What do I get for helping you?”

“Pardon?” 

“What do I get? If I’m doing your job, soldier, then I want to be paid for it” 

I smiled “If the man is indeed the one I’m looking for, the crown will reward you heavily for your corporation.” 

The man nodded and then glanced up the mountain. “Alright. Come with me. He’s up here” 

I was both happy to finally be getting somewhere, but also not happy about having to walk even further.

I breathed in deep and followed the man up the hill. 

The man said nothing and in a short time, he stopped in front of a rock wall, vines and leaves covering the stone. 

“Where is he?” I asked. 

The man glared, before bellowing. “LEVI! Come on out, I need a hand!” 

Levi. It had to be him, it had to. 

I watched with bated breath. I could hear the smallest sound of bare feet on stone and I held my breath as the vines were pushed to the side by a pale hand and out walked Prince Levi. 

“Yeah?” He asked the other man, before he saw me. It was him. I would know him anywhere. My prince.

I couldn’t help but smile as he blinked at me. “Erwin?” 

It was him. I let out a small laugh and I fell to my knees and then pressed my head to the floor at his feet. “My prince. You are alive. Oh thank the Gods”

I sat back on my knees and smiled up at my prince. My smile fell though when I wasn’t met with happiness or relief. It was fear. 

“Pri—“ I was cut off when I heard movement behind me, the ringing sound of metal swinging through the air, a flash of a shovel and then black. 

—————

I let out a yelp when Zeke smacked Erwin in the face with the shovel. The metal rang and it made a loud  **thunk** when it hit and Erwin fell on his back, out cold. 

“Sorry Levi. I needed to distract him long enough to hit him” Zeke said, adjusting his hold on the shovel and walking to stand over Erwins unconscious body. “You might want to look away, it’ll be bloody” he lifted the shovel, sharp end of the spade facing down, with intent to sever Erwins neck. 

“No!” I yelled, leaping and grabbing the handle of the shovel. Zeke was strong enough to pull it from my grasp if he wanted to. “What are you doing?” I asked, completely shocked. I didn’t know what was happening. My mind was going a million miles a minute.

“He’s a danger. He was asking for you, he has the royal guard armor. He was going to either kill you or take you back”

I blinked. Had Eren or Carla told him everything? I knew Zeke knew I was the Prince but had run away in an attempt to save my life, but he didn’t know it had been my own uncle that had tried to kill me. 

“Ye ran in an effort to save your life” Zeke started, noticing my confusion. “If a royal guard comes looking for you, it either was a good thing, or a bad thing. Your reaction to seeing him was answer enough that you don’t want to go back, so I’m taking care of our problem” he jerked the hand with the shovel. Not enough to pull it from me, but to put emphasis on it. “You’re terrified” his nostrils flared then. “You reek of it” 

It was true. I didn’t want to go back. I didn’t want to have Kenny have me in his clutches. Flashes of buried memories surfaces. My father's head, separated from his body, Amelia, her brown eyes blank, her throat open and ozzing blood. Alistirs neck snapping. 

I didn’t want that to happen to me. Erwin would take me back to Kenny, and I would share the same fate as my family. My child would die with me in my womb. 

Tears rolled down my face. Zeke brought up his free hand and wiped a tear away. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. No need to fear” 

Even with the fear bubbling in my gut, I still held tight into the shovel. “You can’t kill him” 

“Why not?” Zeke sounds exasperated now. 

“He’s a captain in the garrison.” Zeke blinked at me, obviously not understanding why that was important. “He’s well known. People will realize if he disappears. There will be search parties for him, and it will lead more guards here” 

“Well we can’t just let him go. He’ll tell the king and more guard will show up” 

“Well why did you bring him up here in the first place?” I asked, voice tinged with annoyance.

“I was planning on killing him!”

“You can’t!” 

“We can’t not either!” 

“You will not harm him anymore!” We were screaming at this point. 

Zeke growled, his alpha not liking being challenged. My omega whimpered, begging me to submit and stop fighting, but I wasn’t just an omega. I had been raised by a prince, and I held my ground. 

Zeke's glare deepened, his teeth bared. “You’re a stubborn one” I said nothing, not letting him distract me, or diminish me. Zeke's eyes narrowed. He dropped the shovel then. It landed on Erwin, but it bounced off him. He then grabbed me tight and pushed me against the wall. He grabbed my hair in a tight grip and pulled my head back. “You need to learn your place, little omega” 

I glared right back at him. “Then my alpha will do it” 

That seemed to break whatever trance Zeke had been in. His eyes, that were almost black, turned back to chocolate brown. His eyes moved to my neck, the scar from the bonding mark peeking out from my shirt. 

I saw his face warp into one of pain and he looked at me again. He let go of my hair and traced the shape of my face. He never touched me. “Why can’t you be mine?” A finger touched my lip, fleeting. “You’d be so fun to punish” his hand moved from my face down my neck. “Stubborn omega who refused to submit. Such a fun game” 

I was feeling very sick, but surprisingly, no alarm bells were going off. I didn’t feel like I was in danger. Even now, I knew Zeke wouldn’t hurt me. 

His hand hovered over my scent gland for a moment, then he clenched his fist, his jaw tightening and he pulled away. “Fine. We’ll wait to hear what Eren has to say about this” Zeke kicked Erwins leg to indicate what he was talking about. I watched as he bent down and lifted Erwin over his shoulders. It was a funny sight. Erwin was about the same height as Zeke but he was much broader.

“Where are you going to put him?” I asked, watching as Zeke walked inside. 

“Down below where the cave ends.” Erwin made a ‘huhhhhhrrrrr’ noise, indicating he was coming too. 

“Let me know when Eren gets here”

I watched him go, and when he was out of sight, I let out the breath I had been holding. 

—————

Jean could tell that Eren was stressed, though he would say why. He seems to have calmed down a little, but he was still on edge, his jaw clenched and constantly looking up towards the peak of the mountain. 

They had managed to get Clarence up the mountain easier than expected, though it was still time consuming. They had parked the cart and animals at the cabin. It was a very nice cabin, and Jean felt even more guilty if he took it from him.

“So what’s got your knickers in a twist?” Jean asked. 

“Levi’s stressed” 

“Who?” 

Eren blinked and looked at him. “My lover. You’ve met him” he turned away and started walking up the mountain, eyes leaving Jeans to look up. 

“I’ve met a Lewis” 

“Oh. Same person” Eren waved him off. “Levi was scared, terrified. It’s since passed, but now he’s a ball of anxiety. I have to get back to him, now” 

“And how do you know what he’s feeling?” 

“I’ll explain later” Eren waved him off again, steps very fast and purposeful. Jean didn’t want to admit how many times he tripped. 

They made it to a rock wall covered in vines. There was a shovel laying in the dirt. 

“Levi!” Eren called, and walked right into the rock wall. Jean blinked for a moment before following him into a cave. “Levi!” Erens voice echoed. 

“Eren!” The sounds of running footsteps and Eren braced himself and easily caught the small body that leaped at him. They spun, kissing madly. Legs were wrapped around Erens waist and Eren grabbed a hold of a cute butt. 

“What is it, love?” 

“I missed you” Lewis, or Levi, said, kissing Eren again. 

Levi wrapped his fingers into Erens hair, and Eren pulled his hips closer, making the raven moan. 

Jean knew he should look away, because it was a very erotic scene, but he couldn’t. He watched as the pretty boy ground his hips against Erens stomach with a growing pain in his own pants.  _ Gods help me _ . 

“Oh you’re irresistible” Eren growled, putting Levi on the floor. “But ye must wait” 

“Why?” Levi whined, his kissed bruised lips pouting. Jean has to admit, he did look irresistible. If he was Eren, he wouldn’t stop. 

Eren stepped away to reveal Jean to the raven. 

Levi’s eyes popped open, and his flushed face went crimson. He stared at Jean for a moment, cogs turning in his head. He probably didn’t recognize the lad with his ruined face. 

“Jean? What are you doing here?” Levi asked, eyes moving to Eren, the question more directed at his lover. 

Eren pressed his lips together, not wanting to tell me. “Jean will being staying with us” 

I blinked at him, waiting for him to say he was kidding. “Is he?” 

“Aye.”

I paused waiting for him to explain more. When he didn’t I clenched my teeth. “Where will he be staying?” 

Eren swallowed. “At the cabin” my heart broke at the news. 

“What?” My voice shook. The annoyance I had felt went out the window and was replaced with sadness and tears. “What do you mean? That’s our home” I couldn't stop as tears rolled down my face. “How could you just give it away? I can’t stand living here anymore!” I screamed at him. I was angry, and sad and I felt so betrayed. The rationale side of me knew I was being dramatic, but god dammit I didn’t care. “How could you!?” 

“Levi” Eren looked pained and went to wipe my tears but I slapped his hand away. 

“Fuck you!” I screamed and started walking away but he caught me by the arm and pushed me against the wall.

“Calm down” 

“Fuck you! Let go of me you bastard!” I kicked at him, but he didn’t even flinch.

“Breath. Don’t let the hormones control ye.” He pressed his forehead to mine, letting out a comforting scent. “The bairn dinna control ye.” 

I took deep breaths, the irritation slowly melted away.

“Fuck you” I sighed, my body going slack. 

“There we go. Think about this with a clear mind, aye?” 

I glared at him. “Aye” 

“Jean needed somewhere to stay”

“Why the cabin?” 

“Jean and I will build a new one. A smaller one for him, then we can take our cabin back” 

“Why can’t he stay in the cave until we build him a cabin?” Erens lip pulled up and he glanced over his shoulder, towards his treasure room. He would always be a greedy dragon at heart. 

“Dinna fess mo ghràdh” He smiled at me, with his damn sunshine smile. “The new cabin will be standing before the baby comes” 

“I’m sorry. Baby?” Jean spoke for the first time. He had been standing there very awkwardly this whole time, only now speaking. 

“There’s much we need to explain Jean” Eren started, but he was interrupted by Zeke, coming back from deep in the cave.

“Has Levi told you?” Was his greeting to his brother. 

Eren tilted his head. “Told me what?” He asked, turning to me.

“We have a royal captain in the depths of the cave” Zeke answered anyway. 

Erens whole demeanor changed. Going from a sweet, caring alpha trying to calm the temper tantrum his pregnant mate was having, to going into protective predator mode. 

“What?” 

Zeke nodded. “He came up, full uniform” he dropped the gold chest plate at Erens feet, the metal clanking loudly on the stone floor. “I lead him up here, knocking him out.” 

“Why haven’t you killed him?” Eren asked. Zeke looked at me.

“Ask your mate” there was a spark in his eyes, remembering the interaction between us, the tension. I could still smell his lust. It was part of the reason I was so desperate for Eren. I needed to feel my alphas touch, not someone else’s. 

“His name is Erwin Smith—“ I started and Eren interrupted me. 

“I dinna give a damn what his name is.” 

I continued. “—he’s one of the captains of the garrison. He’s a war hero. People praise him, throw flowers at his feet when he walks the streets” I said, “or so I’m told” 

“It’s true,” Jean nodded. He would know of Erwin. 

“Who are you?” Zeke asked, just now noticing Jean. 

“Jean, Erens friend. Who are you?” 

“Zeke. Erens brother. Why are you here?” 

“Long story!” Eren snapped. “Continue” he was on edge. The longer the enemy was near his pregnant mate, the worse it got.

“What I’m saying is, people know Erwin. They love him. He’s on his way to becoming a Commander. The garrison alone will notice his disappearance. They’ll send soldiers out to look for him. They will look in every nook and cranny they can find to know what happened to him. They’ll find us” 

“But he knows Levi’s here, if we let him go, he’ll lead soldiers directly to your doorstep” Zeke said, folding his arms. 

“Why are the guards after you?” Jean asked. 

I turned a glare to him. I was a bit irritated. Not at Jean, but the situation we were in. “My name is Prince Levi Ackerman of Paradise. I wasn’t murdered. Nice to meet you, will explain more later” I said, before turning back to Eren and Zeke. 

Jean sat down very suddenly. “What the fuck?” He whispered. Poor guy. 

“So what are we supposed to do?” Zeke asked.

“Why didn’t you just kill him?” Eren asked, with pure curiosity. 

Zeke blinked before meeting my eyes. “Your mate is stubborn”  _ you need to be put in your place _ . Zekes words echoed in my head and I shivered in disgust. 

Eren looked at me, a mixture of annoyance, acceptance and love in his eyes. “I know” I couldn't help but smile. 

Eren then sighed, rubbing his eyes. “So we canna kill him, or hold him captive because it would send soldiers, and we canna let him go because he would bring soldiers” 

“Yes” Zeke confirmed Eren rhetorical question. 

“Why don’t you let him go, or kill him, and then pack up everything and leave?” Jean asked from his place on the floor.

Zeke seemed to think this was a great plan, but Eren and I felt differently. This was Erens home. He had everything here, and I was starting to nest. Nesting is when a pregnant omega starts getting the home ready for the baby. Usually soft pillows and blankets, and anything that smelt of mate. 

I had started to do it with the cabin, which was why it hurt so bad to know Eren was giving away our nest. But moving the nest from one location to one just a bit away wasn’t that hard, especially since I had already been somewhat nesting here. 

To move me to a complete new place would be very hard on my mental state. Of course we would if we had to, but if it could be avoided, we would do that. Eren didn’t want to put any stress on me, especially when miscarriage was so common this far in. And after Pixis warning, we wanted to be extra cautious. 

“No. We canna leave, not if we don’t have to” Eren explained in much quicker terms. 

“We could kill him, make it look like an animal did it, drop his body somewhere far from here” Zeke suggested. 

“Good idea” Eren nodded. “Mountain lion? Or bear” 

“Bear would be easier for our claws” 

“Claws?” Jean asked. “What have I gotten myself into?” 

I stopped listening then, lost in my memories. I remember when I was 15. There was a huge ceremony to welcome to new cadets into the garrison. I wasn’t allowed to attend, but the commanders would kneel at the king's feet, kiss his knuckles and swear loyalty to him, swear their lives to protect the king. The commander swore loyalty to the king, and had full control over the other soldiers. The ‘footmen’ as I had heard them referred to, did not swear direct loyalty, that would take too long. 

There was a banquet after. I was there, meeting the new faces. Erwin had been there. He hadn’t stood out to me, other than I thought he looked quite young. Three years older than me. 

I had been sneaking away from the party when I bumped into him, literally. He smiled at me, and bowed. 

He then kneeled in front of me, took my hand and kissed my knuckles, saying the oath in which to give me loyalty. His life had I ever needed it. 

He was only a soldier, new into the garrison. He had no reason to profess himself to me, but he did. And he was the only one to do so. No other commander swore to me. They swore to my father to protect the royal family, but never me, directly.

“We can’t kill him,” I whispered. 

“Why not?” Eren asked, having stopped in the middle of his scheming.

“We can’t” Was all I said. I couldn’t put it into words. “Let me talk to hi—“ 

I couldn’t even finish my sentence before both the alphas jumped in. “No!” 

“Let me talk to him.”

“No. Dinna speak another word” Eren held his finger out at me, daring me to speak, but I could tell this was not a subject to argue with him. “Why do ye want ta see him?”

“I need to know why he’s here” 

“To turn you into Kenny” 

“No” I shook my head. “No. That’s not what his intentions are” 

“How do you know?” Eren asked. I could tell he was irritated, but at least he was listening.

“Zeke. Did Erwin mention he was looking for the prince?” 

“No” the blonde answered. “Said you were a runaway, and he needed to find you, and the crown would reward me heavily for my help”

“He lies about who I was to you, probably because everyone thinks I’m dead. He doesn’t want to start an uproar about a royal guard looking for a dead prince.”

“I’m with ye so far,” Eren said, urging me to continue.

“But then he saw me. He immediately dropped to his knees. He called me prince Levi. He said, ‘thank the gods you live’. Right Zeke?” 

“Yes. That’s what happened” 

“What is the point?” Eren asked. 

“Why go through the trouble of coming up with a lie and then immediately ruining it by bowing to me and calling me prince? Right in front of the person he lied too? He dropped his guard to bow. If he wanted to hurt me, he could have grabbed me and forced me back to the castle but instead he thanked the gods, on his knees, that I was alive. That doesn’t sound like someone who has intent to kill” 

“Maybe he figured it didn’t matter if I knew who you were, because you are alive abe everyone would know it soon” Zeke countered. 

“Exactly! He would have thought the whole world would know I was alive. Then he wasn’t planning on killing me.” 

Zeke and Eren made eye contact. “Maybe he was just going to kill Zeke and then take you? No reward if no one was there to claim it” 

“Then why bother bowing?” I asked. That seemed to stump them. “I don’t think Erwin has Ill intentions” 

“Why do you care so much?” Eren asked. “We can kill him, making it look like a bear did it, and then be done with it.”

“Because I don’t feel right killing someone. If he was going to kill me then fine, but not if he’s innocent.” 

Eren sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I’ll talk to him”

—————

Erwin blinked. He had a horrible headache, heart pounding in his head and radiating down his spine. He groaned and rolled into his side, wiggling his fingers which were tied behind his back. He couldn’t see anything. It was so dark he wasn’t sure if his eyes were open or not. It was also cold, very cold. 

He groaned and tried to sit up, but a throbbing pain shot through his head and he laid still, his face scrunched up from pain. “Fuck” he laid still, breathing slowly. Fuck his head hurt. Guess they’d what happens when you get hit by a shovel. Who was that man? Where was he now? More importantly, where was the prince? Was he okay? Had they hurt him? 

He was going through all different scenarios that he almost missed it. Breathing. One small exhale. He stilled everything, straining his ear to listen. There. It was quiet, impossible to hear if it wasn’t so quiet here, where ever here was. 

“Who’s there?” Erwin whispered, voice sounding loud. 

He sensed the person shift. “Who are you?” The voice asked. It wasn’t the blonde, and it wasn’t the prince. Was this the brunette? 

“Where is Levi?” Erwin answered the question with one of his own. “I swear if you hurt him I’ll—“ 

“What? Not much you can do with your hands behind your back” 

“Are you aware of who it is you have?” Erwin asked, not letting the unknown man intimidate him. 

“You mean the prince?” 

“Yes” Erwin growled. Had this man kidnapped the prince, kept him hostage? Had Levi tried to escape and this man followed him? That was the scene at Stohess, what the yelling had been about. The prince had to have bruises from how hard he had gripped him. “Listen to me.” Erwin started. “Let me go, give me Levi and we’ll be on our way and we can act like this never happened, alright?” 

“Why do you want him so bad?” The man asked. 

“He’s the prince. He belongs in the castle. He’s the true king. It’s his birthright to sit on the throne” 

“What about the current king?” Erwin figures honesty was the best policy. 

“He’s unhinged. He's suffering from grief. He wasn’t ready to take on such a big role so fast after not healing completely. I hope bringing the prince back with restore the Kings mental health” 

The voice scoffed. “Naive fool” Erwin felt the person move, and felt his breath on him. He was right in front of him. “I will  _ never let you have him _ ” the voice growled and then it was gone, the sound of footsteps walking away. 

Erwin breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. Whoever that man was,

He wasn’t human. 

—————

Eren found the three others in the living space. Zeke was explaining everything to Jean. 

Jean was pale and wide eyed. Poor guy was having an internal crisis. 

Levi was the first to notice him. “Well?” Zeke turned to Eren while Jean stayed staring at the floor. 

“He seems to not know that Kenny was the one that tried to kill ye.” Eren glanced over at Jean. He didn’t seem any more shocked, so Levi must have told him. “He says his intentions are to bring ye back to the castle because the kings mental state is not good” 

Jean scoffed. “Well he’s right about that” 

“Which is even more reason to keep ye away from him” 

“You’re not going to let me talk to him?” Levi asked, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Correct” Levi rolled his eyes. “I’m not letting him near ye Levi” 

“But he might tell me things he won’t tell you” 

“Or he might lie,” Zeke put in. “He’s not going to tell you his plan is to kill you, or to have you killed” 

“I don’t think that’s his intention though.” Levi insisted. “Just let me talk to him” 

“Why? For what reason?” 

“We can make him think it’s just me, that I snuck down there, and you can listen and see if he says anything concerning. Anything different then what he told you?” 

Eren shook his head. “I’m not comfortable with that” 

“Why? If it could help you spare the life of an innocent” 

“I don’t want you getting hurt” 

“I’ll be fine! I’m not a damsel in distress! I don’t always need protecting! You bloody Scot!” 

Eren rolled his eyes and then snatched a hold of Levi’s wrist and lifted him easily over his shoulder. 

“Let go of me you bastard!” Levi kicked and squirmed the whole walk to the bedroom. 

Eren dropped him on the bed and caught his ankles when he kicked. “Let go!” 

“Stop,” Eren growled, forcing his body between Levi’s legs, more in a way to get him to stop kicking. “Stop arguing” he gripped Levi’s wrists and pinned them to the bed and grabbed Levi’s chin with his free hand. “Levi ye stubborn shit” 

Levi ceases to struggle but he glares. “I have been alive for 700 years. I have seen many horrible things. I have done many horrible things. Erwin feels like a trapped animal right now. That’s how I want him but it means he might act out in his fight or flight response. He can’t hurt me, or Zeke, but he can hurt you”

“But he swore loyalty to me” Levi whispered, still glaring but no fire behind it. 

“So did the soldiers that killed your father” Levi’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought about that. “They swore to protect the royal family, but turned their backs, even helped in the murder of their king, the king they were loyal to” Eren was still holding Levi’s chin, and he stroked his jaw with his finger. “At the end of the day, it’s just words” he leaned down and gently kissed the trembling lips of his lover. “It’s actions that are more important” he whispered against his lips before kissing him again, deeply this time. 

Levi pressed his head up, pushing into Eren, finding comfort in his alphas touch. 

Eren took the hand holding his chin away and ran it down his body, and slipped it under his shirt. Levi’s skin was cool, and the smaller male pressed into the touch, seeking his warmth. 

“Alpha,” I moaned, wrapping my legs around Erens hips. “Take me” 

So many things were contributing to my need. Eren leaving me, the pregnancy hormones, Erwins appearance, Zeke touching me. 

I felt a tremor of disgust go through me when I remembered his hand in my hair, his finger on my lips. 

I needed my alpha to cleanse me. 

“Now” I whined, wiggling my hips and trying to dislodge my wrists. Make me forget his touch. 

Eren pulled my clothes off one handed. His fingers slipped between my cheeks and easily pressed inside my slick entrance. I mewled at the feeling, my head falling back. “Please” he moved his fingers around inside me for a bit longer, pressing into my prostate and making my thighs jerk. He then pulled them out and grabbed himself in his free hand and lined it up, before pushing in with one harsh thrust. I yelled, back arching as he took a rough pace, his hand now holding onto my thigh, grip busising.

“Ahhhhahhh!!” I screamed, my voice echoing against the stones. “Eren!! Alpha!!” Yes. Yes. Yes. Make me scream your name. Show Zeke who I belonged to. Let him know that you are the only one who can put me in my place. 

Erens grip tightened on my wrists to the point I felt my bones popping. I gasped and looked up at Eren, who was glaring at me, a snarl on his lips. 

“Why ‘re ye thinking about Zeke?”

Shit. What do I do? Eren would kill Zeke. Maybe. “Answer me” Eren thrust his hips forward, hard enough it actually hurt. “Why ‘re ye think of my brother while I’m inside ye?” 

I stared at him, and I figured instead of explaining it, I would show him. I showed him the whole interaction between Zeke and I. 

He growled when the vision was over and he lifted my legs ups higher, practically bending me in half. “You’re  **_mine_ ** ” 

“Yes” I whispered, my back arching as he started moving again, faster and harder than before. “Eren!” 

“You belong to me” Eren groaned, sinking his teeth into my bond mark, reopening the scarred skin. 

My legs trembled in his hold when he removed his mouth and then grabbed my neck, pressing his palm into my windpipe. My eyes popped open and I was met with Erens green ones, staring at me as he pressed harder. I made a choked whimpering noise, my mouth falling open and I tighten my grip around his hips with my thighs. 

He watched as the pleasure took over. I couldn’t breath. My vision blurred, blood flushed my cheeks, and my lungs constricted. My senses were becoming hazy and as my sight began to darken around the edges, Eren let go, and the air came rushing in. The relief I felt was euphoric and my body responded in kind, my hips bucking as I came. 

I was gulping in breaths, my throat throbbing. Eren leaned down and kissed my throat, hips still moving.

I laid there with blurry vision as Eren used me to completion, his hips stuttering before he released, hot ropes of cum filling my insides. 

He laid on me, his arms shaking as they held him up. 

I reached a sluggish hand up and searched his back. “You should choke me more often” I whispered, voice horse. 

He lifted his head to look down at me, a smile on his lips. “Oh aye?” 

“Yes” I nodded, a dopey smile on my face. 

“I dinna hurt you?” 

“No. Definitely not. I loved it” I stretched my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. “I am yours” I said, stretching up to kiss him. “You can do as you wish with me.” I smiled. “My body belongs to you more than it does me at this point” 

“Ohh? Does it now?” Eren grinned, the smirk completely sinful. 

“Yes. It doesn’t matter how angry I am, or sad or annoyed: one look from you, one growl, and my body immediately craves you. I desperately need you  _ inside me” _ I leaned up and brushed my lips against his. “I need you to  _ fuck me _ . To turn me into your bitch” 

“Ah well, Ye ‘re a bitch” Eren chuckled and I glared at him. He laughed and kissed my nose. 

“You know what a meant you fuck” I growled at him. I felt a bit insecure now. I had said something very embarrassing and naughty. Eren has not responded in the way I was expecting. 

Eren kissed my cheek, before he grabbed my hips and forced me onto my stomach. He lifted my hips into the air and pressed down on my back, so my chest was to the bed. 

“Fuck ye like a bitch huh?” He asked, smirking like a devil when I looked back at him. “I can do that” 

_ This _ was the reaction I wanted. L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is here!!!! Please tell me what you are all thinking, I love hearing from you guys it literally makes my day! Sometimes even my week! Show me love and I will love back 😘   
> The next chapter is going to be fun 😈


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a fun chapter for you guys. I loved this one, and I hope you do too.

Levi had been desperate for his alpha. He had begged and begged for more. He had grabbed the pillow and screamed into it, throwing his hips back into each brutal thrust Eren gave. 

Eren hadn’t been gentle. He gripped and pulled and tugged. He bit and scratched. He pushed and shoved. 

Levi had finally passed out from exhaustion after five or six rounds. It took everything Eren had not to join him in sleep. 

He admired his mate. Levi’s skin was red and bruised. His perfectly marked skin shining with a mixture of sweat, blood and semen. 

Eren wanted to lie down, wrap his omega in his arms and sleep, but he had a few things he needed to take care of first. 

Eren climbed out of bed, slowly. His legs quaked as they supported him. He was fucked out. He grinned at the thought. He was nervous that a human wouldn’t be able to keep up with his stamina, but the little omega gave Eren a run for his money. 

Eren chuckled softly, running his fingers over Levi’s bruised and slick thigh. 

He bent down and kissed Levi’s forehead before pulling on some pants and going to find his guests. 

Jean was where he had been left, in the living space. His eyes had cleared, but his brows were still furrowed. Jean looked up when he noticed Eren and his eyes immediately went to the bites and bruises Eren sported. Levi had been just as aggressive as Eren had been, both needing to reassure their claim in the other after what happened with Zeke. 

Erens jaw clenched and walked over to the bench and sat next to his friend. “Where’s Zeke?”

“He says he wanted to bathe” Jean answered. 

“I have a guest room you can sleep in” Erens eyes then popped open. “You can stay there!”

“Huh?” Was Jeans dumb reply.

“Ye can stay in the spare room while we build your cabin. Then Levi won’t be mad at me for giving away our nest” 

Jean blinked. “Ah” he thought for a moment. “That sounds good” 

Eren grinned, happy that his mate won’t be mad at him any longer. He leaned back on the bench, his smile disappearing as he looked at Jean. “Ye know everything?” 

“I don’t know. How do I know if I know everything if I don’t know what everything is?”

“Good ta know yer still an arsehole” Eren smiled. “What do ye know then?” 

“Well” Jean sighed, trying to decide where to start. “Levi explained what happened with his uncle, and how he met you. Zeke told me about you two being alphas and Levi was an omega who is now pregnant with you baby and you’re mates, though I don’t know exactly what that means” Jean pressed his lips together, not sure how to continue. “I know you’re not human” 

Eren made no movement, just a small deep hum. “What am I?” 

Jean blinks at him before he grins stupidly. “A werewolf? No, a vampire” 

Eren laughed. “I would make a Bonnie vampire”

Jean laughed as well. “Sure” they laughed for a bit before Jean stopped and looked up at Eren. “What are ya?” 

Eren watched his friend for a moment. He could see the smallest bit of fear in his eyes. “I’m a dragon” 

Jean blinked then snorted. “Hahaha funny” He pushed Erens shoulder. “Dragons aren’t real” 

“And vampires ‘re?” He shoved back. Jean shook his head in disbelief. 

“A dragon? Seriously?” Jean still looked unconvinced. “Show me” he grinned.

Eren watched him for a moment, trying to see if he was serious. “Okay” he shrugged and walked to the middle of the room. “It can be scary at first, but I willna hurt ye” 

Jean nodded, looking both eager and terrified all at once. 

Eren stretched his shoulders and focused on the beast inside. He pulled at his core and he felt his body and bone shift and morph. Turning wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t nice either. It was like a massage. It hurt a bit at first, but once the knot was gone, relief came over you. 

Eren sighed when his wings extended behind him. Wings were the worst. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Jean, who had gone pale, eyes wide as he stared at Eren. “Oh. You weren’t joking” was what he said. Eren rolled his eyes. “Fuck off” Jean growled, and stood up. “Can I touch ya?” 

Eren made a deep noise and leaned down so Jean could stroke his snout. 

“You’re huge” Eren snorted as Jean looked at him. He couldn’t help but think about how dirty this must sound.  _ ‘Can I touch ya? You’re huge’ _

Jean stepped back and folded his arms, eyed roaming over Eren. “My best friend is a dragon?” He shook his head. “My best friend is a dragon” Jean grinned, laughing softly. “Is your brother one?” 

“Yes” Zeke's voice came from the entrance. His hair was still wet from his bath. 

“Do ya look like Eren? Can ya show me?” Jean asked with pure curiosity. 

Zeke eyes Eren for a moment. “Maybe some other time. I’m bigger than Eren” 

Jean looked back at the beast. “Bigger? Than him?” 

“Yes.” Zeke sounded smug and Eren growled and snapped at him. “Oh hush. I’m not much bigger, but I am” 

“You can understand him?” 

Zeke nodded. “Dragons don’t have vocal cords like humans do, but we can still talked, just differently” 

“Interesting” Jean nodded. “Other than your height, do ya look like Eren?” 

“We’re different colors” 

“I’m a green, Zeke is beige” Eren said with a tone of voice that sounded almost mocking. Zeke glared.

“I camouflage better” 

“Not in the woods.” 

“I don’t live in the woods” 

“Ye don’t live in a desert either” 

“Beige isn’t a bad color” Jean pouted, trying to ease the tension. He ran a finger through his own beige colored hair. 

“Thank you Jean” Zeke smiled warmly at him. 

“Aye, thanks Jean” Eren repeated, his smile not so warm. 

Jean glared at him. “Pull the stick out of your ass” he turned to Zeke. “Is tan not a common color?” 

“Yes and no. It depends on where the dragon lives, and what kind of dragon they are” 

“What kind of dragon?” 

“There’s dragons that can control fire, like Eren. Those are typically red or black. Air dragons are tan and golds, that’s what I am. Water are whites, blues, purples. Earth dragons are brown and green”

“So if fire dragons are warm colors, why is Eren green?” 

Zeke smirked deviously at his little brother. “He’s a genetic mess up” 

Eren glared. “Our grandfather was an earth dragon. We passed the green scales down to dad, our grandmother was a fire dragon and passed that down to him, and I got them from him.” Eren growled. “It’s basic generics.” 

Jean blinked between the two brothers. It was obvious that there was something going on so he laughed nervously. “I think I’m going to go take a bath myself.” 

“I’ll show you where it is” Zeke smiled at Jean and led him away. 

Eren waited until Zeke returned. Zeke was surprised to see him still there, and then sighed. “I’m going to find somewhere to sleep” 

He started moving around Eren to go outside but the other dragon stepped in his path. 

“Yer not going anywhere”

Zeke met his brother's gaze. He stared at him for a moment. “Levi told you” it wasn’t a question.

“Of course he told me. He’s  _ my omega _ ” Eren glared at his brother. “Ye have no right to touch him. He’s  **_mine_ ** ” 

“I know” Zeke didn’t sound threatened, or scared, and it made Eren growl. “You showed us who he belongs to. I listened to you fuck him for hours before having enough and going away to bathe” Eren smirked. Good. “But you only made it worse” Eren furrowed his brows. “You only added weapons to my arsenal” Zeke met Erens eyes straight on. “Now I know what sounds he makes. Now I can imagine him making those noises from  _ my  _ cock”

Eren growled, sound rumbling around the cave. His eyes were a light, glowing almost. His hands were clenched and he was shaking. “And tonight I’m going to dream about fuckin him, his beautiful legs wrapped around around  _ my hips _ , his nails raking down  _ my back, _ his teeth in  _ my neck _ ,  _ my name  _ he screams” 

Eren’s stomach turned. He could see it perfectly. His mate in Zekes arms, his mates lips on Zeke, his mates crying out and sobbing with pleasure as Zeke fucked him. 

He growled. That was only for him. No one else would  **_ever get to see it._ **

He lunged at Zeke, knocking him over. He straddled him and punched him. He managed one hit in Zekes jaw before his brother threw him over his shoulder. 

Eren landed on his back, but he quickly spun back into his hands and knees and was readying to launch himself once again when Zeke spoke. 

“But it’s just a dream” 

Eren froze at the broken expression on Zekes face. 

“At the end of the day, it’s just dreams. Fantasy” Zeke sighed, shoulders slumping and looking away from his brother, a sign of submission. “You can beat me to a pulp, rip my throat out, kill me, but that won’t stop my feelings, it won’t stop my wants” His voice was quiet, so quiet Eren almost couldn’t hear him over his own loud panting. “I think I’ll always want Levi, I’ll always desire him. I will dream about having him as mine. I’ll dream about the bond being mine. About the baby being mine” Eren growled, readying to attack. “But it’ll never happen.” Eren paused, his guard going down at the broken sound of his brother's voice, and the dejected look on his downcast face. “No matter how much I want, how much I dream, Levi will never be mine.” He looked up at Eren, but he wasn’t challenging him. “He’s yours” 

Eren fell onto his ass, his alpha calming down and the adrenaline leaving him shaking. “So ye willna do anything to try and steal him from me?” 

Zeke laughed. “The only way to do that would be to kill you. I wouldn’t do that anyway, but Levi’s bonded to you. He’ll be devastated if you died. I don’t want to see him hurt” He gave a weak shrug of his shoulders. “I’m not delusional. He loves  _ you _ ” 

Erens alpha practically went dormant, now no longer being threatened. Now it was just Eren and Zeke. Two brothers, not two alphas. 

“I want him, I won’t lie to you, and I’ll probably want him until the day I die, but you’re my brother. I have more respect for you then that” Zeke smiled, small and a bit pained, but genuine. “And for Levi” 

Eren nodded. He moved over to sit next to his brother. “Maybe ye should find yer own mate?” He suggested. 

Zeke smiled, though it seems dry. “Maybe” he looked up at the ceiling before turning his head to look at his brother. “I will not touch him again. You have my word. If I break it, you may cut my hands off” 

Eren smirked. “Sorry I hit ye” he touched his own jaw. 

“I deserved it” Zeke shrugged. “I’m going to bed.” He then stood, smiled at Eren and walked out of the cave.

Zeke preferred sleeping under the stars. 

Eren sighed and got up and walked to the bathroom. He really wanted to go to his mate, his alpha craved its omega, but he still needed to check on Jean, and get him settled. 

He walked into the bath and saw Jean standing in the water, pouring water from a bowl over his head. 

“Mind if I join ye?” Eren asked. Jean wiped his eyes and looked up at Eren before he shrugged.

“Sure”

Eren stripped and then climbed into the pool. The water was nice and steamy. He sighed. His back was starting to hurt from when he landed after Zeke kicked him off. 

“Oh god” Jean gagged. “You stick. What the fuck is that stench?” He plugged his nose and glared at Eren. 

“Pheromones,” He said, sinking into the water. “It happens when two alphas fight. To other alphas, it is repulsive and puts them on defense. And it can either scare omegas or turns them on, depending on the situation” 

“I’m not an alpha though” Jean cautiously uncovered his nose and sniffed, then he grimaced and plugged his nose again. 

“Ye will be.” 

Jean looked confused, then understanding. “Oh. Like how Levi wasn’t an omega until he was around you a lot” 

Eren nodded and grabbed the soap and rubbed it onto his scent glands and underarms. “Yes. I ken you’ll be an alpha. We’re to similar for ye to not be” 

Jean nodded and sniffed again. The scent must have gone away because he didn’t cover his nose again. “What happens when I turn?” 

“You’ll most likely have a rut.” Eren said. “So I’ll need to have an omega for ye to have”

“Oh fun” Jean smirked. “Uncontrollable, wild and feral sex” he gave Eren a seductive grin, and Eren laughed. 

“It’s very fun” 

“Is it anything like what you and Levi did a few minutes ago? Because I have no shame in admitting that that sounded fucking hot” 

“Sex with omegas are like that, for the most part” Eren answered. He then looked at Jean as he stood and noticed that his body was just as bruised as his face. Without thinking he stood up and walked towards Jean and grabbed him, rubbing his hands over the bruised skin. 

“What the fuck?” Jean screamed, startled. Eren ignored him as he touched every part of Jean he could, checking for broken bones. “Do you want to have sex?” 

Eren blinked at that. Jean's tone was almost dry. Curious. It was just a question with no meaning. “No. Why?” 

“You’re pushing me against the wall and your hands are on my hips” Jean said. And it was true. 

Erens eyes widened and he jumped away. “No! Nononono no!” 

“Then why do you keep touching me?” Jean asked, brow raised.

“It’s my alpha. Alphas are protectors. I consider ye family, so I need to protect ye. My alpha needs assurance that yer not hurt” he explained. Jean nodded. 

“Ya consider me family?” Eren nodded again and watched as Jean smiled. “I think of ya as family too”

“I’m sorry I can’t control my alpha sometimes” 

Jean shrugged. “It’s nice to know ya care” Eren smiled at him. “But I’m down” 

“Down?” 

“To have sex. With you” Eren wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. 

“Huh?” 

Jean smirked. “I think sex between us would be fantastic.”

“We would kill each other” 

“Kinky” Eren laughed when Jean winked at him. “But it would be so much fun. You and I—“ Jean waded over to Eren and wrapped his arms around Erens neck. He could see the mischievous spark in his eyes and knew this was all a joke. “—biting and scratching. Fighting for dominance” 

“I’d win” Eren decided to play along.

“Want to test it out?”

Eren bared his teeth and growled, pushing Jean easily against the wall.

The inhuman sound of his growl startled Jean and he stared at Eren with wide eyes.

Eren grinned. “I win” he then pulled away and climbed out of the spring. As he started drying he heard Jean let out a breath. 

“I know that was all just messing around but I’m actually turned on” 

Eren laughed and silently admitted that he would also be excited if his cock wasn’t loyal to his mate. He could not physically get erected for anyone but Levi. 

Jean climbed out and Eren handed him a towel. They dried and dressed and then left the bathroom. 

“I wouldn’t want to have sex with ya, but I wouldn’t mind watching Levi and you go at it like bunnies” 

Eren turned to his friend to see that he wasn’t joking this time. He almost forgot how perverted Jean was. He thought about it. Fucking Levi while Jean watched. 

He was torn. The dragon part of him loved the idea. His dragon loved all types of sex, but his alpha did not like the idea of someone seeing Levi like that. 

“Maybe” Eren shrugged. “This is your room” he ignored Jeans shocked face and left him there, gaping at him. “It’s all up to what Levi wants” he told him before disappearing into his own room. 

Levi was right where he left him, and he climbed into bed after stripping. 

He pressed himself against Levi as tightly as possible, and easily fell asleep. 

—————

Eren watched the prisoner. Erwin has moved into a sitting position sometime since he had last been down there. His back was to the wall, and he was glaring in Eren's general direction. 

The room had no light at all, inky blackness consuming and terrifying. 

Erwin would have no perception of time here. For all he knows he’s been here for a few hours, or a few days. It was going to slowly drive him insane. 

Eren hadn’t been quiet on his way down, he wanted Erwin to know where he was. One of the advantages to being a dragon was that he could see in the dark.

He could see Erwin. He was holding up quite nicely considering the circumstances. His forehead had a big black bruise and was quite funny actually. Eren kept looking at it. 

Erwin was glaring at the spot over his shoulder with such virosity, it would have scared someone other than Eren. 

“The hell do you want, monster?” Erwin finally growled, his voice deeper then normal from disuse and dehydration. 

Erwin has been locked down here for almost 28 hours, and it hardly seemed to be taking a toll on him other than the dark circles under his eyes and the fact his eyes were mostly just pupils. 

“Why are ye ‘ere?” Eren finally spoke. 

“To save my prince” Was Erwins firm reply.

“Ye canna have him”

“You will die for your crimes” Erwin said. 

Eren laughed. “What crimes? I’ve done nothing wrong”

“You kidnapped the prince. You took the true king from his throne” Erwin growled. This took Eren aback. That was not what he had been expecting Erwin to say, so he stayed silent, waiting to hear what else the soldier had to say. “The prince ran away from the assassins, and into you.” This was true. “You forced him to be your captive.” This was wrong. 

“Ye know nothing” 

“What do you want? How much gold do you desire for the prince?” 

“I will take nothing. He is mine”

“Why kidnap him if not for ransom? Why take the prince and force him to live in a cave? Why keep him from his home?!” Erwin sat up straighter, leaning into the shadows towards Eren. 

“I dinna want money”

“Then why keep him? Is he a good punching bag for you? He’s fun to abuse?” Erwin spit, and it landed on Erens leg. The soldier was trembling. “If you lay a hand on him, I will kill you” he growled, his eyes like flames in the darkness. Eren was impressed. The human was intimating. 

“Ye claim to care so much fur the prince, then why were ye not there to protect him from the ‘assassins’?” Eren asked, voice calm. He wasn’t scared of Erwin, even if he admitted that he would be if he were not a dragon, but he needed answers. 

Erwins face fell. He looked at his feet, looking sad and lost. He didn’t know Eren could see him. “I was gone. On an expedition with my squad. We got a letter saying that the king and prince had been assassinated, and we returned as quickly as possible.” 

“So Ye thought him dead” 

“Yes. But I saw him at Stohess. With you. He escaped from you didn’t he? He ran away but you caught him. That’s why you were screaming at him, why you grabbed him so tightly and pulled him out of Stohess. You didn’t want anyone to recognize him. But I saw him, I found him” Erwin looked triumphant, like he cracked the code. 

Eren chuckled. “And look at where ye ‘re now,” Erwins face fell back into his glare. Eren leaned in close. “Ye will never have him” He growled, then got up and left.

—————

“Well?” I asked, seeing Eren coming back from talking to Erwin. 

He sat down on the bench next to me, looking thoughtful. “Did you find anything else?” Zeke asked. We had talked while Eren was gone. He apologized and explained that he wasn’t going to stop being attracted to me, but that, out of respect for his brother and for me, he would never show me his desire. 

“He claims he wasn’t there during the ‘attack’”

Eren said. 

“There were a few squads that had left on diplomatic help.” I said, remembering a meeting my father had forced me to go to. “I believe one of them was Erwins team” 

“So he wasn’t there during the attack. Is it possible he didn’t know the truth? About Kenny?” Jean asked. 

“It’s very possible,” I said. 

Eren nodded reluctantly. He didn’t want to admit it. “Aye. We ken Kenny lied about what actually happened to the citizens, perhaps he lied to the soldiers” 

“Not every one of the guards would have betrayed us” I said. I tried to think about the meeting. I didn’t want to be there, so I hadn’t paid as close attention as I should have. 

Kenny had been there, as well as my father, and I. All the commanders and a few soldiers were there, Erwin including. 

Kenny has organized which squads would leave, and who would stay. Had he picked the ones he knew would not betray the King and sent them away? The bastard had been planning on this for months, maybe even years. He gained the trust of soldiers, and commanders and for them to turn on the one they swore too. All except a few. 

Erwin had to have been sent away for a reason. Kenny had to know he was loyal to me. 

I quickly tell the boys what I know, and my theory. 

“It’s possible” was all Eren said. 

“We don’t know that though. We can’t let him go until we know for sure” Zeke said. 

“Eren” I said, he turned to look at me. “Did Erwin give anything else away?” 

“He thinks I kidnapped ye, because why else wouldn’t ye return home? He thinks I abuse ye” 

“Maybe we could use that to our advantage?” 

“What do ye mean?” 

I smiled, an idea sparked in my head. “You said last night that actions speak louder than words” 

“Aye” 

“Then let him show that he’s loyal to me” 

—————

“I can’t” Eren groaned.

“Just do it” I growled back at him. “I’m fine” 

“Ye canna actually think I’d hit ye?” Eren asked. The plan I had brewed up was to feed into Erwins belief that I was here against my will, that Eren hurts me. 

I would run down, crying for help. I would let him go and we would escape. But Eren, as a dragon, would stop us. 

If Erwin was the loyal soldier he claimed to be, he would sacrifice himself for me. If he was faking it, he would run to save himself, and right into dragon Zeke.

But to make it realistic, I needed bruises. My arms and legs were covered in them from last night, as well as finger shaped marks on my throat. But my face was unharmed.

“I’m not hitting ye” Eren snapped. He was supposed to punch me once, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Fine. Jean!” I called. Jean pokes his head into the room a moment later.

“Yeah?” 

“Hit me” Jean grimaced, but stepped up to the plate, giving Eren a side eye. 

Eren glared at us before he let out an exasperated noise and left the room. “Are ya sure about this?” 

“Yes. Do it” I said, preparing myself as Jean pulled his fist back and socked me in the cheek. 

I stumbled and let out a gasp. Eren growled from outside and Jean rushed to my side.

“Are ya okay?” 

“I’m fine.” I said, tentatively touching my cheek. It was tender. “How’s it look” 

“Like it’ll bruise” 

“Perfect.” I grinned at him, even though it hurt. We walked out, and Eren immediately pulled me into his arms, nuzzling me. “I’m fine” I laugh at him. My cheek hurt like a bitch, but if it could save Erwin, then it was worth it. “Alright, lets go over everything again” 

—————

I walked down the cave, tears running down my face. My steps were hesitant, scared. I would pause and listen, looking over my shoulder to see if my captur was behind me. I continued, body shaking as I walked. “Er-Erwin” I called, voice cracking. I had a small touch with me.

“My prince” Erwin sat bolt upright when he saw me, his eyes squinting from the light of the fire. 

I sobbed in relief at seeing him and dropped to my knees. I shined the light on me to show the bruised cheek and neck.

His eyes widened when he saw them. “My prince” 

“Help me. Please” I begged, folding myself into his chest. “Help me” 

“Untie, and I’ll get you out” I sobbed happily and un did the ropes around his wrists. Even in the dark I could see the worn, raw skin. He didn’t even touch his own wrists as he took my chin in his hands and examined my face.

“W-we have to go. H-h-he’s asleep. We don’t have much time” 

“You’re safe now,” Erwin reassured and then he stood and helped me up. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, my prince” he ran his thumb over the black cheek and I flinched away. “You’re safe” he said before pulling me behind him, his hand locked in mine. 

We made it up to the main level of the cave, and I latched onto Erwins arm, whimpering.

“Shhh” Erwin said, looking around as we walked. “Which way” 

“That way” I pointed towards the exit.

He nodded and pulled me along. “Where is he?” He whispered to me.

“I-in there” I sobbed, pointing at our bedroom. “He fell asleep after—after” my voice cracks. “After he raped me” 

Erwins hand tightened on mine. “He can’t hurt you” we started walking again and almost made it to the entrance when a deep rumbling growl made us stop in our tracks. We both slowly turned to find Eren in his dragon form crawling out of the bedroom. 

He hissed at us, and Erwin pushed me behind him, taking the torch from me.

“Levi. Run” 

I looked at him. His eyes were locked with Erens and he grabbed the torch like it was a club. “I need you to run down the mountain and go south. You’ll reach Stohess” 

“What about you?” I asked, making my voice crack. 

His eyes didn’t leave Erens. “I’ll be fine” he then yelled and charged Eren swinging the torch and breaking the wood over Erens snout. 

Eren made a startled and pained noise before swiping Erwin over with ease with his front leg. 

Erwin flew back and slammed into the wall. 

Eren then turned his attention. He started walking towards me, eyes intent. 

This was part of the plan. Eren wouldn’t hurt me. 

I kept repeating this in my head as I stepped backwards. I whimpered in fear.

Eren stopped, realizing that I was actually terrified. 

Erwin got up from where he was. “No!” He ran towards Eren and slammed his body into Erens face. Eren stumbled and growled at Erwin. “Run!” Erwin screamed at me, and I did, turning my back and sprinting out of the room. 

I knew that Eren wouldn't hurt me. I knew that, but for some reason, I was scared of him. He was big, and powerful, his eyes had been nothing but slits of black. He looked ready to kill. 

I ran out of the cave, when another dragon leaped in front of me. I skid to a stop, and the dirt floor beneath me gave me no traction and I fell on my ass. 

Zeke looked similar to Eren, but he was a tarnish gold. He stared at me before he shifted back to his human form. He has been there in case Erwin had abandoned me. He would have killed Erwin if that’s what he had decided. 

“He saved you?” Zeke asked, walking up and taking my hand and pulling me up. 

“Yes” 

“So we don’t get to kill him?” Zeke pouted.

“Not yet,” I said. Seeing human Zeke put my mind back into perspective. I think I got so into the character of an abused, scared, victim that I became an abused, scared, victim. 

We walked back inside. 

Erwin was on his back, his hands struggling to keep Erens jaws from snapping close on his head. His arms were trembling. 

“Enough” I called and Eren immediately stepped back. 

Erwin blinked at me and Zeke. “No, my prince” he struggled to his feet and glared at Zeke. “Let him go” I hadn’t realized that Zeke was still holding my arm from when he helped me up. 

I pulled my arm from his grasp and walked up to Erwin. “Sit down” I instructed him, grabbing a hold of his shaking arms.

He stared at me, dumbfounded. “What?” 

“Sit. I’ll explain everything” 

After some coaxing, I got him to sit.

“I’m not in danger,” I told him. “It was a set up” 

“What?” 

“I’m not here against my will Erwin. All these marks are consensual. Erens not hurting me” I looked over my shoulder at Eren, who transformed from a dragon to a human. “I’m not trying to run away” 

“What?” 

“I don’t want to go back” 

Erwin blinked. “But you’re the prince. You’re the true king” 

Alistirs last words rang in my head.  _ Long live the  _ **_true_ ** _ king _ .

“I’m not going back” 

“But everyone would be overjoyed to find you alive. The king can stop mourning” 

“He’s not mourning anything,” I tell him. “What do you know about that night?” 

Erwin blinked, utterly confused. “The head butler, Alistir conspired with terrorists and let an assassin in to kill you and the king. They succeeded in their tasks and got away.

Kenny took over the crown and found the traitor”

“You thought I was dead?” 

“Yes.” 

“Did you see a body?” 

“No” 

“Why did you come lookin for me?” 

“I had heard rumors about you escaping into the northern mountains. I saw you at Stohess during the traitor's execution. With him” he glared at Eren. “You went towards the northern mountains. So I came looking” 

“Does anyone know you’re here?” Zeke asked. 

“No” Erwin glared at him. “You look better with a shovel” Erwin growled at him and Zeke smirked. 

“Kenny doesn’t know you’re looking for me?”

“No. I didn’t want to upset him. He’s been unstable. No one blames him. He lost his brother and nephew in one night, it was understandable he wasn’t acting sane. He lost his whole family. He’s mourning the loss of his family that he isn’t functioning right. And now he has the responsibility as the king.” Erwins trailed off, making his point. “I hope bringing you back puts him back on track. That it’ll help”

I smile at him. “No” 

“No?” 

“That won’t help. Kenny doesn’t care. He’s insane all on his own” I smile, though this one is not so sweet. “Do you want to know what happened that night? How I walked in on Kenny murdering my father?” 

Erwins eyes widened in shock. “No.” 

“He got the guards to betray us. He beheaded my father and tried to kill me. He killed Amelia. Alistir is the only reason I lived and Kenny painted his grave stone as a traitor” I growl. 

Erwin started shaking his head. “No” he looked me right in the eye and when he saw I wasn’t kidding, his face dropped. “No. I’m not working with traitors. I can’t be” his voice sounded broken, he had a pleading look on his face, wishing I was joking. 

“Kenny is a liar, a murder. Your Commanders are traitors” I hissed. My fists clenched on my thighs. Anger started bubbling inside me. Thinking about that night, about running from the people that swore to protect me. My uncle with my father's blood on his hands. “You serve a liar” 

Erwin shook his head before leaning down and pressing his forehead to the floor right in front of me. “No. I serve you, my king.” 

I gasped. 

_ Long live the  _ **_true_ ** _ king.  _

_ My king _ .

I was born to be a king.

I put my hand on Erwins head. “You are loyal to me?” 

“Yes my king” 

I swallowed the lump in my throat. “You swore to me years ago. Why? No one else did”

“You talked to me” was Erwins quiet response.

“What?” 

“Your father didn’t pay attention to any one that didn’t have a name for themselves. He only talked to the higher ups, but you talked to me. You had a conversation with me and made me feel like I was welcome. Like I was an individual person, not just a recruit.” He looked up at me, a smile on his lips. “I knew you were a king I would happily serve” 

_ Long live the  _ **_true_ ** _ king. _

_ My king.  _

_ King.  _

_ King. _

_ King. _

“And I stay by my promise. My sword is yours. My honor is yours. My loyalty is yours. My life is yours” Erwin repeated his vows to me, and kissed my knuckles. “My king” 

His words cut me in my core. I was the king. That was my birthright. 

Hands on my shoulders made me jump and I looked up at Eren, who was watching me with concerned eyes. 

I smiled at him in what I hoped was a reassuring smile and touched his hand. When I looked back at Erwin, he was staring at Eren with a glare.

“Eren saved my life. He mended my wounds and taught me how to survive on my own. Along the way we fell in love” I said. Erwin looked utterly surprised. He had convinced himself that Eren was the enemy. “He’s also a dragon, and an alpha” 

Erwin looked at Eren again, seeing that his eyes were identical to the ones of the dragon that had attacked him. He let out a small chuckle of disbelief. “An alpha dragon” Erwin shook his head. 

“I’m pregnant with his baby” Erwins face was comical. His eyes bulged and he immediately looked at my barely there bump. 

“Oh dear mother of all” Erwin gasped, and he wiped a hand over his mouth. “Pregnant. You’re a...an omega?” 

“Yes. Being around Eren woke those hormones.” 

We sat in silence as Erwin stared at me, and occasionally Eren, who was still kneeling behind me. 

“What can I do?” Was what Erwin said after what felt like hours of silence. 

“What?” 

“What can I do to help you? And the baby?” He still seemed shocked, but not lost. He had processed the information.

“Kenny can’t know I’m here” Erwin nodded, coming to the obvious conclusion on his own. 

“Ye know he’s here” Eren said. “We can’t have ye telling him” 

Erwin looked abashed. “I would never betray my king” he turned to me. “Kenny is not my king. You are. I serve you.” 

“We can still kill him,” Zeke piped in. “Just to be safe.” 

Erwin stared at him for a moment before turning to me. “If I must forfeit my life for yours, I will,” he bowed his head, neck exposed for execution. 

“That’s easy enough” Zeke started walking over but I stopped him with a raised hand. 

“I trust him” Erwin kept his head bowed. I cupped his face and lifted it up. He blinked at me. “How you will serve me is by staying normal. You will return to the castle and act as if nothing happened” 

“I do not want to serve Kenny. You are my king! How can I live and work by those traitors knowing what they did to you?” 

“You will do it because it is what I command” I snapped. “You must act as if nothing happened. You must not raise suspicion. You grit your teeth and do as they tell you” I lifted my chin just a bit higher, glaring down at him. “As far as you are concerned, Prince Levi Ackerman is dead. If anyone asks, he’s dead.” Erwin looked pained and slowly nodded. I then grabbed his chin, my fingers digging into his cheek. “And Erwin.” I didn’t speak again until he met my eyes. “Betray me, and I’ll kill you myself” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys trust Erwin? Do you trust Zeke? How do you guys feel about Jean watching ereri sex? I’m totally down for writing it but I’m not sure if it fits in with this story, so let me know what you think.  
> I’m sorry if Levi explaining everything thing to Erwin was rushed, he’s getting tired of telling everyone everything. Erwin is also very smart and adapts well to things, he is a soldier after all.  
> Give me predictions as to what’s going to happen. Tell me what you think, I love you guys so much, and thank you all for the love and support.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda struggled with the end of this chapter. I wanted to experiment with smut, and I’ve never written voyeurism. I was writing and then it’s just happened. I kept thinking about deleting it and starting over without Jean, but I think I found a reason how it fits into the story and why Eren would be okay with it.   
> So warning: Jean watches Eren and Levi have sex. It doesn’t happen till the end, so if you don’t want to read it, just stop once Levi and Eren start.

Eren pulled my arm.

_ We need to talk. _

He said through our bond and he pulled me to our bedroom, leaving Erwin with Zeke.

“What?” I asked once inside and away from the others. 

“Do ye really think it’s a good idea to let him go?” Eren asked. “What if he betrays ye?” 

“I don’t think he will. I trust him” 

“I don’t” 

I sighed. I couldn’t blame Eren for not wanting to trust Erwin. I was a bit hesitant as well, but I did trust Erwin. I tried to think of something to do.

“Why don’t we do what Jean suggested? Let him go, leave for a little while and see if he does?” 

“No. Taking ye from the nest would be a horrible idea” 

I sighed, knowing he was right. I glance over at the bed. I had made a nest of blankets and pillows a few days ago. It was now destroyed in Erens (and mine) eagerness to have me last night. I hadn’t thought about it, but now that I acknowledge that my nest was broken, my fingers itch to fix it.

We couldn’t leave the nest. 

I sighed again and turned to Eren. “We’re not killing him” 

Erens brows furrowed, and he frowned. “Why not?”

“Because he doesn’t deserve to be killed like an animal” I hiss at him. “He’s innocent. He’s my soldier” 

“He’s Kenny’s soldier” 

I shake my head. “No. He’s mine” I glared at him, and he glared right back. “Eren. I trust Erwin. Okay. I can’t explain to you why, but I do. I have this...feeling inside me that he’ll keep his word” 

Eren pursed his lips, like a pouting child and crossed his arms. He didn’t turn his gaze away and neither did I. He then closed his eyes with a very deep sigh. “Alright. I trust yer judgement” 

I smiled at him, small but genuine. “Thank you” 

He grunted. He then walked out of the room without another word, and I was right behind him. 

—————

“Are you sure about this, My King?” Erwin asked for the hundredth time. 

“Yes. You will go back and act as if nothing happened. You will do everything in your power to keep others away from this mountain. That’s how you can keep me safe”

Erwin watched me for a moment. He had showered and gotten his armor and sword back. He looked good as new aside from the black goose egg on his forehead. We were standing outside the cave, Zeke and Eren behind me, but Erwin paid then no mind. 

His eyes looked calculating. He sighed, his eyes sliding closed and he nodded, once. “Yes, My King” he opened his eyes and smiled, though it looked pained. “I imagine I will never see you again, yes?” I nodded. He nodded as well. He took my hand in his and bowed, pressing my knuckles to his forehead. “Then this is goodbye, King Levi” he then kissed my fingers and stood. He nodded at the two men behind me and then bowed his head once again at me, and turned, the afternoon sun catching a tear as he moved away from me. 

We watched him go, armor clanking and sun reflecting off the gold plates. 

I hoped I wasn’t wrong.

—————

After the very stressful day, I curled up into our bed, pulling all the blankets in the cave and piling them beneath me, behind me, in front of me and on top of me, curling into the nest.

It smelt strongly of Eren, of mate and home. I was safe and secure in my blanket fort. I would give birth in this nest and I would nurse our baby in this nest. 

The thought calmed all fried nerves, and I pressed my nose into a blanket, smelling both myself and mate on it. 

I grinned and hugged the blanket with one arm, and my belly with the other. 

I nuzzled and squirmed around, holding my belly the whole time.

I needed to scent every piece of clothing and fabric in my nest, so I did, rubbing my neck into everything. 

Once thoroughly covered in my and my alpha scent, I relaxed. 

“Comfortably?” Erens voice made me open my eyes. I blinked at the blanket covering my face and pushed myself out from under it. The air that hit my face was cold and refreshing. Eren smiled at me and I smiled back. 

“Very” I stretched under the mass of blankets, only my head visible. Eren smiled and walked up to me, a bowl in his hands. I sat up and took it from him only to see a small serving of soup. I blinked and looked out the window to see the sun had gone down. Had I fallen asleep? 

“Did you eat?” I asked, pulling my arm free so I could eat. 

“Yes. With Jean and Zeke.” 

I hummed and slurped on the broth. It was good but my stomach churned slightly. “I like it. Baby doesn’t” I sigh, forcing more down. 

Eren made a sympathetic noise and rubbed the top of my head. “Eat as much as you can” 

I nodded and did. I could feel Eren anxiety. He was scared about Erwin. About what he might do. Our lives were in his hands, and he could either save us, or close his fist and ruin everything we had. 

Eren didn’t like anyone having power over him. He wasn’t scared for him; but for me, for our baby. The lives of his omega and child was in the hands of a stranger, of a pawn to the enemy. 

That’s how Eren sees it. Erwin is a chess piece to Kenny’s game, and Kenny was at check. So close to getting the king. 

I placed the bowl on the floor and took his hand from my hair and held it tight between both mine. 

He blinked and looked at me, eyebrows furrowed, lines deep. I kissed his knuckles, keeping my eyes on his. “Stop thinking” I whispered. 

It was odd. Normally I was the one who over thought everything, and Eren was calm. He was experienced. 

That’s why we were so compatible though. When I was weak, he was strong. When he was weak, I was strong. We were each other's crutches. Tomorrow I may be worried about this, about Erwin and Kenny, and then he would comfort me. Lessening my fears. 

“Come here” I whispered to him, lifting the blankets and inviting him in. He blinked at the opening and then crawled in. 

I dropped the blankets with us both inside and he laid on his back, knees propped up. His jaw was tense but I saw as he relaxed, his nostrils filling with my scent. 

He sighed loudly, his whole body sagging as anxiety left him. I took his hand again and pressed a kiss to his calloused palm. 

“Everything is fine. Trust me. Erwin is on our side” I whispered, voice as soft as my lips on his skin. 

He moved his hand and cupped my face before pulling me in and kissing me deeply, gently. Even without the bond I could feel his desperation and fear in the kiss. He was terrified of losing me. He cupped my belly in his hands. He was scared of losing us. 

“I’ll be fine” I whispered into his mouth. “Trust me” I rubbed my nose against his. “Dinna fess” he laughed, a smile on his lips, but it was short lived. 

“How can I not fess? My mates in danger” 

“No I’m not. Your brain is making things up. Worse case scenario. Everything is fine” 

He blinks at me. He pressed his hand to the back of my neck and looked me right in the eyes, searching. I thought about Erwin, about how I felt. That’s what Eren was searching for, my feelings so he can understand why I trust him. 

I couldn’t explain it in words. It was just a feeling in my gut that Erwin was my soldier, my guard. 

I felt Eren fingers loosen around my neck and he sighed, all the tension leaving then. He understood. 

“I’m safe Eren. We’re safe” I whispered, pushing myself closer to him, and his hand caressed over my stomach and over my hip. “We are safe” And we were. In Erens arms was the safest place we could be.  _ Daddy would never let anything happen to you. Or me.  _

I kissed him, gently. 

He hummed against my lips. “The gods will haveta take me from this earth before they plan on touching either of ye” he whispered, voice firm, and his thumb rubbed my bump. 

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. 

He kissed back, and rolled me onto my back and settled between my thighs. His touch was soft and gentle and he worked me up, pulling our clothes off and he slid in easily.

We made love, gently, calm, loving in our nest. Our scents mingled together already, and they became even stronger. 

We made love, assuring ourselves that we were alive, and fine. I dug my nails into his back to remind him I was here, beneath him. I was safe.

I felt safe, I knew I would be fine. Our baby would be safe. Eren would protect us. 

I mewled and trembled in my mates' arms, our hands locked and gripping. “Alpha” Eren nipped at my neck, kissing the finger marks. 

“I love ye” He whispered, looking down at me, pressing his forehead to mine. We kept our eyes locked as we moved. I folded my legs over his hips and tightened my grip on his hands. 

“I...I…” I moaned, words stuck in my throat. “I love you” I arched my back, trying to kiss him. “I love you so much” 

Eren moaned, and kissed me deeply, his tongue pressing into my own. 

The rough, crazy, feral sex was good, it was great actually, but this, this was  _ heaven.  _ I felt like I was the most beautiful person in the world, that I was Erens center of attention. I was overwhelmed with the sheer amount of love I felt from him. 

This wasn’t lust. It wasn’t sex. It was love. My heart swelled in my chest. I was so in love with him. I loved him more than anything. Well, not anything. Our baby was the only thing I loved more than him.

As if on cue, Eren let go of one of my hands to touch my belly, holding me there as he moved. 

I moved my now free hand to grab his hand over my belly, holding. 

“I love you” Eren whispered, his voice soft and breathy. He smiled at me. He then leaned down and pressed his head on my shoulder. “I canna wait to meet Ye” He whispered, eyes on the bump. On our baby. 

I closed my eyes, whining. He was caressing my abdomen, whispering words in Galiec. My thighs started shaking. I whimpered and arched into him. “Eren” I cried out and he pulled away from my shoulder and kissed me, the hand holding my hand tightening. 

My hips jerked, and I came, moaning into his mouth. Euphoria washing over me and I sighed, body going limp as Eren pushed deep inside me. Hot cum splashed inside me and I mewled. 

Eren sighed, pressing his forehead to mine. “I love ye” 

“Mmmm” I hummed back, closing my fingers around his hand on my belly. 

“I willna let ye get hurt” 

“I know” I sighed, kissing him. 

He sighed, eyes heavy. “Yer my world” 

I smile. “I know” I untwine our hands and touch his cheek. “Come here. Let’s sleep”

He nodded slowly and pulled back, his softening cock sliding out of me and cum leaked between my cheeks, but I didn’t mind. I pulled his arms around me and rested my back against his chest, his bicep as a pillow, and his other arm wrapped protectively around me, keeping me safe. 

—————

The sun was nice and warm the next afternoon, and I breathed in deeply. 

The laundry was drying in the sun, and now it was time to eat. 

I had a basket of food and a jug of water in both hands. 

I walked past our cabin, taking a look at it. It was ready to move in, the fence was up. If Eren wasn’t so greedy about leaving his gold alone, we could move in tonight. 

I would convince him one way or another. 

I continued on the path. Jean's cabin was a bit further down than ours. I could hear the sounds of their labor, and I could smell them. Musky and dirty. 

I walked into the clearing to see that they already had the walls up. My jaw dropped. Zeke and Eren were holding a wall, and Jean was slotting logs into place. Once that one was up, the perimeter of the house was done. 

“Wow,” I said, smiling at them when they all turned to look at me. “This looks amazing” 

Eren grinned at me and moved to come my way, but the wall started tipping and a chorus of “Eren!” Stopped Eren in his tracks and he quickly righted the wall. 

I laughed and sat the stuff on a tree stump. 

After a moment, Eren came home beside me and the other two sat on a tree log. “I coulda helped ye” Eren said, glaring at the water jug. “Musta been heavy” 

I shrugged. “No.” I opened up the basket and pulled out the plates, cups and forks. And then the food. I served four plates, and Eren got the water for us. He then helped me pass out the lunch. 

It was a green salad, with oranges, dried cranberries, cashews and chicken. 

“This is divine,” Jean said, his mouth filled to the brim. 

“Thank you” I smile at him. 

“Ye’ve gotten much better at cooking.” Eren complimented me, washing down his salad with water.

I smiled at him. Lately I have been getting more into cooking. Eren says it’s my motherly instincts kicking in. I was a mother, an omega. I was the homemaker and the nurturer. Eren was the breadwinner and the protector. 

I really hated cooking before. I only did it to thank Eren for everything he did for me, before we were together. Now I loved it. I wasn’t amazing at it, not yet.

“The cabin is coming along fast,” I said, looking at the four log walls. 

“Aye.” Eren nodded. “It’s smaller than ours and there’s three of us, instead of just me” 

I hummed. “How long until it’s done?” I asked. 

“We’ll get the roof on tonight, the shingles and windows and doors…” Eren trailed off, thinking. “It’ll be done by the end of the week” 

I leaned against his shoulder. “Can we move into ours?” 

Eren stilled, fork halfway to his mouth. He glanced over at Jean and Zeke, who were laughing about something. He sneered, lip pulled up. 

“Do you really think he’s going to take your gold?” I asked, exasperated. 

He blinked, then pouted. “No” 

“Then let’s move in” I pressed my bottom lip out and widened my eyes at him, fluttering my lashes. “Please. I wanna live in our house” 

Eren looked at me, the war in his eyes obvious. He growled, looked away from me and put his plate on the trunk we were sitting on and went up to the cabin. 

“What are ya doing?” Jean asked, watching Eren climb onto the top of the wall. 

“Building your damn cabin. Hurry up and help.” Jean quickly finished his last bite of food and went to help Eren slot in the logs for the roof. 

Zeke sat on his tree, eating lazily, but keeping an eye on them in case they needed help. 

“Why the rush?” He asked. 

“If we get the roof on tonight, Jean can move in. He can hang the furs over the windows and doorways until we get the glass.” 

Jean nodded. “Sounds good to me” He grunted and pushed a log into place. “I don’t have a bed though”

“You can take the one in the guest room, the one you’ve been using” 

“Sounds good” Jean turned to me. “Thanks for lunch,” he beamed. 

“Of course” I smiled back, pride building inside. It made me happy to know he enjoyed it.

“Yes, thank you” Zeke smiled and then stood, gathering up his and Jeans plates. He then took mine and Erens and put them in the basket. “I’ll help you clean up” 

I saw Erens head pop up and stare at us from over Zeke's shoulder. 

I tried to smile reassuringly at Eren but the brunette jumped off the roof and ran over, snatching up the water jug just before Zeke could. “I’ll do it” he reached for the basket but Zeke pulled away. 

“No need. I can” 

“He’s  _ my  _ omega” 

I rolled my eyes. I was honestly sick of their bickering. I reached out and took the jug and the basket and ripped it out of their hands. I then turned and walked up the hill, alone. 

“Levi!” Eren shouted after me, I stopped and started to turn. Eren rushed past me, grabbing the jug on his way. He smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes. 

“Stop comparing dick sizes to Zeke” I huff. 

He snorted. “Mines bigger” 

“The sizes doesn’t matter, just how you use it” 

“How would Ye ken that? I’m the only one ye’ve been with” 

I shrug, and start walking. Eren laughed behind me and ran to catch up, “I’m more than capable of carrying this by myself. I brought it down” 

“I ken” Eren smirked and then swiped the basket from my hands. “But I’ve got it” I glare at him until he laughs. 

“You’re a bastard” 

He grins. “Love ye too” he kissed the side of my head. I hummed in satisfaction and went up the mountain and to the cave. “Go pack up things we need right away” 

“Like what?” I asked, and he shrugged. 

“The blankets, clothes. Food” I nodded. 

“If you don’t get that roof on tonight, I’m going to be very angry” I warned. He smiled, though a bit warily. 

“It’ll be done mo ghràdh” he kissed my cheek. “Dinna fess” 

I rolled my eyes at him and left him to walk to the bedroom. 

We didn’t have a lot of clothes so it didn’t take long to pack, but the blankets were another story. I would grab one and start to pull it out of the pile only for my omega to whine and I would put it back and crawl into the nest and lay there for ten minutes before I calmed down. 

This has happened three times now, and I’ve gotten nowhere. I didn’t want to destroy my nest. 

I smelt the alphas before I heard them. They were stinky. Musky. They reeked and I buried my nose in the blankets that smelt of me. 

I heard them talking, though I wasn’t paying attention as to what they were saying. I heard them grunting and shuffling. I peaked out from my fort to see all three of them carrying Jeans bed out. 

I climbed out of my nest and watched them from the doorway. Or more specifically, watched Eren. He was shirtless, and sweaty. His olive skin was flushed slightly, burnt from the sun. He was walking the bed frame out with Jean and Zeke. His biceps were bulging, and my mouth watered at the sight. I saw him smirk even though he didn’t look over at me. Smug bastard. 

I watched him until he had made it out of the cave and then went to check on dinner. 

About ten minutes later, I heard them again. They were getting the mattress for Jean's bed.

Dinner wasn’t anything fancy just some broiled trout I had caught a few days ago. 

I served up the dinner just as they came in. “Gods” Jean sniffed the air and almost started drooling. “You’re amazing Levi” he smiled at me and then sat and dug in. 

“Thanks leannan” Erens kissed me but he didn’t really sit to eat, just scarfed down his food and left before I could even get him a drink. 

I blinked at where I had last seen him, my mouth open. I then looked at the two other alphas. Jean hadn’t presented yet, but I could tell it wasn’t going to be long before he did. “What the hell?” 

“He really wants to get the cabin ready for you,” Zeke said. 

“What else is there to do?” I asked, eating my own food. 

“Just move furniture down” Zeke shrugged. “He was very adamant on doing it himself” 

“Why?” 

They both shrugged. “No clue” 

I hummed and only ate a few more bites before the baby didn’t want anymore. “I’ll clean up” Jean waves me off. “As a thank you for cooking” 

I smile at him. I found I was very particular about how things were clean. I’d let him wash them and then come do them myself later. 

I nodded to them and then walked to our bedroom. 

I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes wide as I stared into the empty room. A few pieces of stray straw and our wardrobe was left, but the nest was gone. My nest. 

Sudden panic filled me to the brim. I was shaking and I couldn’t stop the tears as I sobbed. My nest was gone. It had been destroyed. My home. 

I wanted to drop to my knees but a hand came from behind me and pushed a blanket into my face. I took it and my nerves calmed slightly when I smelt my nest on the fabric. 

I was then pulled into a pair of strong arms and lifted into the air, bridal style. I blinked my blurry eyes to see it was Eren, carrying me out of the cave. 

I nuzzled in close to him, shoving my face into the blanket. 

The air was cool but I wasn’t paying it any mind. Just snuggled closer to my mate, anxiety still consuming me. My nest was gone. 

I barely registered the sound of Erens steps changing from the soft sound of dirt and leaves, to wooden planks. The cold air was replaced with warmth and Eren laid me down on our bed, in our nest. 

I made an inhuman sound of happiness and dove into the mass of blankets, pulling them all over me, smothering myself with them. My gut loosened and I calmed, and it eased with each deep breath. 

“I’m sorry.” Eren whispered from somewhere beyond my blanket shield. “I was hoping to be done by the time you ate. I was going to bring you here immediately so you didn’t have to realize the nest was missing.” 

I sighed and shimmed my hand out from under the blankets, wiggling my fingers until he held my hand. I couldn’t emerge from the heap, but I didn’t need my hand. 

He laced our fingers together. “Are you alright?” He asked. I made a small noise of affirmation.

“Zeke and Jean will be down in a minute with the rest of our stuff.” I hummed again. My tongue felt heavy in my mouth. “May I come in?” 

I made an eager sound and he chuckled. I heard him shuffling, peeling off his clothes. I remembered that he was dirty and sweaty, but the omega in me didn’t care. The more he smelt like him, the better. 

He climbed under the blankets and snuggled up to me. The cold air was nice and refreshing from the stuffy confines of my nest. 

I pressed my nose into his neck, above his gland and breathed deeply, my toes curling and spine tingling at my mates scent. 

I trembled as I licked the salty skin and he growled, pulling me onto his lap, and in no time, I was naked and he was inside me, and I was hugging his shoulder, my face against his face, moaning and panting. My legs were shaking so much I could barely move at all, but Eren didn’t seem to mind. He just held my ass in a tight grip and used his hold on me to lift me up higher and higher on his cock. 

I got a whiff of Alpha that wasn’t mine and I wiped my head to the entrance to our bedroom. I saw Zekes retreating blonde hair, and Jean, standing at the doorway. He had the wardrobe next to him and his eyes were wide, mouth dropped open. 

We made eye contact and my face went beet red. Eren growled, his hands tightening even more on my poor ass cheeks. “What do ye want Jean?” 

“W—wardrobe” Jean gestured dumbly at the thing next to him, his eyes still locked on mine. The blanket that was around me fell down my shoulders and Jeans eyes immediately snapped to the newly exposed skin. “Wh-what would ya like me to do with it?” He asked, referring to the wardrobe. 

“I’ll deal with it later. Good night” Eren growled and thrusted his hips hard into me. I yelped and grabbed onto his shoulders as he used his hands to lift me up and thrusted his hips into me. I could still feel Jean's eyes on me, and as the blankets were jostled off more, I could feel his burning gaze on my bare skin. It felt weird having him here. Watching me. My stomach did a flip, but I wasn’t sure if it was from vile or lust.

Eren had to know Jean was still there, but he wasn’t stopping. Did he want me on display? The thought made me happy, turned one and a bit repulsed. I dug my nails into Erens shoulder and growled in his ear. “Jean” 

“I ken he’s there” was Eren's very cool reply. He grabbed the blankets and held them firmly around my hips, so no lower parts were exposed, but my upper half was, bare shoulders and neck just for him, and Jean. 

I buried my face in Erens neck. I realized then that it wasn’t disgust I was feeling, but embarrassment. I wasn’t repulsed by the idea of being watched. It actually was turning me on now that I focused on it. 

My body tensed though. This was not a kink I thought I would have, not with being bonded to my alpha. I was supposed to be sickened at the thought of anyone else but Eren. 

No, wait. I was. I thought of Jean touching me and fucking me and  _ that  _ made me sick. But I liked that he was watching. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I glanced over at Jean, and saw him standing right where he was before, eyes wide and black, his fists clenched by his sides and his crotch tented. 

I whimpered. I felt...sexy. Just looking at me did that to him. Hearing me did that to him. 

I let out another moan, and watched as Jean jerked, liked he’d been punched.

“Oh fuck” Jean whispered and goodebumps went up my arms and down my spine. 

I pressed myself into Eren's neck, ashamed that I was so close. That I liked being watched. 

_ Oh gods. Oh f-fuuck _

My toes curled and my back straightened, but right before I came, Eren stopped. He grabbed my hair roughly and pulled my head back. I whined. I was  _ so close.  _

“Why ‘re ye ‘ere Jean?” Eren asked, voice calm, like he was asking what he thought about dinner and didn’t have a trembling omega on his lap. 

“I—I—I—“ Jean cleared his throat. “I can’t pull away”

Eren hummed. “He is irresistible, isn’t he?”

“Yes” Jean breathed. I whined at the praise, hips canting to try and get him to move. 

“Who do you belong to, Levi?”

“You” I moan. 

“Oh? But you seem to enjoy Jean watching. Is there something ye wish ta tell me?” 

“No! No I belong to you, Alpha! I’m yours!” I press my fingers onto the bonding mark. “No one but you is aloud to touch me” 

“Ah. Ye hear that?” Eren moved one hand to my hip, the other still in my hair. He started pushing me back and forth on his cock. “He’s mine. No other may touch his pretty skin.” I was only half paying attention to what was being said at this point, so lost in my need to orgasm. “This is a privilege Jean. I’m allowing ye to see my omega so vulnerable because I trust ye” 

“Alpha! Please let me cum!” I cried, and heard Jean make a pain noise. 

“Oh gods. What. What is  _ that smell _ ?” Jean groaned, legs giving out and he leaned against the door frame. 

“Slick” Eren grabbed my cock then and jerked it three times before I thrust my hips forward, body tense as I came. 

I felt my body go limp, but Eren kept his hand tight in my hair, keeping me up. I heard Jean whine and I looked over at him. He was sitting on the floor, fists clenched tightly, his face bright red. 

Eren jerked my head towards him. “You’re  _ mine.  _ They can look, they can imagine, but they canna touch.  **_You’re mine._ ** ” My spine tingled and I whimpered. I then realized why Eren allowed this. He was claiming me. He was showing off what he could do, how lucky he was to have an omega like me. He was proud of me; of himself for courting me. He was showing his ownership of me. 

My eyes lowered and I grinned at him. “Yours”

“Hey so…” Jean waved a hand from where he was on the floor. “I understand I can’t touch him, but can I touch myself?” He pointed at his erection. 

Eren hummed, seeming bored. He then turned his attention to me. “What do ye say love? Can he relieve himself? He’ll be thinking about ye after all?” 

I look over at Jean, who gives me a pained, pleading look. It makes me feel powerful. I slowly looked at him, eyes moving over his tense form and he whined. I smirk and shrug. “Make it fast” 

Immediately Jean shoved his hands in his pants and I looked away, flopping down on Eren. Jean made a choked noise and moaned and when I looked back at him, a bored expression on my face, he had a wet spot in the front of his pants and his hand was sticky. 

“Holy shit” Jean laughed. “You’re so sexy Levi” I felt my cheeks grow hot and I nuzzled into Eren. Jean laughed again. “That wasn’t how I was expecting this to happen” 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

Jean shrugged. “I thought we would sit down and talk about it first.” 

“Talk about what?” 

Jean blinked. “About me watching you two” 

I blink at him. What the hell was he talking about?

“Jean asked a few days ago if he could watch us. I said I would think about it, and that it was up to you” 

“You never said anything about this to me” 

He shrugged. “It never came up. Ye didn’t seem to be upset that Jean was there so I figured ye were fine with it” 

I punch his shoulder. “Bastard” 

“Did ye not like it?” 

I went to tell him no, but that was a damn lie. I felt so fucking sexy, and so powerful. I could have told Jean no and he would still be whimpering with pent up tension. “Fuck off” 

Eren grinned. He then grabbed my ass cheeks and started bouncing me up and down his still hard cock. 

I gasped, hands flying to his shoulders for support. My nails dug into his flesh as overstimulation started. I whimpered. 

“Almost there darling” Eren whispered and the new pet name sent my head spinning. Jean was watching again. Fascinated. 

“Cum inside me” I whine, pressing my lips to Erens as he growls and Jean makes a sound of pain. 

Eren grabbed me tight, his arms wrapped around my middle and squeezing as he cums inside me. 

My hips jerk and I fall limp in his arms. 

“I really need to get laid” Jean whispers, voice sounding pained. 

Eren laughs. “You’ll be presenting soon. Smelling omegan slick probably rushed the process.” 

“And I’ll go into a lust crazed rut when I present, right?” Jean asked. 

Eren hums and pulls me off him, placing me gently on the bed, making sure my lower body is always covered. He didn’t seem to give a single shit that his lower body was exposed and walked past Jean into the living room. “Ye brought my bag down with ye, aye?” 

“Mmmhmm” Jean nodded, eyes closed. 

Eren disappeared and reappeared a moment later, paper and a quill in his hands. 

He put the paper on the wall and started writing, using the wall as a desk. 

Erens father had invented a quill that had ink stored in the stem so you didn’t need an ink well. I think they called it a pen. 

Eren signed the letter, folded it and whistled. Rosmoke came flying in in a flurry of feathers. He landed on Erens arm and took the letter into his beak. 

“Take this to Armin for me” he petted the bird on the head before the avion took off.

“Armin? Why are you contacting him?” I asked. 

“He’s an omega. He can help Jean through his rut” 

“You’re going to whore off your friend?” I asked, teasing. 

Eren shrugged. “Armin’s a whore” 

I couldn’t stop the bark of a laugh, and I slapped my hand over my mouth. Eren smiled at me. 

“Alright Jean. Off your ass.” He made a shooing gesture. Jean laughed and got to his feet, cringing as his crotch area squished. 

“Eww” Jean grinned and then turned to me with his smile. “Thank you for allowing me to watch such a... _ beautiful _ show”

I smile and nod. “I’m glad you enjoyed”

His smile grew and then turned and left. Eren watched him go before turning to me. 

“I’m sorry.”

I stared at him in confusion. “Why?” 

“We should have talked about this before we did it” 

I shrug. “I don’t really know if I would have agreed to it before. The thought of someone watching never crossed my mind. The idea is kinda gross, I don’t think I would have wanted to try it, but I’m glad we did. It was nice” Eren nodded. “I don’t want to have sex with Jean, or anyone but you. The idea of someone other than you touching me.” I pulled a face that screamed disgust. “Being watched though. It made me feel sexy” 

“Ye ‘re sexy” Eren walked up to the bed and kneeled on the mattress. “I wasn’t sure how I would like it either. I’m possessive” 

“I hadn’t noticed” 

He smiled. “You’re mine. I like showing you off. You’re mine” I nodded. “I trust Jean. I know he wouldn’t touch ye. If Zeke had watched, I would’ve ripped his eyes out, but for some reason, I don’t mind that it was Jean” 

I nodded. “I understand” I smile. “I enjoyed it. I liked it even more when I realized why you were letting it happen” he pushed his hand beneath the blankets.

He winked. “Aye. I like showing that ye belong to me” He ran his hand up my thigh. “I like covering you in marks, so everyone who sees ye knows ye belong to me. I like making ye scream because I want everyone to ken yer mine” 

I smile at him and grab his face in my hands and pull him down to kiss me. 

“I had fun. I don’t think I would want to do it again, but I’m glad I got to experience that.” He nodded in agreement to my statement. 

“Aye. I don’t want others to think that can just watch” he grinned and kissed me again. “Also I figured if Jean smelled slick, he would present faster” 

“Why do you want him to present?” I asked curiously. 

“So I can be prepared fur it. I’m not sure what will happen when he presents. Everyone I know presented during the mating season. And alpha goes into rut and omega a heat. I’m not sure if he’ll go into a rut because we’re not in mating season. I want to be ready for it if he does.” 

“That’s why you asked Armin to come here?” 

“Aye. Jean’s more attracted to men. An omega would be able to handle a rutting alpha. It might even send him into heat”

“Would it send me into heat?” 

“Agh no” Eren shook his head. “You’re mine” he said, pushing into the scar on my neck. I closed my eyes as a numbing sensation went down my spine. 

“How long do you think it’ll be until he presents?” I asked. 

Eren shrugged. He laid down next to me and pulled me to his side. “I dinna ken. A few days. Armin should be here by then. We’ll just be safe about not letting Jean smell your slick” 

My face felt hot and I buried myself in Eren's neck. “Stop being such a horny bastard and he won’t smell it” 

Eren chuckled and nipped my ear. “Stop being a sexy bastard and I will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the reasons behind Eren and Levi both liking it makes sense. Please leave me a comment about anything. I love you guys so much.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days went by like normal. There was no awkwardness with the sex watching, and Zeke had went home shortly after Jeans cabin was done. 

I was standing in the kitchen, watching Eren work on the bassinet through the kitchen window. 

He was staining the wood now as I walked outside into the early morning air. 

He looked up when he saw me and smiled. “What do ye think?” He asked, gesturing to the crib. 

“I love it” I put my hand on the smooth, stained wood and rocked the cradle back and forth. “The baby will love it too” 

He smiled and moved his hand to touch my belly. “Good” He leaned down and kissed me. 

—————

Jean was shoveling up Maryweather’s shit. The goat was currently munching on some weeds, content. 

“Hello?” A small voice spoke and he jumped, almost sending the pile of feces all over. He looked out over the fence to see a blonde boy standing there, blinking at him with big blue eyes, and he felt his mouth dry up. “Who are you?” The blonde asked, eyeing Jean suspiciously. Gods he was pretty. 

Jean quickly snapped his mouth shut and shoved the shovel into the ground and went to hold his hand out before remembering he had been handling shit with that hand and dropped it, rubbing his palms subconsciously on his pants. 

“I-I-I I’m Jean” he stuttered, feeling like an idiot. “Are you...Armin?” He asked cautiously. Eren and Jean have had a conversation about the omega. Jean could smell the sweet smell of omega on him. 

“Yes.” Armin smiled a little, “Is Eren nearby?” 

“Yes. He’s just up the hill away” Armin pursed his lips, and looked disappointed. It was then that Jean realized Armin wanted him to escort him. “I’ll show you!” He shouted, climbing over the fence and standing next to the omega. 

“How very kind of you” the omega smiled up at him. He was so tiny, it made Jean ache. 

He opened his arm and pointed it towards Eren and Levi’s cabin. “Right this way” 

—————

“Eren! Levi!” I heard our names be called and looked behind me to see Armin and Jean coming towards us. 

“Armin” Eren grinned widely. He walked up to the omega and hugged him. “How was the trip?” 

“Smooth” he beamed and then ran up to me. “How are you? How’s the baby?” 

“The baby’s great. I’m tired” I answered honestly. 

Armin gazed at my bump with huge heart eyes. “May I?” He asked, holding a hand towards my belly. 

I hummed and put my hands on my back and leaned back to push my belly out and Armin touched it. He smiled. “Oh, you’re getting so big,” Armin said to me. I smile right back at him. 

I never understood why pregnant women always got so mad when you said they were big. It meant their baby was healthy. It wasn’t an insult saying they were fat. 

I remember when I was just a child, there had been a pregnant lady at a ball, I told her she was big, meaning it as in the baby was growing big and strong. Ohh the scolding I got from Amelia. 

I smiled sadly at the memory and I stroked my own bump. “Really? It’s hard to tell sometimes.” I say. It was true. I didn’t feel like I grew much this month. 

“Ohh I can’t wait to meet the baby” Armin gushed. “Here. These are for you” he handed me the bag he had been carrying. I put the bag in the crib and pulled out a few things. There was a baby blanket, a toy wooden horse, and a box of tea. Prenatal tea. 

“Thank you” I smile at him. “This is so sweet, you didn’t have too”

“I’m just so excited. When Carla told me I almost cried. I love babies” Armin gushed. 

“You don’t want any of your own though” Eren grinned. 

“Hell no” Armin laughed. “I like getting fucked to much” 

Jean made a noise that was a mix between a growl and a whimper. 

Armin smirked over his shoulder at him, and then turned to Eren. “So what’s the deal with him?” He asked, pointing a finger at Jean. 

“He’s a human, like Levi. He’ll be presenting soon. I’m not sure if he’ll go into a rut when he presents because we are nowhere close to mating season, but I’ve never been around a human turned alpha. I’ve been around Levi, but that was during mating season” 

Armin nodded, “and if he goes into a rut you expect me to take it bending over?” He asked, eyebrows raised. 

“That’s your favorite position” Eren snarked back, his own eyebrow raised. 

Armin laughed and nodded. “True” he then turned to Jean. “Alpha” he cooed and I saw Jean snarl, his arousal filling the air. I recoiled from the smell, but Armin embraced it, wrapping his arms around Jean. “Alpha” 

Jean growled and smashed his lips to Armin’s.

Eren walked up to me and lead me quickly into the house as Jean and Armin left to his cabin. 

“Whoa” I said, watching them go from the window. 

“See? I knew he would present” 

“Good job babe” I gagged, quickly grabbing Eren and pressing my nose into his shirt, breathing his scent. Jeans smelt like acid to me. 

Eren leaned down, his hand on the back of my head, soothing and he pressed his nose into my hair, Armins scent irritating him. I slowly lifted my head and our lips brushed. 

I tightened my grip on his shirt and we slotted our lips together, light, and soft, but intimate. Just as I opened my mouth to let his tongue in, a crack of lightning flashed across the sky, followed closely by the thunder clap. 

We pulled away and looked up at the sky through the window. The clouds had grown black and heavy. The rain would start any second now. “The bassinet!” I exclaimed when I noticed it still out there with the gifts Armin brought. 

“I’ve got it” Eren grinned at me and walked outside, the clouds opened and rain pelted down on his just as he reached the crib. He picked it up and rushed back inside. 

Just those few seconds and he was soaked to the bone. He shook out his hair like a dog and proceeded to check the crib and its contents. There seemed to be no damage and he sighed. “Let’s go out this in the bairns room aye?” He smiled at me. 

“I don’t want to tracking water through the house” 

He shrugged and proceeded to strip, throwing the wet clothes over the gate by the hearth. I watched him with delight. His strong body was shining with moisture, water dripping down his olive skin, dipping into curves and divots of muscle. 

I really wanted to lick the drops off him. Then the thought occurred to me that I could. He was mine after all. 

So as he was straightening out his clothes so they wouldn’t wrinkle, I stepped up behind him, and pressed my tongue flat against his middle spine, and licked up, tasting the earthy tang of rain water, and the smallest hint of salty sweat. 

He stopped moving but I didn’t, I licked his shoulder blades, skin smooth and warm. I felt like I was drunk as I licked him, his taste intoxicating. I grazed my teeth against his scapula. He groaned deeply, his back straining and pushing back slightly. 

Fueled by this, I stood on my toes, and grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled it away from his neck, and sunk my teeth into his nape. 

He gasped loudly and dropped to his knees like a bag of wet sand. I went with him, still attached and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and I sucked his neck. 

He whined. He actually fucking whined and I have never heard anything sexier then that. 

I pressed my body against his back and started grinding my aching cock against him. 

“Omega” Eren moaned, his arms trembling. His voice sounded like he was begging and I mewled. 

I moaned and let go of his neck so I could force him onto his back with a hard shove. 

He landed with a heavy thud but didn’t seem to mind as he watched my straddle him, desperation in his eyes. 

He grabbed my hips but I took his wrists in my hands and pushed them above his head. I kissed him. “Keep then right there Alpha” 

Eren sneered. “Tease” I only smirked at him and took off my clothes and took his hard cock in my hand, and pressed it to my hole. 

He bite his lip, his hands curling. I smile at him and sink down onto him, hips hips arching up to meet me halfway, and he pressed fully inside me. 

We both moaned, and I wasted no time in riding him. The desperate need for him came out of nowhere, like it usually does. I wasn’t sure if it was the baby making me this way, or if it was Eren. 

Eren whined under me, his arms shaking, veins bulging in his arms from the effort it took to keep them where I had put them. It was the sexist thing I think I had ever seen. He arched his back, his hips thrusting up into me as he did what he could to feel me, without touching.

Being in control was exciting, it sent lust filled shivers down my spine and my hips jerked, Erens cock hitting my prostates “ggh!” I smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his nose. “You’re so good. Doing as I say” something about seeing my big, strong Alpha defenseless and desperate turned me on. 

Eren groaned. “I am your bitch, my king” my eyes popped open and I whined. I had not been expecting him to say that, but I loved it. “I am yours, and I will do anything you command of me, my king” I moaned, nails digging into his shoulders. He smirked. 

I was close, my back tense and legs shaking. “Touch me” I begged, and instantly Eren grabbed me and kissed me as he rolled me on my back and started pounding away.

I moaned loudly into his mouth, my hands gripping him tightly. 

“My body is yours to do with as you please, my king” he whispered, voice deep and husky, in my ear, and with a shiver and a shout, I came, my nails sinking into his skin. 

“Alpha!” I sighed, body feeling heavy as he finished inside me. 

I stared at the ceiling, panting. Eren was breathing heavily in my ear, his arms shaking with the effort it took to hold himself above me. 

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down onto me. 

We laid together, the sounds of our breathing mixed with the crackle of flames, and the loud pitter pattern of rain on the roof. 

My eyes felt heavy and I couldn't keep them open anymore. 

When I opened them again, I was sitting on the couch, Erens arms around me, and a blanket draped across us. I didn’t know if it had been a few minutes or hours, but I didn’t care. I hummed and leaned against Eren, who nuzzled me, his hands holding my belly. 

We watched the flames crackle. The sound of bugs and wind rustling the leaves could be heard through the open window. I glanced outside and saw it was around noon. 

“What do you want?” I asked Eren. 

“Huh?” He turned to look at me, confusion evident on his face. I realized in my sleepy haze that he couldn't read my mind. Well...he could, but I hadn’t projected my thoughts into him. 

“The baby. Boy or girl?” 

“Oh” he pursed his lips and shrugged. “I dinna care” 

“No?” 

“No” he smiled. “What do ye want?” 

“I don’t care” I smile at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the head. “I just want it to be healthy” 

He hummed in agreement. “Have ye picked any names?” 

I sighed. “No.” I rested my chin on his shoulder. “Have you?” 

He pursed his lips. “If it’s a girl, we could name her after your mother” 

I smile. “I like that” I looked down at my growing belly, and held it in my hands. “And if it’s a boy, could we name him after my father?” 

Eren shifted behind me to hold onto both my hands in his own. “Aye. I like that” he kissed my shoulder. “Shall we finish getting the nursery set up?” 

“Yes” I smile.

—————

The next few days we spent crafting the rest of the furniture, which included a new couch, dining table and chairs. 

“Is this where ye want it?” Eren asked after putting the table where I had said I wanted it. 

“Mmm” I looked at it, tilting my head to and fro. “To the left” Eren did. “Perfect” I beamed. 

“Aye? Good” he stood straight and walked over to me. “We should tested the stability of the table” 

I looked from him to the table, my brows furrowed. “How do we do that?” 

The smirk he gave me was answer enough, and before I could do more than smile, he picked me up and placed my ass on the table. He kissed my throat, pulling at my clothes as he did. 

And well…let’s just say the table was very sturdy. 

We collapsed on the ground, laughing, skin slick with sweat, flushed pink. 

I propped myself up on Erens chest and grinned at him, “you are an amazing craftsman.”

“Oh aye?” 

I nodded. “Our of all the furniture we tested, not one thing broke” 

He laughed. “Aye, that’s true” he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. 

I laid my head on his chest, listening to his rapid beating heart. “How do you think they’re doing?” I asked, nodding my head towards Jeans cabin. 

“I imagine they’re having a great time,” he smiled. 

“Did Armin go into heat?” 

“I believe so. I’ve caught whiffs of their scents when I’m outside.” 

I hum, nuzzling closer to him. “Do you think Armin will get pregnant?” It was mainly asked as a joke, but there was a part of me that was concerned. 

“No. Armin’s very adamant on taking the contraceptive herbs” 

I hummed again. “Do...do you…” I struggled to find the words and Eren looked at me with concern. I pulled away from him and sat up, my hands coming to cover my belly protectively. “Do you...regret getting me pregnant?”

He sat up with me, eyes wide with worry. “No” he cupped my neck in his hands and held me. “Why would Ye even ask that?” 

I shrugged. “I don’t know” 

“Do ye regret it?” 

“No” I shook my head. “I’m just...once this baby is born, everything’s going to change. It’s not going to be just you and me. We didn’t really get to enjoy it just being us two” 

“Ah” Eren said, his thumb rubbing across my jaw. “You don’t like that we didn’t get that much time together” 

I nodded. “It’s not that I’m not excited, it’s just...I’m going to miss you being able to pick me up and fuck me on the table, or the couch just because you feel like it. When the baby comes, we’ll have to be cautious and plan it. It’ll be boring” my shoulders slumped. 

Eren nodded slowly and pulled me into his arms. “I ken. It’s going to be a big change” he kissed my head. “It’s a scary change, but don’t worry, I’ll still fuck ye on the table” 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “But it’ll have to be planned, make sure the baby isn’t going to interrupt.” 

He hummed, a deep rumbling in his chest. “The baby will be a baby, it’s won’t know any better”

“I don’t want my child walking in on us having sex” 

“A baby can’t walk, yer thinking of toddlers” I glare at him.

“Don’t get technical with me” 

“You need ta stop worrying” he gently took my chin in his hands. “We’ll go out and check the snares together and I’ll fuck ye against a log, ye put the bairn to bed and I’ll grab ye and fuck ye in the corridor, I’ll sneak away into the bath and fuck ye in the tub” I bit my lower lip and blinked at him. “We can still be spontaneous even with the bairn, just cautious. Trust me. Nothing will make me not want ye” his eye lids lowered. “Nothing will keep me from between yer thighs fur long” 

“Even a crying child?” I asked, incredibly turned on, but sceptical. 

“If the bairn cries while I’m inside ye, I’ll pull out, put on a robe, go see what my precious child needs—“ he rubbed my belly, thumb caressing over my skin. “—then after caring to it, I’ll come back to the bedroom and continue fucking ye” he leaned forewords and I laid flat on my back, legs spreading. “Nothing will keep me from yer body” A shiver went through me and I whined, and Eren smirked. “Especially when ye respond so positively ta me” 

“Eren” I whimpered and he smirked, leaning down to brush his lips against my inner thigh. 

“Yer perfect fur me” he kissed lower on my leg. “Yer so desperate all the time, almost like yer in heat” he moved further, mouthing at my hip, and I arched into him. “Ye act like ye can’t live without my cock inside ye” 

I whined, my face burning because it was true. He kissed up my sides, biting and licking as he went. “I’ve never met a human so needy before.” 

“Shut up and fuck me” 

“Ahh, see.  _ Desperate _ ” he purred, his nails lightly scratching up my thigh. 

“I know I am, and when I baby comes I won’t be able to get it when I want it” 

“Ohh leannan, you’ll have ta be patient, but I promise I’ll reward ye fur being good” 

I poured, hips canting up. “If I have to be patient when the baby is born, then don’t make me wait now” 

Eren chuckled. “Gods I love how slutty ye ‘re” 

And before I could fully comprehend the feeling that word made me feel, Eren was pushing inside me, my own slick and his previous orgasms acted as lube. 

He put my legs under his arms and lifted my hips high in the air, bending my legs towards me.

I couldn’t do anything but moan and dig my nails into his arms. “C-call me a slut” 

His eyes widened at my request before he grinned wickedly. “Ohh ye like being called what ye ‘re? A slut” 

“Yes!” My head fell back and I moaned loudly. 

“Good ye fucking slut” he then slapped my ass, the sound even louder then the mewl it pulled from me. “A little cum slut is what ye ‘re” 

“Yes” I nodded, eyes closing and feeling him fuck me, listening to his deep, Scottish burr speak such filthy things. 

“Ye want my cum. Ye want it  _ dripping _ from yer thighs.” 

“Yes” I groaned, digging my nails into his arm with one hand, the other tangling into my own hair. “Yes, gods please! Cum inside me, fill me up.” 

“You’ll have ya be patient, I’m not even close” 

“Alpha please!” 

“Shut up. I’ll cum when I want to” 

I whined, tears brimming in my eyes. I wasn’t offended by his harshness, just the opposite, I was so turned on it hurt. My whole body aches for him, for his cum. I  _ needed _ it. Gods I felt like I was in heat, this uncontrollable urge to be filled and used. My body didn’t feel like it was on fire, but that seemed to be the only difference between my heat and this. Why was I so needy? Was it the hormones from the baby? Probably. 

“I want yer babies!” I cried and Erens hips jerked. “I want all of your seed. I want all of it, please, give me it!” 

Eren groaned in my ear and kissed my neck. “I can’t give yer more, yer already filled with my seed, but I will give ye so many babies later. I’ll breed ye over and over again, yer only purpose will be to take my cock, my cum, and give me children.” 

I whined, my legs trembling and I screamed as I came, my whole body convulsing. “Breed me!” I begged, feeling Erens thrust grow harder. “Give me more babies” 

Eren's hips stuttered and he came, and I felt like melting. I could feel his cock pulsing inside me, emptying. I wished Eren could knot when we weren’t in mating season. I wanted that almost impossible stretch. 

I could feel my slick and his cum leak out of me. 

“Wh-what the hell..?” I asked, post-orgasam haze wearing off. “What was that?”

“Ye discovering a new kink” Eren mumbles. He then sat up and peered down at me. “Ye ken I dinna actually think of ye as a bitch to be bred over and over, aye?” 

I blinked at him. “Aye. I know. It was the heat of the moment. I liked it” 

He smiled. “I noticed” 

“I wouldn’t mind being bred over and over. I  _ do  _ love your cum” 

“Aye, but yer only purpose is to pop out babies?” 

“We could try the herb, see if it’s effective on humans. And then you can cum in me all the time” 

“Aye, my own personal cum bucket” 

I sneer. “Don’t ever say that again” 

Eren laughed. 

——————

The next few days of the week went by uneventful. It had been awhile since Armin showed up. 

I was working in the garden, eren was getting water from the stream when I heard a twig snap and I whined my head up to see the two love birds coming up. They both smelled of sex, heat, and rut, hair a tangled mess, clothes barely on. I watched them for a moment, they were talking, Armin leaning on Jeans side, with Jeans arm around his tiny waist. Armin was looking at him with such adoration it made me smile. 

Jean was the first to notice me and he waved. “Good afternoon Levi” 

“Afternoon” I smile at them. “You look like you had a good week” I eyes the teeth marks visible on their necks. 

“Oh yes” Jean grinned, large and dopey. 

“The best” Armin smiled at Jean. “I love new alphas, so eager to please.” 

“And I pleased” Jeans smirked at him. 

“Yes you did” 

The display made my smile, they were very cute together, but I could smell their lust and it made my stomach churn. I tried to be subtle when I held my hand to my nose, but Armin caught on. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, you’re bonded, our scents don’t smell good to you” I waved him off, taking a cautious sniff. “How's the baby?” Armins asked, face glowing and he came to kneel down beside me. I don’t miss his small grimace as he did. 

“Good. Not to fussy” I looked down at my belly. “I actually got to eat real food” 

“Oh good” Armin beamed, and gently touched my belly. “You look like you’ve gotten bigger this last week” 

“Yeah” I sighed. It was weird, being pregnant. Some days it felt like nothing was different, then what seemed to be over night, my bump grew. I wasn’t large by any means, but the bump was much more noticeable now then it had been, and it had rounded closer to my pelvis, looking more like a baby bump and not just fat. 

“Ohh I can’t wait until November” 

I smiled at him. “There’s moments when I can’t, and then others when that seems far to close” 

Armin nodded. “I’m sure you're terrified. Birth is scary” 

“Yeah” 

“But they baby will be worth it, just think about it, round, chubby cheeks, tiny little hands.” Armin gushed, and I smiled, placing my hand on my belly. “Oh! The baby will be the cutest thing ever!” 

“Yes it will” I smile back. His enthusiasm was contagious. “I hope they have Erens eyes” 

“Erens eyes are really pretty” Armin agreed. 

“They?” Jean asked. 

“I don’t like saying ‘it’” 

He nodded and turned his head as Eren came into the door yard, two pairs of water in his hand. Jean immediately ran up to take one from him. 

“How was yer week?” Eren asked Jean. 

“Fantastic” Jean grinned. 

“Good, I knew ye and Armin were compatible” 

“Eren!” Armin waved at him. “How was your birthday?” 

“It was good,” Eren shrugged and my heart sunk. 

“Wh-what day is it today?” 

“April 3rd” Armin answered, and I looked at Eren with a heart broken look. I missed his birthday. 

Erens eyes widened and he quickly rushed to me. “No it’s fine. No need to get upset” he said, putting his pail of water down and then kneels beside me. I felt tears well in my eyes and I sobbed. 

“I missed your birthday. I’m awful” 

“No yer not.” Eren cupped my face and whipped a tear as it escaped. “I’ve lived for 755 years, mo ghràdh, after 50, they stopped being special” 

“But this is the first one with me” 

He smiled warmly at me. “And it was wonderful because ye were ‘ere” he pressed his cheek to mine and nuzzled me, making me laugh. “Tis the happiest I’ve ever bin” he took my hand and kissed it. “And next year, we can celebrate with our child” 

I smile at him before kissing him. He always knew exactly what to say to make everything better. 

“Aawwwwww” Armin gushed, his hands to his mouth. “You two are so cute” 

I had completely forgotten they were there and I blushed. 

Jean smiled and took Armin’s arm. “Let’s go to the spring and wash up now” 

Armin pouted but nodded, giving a small wave as he and the alpha walked up the mountain, Jeans hand on Armins lower back. 

—————

That night we all had dinner together. It was nice having someone else there. We cleaned up together and then when the sun set, Armin bid his goodbyes. 

I watched Jean and Armin on the porch from my place on the kitchen table. 

Armin stood on his toes and nuzzled Jeans nose with his. Jean looked both happy and pained as he placed his hands on Armins hips. “You’ll come back during mating season, yeah?” The alpha asked.

Armin grinned. “I’ll plan on it,” he grabbed Jean's head and pulled him down for a kiss, and I smiled over my mug of tea. I felt a little creepy watching their display, but there wasn’t very much entertainment around these parts, and I thought they looked adorable together. 

“Be safe” Jean said once they parted, and Armin nodded. They kissed again, and again, and then once more before Armin forced himself away and walked down the steps to the open yard, his eyes never leaving Jeans. 

He then waved and turned and in a blink of an eye, and transformed into a dragon. He was smaller than Eren, and his scales blue. He spread his wings and took off.

Jean sighed, head raised to look up at the sky and he slumped against the column. 

He lowered his head and then turned to me, and smiled weakly. 

“You like him?” I asked, pushed a chair out for him to join me at the table. 

He nodded and walked inside and sat down on my offered seat. “Yeah” he put his hands together and leaned against the table. “I’m not in love, but...it’s going to be hard going back to an empty bed” 

I hummed. “You could have asked him to stay” 

Jean then made a pained face. “I did. He said no” he rubbed his eyes, mouth pulled in a deep frown. “He says he doesn’t want to be held down, he doesn’t want to be exclusive, and he didn’t want to hurt me” he groaned. “I really don’t care about being exclusive. I’m fine having an open relationship, as ya know, I enjoy watching other people have sex. The thought of watching Armin getting fucked turns me on so much” 

I coughed on my tea, clearing my throat and trying to clear my air way. “Did you tell him that?”

“No. I was a bit upset he rejected me. I also didn’t want to seem pushy…or creepy” he adds. 

“Well, Armin is a dragon, and they love sex. It’s hard for them to be with only one partner” 

“You and Eren don’t have those issues, do you?” 

“No” I shook my head, remembering the day he fucked me on this table, and then the couch, and the coffee table, and then the floor. All while saying I wasn’t like most humans. “I think he might be scared because you’re a human and can’t keep up with his libido outside of a rut” 

“I’m a whore” Jean said in the most dry tone and flattest expression I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Show him that” I smile at him and nudge him with my foot. 

“I can’t, he just flew away to..I don’t even know where” 

“You could write to him. Eren knows where he lives” 

Jean nodded. “I don’t want to seem desperate” 

“But you are” 

He glared at me. “Fuck off” 

I laugh just as Eren came in from taking out leftover food scraps in the compost bin. 

“Hey Eren. Where does Armin live?” I asked him. 

“Shiganshina.” 

“Do you think Jean could write to him and Rosmoke could take it to him?” 

Eren shrugged. “I don’t see why not” Eren then turns to Jean with a grin. “As ye by the bollocks aye?” 

Jean laughed and nodded. “In more way then one my friend” 

Eren grinned and went to open his mouth before I saw his face pale slightly and he glanced at me and slowly shut his mouth. 

I folded my arms and glared at him. “What were you going to say?” 

“Nothing” he grinned, putting his hands behind his back and lifting his head, giving me the definition of an innocent smile. 

I eye him. He was going to say something dirty. “Uh Huh”

“I wasane going ya say anything mo ghràdh, I am a perfect gentleman” 

“No you were going to say something about how great Armin is at holding balls” 

Erens head tilted to the side in a “you got me” type of way and shrugged. “Not as good as ye” he smiled. 

I scoffed. “Go grab your own balls” I growled and stood. 

He snatched my wrist as I walked past and pulled my to him. “But ye do it so much better” he then took the hand he held captive and put it between his thighs, his cock hardening in my palm. 

I rolled my eyes. “You’re so desperate” I tease, pressing my palm roughly into his crotch. He hissed and pulled back slightly, before he eagerly pushed back. 

“Only fur ye” 

“Can I stay?” Jean asked.

We looked at him. Eren then looked at me and I shrugged and turned away from them, walking to the bedroom. I started unbuttoning my shirt as I walked. 

“I’ll be in the bedroom” I say as my shirt slid off my shoulders and dropped to the floor. 

—————

Jean didn’t stay, Eren had told him he wanted me to himself, which I was fine with. I would have been fine either way. 

I wouldn’t suggest Jean watching, it wasn’t something I craved and lusted for, but if the opportunity came up, then I wouldn’t say no. 

Eren and I laid cuddling in bed, the window open to let in cool air. He was rubbing my back, my arms, my hips, and my belly. 

“Oh I canna wait ta meet ye” he said, rubbing my belly. 

I smiled and held onto his wrist. “They’ll be here sooner than you think”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the chapter. I love you guys so much.   
> Also I want your opinion on me starting a patron. It’ll have early access to chapters and then spin-offs of other fics I’ve written. Like it would have Jean and Armins week together, it would have how Armin and Erwin meet in my other story Need Someone. I could even have prologues to Do You Want Me?   
> Let me know if that would be something you’d be interested in


	21. Chapter 21

The past two months went by with no real event. It was June, I was five months pregnant, it was hot, humid, and I was miserable.

My back hurt, my shoulders hurt, my entire legs hurt, my ankles and feet were swollen and aching. 

The first three months were pretty nice, the only thing that seemed to be wrong was morning sickness and mood swings. I also was still tiny during those months. I had a belly, but it wasn’t big or inconvenient. Then in the time span of a week, my belly grew. I now felt like a whale. 

It was also hot. Scorching. I was never comfortable. I normally ran cold, so summers were nice for me, but now, it was like a fire was emitting from my womb at all times of the day. 

Working on chores were horrible. I didn’t mind cleaning or cooking, but gardening was awful, hunting was worse. 

I was currently sitting on a stool and weeding the garden. The sun was hot on my back, and my clothes and hair were sticking to my skin. 

I felt icky and claustrophobic with my shirt glued to me. 

“Heya!” Jean called, waving as he made his way over to me. I waved back and wiped sweat from my face. “Need help?” He asked, coming to sit by me. 

“I would appreciate it. I only have to weed those three plants and then I’m done.” 

Jean nodded and immediately got to work. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fat” I say, using my hat as a fan. 

Jean made a sympathetic noise. “Where’s Eren? Why isn’t he doing this?” 

“He’s checking the snares” 

“I’ll talk to him, you shouldn’t be out in this heat” 

“Don’t you say a fucking word” I glare at him, pointing a threatening finger at him. “Eren has already taken away most of my chores, and I’m not going to sit inside on my ass all day everyday. When I get closer to giving birth, then I’ll be fine with it” I groan, putting my hand on my belly, the thought of being pregnant for another 4 months was almost enough to make me cry. 

“Understood” Jean tossed the weeds in my basket. “I think that’s all. Shall we get some water to drink?” 

“Ohhhh that sounds amazing” I moaned and Jean grinned before he stood up and offered me his hand. 

I took it, grateful for the help, and led him inside, but I stopped on the porch, my brows furrowed. 

“What?” Jean asked. 

I blinked, moving my hand instinctively to my bump. As I stood, I realized what had made my stop and I grinned. “The baby” I turned to him. “The baby kicked!” In a surge of emotions, I grabbed his hands and placed them on my belly. A second later, another push came from inside and Jean's eyes widened. 

“Oh wow” 

I beam, nodding my head. ‘ _ Eren! Eren, come quick _ . I call through the bond.

_ What is it? ‘Re ye alright? _

_ Just hurry!  _

A moment later, Eren came running from the trees, eyes wide and frantic and I realized I probably sounded worried. “What?! What Tis the matter” 

“The baby” 

“What about the baby?” that seemed to only worry him more and I cursed myself for being bad with words. 

“The baby kicked” I said, watching him still his walking, blinking, before he rushed forward, Jean stepping out of the way so Eren could touch my belly. “They kicked?” 

“Yes” I moved his hands to where they had kicked before, and pressed his palm into my stomach. A second later, the baby kicked back, annoyed at being poked. 

Eren gasped, his fingers trembling. He was blinking at my stomach and then his face split in a wide grin. “Ohh my wee bairn” his hands moved under my shirt, skin to skin contact as he stroked my belly in his large, calloused hands. “Oh my gods” he laughed, dropping down to his knees, completely amazed. He pressed his forehead to my belly and laughed. “They’re getting so big” 

“Yes” 

“November canna come fast enough” he pressed his lips to my bare skin. 

I smile at him and run my fingers through his hair. 

“I don’t mean to ruin this sweet moment, but Levi needs to drink water” Jean said behind me, a glass of water in his hands. 

“Thank you” I took the glass from him and drank. Eren stood up and brushed off his pants and took the glass Jean offered him. 

“How are things with Armin?” He asked. 

Jean shrugged. “I guess alright. I took him I was fine having an open relationship, he said he would think about it”’

“Dragons are hard to tame,” I said, smirking at my dragon. 

—————

I stretched my arms above my head. It was around 10 in the morning, and Eren and I had just gotten out of bed. We’ve been awake for hours, but…

I walked into the kitchen, intent on getting an apple, only to find the fruit bowl empty. I picked it up and gazed into it, trying to will an apple to appear. 

“Eren!” I called, watching him pull on his clothes from where I could see him in the bedroom. 

He looked up at me. “Aye?” He was tucking his shirt into his pants. 

“My apples are gone. Did you eat my last apple?” I asked, accusingly. 

“No, ye had it last night before bed. I was going to go into town this morning with Jean and get more” 

“Well why haven’t you gone yet?” I asked, teeth gritted. 

“Excuse me?” He asked, walking into the kitchen, his arms folded defensively. 

“You were going to go this morning, so why aren’t you gone? I need my apples” 

He blinked rapidly like he was trying to comprehend what I was saying. He then gave one dry huff of laughter and shook his head in disbelief. “I’m sorry,  _ your highness _ ” he sneered. “But it wassane me who was desperate for my cock” 

“You can say no” I counter, glaring furiously back at him. 

“No?” He laughed again. “Forgive me if I cannane say no to my omega when he wakes me up by grinding on my thigh like a  **bitch** in heat”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!” 

“No, ye don’t talk to  **me** like that!” He slammed his hand on the counter, glaring, eyes flashing gold. “Ye are  _ my  _ omega! And I will speak to Ye however I damn well please”

“You have  **no** right to treat me like that!” 

He blinked once before he glared again. “I’m only retaliating what ye started, ye wicked wee bitch”

“Fuck you, you bloody scot!” 

“I’ve already fucked ye,  _ yer highness _ ” 

“Ahhh!” I scream at him and turn away, throwing my hands up. “You’re insufferable!”

“Me?!” He sounded confounded. “Ye just started a fight over APPLES!” 

“Fuck you!” 

“That’s your only comeback because ye know I’m right!” He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, crowding me into a corner. “Ye ken I’m right.” 

I dropped my glare, but not my gaze. My body felt suddenly like liquid, melting for my alpha. “Eren” I couldn’t say no to him. He had control of me, completely. One look from him and I became desperate for him. “Alpha” 

His eyes darkened, and I smelt his arousal. His hand left my arm to hold my neck and then his fingers curled into my hair and pulled my head back, and I whimpered. 

He leaned down, brushing his soft lips against mine. “No” he said in a deep, steady voice and then let go of me, turned and walked towards the door. 

I blinked at his retreating back, and my blood boiled. How dare he.  _ How dare he _ ! 

I screamed and grabbed the first thing I could, which was the fruit bowl, and chucked it, hard as I could at his back. 

It grazed his shoulder and shattered on the ground. Eren stopped, his hands, which were clenched in fists, shook. He growled, and I could not only smell how angry he was, I felt it through the bond. 

He took a deep breath, strong, broad shoulders rising, and then he kept walking, and disappeared out of the cabin. 

I growled myself, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Erens angry scent made me agitated. I went up to the windows and opened them, hoping that would make the scent go.

When it didn’t disapparate as fast as I wanted, I walked outside and to the lake. 

I sat down on a rock and huffed. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the crisp, damp air. I kept my eyes closed and listened to the soft splashes of water as fish moved beneath the surface. 

The wind was cooling on my sweating face. All the anger was swept away in the breeze, and in its place was guilt and sadness. My lip trembled and I tried not to cry, but I couldn’t stop. One tear escaped and so did the rest. 

I sat and sobbed as quietly as I could. I hated myself. It was just apples. Why was I so mean to him? I was an awful person. 

I sat and cried for a good hour, before I was too dehydrated to make any more tears. 

I wiped my puffy eyes and stood, wobbling back up to the cabin. When I entered, I noticed Eren was still gone. 

I sighed, and my foot hit a piece of ceramic, from the fruit bowl. I squatted down, picked up the pieces, and took them to the table. Luckily they had broken into big chunks, and should be easy to fix. I just didn’t know how. 

I needed to do something as an apology to Eren. He didn’t deserve to be treated like that. I sat, eyes fixated on the broken bowl, racking my brain for ideas. And it hit me. 

I smiled and made my way to the kitchen. How hard would it be to make a pie? 

—————

Apparently really hard. 

I glared at the pie in question. The crust was still doughy, and the cherries kept seeking through cracks in the dough I didn’t even know were there. My lip trembled and I closed my eyes. No, I refused to cry over a pie. 

I heard the front door open and I opened my eyes and looked at the door, and there was Eren, staring right back at me, a sack of apples in his hand. 

I laugh weakly, tears threatening to spill. Eren made a noise like a sigh, and walked into the kitchen, and I moved around the counter so he could embrace me. 

I sobbed into his chest, and he rubbed my back with one hand, I heard him place the apples on the counter and then moved to massage the back on my head, fingers carding though my hair. He pressed his nose to my hair, and rocked up gently. 

I cried harder, not feeling like I deserved such sweet treatment, and not from the man who was the subject of my wrath. 

“Yer going to make yerself sick, stop” Eren pulled me away from his chest and wiped my tears with his hand. “Stop mo ghràdh”

I struggled to calm down, breaths shuttering, and my nose was now stuffed. I could feel snot running down my lip, and I grimaced. 

Eren laughed and took his sleeve and wiped my nose like I was a child. I was acting like a child, so I suppose it fits. 

I sniffed, and rubbed my eyes. “I-I-I’m so-sore-sorr-yy” my voice shook as I spoke. 

“I know,” Eren said, still working on drying my face. 

After a while longer, I was able to actually breathe normally, and Eren hugged me, now shirtless because his was covered in my snot and tears. 

“Why do you put up with me?” I asked. 

“Mmm” Eren hummed, thinking. “Ye have a nice arse” I laughed and pinched his side. 

He jerked away and smiled at me. He unwrapped one arm and pet the side of my head. “‘Re ye calm?” 

I nodded. “I really am sorry. I don’t know why I got so mad, and I should’ve taken’ it out on you” 

“Yer hormones are crazy right now. I shouldn’t have called ye a bitch” 

“But I was being a bitch” 

“Yer not going to hear me argue that” he grinned at me. “Ye ken I love how fiesty ye ‘re” 

I smile. “Good. I’m lucky to have you, and I want you to know that” I run my hands up his arms. “I appreciate you and everything you do for me and the baby” I turn and glare at the pie. “I tried to make you something as an apology but…” Eren looked at it. 

“Ye need to bake it in the oven first” 

I pouted. “I did” 

“Oh” I felt embarrassed and ashamed as eren stared at my attempt at a pie. “How long?” 

“Ten minutes” 

“Oh love” he laughed and kissed me. “Let’s put it in for longer, aye” he moved around me and put the pie in the oven, waving his hand and the fire started and he closed the door. “There” he smiled at me. Then he walked up to me, effectively trapping me between the counter and him. “And just so yer aware” he leaned in close, a smirk on his face. “I’ll never say no to ye” 

“Never?” I asked, putting on an innocent mask. 

“Never” he growled, pressing himself closer to me. 

I idly reached up and played with the string holding my shirt closed. “Even now?” I asked, pulling one end and the knot came loose, and the cloth fell off my shoulders. Erens eyes zeroed in on my clavicle. “Even though I’ve been a bitch?” 

“ _ Ohhh~”  _ Eren purred. He reached his hands up and slid them into the neck of my shirt, groping my flat chest, squeezing as if I had breasts. I whined, arching into his touch. “Ye have bin a bitch, so why don’t I fuck ye like one” 

I moan, pulling my arms out of my shirt and it slid down my legs. “Pants” he said, pinching my nipples, hard. I gasped and suddenly my chest was wet. I looked down to see milk leaking from my nipples. A wave of embarrassment hit me and I felt my cheeks turn red as I watched the white liquid sept onto Erens hand. 

Eren growled, low and animalistic and then his mouth was on my nipple, sucking and biting at it. I cried out, my body jolting and I grabbed his hair. “Wh-what are you...doing?” Eren's answer was a moan, pressing his head as close to me as possible. 

My voice trembled. One hand was holding onto the counter for support, the other was buried in Eren’s curls, keeping him in place. I felt slick leak out of me, and I whined, lifting my leg to wrap around Eren's torso. His hands moved to grab my trousers and pulled them down. 

He whined when the scent of my slick hit his nose, and he gave one final suck to my nub, and pulled away, and grabbed my hair. “On yer knees” he demanded and my legs shook to follow orders. 

“I can't,” I answered sadly. 

Eren blinked at me before looking at my belly. I could technically kneel, but they would start tingling soon after. 

He made a face, and then grabbed my wrists and pulled me into the bedroom. 

I crawled onto the bed, and turned to face him, and he took his pants and underwear off. His cock was hard, and standing proud. 

Without much more thought, I leaned forward and licked it. He groaned, and canted his hips towards. At his obvious enjoyment, I gained confidence and wrapped my mouth around the head. I used my tongue to swirl around the crown before sinking a little further. 

“Ohh, that’s it baby” Eren encouraged and gently grabbed my hair. I sunk lower and lower until I couldn’t anymore. It was less than half of his cock. I breathed in deeply from my nose and sucked, hollowing my cheeks. “Oh  _ fuck _ ” I blinked up at him, and he bite his lip. “So  _ fucking  _ pretty” he pushed my bangs back with his hand, holding it out of my face. I purred at the praise, my back arching, legs spread. He smirked. “Ye can take more can’t Ye?” I furrowed my brows and looked down at what was left of him. “Come on, I ken Ye can do it. Be good fur me” at his praise, and moaned, and moved just a bit further down, taking about an inch. His head was pressing in the back of my tongue, and I had to focus on not triggering my gag reflex. 

“More” Eren said. He gently held the back of my head and pushed his cock further. I closed my eyes tight, fingers digging into the sheets. 

I focused on breathing through my nose, my gag reflex working, and I breathed, telling myself I wasn’t choking. “More” Eren cooed, pushing in the rest of the way. 

I whined as best I could, tears stinging my eyes. 

“ _ Ohhh fuck” _ Eren cursed, his hands massaged my scalp. “Yer Bonnie” I furrowed my brows and looked up at him. “Means pretty, mo ghràdh” he then smiled darkly at me. “Dinna cry, it’ll make it even harder to breath” he sighed, moving a hand to my jaw. “Let me fuck yer throat” 

I blinked blurry eyes at him and then adjusted on the bed so my neck wasn’t bent, so he could fuck straight into it, and braced my hands on the bed and moaned. 

He smirked and slowly pulled out of my throat. I quickly inhaled and then he was pushing back in, and out again, over and over. Slow, gentle thrusting down my throat. 

I was slowly steadying my breathing, and once I convinced myself I was going to choke, I felt how hard and wet I was. I had been so scared and focused on Eren, I hadn’t realized how my body was responding. 

I whimpered, bringing my hand behind me and pushing a finger inside, and then two. 

“Fuck yes, ah” Eren moaned. He moved to grip my hair, pulling my head back slightly, his thrusts becoming harder. 

I whined, pushing my fingers as deep as possible. My jaw was sore and my throat hurt, but the sounds Eren was making gave me strength to endure. “Almost there baby” Eren groaned, hand holding my head still as he shoved his cock down my throat. My eyes watered and I felt the heat of his cum as it went straight down my trachea. I didn’t taste it at all. He was so deep. 

Eren sighed and pulled out, his dick glistening with saliva. He smiled at me as I coughed. “So good” he praised and kissed my head. “Ye never complain. Yer perfect” I shifted and whined, cock heavy between my legs. “‘Ere, lie back, I’ll take care of ye” I whimpered, and pulled my fingers out before shifting onto my ass, legs spread wide for my alpha. “Put yer fingers back in” He commanded as he dropped to his knees. I moved my hand back and inserted two fingers. I leaned back on my other hand and Erens head disappeared behind my belly. I felt his lips wrap around my cock and two of his fingers slid in with mine. 

“Ahha” my head fell back, eyes heavy. “Fuck, Eren” My fingers dig into the sheets, my legs trembling. “Please” I felt my hips thrust up into his mouth. I couldn’t see Eren face over my belly, just a mop of brown hair shifting as he bobbed. “Eren! I-I’m close” Eren’s response was by pushing his fingers into my prostate. My hips jerked, and I cried out loudly, spilling myself into his mouth. 

He moaned happily, sucking hard. 

I fell on my back, breathing heavily. Eren pulled off me, licking his lips and grinning at me. 

I smiled at him and reached up to him. “Come here” 

He leaned over me and kissed my head. “Ye taste divine” 

I smile and kiss him on the lips. I licked them before pulling back, grinning. “Yeah, I do” 

He chuckled before nuzzling me. “The pie will probably be done” 

“Oh yeah” I laugh, and sit up. 

We dressed and walked to the kitchen and I pulled it out of the oven. The dough looked done now. It was a light brown and crispy. 

We grabbed some forks and dug in. I watched Eren take a bite, and his face went blank, his lips pursed. His brows furrowed.

“It’s not good is it?” I asked, shoulders slumping. 

“Mm” Eren slowly chewed and swallowed, all while a look of poorly hidden disgust. “I think ye mixed up the sugar and salt” 

I made an exasperated noise, taking a bite myself, and I think Eren was right. It was way too salty, and I forced it down. “Dammit,” my lip trembled and Eren moved to wrap his arm around me. 

“It’s alright leannan. I appreciate the thought” 

“I just wanted to make you happy” 

“Ye do make me happy. The thought was sweet, the pie just...wasn’t” He grinned, big and goofy and I couldn’t help but smile. 

“You always make things better” 

“Good” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby will be here soon. God I’m so excited for the next few chapters. Please tell me what you think, I always love hearing from you.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for this chapter. It’s intense

“How are ya feeling?” Jean asked me.

“Sore” I groan, leaning against the table as a contraction hit. It was November 1st. The baby was due any day now, and my contractions had been getting worse. 

“I’m sure. You’re huge” Jean smiled, eyeing my ginormous belly. 

I laugh and nod. “I know” 

Eren walked over from the kitchen and set dinner down. We served ourselves and began eating. 

We talked about the events of the day, the back door open and letting in crisp, cool wind. 

“We need to head into town tomorrow right?” Jean asked, cleaning his plate.

“Aye. Need more feed for Maryweather, some clothes for the bairn, and a few other things” 

“And apples” I chimed in, and Eren nodded, putting a mental note. 

“Ye sure ye’ll be fine alone?” He asked me, concern evident on his face. He didn’t like leaving me by myself, but Jean wouldn’t be able to carry all that on his own, even with Bell. 

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry” I smile, stacking everyone’s plates and taking them to the sink. 

“Oof” I groaned as a foot went right in my spleen. “Good aim” I hiss at my belly. 

Eren came up behind me and took the dishes from my hands and put them on the basin. “Go rest, mo ghràdh, I’ve got this” 

“No. Let me” I insisted, pushing him out of the way. 

“‘Re ye sure?” 

“Yes. Let me do something” I shooed him away. He smiled and walked outside with Jean. As I washed, the baby rolled and kicked and punched. It was restless. Perhaps it was getting cramped in there and was trying to come out?

I smile at the thought, forcing myself to not feel anxious. I only thought about the good things. How chubby the baby would be, what color of eyes it would have, if it would be born with hair or bald? Would it have a darker complexion like Erens, or snowy cream, like mine? 

I closed my eyes, smiling as I imagined a heavy, solid, small, weight on my chest, quietly breathing near my ear, my baby sleeping in my arms as I rocked it.

I sighed wistfully, putting my hands on my belly and looking down at it. “Hurry up, baby. Mommy wants to see you” at response to my voice, the baby pushed, my skin stretching around it’s hand. 

It looked scary, seeing movement inside of me. It didn’t feel weird. It was odd, but not...wrong. It felt right to feel the life inside me. Seeing it was a different story. 

It looked like it was going to burst out from my stomach at any second. 

I laughed softly, and rubbed my belly again as I moved to the bathroom to freshen up before going to bed.

While in bed, I laid on my side, legs curled around my belly, a pillow between my thighs. The window was open, letting in a cool breeze, and I could hear Jean and Eren talking outside on the porch. They weren’t talking about anything in particular, just laughing and bonding, resting after a long week's work. 

“Are ya excited for the baby?” Jean asked.

Eren laughed. “Very. And just as scared” Eren sighed heavily. “My parents told me what I need ta do, but what if I mess up?” 

Jean hummed. “I guess ya couldn’t have a midwife here huh?” 

“No. And with Alphas and Omegas, it’s best when it’s only them during the labor and a few days after the birth, let their instincts calm and get used to the new scent and life. It’s why my parents aren’t coming to help with the birth” 

“Will I be far enough away?” 

“Ye should be” Eren sounded a bit amused, but I could hear his anxious silence. 

“Hey, you’ll do fine,” Jean reassured. “What do ya think will happen? How will ya mess up?” 

“I don’t know. What if I drop it?”

Jean laughed and I heard a dull slapping sound of Jean patting Eren on the back. “I don’t think you’ll drop it” 

“But won’t it be slippery? All bloody and stuff?” 

“Well if you’re prepared for it, you’ll be expecting it, and you won’t drop it” Eren made a noise, and then silence fell between them, crickets chirping in the forest. “Do ya have a name?” 

Eren made another throaty sound. “If it’s a girl, her name will be Kuchel Amilea Jaeger. If it’s a boy, Alexander Jaeger. We havena found a second name for the lad” 

“Alexander Jean” 

Eren laughed and I even snorted in my half asleep state. “As a ring to it” he joked. 

Jean laughed. “Okay, how about… Alexander Grisha?” Eren made a disapproving sound. “Okay, Alexander Eren” 

“No” 

“Alexander Levi” 

“Mmm, no” 

“Well...Alexander is after Levi’s dad right? Are there any men in your life you would like to name it after?” 

“There’s my grandsires. My fathers father is Malcolm, and my mother’s is Oliver”

“Alexander Malcolm; Alexander Oliver. Malcolm sounds better” 

“Aye, it does” 

“Do ya want to name your son after your grandfather?” 

“Malcolm was a good man, always nice and selfless. My father speaks highly of him. Oliver was like my mother, stubborn as a mule” 

Jean laughed. “And like you” 

Eren chuckled. “Aye, and most likely like my children” Eren shifted. “And like my omega” 

I smile, his words becoming quieter as he talks, becoming background noise for me to fall asleep to. 

—————

The next morning, we ate breakfast together and Eren did the laundry while I cleaned. They had left for Matias a few hours ago. They wouldn’t be back for a while longer and I figured the laundry would be dry by now. 

I grabbed the basket and walked out of the cabin, wobbling through the trees, the green leaves now vibrant red, and oranges, and some a dull brown. Most crunched under my heel when I stepped on them, others were soft and soggy. 

I made my way down to the stream, and stepped carefully over the wire traps that kept vermin away from our clothes as they were drying, and checked said objects.

If they were dry, I took them from the line and folded them into the basket. The only thing that wasn’t dry was a blanket.

A few more hours.

As I was readjusting the blanket, I heard muffled voices. 

I quickly took cover behind a tree, and listened.

“Why are we even here?” A high pitcher, young voice spoke. 

“Because it’s our orders” an older, more gruff voice said this. 

They were a good distance away, so I peaked behind my cover and caught a glimpse of the sun shining on metal.

I creeped a bit closer, staying as low as I could, and quiet, despite being as large as I was. 

There were three men, all around the same height, and built. All wearing royal armor. 

I cursed silently, and called to Eren through the bond. 

_ Eren, come home. There’s guards. _

_ What? Stay hidden, I’ll be there soon.  _

I sighed, immediately feeling relief. 

“This just seems like a waste of time. There’s no way the prince is still alive” the younger one whined, and dread seeped down my spine. 

“The king gave us orders to look. He didn’t say we needed to find him” The one that hadn’t spoken yet until now, had a deep, calming voice, like dark chocolate. Bitter, but sweet. 

“The king heard rumors about where the prince ran off to, towards these mountains. He just wants us to check to make sure he’s not here” The gruff one spoke. He seemed to be the leader, since he was in the lead. 

They had been walking this whole time, and I hadn’t realized I had been trailing them. They were headed towards the cabin. To my nest. 

My stomachs twisted as the thought of strangers near my home. I couldn’t stop my feet from following them. 

“If the prince was smart, he would have ran far away from here, to a different country” the dark chocolate voice said. 

“If he didn’t die” the younger one grumbled. 

“Shut up” the leader hissed. “King’s orders. Search the mountains, find out what we can. If we find the prince, we bring him in. If not, then he’s not here” 

“Right” the younger one sighed. 

All four of us jumped when a bird call echoed through the sky. Rosmoke, sounding the alarm. We were close to the cabin. 

“Stupid bird” Dark Chocolate groaned, grabbing a twig from the ground and hurling it. Rosmoke dodged it, sounding very offended, but as he circled, his avion gaze saw me, and doing as he had been trained to do, flew towards me, cawing the whole time.

“No.” I hiss as Rosmoke lands on my shoulder, cawing. “Shut up” 

In an instant, a guard was in front of me and he snatched my wrist before I could even jump in surprise. 

“It’s you” This was Dark chocolate. He had blue eyes and red hair, a scar on his lip. Scar seemed like a better name than chocolate. “You’re alive?” 

I growled and smacked him across the face with my free hand. He wasn’t planning on me attacking, so I got him good with my nails. 

While he was discombobulated, and pulled my wrist free, and ran.

“It’s the prince! After him!” Scar yelled, and immediately started screaming as Rosmoke dug his talons into his neck. 

The other two were hot on my heels. But I had the advantage of being on my home turf, adrenaline, and motherly instincts. 

But they were trained soldiers, and I was 15 lbs heavier, and front heavy. 

They were yelling at me, and each other, but all I could think about was run. Get away. Protect my baby. 

A felt something collide with my shoulder, and the rock fell on the ground as I stumbled. 

I caught myself before the weight of my belly could force me over, but it gave them enough time to catch up and one slammed into my side, tackling me to the ground. 

He forced my onto my back, and I screamed, I kicked, I hit, I scratched. His hands went to my throat and I flung my hand to the ground until I found a rock and threw all my strength into my arm and smacked him. His hands went limp and he screamed. I kicked him off and crawled into my feet, but before I could make a step, hands grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me, pulling until my shoulder popped.

I screamed, and struggled, but he only pulled harder. 

“Let go of me you fuckers!!” I shout. 

The one I smacked with a rock got up, blood leaking down the side of his face. He growled and punched me, my head snapping to the side, my jaw throbbing. 

Scar walked up, his face scratched up, his eyes squeezed shut, blood oozing from the torn eyeball. Rosmoke got him good.

“Did you kill the stupid bird?” The man holding my arms asked. It was the younger one. 

“No. It flew off on its own” scar growled, wiping his face. “He’s actually alive?” He said, looking at me.

“Fucking idiot” the one I hit with the rock, the leader, walked up to me, grabbing my hair, and pulling my head back. “You should have ran far away from here.” 

“Come on, let’s go back. The king will want him” the younger said. 

“Not yet” the leader sneered, spitting on my face. “The king wants him alive. He didn’t say in good condition” 

“Jack” Scar said. 

“Look at what he did to you! To me!” He yelled at scar, then turned to me, a sadistic glint in his eyes. “Kenny shouldn’t get all the fun” he pulled his hand back and punched me again.

“He’s gotten fat,” Scar observes. “He’s not struggling here.” 

“He looks pregnant” the leader chuckled, obviously meaning to sound insulting. “You someone’s bitch? That’s who feeds you?” He sneered, and put his disgusting hand on my belly. Without thinking, I kicked him as hard as I could in the balls. He fell down, screaming. 

“Don’t. Touch. Me” I growled. The younger pulled my arms. 

“I’ll break your arms, you cunt” 

“You fucking—“ the leader stood, seething. He lifted his foot, readying to kick me in the stomach. A sudden wave of instincts took over and I struggled, but the soldier wasn’t going to let go. 

A loud rumbling growl came from the woods, and in an instant, the leader screamed as a large, green scaled monster leaped out of the woods and tackled him. 

The dragon easily fit the man's head in its mouth, and shook back and forth. The muffled screams being cut off by the sound of breaking bones. 

As I watched, I saw a flash of red hair and scar ran away from the scene. 

The dragon flung the limp, broken body into a tree, and slowly turned towards my captor, teeth dripping with blood. His eyes were nothing but slits.

The young man behind me was trembling, and in seconds, he let go of my arms and pushed me into Eren, intent on sacrificing me so he could get away. 

I stumbled and Eren moved to catch me on his snout. 

Erens eyes were searching mine, taking in the bruises that were undoubtedly there. 

I heard a thud behind me, and turned to look, and say the young man's foot had been caught in a snare. 

He wasn’t staring at that though, but at me, with a deadly dragon by my side. I saw when he realized that he had willingly given up the only thing he could have used to get away. 

“Eren.” I said, moving my hand to grab an aching shoulder. Eren made a noise, and looked at me. “Kill him” as soon as the words left my mouth, Eren went back into predator mode, and pounced on the screaming man. His screams grew silent as Eren snapped his neck. 

Eren crawled off the man and turned to me. “One ran that way” I pointed to where I had seen scar run off too. Before I could blink, Eren was gone. 

I leaned against the tree, feeling lost, and dazed. The events that just took place replayed in my mind. The two soldiers' bodies laid near me, broken and mangled.

The smell of blood was thick in the hair, and I bent over, and vomited. 

I breathed heavily, moving my hand to my belly. When I had fallen, had I landed on my front? I couldn’t remember. It was a blur. I pushed my fingers into my stomachs and winced. 

I lifted my shirt up to see a large bruise forming on my side. And the baby wasn’t moving. 

Tears fell down my cheek as I pushed my belly again, trying to get the baby to kick or push, or something. 

“Levi?!” Eren came rushing up to me, eyes frantic. “Are ye alright?”

“The baby” my voice cracked. “It’s not moving” 

“What?” Eren sounded in disbelief. I lifted my shirt to show him the bruise, that was now a deep purple, and forming along my belly. “No” eren shook his head, eyes tearing as he gently touched my bump. “No!” He hissed through clenched teeth. He shook his head, pressing his nose to my head. “No” 

“Is there something we can do? To know if...if…” I couldn’t get the words out and I broke down crying. 

“No. We just have to wait” he wrapped me in a hug, and I cried into his neck. 

He didn’t say anything, just held me, his own tears dropping on my shoulder.

I slowly calmed, and I pushed aside my emotions, and the pain, and looked internally. I mentally felt my womb. I couldn’t explain it, but nothing felt wrong. The baby was alive. 

“I don’t know if the baby is okay, but it’s alive” 

“How do ye ken that?” Eren asked, still holding me. 

“I just...do” I moved my hand to my belly. “It’s a feeling. Motherly instincts maybe?” Eren pulled back to look down with me. “Didn’t your parents say something about how the baby stops moving the closer it gets to the birth date?” 

“Yeah. They rest so they have energy to be born” he nodded, obviously preferring to think about that then the alternative. “Ye think that’s what it is?” 

I nod. “The baby’s alive” 

Eren looked at me before he sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging. “Let’s go to the cabin” 

He led me to our home and we sat on the couch. 

“Do you think Erwin told them?” Was the first thing he asked that wasn’t baby related. 

“No” 

“You don’t?” He asked, surprised.

“No. They didn’t know I was here. They said something about Kenny wanting to follow up on a rumor about me running away when I escaped. Like how Erwin found us.” 

“EREN! LEVi!!” Jeans voice shouted. 

“In the cabin!” Eren yelled back, and a moment later, Jean came bursting into the room, sweating so bad his hair and clothes were damp and sticking to him. “What the hell? You say Levi’s in trouble and run off without further information? I had to run after you with my human speed. Bell can’t run up the mountain side, so I had to pull her up. What the hell happened?” 

We told Jean what happened, and he sat heavily on a dining chair. I could see the wheels turning in his head 

“You can’t stay here,” he said. I had come to that conclusion as well. 

“We can’t take Levi from the nest,” Eren said. I hadn’t thought about that, just the idea of leaving made my stomach clench and anxiety bubble in my throat. 

“Eren” Jean sounded exasperated. “Look at what they did.” He gestured to my bruised face. “They could have killed him, or the baby. Got damn well near it too”

Eren put his head in his hands and sighed. This was hard for him. He knew I needed to stay with my nest, especially this close to giving birth. But we couldn’t stay here. 

“We could leave after the baby’s born?” He suggested. 

“We don’t know when the baby will be here.” I said this. “It could be tomorrow, or could be two weeks from now.” I took his hand. “We can’t risk staying” 

Eren looked pained. I couldn’t feel that he felt like he had failed as an alpha, and a mate, as a father. “Ye shouldn’t be here in the first place” Eren snapped. “Ye should have left that day! Or better yet, not even met me!” 

“Eren stop” 

Erens lip trembled. “Ye should have ran far away from here, from me” 

“Stop” I sat firmly. I could tell he didn’t mean anything he was saying. He felt like a failure, that things would have been better for me if we hadn’t met. “I would be dead without you” 

“I can’t protect ye” 

“The three dead bodies outside say different” 

He pursed his lips. “They shouldn’t have gotten to ye” 

“You saved me. I’m alive because of you” and I wasn’t just talking about this time. 

He scoffed. “Why did I fall in love? Makes things harder” he then reached for me and pulled me to him, pressing his forehead to mine. “I couldn’t live with meself if something happened to Ye or the bairn” he pressed his palm to my bonding scar. “I swear to protect ye and our future children no matter what. I will give my life to ensure yer safety”

I kissed him, and he smiled faintly against my lips. “Including taking ye away from here” he nodded, making a decision. “We’ll leave at dawn. Jean. Pack what ye need.” Jean nodded.

“We’ll move the bodies away, make it look like a bear attack, hopefully keep people away from the cabins while we’re gone. I hope we can return someday.” Jean nodded again. “We won’t be able to bring everything, but a few pieces of the nest should be fine. We can pack that up in the morning” I nodded, feeling both relief and dread. 

—————

That night, I packed up food and a few changes of clothes, for all three of us. 

Jean and Eren moved the bodies and came back just after sunset. 

Jean stayed in his cabin to pack what he needed. “Where are we going?” 

“My parents at Shingashina.” Eren sighed, his hand touching the walls. The walls he had built. 

I put down the shirt I was folding and walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. 

“We can’t stay”

“I ken” he sighed, fingers curling against the wood. “I just...hate that we have to” he wrapped one arm around me, the other still on the wall. “This is our home” 

I hummed, also feeling sad. “Hopefully we can come back. Or we can always build a new one” 

“It’s not the same” he sighed and pulled his hand away to hold me. “At the end of the day, it’s just wood. Ye two ‘re more important” 

He leaned down to kiss me, but just before our lips touched he pulled back, nostrils flaring. I sniffed and smelt what he did. Smoke.

We quickly walked outside and stood in the door yard, facing towards the smell of fire. “Is it Jean?” I asked, even though I knew it wasn’t. 

“No. There’s dozens of men” his voice sounded grave. 

“Eren!!” Jean came running out of the woods, Maryweather over his shoulder, and Erwin by his side. 

“What’s happening?” Eren asked, his grip on my arm strong. 

“I tried to stop them, but I didn’t know until it was too late” Erwin was panting, a thin sheen of sweat on his face, despite the cold autumn air. 

“What. Happened?” Eren growled.

“Kenny gathered all the troops and told them to march into the mountains. He got a letter from a soldier that said something about a dragon living here.” 

I blinked, trying to think of who that could possibly be. Scar. He wrote a letter to Kenny before Eren killed him. Like a good soldier. 

“And they're here?” I asked Erwin. 

He nodded at me, before he bowed. “Yes my king” he straightened. “I ran ahead in hopes of warning you before it was too late” 

“How many are there?” Eren asked. 

“Thousands” Erwin shrugged helplessly. “They came prepared to fight a dragon. On the bright side, that’s all they want. There was no mention of the prince.” 

Eren turned to me, and when I met his eyes, I knew he had made a decision, and no matter what I said, I couldn’t convince him otherwise. I still tried though. “No” I shook my head, tears forming. 

Eren stared at me for a moment before turning to Erwin and Jean. “I’ll hold them off.” 

“No” I cried. At that moment, a burst of heat enveloped us, warm light flickering through the trees as Jeans cabin was lit a flame. 

“Ye two take Levi and go to my parents house. Rosmoke knows the way and will show ye.” 

“Eren! No!” I cried again, grabbing his arm. 

He turned to me and cupped my face in his hands. “I’ll be fine mo ghràdh. I’m a dragon. They canna hurt me” I could see the doubt in his face. They might not be able to hurt him, but they could overpower him with that many. 

He kissed me firmly before turning back to Jean and Erwin. 

“I’m trusting ye with my omega and unborn child. Do not let me down” 

Erwin saluted and Jean nodded, already moving to grab me. 

“No! No! Eren!” 

He smiled at me, walking towards the fire, and the mob. “I’ll see Ye tomorrow” an arrow came whizzing out of the darkness and hit Erens shoulder. It broke and bounced off him, and he turned before transforming into a dragon. 

“Eren!!” I cried as Erwin picked me up and took me to Bell. 

Jean climbs on behind me, and Erwin behind him, is all squished together on Bells back and Jean creaked the reins. Bell was already antsy being near the violence, and didn’t hesitate to run. I kept my eyes on Eren. I watched as someone threw a torch into the open window of our cabin, setting my home on fire. My nest. 

Tears brimmed my eyes and through the smoke, I saw Kenny. He was on his horse, dressed in armor, and he was staring right at me. 

Bell took a sharp turn, and they were out of sight, the screaming of soldiers and the animalistic rumble of a dragon fading behind us. 

My mind was a blur. My home was gone. My nest. Eren left me. He abandoned us. 

I shook my head. No no. He didn't abandon us. He sacrificed himself. 

My omega wouldn’t listen. Eren was still alive, I could feel it though the bond. But he wasn’t here, which means he left us. 

I hardly noticed when he stopped in Mitras, or when Erwin left to buy supplies, or when he bought a cart. 

I only stared at him as he pulled me off Bells back and put me in the back of a small wagon. He attached Bell to it, and the cart moved, jostling me back and forth. I kept my teary eyes on the smoke rising from the trees. 

——————

I whined, whimpered as another contraction hit. We had only been on the road for a few hours, Rosmoke perched on the wagon side, Erwin driving, Jean next to him. 

I sobbed as the wagon went over a rock in the road. I hurt everywhere. My back, my neck, my legs, my womb, my heart. 

I cried out, a desperate omegaian cry, needing my alphas comfort. I whined, waiting to hear a reply, but nothing, so I called again, louder. 

Eren. 

I could smell how agitated Jean was, his instincts telling him to help the omega in distress. It was also telling him that my alpha had abandoned me, meaning I was easy prey. 

“Fuck” Jean cursed, his arosal obvious in the air, and it only made me cry harder. I didn’t want any alpha that wasn’t mine. 

My omega wouldn’t listen to reason. Eren didn’t abandon us, Jean wouldn’t hurt us. 

I laid down and curled in on myself, hugging my belly, sobbing. 

I suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in my neck and a jerked up, and Eren presence left me. I couldn’t feel him through the bond. 

“No!” I scream, jumping out of the wagon and trying to run where I last knew where Eren was. 

Erwin pulled the wagon to a stop and Jean reached me, grabbing me and holding me. “No! No! Eren!!” I sobbed, my whole body feeling weak. “He's gone” I whispered, grabbing onto Jean for dear life. “Eren’s gone” 

Jean breathed in sharply, holding me tighter. I felt so...empty. Eren had been a constant presence in my mind and body, I had grown so used to it. It was comforting, but now it was gone. He was gone. 

Jean said something, but I couldn’t hear him, and he carried me back to the wagon, and laid me down, him laying next to me. 

I watched the dark blue skin as Erwin continued on. I felt empty. 

——————

_ Levi.  _

I stirred in my sleep, mind fuzzy. 

_ Levi, baby. ‘Re ye safe? _

Erens voice was in my head, quiet, and broken. 

_ Baby. _

My eyes popped open. It was night, the cart moved back and forth as the wheels went over rocks and holes. 

_ Eren?  _

_ Baby. _

Eren voice was quiet, but it was there. He was alive. 

_ Eren! Where are you? Are you okay?  _

_ I…I can’t...it hurts. I love ye. I love the bairn.  _

_ Eren! Eren! Where are you? _

_ I love...ye… _

And the bond was gone, silence echoing in my head, the feeling of him vanished. 

I stared at the sky, the stars twinkling. I didn’t know where Eren was, or if he was even okay, but something was telling me he was alive. He had to be. 

I sat up, unable to hold still and moved to climb next to Jean on the bench. Erwin was asleep in the cart, and Jean was guiding. 

“He needs help” I said, voice loud in the quiet night. 

Jean was quiet. “Did you feel him?”

“Yes. For a moment. He seems to be cutting me off somehow.” 

“He’s alive?” 

“Yes, but he sounded hurt. We have to go back” 

Jean looked pained, and he shook his head. “We need to get you to safety first” 

“But Erens in trouble” 

“I made a promise to protect you and the baby, and I’m going to see it through” Jean snapped. “Think about your baby. You’ve been through so much. You need to relax, and rest, before your child pays the consequences” 

It seems a bit cruel to use my child against me, but it was the only thing that would keep me away from Eren. We fell silent again as I caressed my belly. 

“Do you trust him?” Jean asked suddenly, looking over his shoulder at Erwins sleeping form. 

“Yes” I nodded, also looking. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes” I said firmly. “How much longer until we make it to Shingashina?” 

“Well we’ve been going non stop, so hopefully around noon tomorrow” 

“Good.” I sigh, closing my eyes and letting the cool air calm me down. An unexcperted, but very appreciative kick came from inside. The baby moved. It was alive. 

I smile, tears brimming my eyes. The baby was okay. 

—————

I groaned, my fingers curled into the blanket around me. The contractions were getting worse, and I sobbed, wanting my alpha to hold me. 

The sun was high in the sky, but it was a cold day. Erwin and Jean were at the stirrups, guiding an exhausted Bell. They had been going almost non stop for two days and nights. I could tell Bell was on her last leap, and it pained me to see her that way, and when we stopped, I would make sure she was well rewarded. 

I cried silently, teeth clenched as the cart jerked. I felt like someone had taken my uterus and was twisting it around a razor blade. 

“We’re at Shingashina” Erwin announced, looking back at me, a look of sympathy and concern on his face. 

“Rosmoke” Jean called to the raven that was peach near my head. He raised his head and stared at Jean. “Take us to Carla and Grisha” 

Rosmoke cawd quietly at him, and turned his head away, ignoring him. “Are...are you serious?” 

“Rosmoke” I called to the bird weakly. The beast eyes turned to me, and he hopped closer. “Lead us to Carla and Grisha” I say and with a flurry of feathers, the beautiful bird took to the sky, always staying in view. 

It seemed the Jaegers lived in the mountains. We had to take a winding, bumpy road to their home, and I cried with each jolt and shake of the wagon. 

After what felt like hours of winding roads, I smelt manure. 

“Whoa Bell” Erwin called softly, tugging Bell to a stop. 

“What can I help you with?” Carla called, voice defensive. “There’s nothing here, ye took a wrong turn, and I suggest ye go back now before ye can’t” 

It was then I realized she had no idea who Jean or Erwin were. I sat up quickly, my head popping out from behind the two men. 

“It’s me!” I called as loudly as I could before I doubled over in pain. Carla was standing in her garden, he ho raised like a club, and her guarded expression quickly turned to one of shook when she saw me. 

“Levi?” She rushed over to me, and helped me down from the cart. “What ‘re ye doing ‘ere?” She asked, cupping my face. “Where's Eren?” At the mention of my mates name, I broke into sobs and pressed my face to her neck. 

“We need to get Levi inside” Erwin said, climbing down and walking up to us, but Carla swung her ho around and held it to his throat, her other arm around me.

“I dinna ken who ye ‘re, but ye stay away” 

“He’s a friend.” I tell her. “They both are. I trust them” 

Carla looked at me and then narrowed her eyes at Erwin before slowly lowering the hoe. “Let’s get ye inside” she said, glaring at Jean and Erwin as we passed. “Ye two take care of the horse” she pulled me inside. She didn’t shut the door, leaving it open for when the two men were done, and she led me to the couch, where I sat. 

She then walked to a door and pounded her fist against it. “Grisha! Come up! It’s urgent!”

A few moments later, the door opened and Grisha walked out, looking confused. Then his gaze landed on me, and he looked around the room, looking for his son. When he couldn’t find him, his confusion grew to worry and he and Carla walked to me and sat on either side of me. 

Carla took my hands. “Tell us what happened” 

With tear streaked cheeks and a tight throat, I told them everything. When I told them about the fall, they checked my belly and both came to the conclusion that the baby was okay, but we wouldn’t know for sure until I gave birth. 

They both looked pained when I told them about Eren’s sacrifice. 

“I don’t feel him through the bond” I say at the end of my story. Jean and Erwin had come in then, both looking haggard and dirty. “Is there a reason that the bond would be gone like this? Other then…” I swallow, unable to say it. 

Carla and Grisha share a look. “Well…” Carla speaks. “I’ve heard that damage to the mark can break the connection temporarily” 

“But he’s a dragon. He can’t get hurt, even if they over power him, they can’t hurt him” 

“Dragons can’t get hurt?” Erwin asked.

“No. Our scales are indestructible” Grisha told him. I had also explained who Jean and Erwin were. They were a bit more hesitant to trust Erwin. 

“Nothing can hurt them?” Erwin asked again, seeming utterly taken aback by the concept of indestructible beings. 

“Well, weapons forged from dragon scales could do it”

My eyes widen and I look at Erwin, who shared the same look of shocked understanding. “Morningstar” I whisper. 

“What?” Jean asked. 

“My family’s sword. It’s an heirloom. It has been in my family for thousands of years. The legend is it’s forged from dragon scales” I completely forgot about that history up until now. “Kenny would have access to it” 

“He had it with him when he left the palace” Erwin confirmed and I broke down in tears. I tired not to, but I couldn’t. Eren could be dead.

Our home was gone, my nest burned to ash, my alpha...gone. 

I sobbed into my hand, anxiety creeping in on me and closing around my lungs. It squeezed and I couldn’t breath. I felt sick. 

I hardly noticed as Carla rushed out of the room, only to come back with a blanket and shoved it under my nose, and I smelt Eren. 

His scent was on the blanket, and I grabbed it, shoving my face into the fabric and breathing deeply, the snakes unlatching from my insides, letting me go. 

I wrapped the blanket around me, breathing in his faint scent. I closed my eyes, and imagined him there, holding me. His deep voice purring Galiec in my ear, shushing me, calming me.

“Carla! Grisha!” A sudden loud cry from outside startled me out of my fantasy, and all five of us whipped our heads to the door. 

Erwin moved and opened it just as whoever was on the other side was about to open it, and fell right into Erwins arms. 

It was Armin, his big blue eyes looking at Erwin with shook, before he smiled at him, a flirty glint in his eyes. 

“Well hello” he said, eyes moving over Erwins handsome features. 

“Armin?” Jean asked, peeking out from behind Erwin and Armins eyes widened and he grinned.

“Jean!” He leaped into the others arms and Jean spun him around. Jean kissed him. 

“What are you doing here?” Jean asked and Armin suddenly whipped his head to Grisha and Carla, mouth open, and face pale, but then he saw me, face tear stained and red, bundled in a blanket. “You know” 

“What is it Ye ken?” Grisha asked. 

“There’s talk in the town, something about the king capturing a dragon” Armin said, looking pained and lost. “The only dragon that lives near Stohess is Eren, so I rushed here. The fact Levi’s here confirms my fears” 

“He’s been captured?” I asked, wiping my face with the heel of my palm. “He’s alive?” 

Armin shrugged helplessly. “As far as I know. The king said something about making an attraction, have everyone see a live dragon” 

“He's alive” I sigh, happy to know my alpha was still breathing. “We need to get him out” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this sad chapter. The baby is getting closer and closer but now Eren’s gone.   
> You didn’t actually think everything was going to be sunshine and rainbows, did ya?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter, and I’m super happy with it so I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it

“How do we do that?” Jean asked, arms folded. 

Everyone was silent for a moment. “I’ll think of something,” Grisha said, his eyes shifting as he thought. 

“Do you have a piece of paper?” Erwin asked. Grisha nodded and disappeared. A moment later, he came back with a blank sheet of paper, and a pen. 

Erwin took the paper and put it on the table, took the pen, and started drawing. I stood up from the couch and walked over to see what he was doing. 

It took me a moment to realize he was drawing the floor plan of the palace. 

“I can get us in, the only problem is knowing where they’re keeping him,” Erwin said, still drawing. 

“Where would they keep a dragon?” Carla asked. 

“It could be anywhere,” I said. “The palace is huge,”

“Well if they’re showing him off, then it should be somewhere people can get to easily” Armin said. 

Erwin nodded, staring at the paper. He then pointed at what I knew to be the courtyard. “My bet is here” 

“That’s a safe bet,” I agreed. It was a large open area, many people could fit in at once, as well as a dragon. 

Erwin sighed, surveying the drawing. “We’ll need to go at night, use the dark as cover” 

“Perfect” I said, already moving to the door. “Let’s not waste time” 

“Whoa!” Carla grabbed my arm. “Yer not going” 

“It’s my mate”

“And it’s my son.” She cupped my face gently in her hands. “I understand ye want to help, but right now, Ye have something more important to worry about” she gave a pointed look to my prominent belly. I sighed, knowing she was right. “What ye need to do is lie down and rest. We’ll take care of everything else” 

I begrudgingly walked to the couch and sat, reclining. I could still listen from here. 

“We’ll leave tonight,” Erwin said. “Do you have horses?” 

“Of course” Carla nodded. “Whose all going?” 

“I am” Grisha didn’t hesitate. 

“And I,” Erwin said.

“I’ll go,” Armin spoke, face determined. 

“No!” Jean said in a rush. “It’s dangerous” 

“He’s my best friend” 

“No Armin,” Carla said, putting her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll need ye ‘ere with me.” She turned to Jean. “And ye” 

“Why?” Jean asked. He had been waiting to volunteer for the rescue mission. 

I groaned, my womb constricting. I tried to breath but the pain was so intense I couldn’t. 

“That baby will be here soon. I’ll need as much help as I can get.” 

“But won’t an alpha being here make him nervous?” Jean asked, remembering the conversation he had had with Eren a few months prior. 

“Normally yes, but right now, it might be best yer here. With Eren gone, he won’t feel safe, but perhaps if he scents an Alpha, a scent he knows, then he’ll be fine” she sighed. “Hopefully”

The contraction stopped and I breathed shakily.

“Right” 

Carla nodded at Jean and turned to Grisha and Erwin. “You’ll need someone else. No offense Erwin but I don’t trust ye, not fully, and I’m not sending my husband alone with ye” 

Erwin scowled but quickly schooled his expression and nodded. “I understand” 

Carla nodded, once. “Ye should bring Mikasa and Zeke” 

“We can’t have too many people there,” Grisha said with a shake of his head. “It’ll draw to much attention” 

Carla sighed. She was obviously stressed about her son being kidnapped. “Then pick one” she hissed. 

“Who’s closer?” Grisha asked. 

Carla shrugged. 

“I’ll go find out,” Armin said before running out of the door, Jean and Erwin watching him. 

Carla sighed, and she looked up, her lip trembling. Grisha moved to hold her, whispering to her. 

Another contraction hit, and this time, it was followed by a popping feeling, and a trickle of fluid leaked down my thighs. 

I gasped, hand going to my belly. “C-Carla” I called, and she turned her hazel eyes to me. “My water broke” 

Her eyes widened and she looked at Grisha, who looked back at her. “You need to get Eren” she said and he nodded, quickly running to grab a few things. Erwin followed and helped gather what he could. Jean stood, staring pale and wide eyed at me. 

Carla quickly handed me a towel to sit on. “I’ll just be a moment” she smiled reassuringly at me before disappearing into a bedroom. 

“We’re leaving now,” Grisha said to me. “We’ll grab either Mikasa or Zeke, and send Armin back.” 

I nodded, tears in my eyes. The contractions had stopped, but it wasn’t pain that caused my tears. It was fear. I was in labor. My water broke and the baby was coming, and my alpha was nowhere near me. “Be safe” I told the men. Grisha nodded and moved to the bedroom to say goodbye to Carla, and Erwin kneeled in front of me. He took my hand and kissed it. 

“I must depart now, My King” before he could drop my hand, I tightened my hold on him. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised in question. 

“Bring him back to me” I whispered, voice thick with unshed tears. 

Erwin blinked before he bowed his hand, and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. “As you wish. I will not let you down” 

Grisha came back out and laid a kiss on my head and a gentle touch to my belly, before he and Erwin left the cabin. 

“Jean!” Carla called as she came out of the room. Jean jumped into attention. “Go get some hay from the barn. Big arm load” she said, and he nodded before rushing out of the house. Carla moved to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and put it in the sink. She pulled the small spout in the faucet and water trickled into the bowl. Once she had enough she put the cap back on and moved the bowl to the table, and placed her hands on the side of the baked clay pot. After a moment, the water started to simmer, and she moved her hands away. 

The small actions reminded me so much of Eren, and I teared up, sobbing as I pulled the blanket to my nose. 

Carla watched me with sad eyes. “I wish I had more things with his scent on it.” She sighed. “That was the blanket he had used when he last visited us. It’s been almost a year, and I’ve washed it since” 

Jean came in then, his head obscured by the large amounts of hay he was carrying, pieces of straw cascading to the ground. 

“Perfect!” Carla beamed and with a hand on his shoulder, led him to the bedroom. I could hear them talking and moving around, but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

They emerged after a few minutes, both with straw covering their clothes and hair. Armin also joined us then, and he smiled at Jean. 

Jean smiled back and hugged the small blonde. Armin reached up and plucked hay from the ashy locks. “It’s good to see you” 

“Yeah, it is.” Jean replied. “I just wish it were better circumstances” 

Armin nodded solemnly. He then turned to me and smiled. “Everything will be fine”

I tried to smile back, but it felt so forced. 

“Jean, help me bring Levi in here please,” Carla called from the bedroom. I hadn’t noticed she went back in. “And Armin?”

“Yes?” 

“Grabbed some towels please” 

“Right away” Armin turned and went to a closet, while Jean helped me to my feet. The amniotic fluid seeped down my thighs, and glued my pants to my ass cheeks. 

I waddled inside the room with Jeans help. 

On the floor was a pile of the hay, laid out over a pillow. It looked like a birds nest. 

My heart clenched at the reminder of my nest, burnt to ash. 

“Help me undress him,” Carla said. Jean stiffened behind me, before I felt his gaze on me. 

“Are ya alright with that?” 

I breathed in through my mouth, calming my omega down. Jean wasn’t a threat. I nodded, once and Jean pulled my shirt off. Carla took it from him and he then undid my trousers, all the while behind me. 

I clenched my teeth and did my best not to flinch when his fingers touched me, or his breath on my neck. 

I had to wiggle my hips to get the pants down, and the fluid peeled away. My thighs were soaked and my face burned with embarrassment. 

Carla then pushed my shirt and pants into Jeans hands. “Go wash these. There’s a wash tub outside. Armin will show you were” she shoved him out and shut the door behind him. I instantly relaxed. “Okay. Him being around didn’t help” Carla concluded. She dipped a small rag into the steaming water in the bowl. When had Armin come? 

She then gestures towards the bed. “Put your hands on it” 

I did as asked, my fingers sinking into the soft feather bed. I didn’t know what she was doing until I felt the wet warmth of the cloth on my thigh. 

She was cleaning me. 

I was mortified. My mother in law was giving me a sponge bath. 

I clamped my eyes shut and whined. I would much prefer my alpha. Tears pricked my closed eyes but I refused to let them fall. 

“There we go. Good as new” Carla stood and put the rag in the bowl. She then grabbed a white Cotton dress off the bed. “Put this on” she handed it to me and I slipped it on, happy to be covered. It was a shift. A women’s undergarments. It was very nice, comfy. 

“Go ahead and do what ye need. Sit, lie down, walk” she said. 

I sat on the bed, and sighed. “Eren’s not going to be here for the birth.” 

“He might make it” Carla shrugged. 

I looked at her, gaze dubious. “I’ve never heard of someone being in labor for six days” 

She blinked at me, before understanding crossed her features. “Oh, no!” She waved me off. 

“It takes three days to get to Stohess from here, and then another three to get back,”

“On horseback. Only takes a few hours by sky” she grinned. 

“They’re flying?” I asked. She nodded. “But Erwin asked about the horses” 

“They were going to ride, until ye went into labor,” she sighed, looking at my belly. “I also didn’t like the idea of making Eren wait” 

“Me neither” I say, fists clenching as a contraction comes. 

“Breath” Carla said calmly, hand soothing on my shoulder. “Dinna forget to breath” 

—————

Erwin and Grisha walked out of the cabin. Erwin was determined. He would do as his king commanded. Eren would be back soon. 

He started making his way to the barn, where he could see Bell, sleeping, and Maryweather, happily munching on the weeds. He had seen the two other horses in the barn, but he hadn’t paid much mind to them. 

He still felt exhausted after this non stop journey, his legs and ass were sore, his neck had a kink in it, and his eyes were heavy. 

But his king needed him, and he would go through hell and high water for Levi. Even save his rival. 

He sighed, his heart feeling like it was being crushed. Yes. He had a crush on Levi. He had thought he was beautiful at first sight, but then the prince talked to him, and he smiled, and Erwin was done for. 

He loved the young king. He loved him enough to put his feelings aside, and save the mate. Even if it hurt, seeing Levi in pain hurt more. 

“Where are you going?” Grisha called, and Erwin turned to him before pointing at the stables. Grisha smirked. “We gotta hurry. Horses aren’t fast enough” 

Erwin furrowed his thick eyebrows. What on earth could be faster than a horse? 

He saw the smirk on Grishas lips, and his face blanched. Dragons. Dragons were faster than horses. 

Grisha nodded his head down the path. “Come. Let’s hope we find Zeke or Mikasa soon” 

Erwin followed, feeling a heavy stone in his stomach. 

They met Armin on the road as he was running back, a girl with black hair with him. This was Mikasa, which he learned after a very hurried introduction. As Grisha ran over the plan with Mikasa, Erwin looked at Armin. His big blue eyes, and soft blonde hair. His lips rosy pink, cheeks flushed from the cold and physical exertion. A dark part of Erwins brain wondered what other physical exertions could get his cheeks that color. 

He snapped out of the gutter his mind had crawled to and blinked at Armin, who was staring back at him. The small blonde smiled, and bit his lip, as if he knew what Erwin was thinking about. 

Erwin wondered it maybe, when he got back, he could spend some...alone time with Armin. He may have been in love with another, but that hadn’t stopped him from sleeping with others, men and women. He knew Levi would never return his feelings. And Levi could never be his, the previous king wouldn’t have allowed it. 

He mental said R.I.P. to the late king. 

He smiled back at Armin but remembered the way he ran into Jeans arms, and the way they talked to each other. Not to mention they fucking kissed! 

Perhaps Erwin was just meant to be alone. 

With that sad thought, he looked away from Armin and joined in the conversation. 

“Let’s not waste time,” Mikasa said. “Levi needs his mate” 

Erwin nodded but before he could move, Armin stood on his toes and kissed his cheek. “Good luck, soldier” the way he said those words, a flirty rumble, made Erwin tense and his mind went blank for a moment. 

He looked at the blonde, who bit his lip and walked away, back to the cabin. 

“Erwin, let’s go, the sun is setting” Grisha said. They had walked out of town before it was dark enough for them to be hidden. 

Erwin felt the shifting happening around him, and he tensed. The last time he had been near a dragon, it had tried to kill him. Or he thought it was going to kill him. 

“Climb up,” Mikasa said near him, and she put his hands on the smooth scales of the dragon. This was Grisha then. Mikasa helped him by telling him where to step and hold. “Good?” She asked. 

“Uh...no” Erwin said, palms beginning to sweat. He felt fear. Not of the rescue mission, or sneaking around, but of flying. If humans were meant to fly, they would have been born with wings. 

Mikasa snorted and turned into a dragon and took off in a leap that Erwin couldn’t see. 

Grisha moved under Erwin and his wings extended before he took off. 

It took all his will power not to vomit. 

—————

I breathed in through my nose and out my mouth, walking around the room, gently bouncing on the heels of my feet. The contractions were getting more intense and closer together. 

Carla was sitting in a chair, knitting what looked like a baby shirt. 

All of the clothes we had were gone. All the toys we had, the bassinet Eren worked so hard on making perfect. All gone. 

My lips trembled as I walked, eyes burning. Jean was currently working on building a crib right now, and I had broken down into hysterical tears at the reminder that everything was gone. 

I refused to do that again. 

Another pain in my gut made me stop and I put my hands on the wall, pushing my hips back and I groaned, breathing deep and shakily. My belly hung heavy, and I shifted, feeling my body slowly and painfully prepare me for this. 

I was sweating, the linen shift clung to me, the white fabric transparent now, but I didn’t care. Fuck. Everything hurt. 

“Levi?” Carla asked.

“Shut up” I hissed, my fingers digging into the wood walls, and I felt a scream bubble in my throat and I tried to swallow it down, and all that came out was a loud, painful squeak. 

“It’s okay to scream. It’ll help” Carla said, unaffected by my harshness. She walked up to me and put a hand on my damp back. I tensed at her touch, not wanting to feel her hand on me. I just wanted this baby out of me! 

She then dug her palm into my lower back, where a lot of pressure had built up and I let out a relieved sigh.

She massaged my back for a minute before she went back to her seat on the chair. I breathed in, wiping my sweating face with my hands and turning to face her. 

“Thank you” I sighed. “I’m sorry for being a bi—iiiitchhh!” I was stopped in my sentence by a contraction. “Fuck!!” I screamed, head falling back against the wall. Whoa, screaming did help. 

“It’s alright.” Carla waved off my apology. “I said some nasty things to Grisha when I was having Eren. There’s a reason he’s an only child” she chuckled, and I smiled weakly back at her. 

I started to walk again, no longer bouncing, just moving, hands on my protruding belly. 

This time when the pain came, it was different. It wasn’t the intensity or anything that could be explained, but I knew it was time. The baby was coming and I needed to push. 

“I-I-it’s time” I whisper, voice shaking as I walk to the hay pile, using the bed as support as I move.

Carla shot out of the chair and ran to the window. “Armin! I need ye!” She then ran back to me. She held my hands as I squatted over the hay, skin clammy. 

—————

“How do we get in?” Mikasa whispered. Erwin surveyed the area, looking for the patrol. They watched a guard go by, and when he was saftly out of sight, Erwin moved. 

“Follow me” Erwin snuck around the tree he was hiding in and grabbed the wall, finding small foot holds and climbed. “Do exactly as I do. Some bricks are trapped and will set an alarm off if they are touched.” He called down to his party. Mikasa went after him, and Grisha after her. 

They made it to the top of the wall, and dropped down to the palace grounds on the other end. 

They stayed low to the ground, using the darkness to hide them as Erwin led them to the actual castle. Around the east side of the castle, Erwin climbed over the fence, being very quiet and agile for someone of his size. 

They walked along the cobblestone floors, still outside. Erwin heard a guard whistling and stopped in his tracks, the other two doing the same. The guard passed, none the wiser. And Erwin crawled around the corner and into the courtyard. 

He stopped the second he say the beast. Eren, as a dragon, was chained down by dozens of chains, his mouth muzzled. The moonlight seemed to hit just right so he could see him better than anywhere else. 

He felt Grisha and Mikasa stiffen. He held his arms out, keeping them from running out in the open. 

There was the guard that just passed, and from what he could see, two more. He turned to his companions. “There’s three, on for each of us” they grinned when they realized what he meant. “Mikasa, you take the one on the left, Grisha, right. I’ll take the one in front” they nodded and disappeared into the darkness. 

He made his way to the guard and wrapped an arm around his neck and put him in a chokehold, pulling his body low to the ground. The man struggled for a moment and then when still. Unconscious. 

He heard the faint sound of other silent struggles and then silence. After a moment, the three of them moved into the yard. 

“My guy had a key,” Mikasa said, holding a silver key in her hand. 

“I didn’t look” Grisha said, turning to his guard. 

“We’ll wait to see if we need it before we waste time looking for it” Erwin said. 

Grisha nodded. He looked around the yard a bit and when he deemed it safe, ran up to Eren. 

—————

“AAHHHHHHH!!!” I screamed, my nails digging into my palms. “FUUUCK!!” 

“Good. Good. Breath” Carla instructed. 

I leaned back into Armin’s chest and panted heavily. “Fuck!!” I sobbed. I couldn’t even stop pushing even if I wanted too. My body had taken over at this point and I was just along to feel the pain. 

I was squatting over the hay, blood and other fluid stained the straw and my thighs. “GODS FUCKING COCK!!” I yelled, moving my hand to Armin’s legs. Armin was behind me, letting me use him as support, and Carla was in front, bent low to watch me push. 

“Good. Yer doing well” 

“I like the creative curses” Armin laughed softly, and even in the blur of pain, I smiled. 

—————

“Eren Mac” Grisha whispered, running his hand up the snout. He quickly moved to pull the muzzle off him. “Eren! Mac!” 

Upon closer inspection, Eren was bleeding. Scales were missing, seeming to have been ripped off. He could see the raw, pink skin underneath. Blood speckled the sensitive flesh. 

“Eren” Mikasa sounded desperate and she rubbed at Eren's face. “Wake up. We have to go” this was the first time Erwin had heard Mikasa have any sort of emotion in her voice. 

He saw the lids of the creature flutter, but they didn’t open. 

Erwin was struck with an idea, but didn’t think his voice would have any effect, so he moved and whispered in Grishas ear.

Grisha nodded and turned back to his son. “Eren, Levi needs ye. Ye have to get up. Fur him, fur yer mate” 

The eyes slowly blinked open, but they were blurry. “Eren. Come on. Levi’s in labor.” Mikasa whispered. “Your baby is being born. You have to get up so you can meet your child” 

Eren made a loud purring noise, and his eyes focused momentarily before fading again. But this time, he worked on focusing them again. He purred again, and Mikasa rushed to try her key. It unlocked three of the sick chains around Eren. Erwin moved to find the other key, and found it on the body of his victim. He tossed it to Mikasa, who caught it and undid the last chains. She gasped in horror, though, when Eren’s wings were free. 

They had been bent and twisted in a way that wasn’t normal. Eren made a pained noise, huffing heavily through his nose. His wings were broken. 

“Ye need to turn into a human for us” Grisha whispered, eyes wide in poorly concealed terror, eyes glued on his child’s mutilated wings. Eren made another noise and Grisha shushed him gently. “I ken, my laddie, but we can’t transport ye like this. Ye need to turn into a human.” 

Eren whined, obviously not wanting to. “Transforming into a human can hurt sometimes because of the wings.” Mikasa said, moving over to where Erwin stood. “With his wings broken—“ she trailed off. 

“Ye have to, fur Levi. Fur the wain” Grisha said, and Erwin saw as inspiration struck the dragon. His eyes squeezed shut and he made a deep, painful sounding rumbling, and he started to shrink, his feature slowly turning into a human. 

Eren screamed as his wings were snapped back into his body, and he clamped his hand over his mouth. His whole body was weak as he leaned onto his father for support.

——————

“Ohh! I see a head. A few more pushes” Carla encourage, moving her hands and catch the baby when it came out. 

Jean has taken Armin’s spot as my support, though I couldn’t remember how long ago. He was stronger and larger and I felt no guilt in digging my nails into his skin, his bones shifting beneath my hands as pain erupted through me with each push. 

“One more, come on” Carla said, and with a deep breath, I pushed with all my might, face turned red as I screamed louder than I ever had before. 

I felt the body fall out, the pain leaving immediately. I watched in fascination as Carla moved the small, bloody body of my baby into her arms, wiping gunk from its nose, eyes and mouth. The baby wasn’t crying, just swinging its arms back and forth, happy to be free. 

Tears formed in my eyes as I watched my baby, my child squirm and wiggle, tiny legs kicked and pushing. 

“It’s a boy” 

My heart soared and I sobbed, holding out my arms for Carla to put the baby to my chest. The big head rested on my bare shoulder, the shift having fallen down my arms hours ago. Jean shifted behind me and let me lay back against him. How I wished he were Eren. 

I smiled sadly and ran a finger down the bloody back of my child, he was breathing softly, I could hear the closing and opening of his windpipe as he took in his first breaths. 

I watched my child for a moment, amazed that I made this. This living being in my hands was here because I made him. With some help. 

The happy moment was stopped by another cramping pain in my lower gut. “Carla?” I asked, concerned. 

“It’s just the after birth, dinna fess” she gently took the baby from me and handed him to Armin. “Go wash him up, aye?” 

Armin nodded and left the room. My blood boiled as I watched my baby be taken away from me, but I forced myself to focus as another contraction hit. 

Something didn’t seem right though. My body was telling me to push, and fast. “Carla. There’s something else” 

“It’s the placenta, just breath” 

“No. No it’s not” I quickly got back into my squatting position, legs aching. I didn’t know how I knew, but this wasn’t the placenta. 

—————

Eren looked like he had been through hell. Some of the injuries had been transferred to his human side. His lip was busted, and he had bruises covering his whole body. The worst seemed to be the cut along the side of his neck. Where his bonding mark was. 

“Eren, Eren, ‘re ye with me” Grisha asked, seeing Erens eyes go blank. 

“Mmm” Eren said, trying to focus. 

“Grisha” Mikasa said in a warning tone. One of the guards was gaining consciousness, groaning. 

“Dammit” Grisha cursed, moving Eren’s arm over his shoulder, and Erwin rushed to do the same with the other. They dragged a barely conscious Eren out of the courtyard, and Mikasa transformed into a dragon. Grisha pushed Eren up onto her back, and Erwin followed. Mikasa took to the air, with Grisha right behind her. 

They didn’t stop until they were past Mitras, and then landed in the outskirts of town. 

They laid Eren on the grass and Grisha looked his son over. “He passed out from pain” he said, grabbing his bag and pulling out some water and gently trickling some in his son's mouth. Eren's throat moved, and Grisha moved to prop Eren up in a sitting position, using his knee as a back rest. 

Eren’s eyes were half lidded and unfocused, and he weakly grabbed his dad's arm. Grisha pulled the water away, and tried to focus on him, but only managed a second before it was blurred again. 

“Le-le-v-vii” he croaked. Just the sound of his voice made Erwin cringe in sympathy. 

“He’s safe” Grisha said, pushing the bottle to his sons lips and making him drink. “He’s with yer mother.”

Eren jerked his head away, and water spilled onto his chest. “Ba-baby?” His voice already sounded better. 

“Baby’s good,” Grisha said. 

Eren furrowed his brows and then quickly stood. The movement startled everyone, and Eren tumbled back down. “Levi! Need...need to get to...to him” 

Grisha pulled Eren back and this time held food to his lips. “Levi’s fine. Eat” 

Erne took a small bite and cringed, but he swallowed. “Ye...ye said he...went into labor?” He asked, slowly coming more and more back to earth as he ate. 

“Yes. His water broke before we left to come get you” Grisha said. His hand tightened on Eren's shoulder. Eren tried to shake him off, but he was too weak. 

“I can’t...miss it” He said, looking off toward the direction to Shiganshina. 

“Ye need to focus on yerself” 

Eren growled, but quickly ate the last of the roll he was eating. “Let’s go” 

—————

“Oh my god” Carla said, watching me push. “Keep pushing. Just a bit more!” She cried, eyes frantic as she cupped her hands beneath me and then, just like before, I felt a small body fall out from inside me, and the pressure was gone.

The first one had been silent, this one was everything but. The second air hit its lungs, it was screaming, its little legs kicking and its arms swinging. 

Carla cleared the airways of this one just like she did with the older one. “Another boy” she beamed, and I blinked in utter amazement as she handed me the youngest  _ twin. _ I just gave birth to twins. 

I was in shock. The baby screaming in my ear pulled me back to this earth and I put my hand gently on his back, gently soothing him with one finger, light on his spine. After some hesitating cries, the baby went silent, cooing in my ear. 

Carla stared at me, a smile on her lips as she shook her head. “Ye weren’t that big” she joked, getting up and getting a piece of cotton scrap from when she was knitting, and wrapped the cloth around the baby’s wrist. 

“What’s that for?” I asked. 

“To tell the difference between them” she said, putting a hand on the baby's head. “The one with the tie is the youngest” she smiled at me, before holding her hands out. “Let’s get him cleaned, aye?” 

I sighed, kissing the top of his fuzzy head, and handed him over to his grandmother.

She left, making funny faces at the baby, who grinned, toothless, at her. “Let’s give ye a bath, wee one” 

I watched them go with a choked breath. The second they were out of sight, I had to fight the urge to get up and chase them. 

Jean put his hand on my shoulder, “Do ya want to get in bed?” 

I looked up at him, then down at my bare, bloody thighs. “I wish to get clean,” Jean nodded. 

“I’ll go get some water then” He smiled and left. 

I sat in the nest, body aching, heart yearning. I wanted my babies in my arms. I wanted to be in my alphas arms. I wanted Eren. Tears welling in my eyes and I sobbed. 

My alpha abandoned me. 

_ No he didn’t!  _

I snapped at my inner omega. He was coming back. Hell or high water. He would come back. 

—————

Eren wasn’t able to travel well. He could barely walk. Could hardly keep his eyes open. 

He wouldn’t sleep, or eat. He wouldn’t rest. 

It seemed the only thing he cared about was getting to his pregnant omega. 

No matter what anyone told him, he refused to listen. 

The party would stop to rest, Eren would grumble and try to limp away. It got to the point that they gave up trying to get him to rest. He would eat and sleep when he was in Levi’s arms. 

They made it to Shingashina late the next night. The crickets chirping as they walk. 

Eren suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, his head lifting and he sniffed the air. He could smell the wonderful, sweet scent of summer. Mixed with his mate's scent was something...else. Like spring flowers. The scent of new life. 

His heart hammered in his chest as he rushed as fast as he could with a limp to his parents cabin. Candles were lite inside, the flame flickering in the windows. 

The door opened as he made it to the yard and Carla walked out. Eren almost walked past her, intent on getting to his mate and child, but then he saw her face. He stopped and she hugged him. 

“Oh thank the gods yer alright” she sobbed and he held her as tightly as he dared. 

“I’m alright ma” he whispered, and kissed her cheek. 

She pouted at him and put a hand on his cheek. “Good. I would have killed ye if ye died” he smiled and grabbed her hand in his. 

“I ken” 

She smiled before looking over her shoulder. “Now go, go see yer mate.” She smiled. “And yer offspring” 

He breathed in shakily and walked into the house. He knew where Levi was because of his scent, and followed it to his old bedroom. 

The door was slightly ajar, and Eren’s heart hammered heavily, his stomach fluttered and his palms were sweaty as he pushed the door open. 

Levi was standing by the foot of the bed. He looked up when the door opened and they stared at each other for a moment. 

Eren couldn’t believe how beautiful his omega was. Even though he looked tired, he was still stunning. 

Eren then looked down at the dark blue bundle of cloth in Levi’s arms. He could see a small, tiny hand gripping onto Levi’s shirt, and a round cheek, and a itty-bitty ear. 

His breath stilled in his throat. He couldn’t breath. He slowly limped into the room, eyes on the baby. 

Levi turned to he was facing him, adjusting his hold on his bundle. Eren gazed down at the baby, and with a shaking hand, pulled the blanket fully away from his child’s face. His breath caught once again as he gaze upon his child. 

It’s face was round, cheeks chubby and pink. It’s lips were red, and wet with milk. It’s eyelashes were long, feather like against its cheek. It had the finest amount of black hair, and he felt tears welling in his eyes. 

“C—“ he cleared his throat, choked with emotion. “Can I hold it?” 

Levi blinked at him before a small, affectionate smile graced his face. “Of course you can. He’s your son” 

Eren's head whipped up from staring at the baby, to look at Levi, his eyes wide. “S-son?” 

Levi beamed and nodded. Eren grinned and looked down at his  _ son. _ He took a hold of the lad, his head small in the palm of his hand. 

Eren felt tears form and he grinned at his son. “Yer so wee” he smiled. Levi watched tenderly. 

Eren held the bairn in one arm, and used his other to touch the small, button nose. 

The baby's face scrunched up, but his eyes didn’t open. Eren ran his fingers lightly over the baby soft skin, his heart growing. 

He grabbed the blanket and slowly undid the wrapping. His son was small, but not skinny. He had a round belly, and chunky legs.

Eren gazed at his son with such love, it made Levi smile widely. 

Eren furrowed his brows, and put his index finger in the palm of the small, skinny hand, and the tiny fingers wrapped around the digit. 

Eren then lifted his hand, using the baby’s grip on his finger to raise the boys arm. “What’s this fur?” He asked Levi, nodding at the cloth tied around the pudgey wrist. 

“So we can tell them apart” Levi tried to hide a grin, but he couldn’t. Eren blinked at him. 

“Tell... _ them  _ apart?” 

Levi nodded and looked behind his shoulder to the crib. 

Eren blinked at it, then looked at Levi, then back and then at Levi. Levi nodded his head, and took the youngest from Eren. 

Eren swallowed and walked to the crib and looked down into it. 

Another baby, also pale and round cheeked. It looked exactly like the other one, except not as chubby. 

“Wh-which ones the oldest?” Eren asked and Levi nodded to the crib. “Th-their names?” 

Levi looked down at the baby in his arms. “I haven’t named them yet. I—I didn’t want to do it without you” 

“We did decide on on a name” 

“Alexander Malcom, but we weren’t planning on two boys” 

Eren looked down at the sleeping baby. He reached down and gently stroked the baby’s face with a finger. 

The feather like eyelashes fluttered and his eyes opened just a smidge. Eren smiled. “Hi baby” 

The eyes blinked, and slowly opened more. Then a huge grin overtook the baby’s face and he gurgled. 

Eren's heart ached in his chest. He picked up the baby, who was still smiling at him. “Are they identical?” He asked, kissing the baby’s fuzzy head. 

“There was only one placenta, so yes” 

Eren moved to the bed and sat, and Levi followed, both holding one of their sons. 

Eren looked into the dark eyes of his child. It was hard to see what color they were in this light, and eye color tends to change. 

“How did the birth go?” Eren asked. 

“Painful” Levi sighed, cringing slightly. He was still aching down below. “But good. No complications” 

Eren sighed, his shoulders slumping. He had been terrified about the bruise over Levi’s stomach and what the impact could have done to his child...his children. 

“As far as we can tell, the babies are healthy” Levi said, reaching over to boop the nose of the boy Eren was holding. The baby blinked and then smiled. 

Eren ran a thumb over the baby’s cheek. “I’m sorry I missed the birth” 

Levi blinked and then moved to hold Eren’s hand. “You’re here now. That all that matters” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The babies are here!! Identical twin boys. They were not expecting that.   
> Please let me know what you think in the comment, I always love hearing from you guys, it makes my day.


	24. Chapter 24

We laid the babies to rest, both the boys having fallen asleep to the sound of our voices. 

I made sure they were comfortable while Eren sat in the bed, watching. I could feel his gaze on my back, and I looked over my shoulder at him. 

He had a far away look on his face, his eyes trained on me, but had an underlying sadness in them. 

I adjusted the swaddle around one twin before turning and slowly walking up to my mate. He kept his eyes on the cradle until I was in front of him. I gently touched his face and his mouth moved down in a frown, and tears formed in his solemn eyes. 

I pulled him into my chest and he sobbed quietly into my shirt, his hands clenching at my hips. I ran my fingers through his hair, letting him cry.

After a few moments, he pulled his head away, but still held onto me.

I moved so I could sit next to him. He was staring at the ground, eyes unfocused as he re-lived his memories. 

I watched him for a moment before I reached for his shirt and started pulling it off. That seemed to snap him back to reality. 

“Wh—“ he started to ask, but didn’t resist as I pulled his dirty clothes off him. 

I didn’t answer his unfinished question, just pulled his clothing off until he was bare to me, his olive skin bruised and scraped. 

He stared at me, eyes questioning, but I refused to meet his eyes. I gently touched his bruised ribs, I was half expecting him to flinch away, but he stayed, stalk still. 

Tears started to form in my eyes as I looked upon my mates injuries. I pressed my lips tightly together to stop them from wobbling. What had they done to him? How? Why? 

My mind was going a million miles a minute, my vision blurred. 

When I moved my hand to his back, he finally moved and snatched my wrist in his large hand and pulled me closer, and kissed me. My body immediately leaned closer to him, seeking him. Not sexually, but I need him. 

He slowly broke our kiss and ran a thumb of his free hand down my jaw, his gaze soft. “I am ‘ere, leannan” his eyes shifted over my features, taking me in. “I’m ‘ere” he repeated, as if trying to remind both me, and himself of this fact. 

I nodded, once, and pulled my wrist from his hand only to bring his hands up to my face, and held both of his palms against my cheeks. I closed my eyes and basked in the feeling of his calloused thumbs rubbing slowly under my eyes and over my cheek bones. 

“So beautiful” he whispered and goosebumps pricked my skin. His hands moved slowly, thumbs rubbing against lips, my jaw, chin, down my neck, over my shoulders. He pushed the shift down my pale arms, and his hands followed closely behind. My own hands were caressing his toned, bruised forearms. The shift stopped at my hips, and Eren touched my chest, my ribs, sides. 

I had lost most of the baby weight, not all of it, but most. What I did have were stretch marks. Eren gently touched the silver stripes on my lower belly, a smile on his lips. 

This moment between us, wasn’t sexual; it could be, very easily could turn into tender love making, but that’s not what this was. 

We needed each other, to hold, and to touch. To be reminded that we were together. We both thought we would never see the other again. 

I brought my hands up to cup Eren’s face in my hands and pulled him closer to kiss me. 

His lips were gentle, and slow, pulling my body closer to him. His arms were about my waist, holding me, and my hands shifted down to hold his neck, and my finger caught the scabbed cut in his neck, and his hissed against my lips. I pulled back and looked at the healing gash on his neck, right over our bonding mark. 

I ran my finger gently down the scab, and Eren leaned his head against my shoulder. “Is this why I can’t feel you?” I asked. Even now, the absence of Eren’s presence in my mind left me feeling empty; alone. 

“Aye” Eren whispered back. 

I didn’t answer, just kept touching the wound. “When it heals, will it be back to normal?” 

Eren was silent for a good long while, before he shrugged. “I dinna ken” 

The thought of never getting the bond between us back hurt me. My mind felt hollow without him there. I couldn’t know what he was feeling, not really, and I could tell he didn’t want to speak, but wanted me to know what happened. If he could just project what he was thinking to me, then no words would need to be spoken. 

“Tell me” I whispered, kissing his head. 

Eren sighed, and shifted, laying down against the pillows, pulling me down with him. I snuggled firmly against his side, and he grimaced when I accidentally hit a bruise, but he didn’t push me away. “After ye got away, I was just going ta distract them fur a bit, and then run off and hide,” He started, voice quiet and thick, his accent heavy. He sighed, my head falling up and down with the movement. “But then I saw Kenny” I subconsciously closed my fist against his chest. “And I…” he struggled for a moment, emerald eyes shifting, “when I saw him, I kenned who he was, and as I looked at his slimy face, I remembered everything he did ta ye.” His fingers that were wrapped around my waist curled, fingers tight in my skin. “I wanted ta kill him, and I would. Fur ye, fur yer father, fur Amelia, fur Alistir, and fur everyone who suffered because of him” Eren growled. “And I leaped at him.” I pressed closer to him, knowing this was where it got bad. “Kenny had his sword drawn, and he swung it at me. I could see he was terrified. He had seen every other weapon break against my scales, but I’ll give it ta him, he dinna want to die a coward” Eren breathed deeply, my head moving with his chest. “His sword cut me, and I wassane expecting it. I had never felt pain like that before.” His voice shook, pulling me closer to him. “I was stunned, discombobulated from unexpected pain, and they acted, throwing chains around me, wrapping around my jowls, and Kenny kept cutting into me, fur fun” he spat the last word out like it tasted foul on his tongue. “They dragged me back to the palace, and they kept cutting me, experimenting what would hurt me and what wouldn’t.” 

My heart felt like it was being squeezed in my chest. I could hardly breath. 

“They cut my neck,” he lifted his hand and put it against the scrape. “I felt ye disappear from my body, my mind” his voice was quiet, but filled with pain, and anguish. “Fur a moment, I thought they found ye. That they ki-“ his voice broke, and he swallowed thickly. I moved my hand to push his head towards me, and I kissed him tenderly. Eren kissed back, his hand stroking my side. When we parted, he seemed to be in slightly better spirits. “I couldn’t accept that ye were gone. I tired everything I could ta get ta ye” 

“You did. For a moment” 

Eren looked at me and smiled. “I wassane sure if I heard ye or if it was just my delirious mind”

I smiled at him, running my hand through his tangle of dark curls. “I knew you were alive. I thought they had killed you, but then I heard ye, just for a moment, I knew Ye were alive” Eren grinned at me, a big, unexpected, grin, with all teeth, and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. “What?”

“Yer copying my accent” 

I blinked, and then slowly realized that I had been. I laughed quietly, and snuggled into him. 

He kissed my neck, and held me. “I was so tired, and in so much pain” he started his story again. “I felt like I was going ta die” he looked up at me, meeting my eyes. “And then Mikasa, Da, and Erwin came, and told me Ye were in labor.” He smiled at me. “Ye were alive, and the bairn...bairns, were on the way” he moved his hand down to my belly. “It gave me strength ta fight.” 

“I’m glad you made it” 

“Me too” he smiled, and he shifted, and winced. “They broke my wings” I felt sympathy pains in my own spine, and I held his tighter. “They ripped my scales from my body”

“What? Why?” 

He shrugged. “I dinna ken. But they knew that only a blade made from dragon scales could damage me.” 

“You think they’re making weapons?” 

He shrugged again “it’s the only explanation” 

“Do you think they’re going to start a war?” 

“I dinna ken” he sighed, his body feeling heavy against me. “It’ll be hard to ken whose dragon and who's not. They would have ta line up everyone and cut them with steel blades to test if they get hurt or not” he looked at me. “Would Kenny be willing ta do that?” 

I shrugged. “I don’t know Kenny very well. He avoided me at all costs, he hates me, but my father always told me a good king never goes looking for war, but is always ready for it”’

“Do you think it’s just a precaution?” He asked. 

“I don’t know. I  _ do _ know Kenny is a smart man, cunning. He doesn’t know how many dragons there are, so he has no real way to properly prepare” 

“Ye said a good king doesn’t look. Kenny’s not a good king” 

“No, but he’s not an idiot” 

“They’ll look fur me” 

“We’ll be prepared. We have more people now, we’ll fight back” I kissed his head. “They won’t have you” 

He hummed, and that was the end of the conversation as his long four days finally hit him, and he passed out against my chest. 

—————

I was woken up by the sound of crying. I groaned and opened my eyes and looked towards the cradle. 

Eren was standing over the crying babe, and reached down to pick him up. I couldn’t tell what twin it was, with it being to dark, but I sat up as Eren gently bounced on the balls of his feet, shushing the crying newborn. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, voice thick with sleep. 

Eren maneuvered the child onto his shoulder and sniffed near the baby’s bottom. He then shrugged. “He dosseane need changed” he then handed the baby to me, and I held the boy and guided him to my nipple, which he latched on and sucked. 

My eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and I saw the blankets swaddling the baby was yellow, meaning this was the older twin. 

I hadn’t noticed Eren was watching with fascination. I smiled, trying not to make eye contact out of embarrassment. 

He sighed heavily, leaning his chin on my shoulder and gazing down at the nursing babe. 

“Ye ‘re so beautiful” he whispered, voice warm on my bare skin, and he placed a firm kiss on my bonding scar. A chill ran through me and I sighed, bringing my free hand up to tangle in his hair and pushing him closer. He groaned and bit my neck, and I jolted. 

I felt goosebumps rise on my skin, and I gently pushed Eren back. “Eren. No. Stop” 

He immediately stopped. “What’s the matter?” 

“I just pushed two babies out of me, I really don’t want your dick up there right now” Just the thought of it was making me clench. 

“Oh…” Eren sounded a bit sheepish, like he was embarrassed that he forgot, “of course. Ye must be sore” 

“Very” 

“Can I still kiss yer neck though?” He asked, almost innocently. It probably was, but…

“If you kiss my neck, it’ll turn me on and then I’ll want to have sex with you, even though I don’t.” I pouted, “you wouldn’t take advantage of my weakness, would you?” I asked, leaning against him. 

He smirked. “Never” he kissed my head and held me as I nursed. 

—————

The next few days were spent with the babies, and Eren was wrapped around their little fingers. 

They made any noise of distress, and he was there, making sure they got what they needed. When he wasn’t dotting on me or the twins, he was building a cradle from each of them. The one Jean made was good, but he had rushed and it could be greatly improved. Also Eren really wanted to make his sons bed. 

During these last few days, we had been discussing names. And we finally decided. 

We were in the living area, everyone was there, sitting on the couch. I held the eldest and Eren the youngest. 

“Welcome to the family, Alexander Malcom Jaeger,” I said, grinning at the baby I was holding. The audience smiled, Carla pressed her hands to her mouth, trying not to squeal. 

“Welcome to the family, Oliver Henry Jaeger,” Eren said to his bundle. With a quiet, but very enthusiastic cheer from the witnesses, the babies were named, and Carla was the first to us, her grin as large as possible. 

“Oh what perfect names” she cooed, gently rubbing each twin's chubby cheeks. “Alex, and Ollie” she beamed. She had tears in her eyes as she gazed at Ollie. Oliver had been her father's name. “Perfect names fur perfect babes” 

The rest of Eren’s friends and family congratulated us and wished fair blessing onto the twins. 

—————

Doing chores was very hard with two newborns. Luckily they both seemed to be very mellow. Oliver was...difficult at times. He was the fussier of the two. 

It was a week and a day since they were born, and I was sitting in a stool in the garden, weeding. The twins in a stroller next to me, a blanket keeping the sun out of their faces and keeping the warmth in with them. 

Eren had been with me, helping with the gardening, but had just left to carry in a basket of corn. Everyone was doing last minute preparations for winter. Carla was near the house, doing the smaller of the plants. Eren and I were one corn duty, Erwin and Jean and Grisha were in charge of butchering and preparing the barn and other animals. 

“What can I help ye with?” Carlas voice was crisp and clear in the still air, and it was defensive. 

I looked over to where she was, standing in her garden, in a defensive posture. She was talking to two men, whose backs were too me, but I could see the royal crest on their backs. 

“There’s been a runaway fugitive. We’re looking for him” one of the guards said.

“There’s been no one here save my family” Carla smiled. 

“Then you wouldn’t mind us looking around” the other said, walking past Carla and towards the house. 

“Of course not, make yer selves at home” she waited for them to go inside before whipping her head towards me, gesturing with a quick flick of her wrist for me to go into the woods. 

I did, moving from my terrified stupor and pushed the stroller into the woods. 

I walked in a bit before stopping and looking behind me. I could see the barn still, but not the house. I saw Jean and Grisha hurriedly piling hay. They were hiding Erwin. 

I turned to my sons, my heart pounding in my chest. Everything was fine. There is nothing there that will give me away. It’ll be fine. 

I was so focused on calming my breathing, I didn’t hear footsteps behind me until arms were around me, I didn’t scream, but I threw my elbow back as hard as I could into the stomach of my assilent. 

A muffled Gaelic curse was said in my ear as the person let go of me, 

“Eren!?” I whirled around to see my mate leaning against a trunk of a tree, his eyes bulging. He groaned, leaning forward, his hands clasped over where I hit. 

“Yer a fiesty thing” He hissed at me, slowly breathing. “Knocked the wind clear out of me” 

“Well don’t sneak up on me like that” I hissed, putting my hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” I asked. 

“Aye” he nodded. 

“What’s happening?” I ask, my gaze toward the house. 

“They’re looking fur ye” My heart dropped, even though I suspected it. “I need one of the twins” my mind snapped back to focus when he said that. 

“Why?” 

“I’ll explain later” he moved towards the carriage but I stepped between them. “Do ye think I would let harm come to him?” 

“Tell me why you need him” 

He growled, and looked behind him. He was in a hurry. “They saw the cradle I was building. I told them my wife died in birth but luckily my son made it. I said I left him in the cornfield while I put crops away.” He gestured to the baby. “I need the carriage,” 

I looked over my shoulder at my boys. They were both sleeping. 

“If they try to hurt him I will gut them and hang them with their own entrails.” Eren said to me, and I knew he would. So with a reluctant sigh, I picked one baby up, and let Eren take the other. “Do not leave here until someone comes to get ye” I nodded. Obviously. He nodded and turned away, pushing the stroller. 

I watched him go, holding my very warm child to my chest. Everything would be fine. Eren wouldn’t let anything happen. He’ll be fine. 

I looked down at the baby in my arms. I had Ollie. I gently patted the small back, bouncing on the heels of my feet. 

Hours seemed to pass. Not really, but it sure as hell seemed like it with the anxiety bubbling in my belly. 

I took off my shawl and laid it on the cold ground before wrapping Ollie up in it. His nose was turning red. I made sure he was wrapped tight, ignoring the cold biting into my bones. How much longer. We would freeze at this rate. 

With a final look at my baby, I made my way to the clearing, keeping low, just to get a peak and see what was happening. The guards were in the barn now, shoving pitch forks into the hay piles. 

I remembered that there was a storage area built in the ground, which they must have put Erwin in and covered it with hay. 

I nodded to myself, not much longer. I quickly made my way back, holding my arms around me. 

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks, my nose picking up an odd scent. Coming from the woods. I took off in a sprint, towards my son. 

I skidded to a stop, and saw a guard, kneeling over Ollie. The guard had a knife drawn, and he jerked his head up when he saw me. 

I growled, and moved my feet to lunges at the man, but he held the sharp point of his dagger to Ollies throat. 

“Not so fast” he said, eyeing me. “You’ve made it pretty far, your highness” 

I was frozen, my eyes fixated on the dagger at my baby’s throat. “Let him go” my voice wobbled and it was then I realized I was crying. 

“He yours?” The guard asked, eyeing the small bundle. 

“Please” I slowly stepped closer, my hands raised. “I’ll go with you” He raised an eyebrow. “Kenny wants me right? I’ll go back with you, just please” I begged, my lip trembling. “Please let him go” the guard looked from me, to Ollie. He stood up slowly, his dagger still pointed at Oliver. All he had to do was drop it and my son would be dead. “Keep your hands there, and come here, slowly” 

I did as told, watching as he ruffled in his pocket for something. I couldn’t call for help. The bond was still broken, and if I did any verbal call, he would kill my son. 

When I got close enough, his hand grabbed my wrist in a snake like lunge. He tugged me into him and he held the top of the dagger to my throat and I sighed, finally able to relax now that Oliver was out of harm's way. 

The guard wrapped my wrists tightly and pushed me forward. “Go on,” I looked behind him at Oliver, who’s thick bottom lip was starting to tremble.

“He’ll freeze,” I told the guard. I could see his lips turning blue from here. 

The man pursed his lips and glanced down at the baby. He then walked up to me, took his knife and cut off my over shirt and laid it over the baby. “Move!” He growled at me and put the tip to my back, forcing me to walk. I was led away from my crying infant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s been captured. Oh NO!   
> Give me your theories on what you think will happen next.  
> Also what do you think of the baby names?


	25. Blackmail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s been captured, and he knows he’s going to die.   
> Eren is frantic to save his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. I’m really excited for this because the plot is finally reaching its climax. Ohh I can’t wait to hear what you guys think.

The man led me to the edge of the forest, but tugged on the rope binding my wrists. I turned a questioning look at him, and he seemed to be thinking about something. He made a decision and started tearing my clothes off me, using his knife to cut the fabric and toss it on the ground. 

“What are you doing?!” I asked, trying to get away. 

“Shut up” he stripped me until I was in a plain cotton shirt and trousers. He then bent and took a hand full of dirt and smeared onto my cheeks, and chest, rubbing it into my clothes. 

I tried pulling away, “What—“ he then stopped, stepping back a step to gaze at me. 

“Good enough” he shrugged and then grabbed my bound wrists and pulled me out of the thicket of trees and towards a covered wagon.

When we made it, I heard voices coming from the path. I look over to see the other two guards coming our way. 

Good. They left. That meant Eren would be coming for me, he would find Ollie. He would be safe. 

At that moment, the thought of my own rescue didn’t occur to me. 

The two guards stopped when they saw me, jaws dropped in shock. “I-is that?” One started to speck, pointing a finger at me. 

“Yes.” The man next to me said. “Let’s go”

“Where was he?” The other asked, both of them walking fast to the wagon. 

The man nodded his head towards where we came from. “He was in the woods. Living there, in a shitty shelter” 

I look at the man, my face blank, but I was utterly grateful he didn’t tell them about Oliver. He wouldn’t meet my eyes as he moved me around and lifted my carelessly into the covered wagon. 

“Let’s get back,” He said, moving around to the reins. One of the guards climbed in with me, eyeing me. 

I glared right back at him as the carriage jolted to a start. 

—————

Eren made his way towards Levi and Oliver. The guards had left a few minutes ago, and Grisha was grabbing Erwin from the barn. 

As he got closer, he heard Ollie crying. He didn’t think much of it, but when it didn’t stop as he neared, his heart sunk in his chest and he took off in a sprint. 

He found Ollie laying on the ground, Levi’s over shirt flung haphazardly over his squirming body. He dropped to his knees and ripped open his own shirt. He threw the torn over shirt off his son and picked up the baby. His nose was cherry red and gooey with snot and tears. His lips were purple and he pressed his freezing cold child to his bare chest, wrapping his coat around them both and rubbing his hands over his sons back. He bounced up at down, trying to create as much warmth as possible. He even used his dragon powers to focus heat into his chest and hands. 

As he warmed Oliver up, he looked around, frantic. “Levi!” He called into the woods. Levi wouldn’t have left Ollie unless something took him. 

He desperately wanted to run around the forest and look for him, but the ice cube against his chest drew his full attention. 

He looked at his son. The blue color had faded and he sighed with relief. He then made sure he had a good grip on his son, and quickly made his way to the cabin. “Ma!!” He yelled. 

A moment later, Carla rushed outside, her eyes wide. “What?” He pulled his coat away from him and passed Ollie to her. 

“Levi’s missing. Keep him warm” Eren pointed at Ollie and then took off back to the woods. 

He started where he had last seen him, where he had found Ollie. There were tracks in the moist ground, and he could still smell Levi. He followed both scent and tracks. Two pairs of shoes. 

He made it to the edge of the woods, a pile of torn clothes laid on the ground. He didn’t have to look at them to know they were Levi’s. 

He followed the tracks. They led to the road, two more sets came from the path leading to the cabin. There had been three soldiers. Two to investigate the buildings, one to sneak around the property. Those bastards. 

Eren followed Levi’s tracks until they stopped, where wagon wheels and horse prints replaced them. 

They had him. They captured him. 

“No” he whispered, voice thick with denial. He moved to follow the tracks, go to his mate, but he was stopped by a pair of arms. 

“Stop” Grisha said when Eren began to struggle. “Eren, enough” 

“No! Levi!” Eren fought against his father's hold, but he still hadn’t recovered from when he had been tortured. He was weak. “I-I have to...have to-“ Eren kept struggling, even though he saw his vision swim in and out of focus. “Levi” he couldn’t think coherently. All he could think about was that his mate was in danger, and he needed to protect him. 

His feet kept sliding in the mud beneath him, not able to get a grip. Grisha was still holding him tightly, trying to convince him to stop, he had already pushed his body too hard, but he kept pushing. He kept fighting to get to his mate until his body gave out, and he passed out, limp in his father's hold. 

—————

The one and a half days to Stohess were long, and uncomfortable. Luckily I wasn’t heavily pregnant. We didn’t stop often, just a few times to eat, and relieve ourselves. 

I had a hard time peeing with one of the soldiers watching my every move, but at some point, you just can’t hold it anymore. Especially after giving birth. 

My body ached, as well as my heart. My omega didn’t understand what happened to my babies. Why they weren’t near me. Why they weren’t in my arms. They were only a week old. 

My heart clenched in my chest as I stared at the small fire they had built on our first night. I had only spent a week with my babies and now...I would never see them again. 

My lip trembled, and I willed myself not to cry. At least they were safe. I would die in a second if it meant protecting them. 

The guard that found me walked up to me and started spoon feeding me awful tasting porridge. 

“Thank you” I whisper to him. “For not telling them” I elaborated.

The man didn’t acknowledge my thanks, or even look at me as he fed me a grand total of five spoons fulls before he was off. 

That had been a day ago, and I was exhausted. They let me sleep as much as I wanted, but it was hard in a bumping carriage. It was also freezing and I was practically naked. I was hungry, and miserable. I was going to die soon, the least they could do is make my last days alive comfortable. 

I recognized the town when we entered Stohess. 

The ride to the castle was both long, and short. My stomach bubbled with anxiety as one of the guards practically yanked me out of the carriage and up the palace steps. 

“What do you want?” Commander Zachley, the head of the military, said to the group of men ‘escorting’ me. 

“We’ve got the prince” the one that yanked me out of the wagon jerked me, gaining attention. 

Zachley looked at me, and his eyes widened. He had known me. I had been in a few meetings with him and my father. For training. 

“Oh my…” Zachley shut his mouth and then turned and ran up the steps to the castle and the three guards followed, tugging me along. 

“You there!” Zachley waved down a random servant and the young man walked up to him. “Get the king. Tell him we found his prize” 

The boy nodded and then turned and hurried off. 

Zachley then turned to me, and sneered at the dirt covering me. “Have you been living in the gutter?” 

“Yeah. He has” one guard said. 

Zachley looked smug. “How pathetic” 

I glare at him, and he actually looks surprised. “If you hadn’t betrayed my father, I wouldn’t be” I hiss at him, throwing as much venom into my tone as possible. If I was going to die, I would tell them exactly what I thought of them. “You’re the pathetic one” I spat at him. His face had turned beet red and he opened his mouth to say something, but the boy he had sent away came back. 

“The king is in his throne room”

Zachley snapped his mouth shut. “Lead them to him” Zachley turned his head up and walked out of the castle. 

I watched him go as the three guards followed the servant to the throne room. I could walk this path with my eyes closed. 

The servant boy opened the large doors leading to the throne room, and the guards pulled me inside. Our steps were muffled on the red carpet, the clanking of their armor the only sound. 

Kenny was sitting on the throne, high up on the dias. He was reclining casually on the chair but he straightened as we neared. We got to the base of the Dias, and the guards kneeled, but I refused too. He was not my king. 

Kenny watched me for a moment. “Nephew” He finally spoke after an eternity of silent staring. “You’ve come home” 

“Stuff it” I hissed at him. He blinked at me before he smiled. He uncrossed his legs and stood, slowly walking down the steps, until he was in front of me. I glared, not letting the fact I had to tilt my head back to see him bother me. 

His brown eyes searching my face. “Where was he?” He asked the guards, still watching me.

“Shingashina, your majesty” one said, head bowed. 

Kenny hummed, before he finally looked away from me, and a weight seemed to be lifted from my chest. His gaze was suffocating. “Very good. Thank you for bringing him back to me.” Kenny gestured to one of the many servants, and she came running up, head bowed. “Give these men the reward they earned.” 

“Yes, your majesty” she curtsied, and with a small gesture, led the guards out of the room. 

I watched them disappear behind a door, and I felt fingers against my neck, and carding through my hair. I jerked back, away from Kenny’s hand. 

Kenny blinked at me, seeming annoyed. “You know, Levi,” he started talking. “I did want you dead, but when you got away, I wasn’t worried. No one would believe you were the dead prince, and you didn’t have the resources to fight me for the crown, so I figured I would let you live.” He said, eyes weighing me down with its intensity. “But there was something nagging at the back of my head, telling me to check the mountains where you were last seen” he moved his hand to the back of his head, curling his fingers into his black hair. “So I sent soldiers out. I wasn’t expecting them to find anything, but then I get a letter, hurriedly written, almost ineligible, about a dragon living in the mountains” he laughed, once. “Seemed impossible; but what did he gain from lying?” He asked, rhetorical. He then smiled, very faintly at me. “And he wasn’t lying.” I kept my face blank, refusing to give him any advantage.

“I never thought I would see something so...majestically terrifying” his eyes went out of focus, as if reliving that moment. “But then threw the smoke, and fire,” he turned to me again, stepping as close as he could to me, and before I could pull away, he grabbed my arm and held me in place. “I saw you” he lifted his free hand up to my face, and wiped dirt from my cheek. “You looked just like your mother” his hand traced my jaw, and pushed my chin up, forcing me to look at him. “And I knew that I couldn’t let you go” he whispered, his gaze smoldering. I sneered and jerked my chin from his hold, but he immediately grabbed me again. “Do not fight me” his voice was nothing more than a whisper, but his fingers dug into my cheeks. He stared at me, taking in every bit of my features. I glared, trying to struggle out of his hold, but it was no use. 

He finally looked away and released my face from his bony grasp. “Maid!” He yelled, voice bouncing off the marble walls. 

A young woman with thin, blonde hair came running up. She stopped in front of us and bowed deeply. “Yes, my king?” 

“Stand up straight” Kenny snapped, and the girl popped up, her eyes still down cast. Kenny then leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

“Yes, my king” she bobbed a quick curtsy, and then took my arm and pulled me away from Kenny. 

“Chamberlain!” Kenny bellowed and I watched as a very short and chubby man came rushing over to him. “I need you to get some things. Immediately” 

I didn’t get to hear the list of things before I was pulled out of the throne room, through the mass of halls, up a staircase, down more halls, and into a room. 

I had never been in this room, but I recognized it as the Queens room. It was large, and decorated with ivory, gold, and blush. 

I looked around the room, but was distracted by hands on my back, pulling my shirt. “What are you doing?” 

“The king asked me to wash you up” the maid answered, still pulling my shirt. 

“I can undress myself” I yanked away from her and pulled my shirt off. 

She bowed her head before leaving for the bathroom. I finished stripping out of my filthy clothes, happy to be rid of them, but a part of me didn’t want to let them go. These were my clothes. Well, Carlas, but they smelt of me, my mate, and my children. My heart ached for them all. But it was just a reminder of who I was doing this for. I sighed reluctantly and put my dirty garments down on a table, and followed the maid to the bathroom. 

She was filling up the tub, a fire set beneath the porcelain to heat up the water. She tested the water with a finger and then put the fire out.

She gestured to the tub, and I climbed in. Without any warning, the maid started to wash me with a soapy sponge. I jerked away from her, and snatched the sponge from her hand. “I can wash myself, thank you” 

She nodded her head, and then picked up my clothes and left the room. 

I scrubbed my skin clean. The dirt had stuck to my skin in the last few days, and it felt so wonderful to get the grim off.

I washed my hair, groaning as my fingers massaged my scalp. After I was clean, I unplugged the drain and climbed out. I looked around and found a fluffy towel on the rack and wrapped it around my body. 

As I was drying myself, the maid came back in. She ignored me and started preparing a shaving kit. I sighed internally, running my fingers through my damp hair. My undercut had grown out a long time ago, and with my pregnancy hormones, my hair had grown a lot. It now barely brushed my shoulders, and I was more than ready to cut it. 

I stood and waited for her to turn. She held my chin gently and ran a thumb over my upper lip, checking for stubble. 

I naturally didn’t have a lot of body hair, and what I did have, was thin. I couldn’t grow facial hair to save my life, armpit hair was there, but not much, no hair on thighs or upper arms, but I did have some thin black strands of the stuff on my lower legs. And of course, my pubes, though that also didn’t grow to be very long. Which surprised me, considering I hadn’t shaved or cut any hair during my entire pregnancy. 

The maid was checking every inch of me, putting shaving cream on my skin when she found any hair, and shaved.

I let her, but I nearly jumped back when she moved to take my towel. “Excuse me?!” 

“Kings orders” she said, and grabbed my hand in hers, and pulled my fingers off, one by one. I was in utter shock, no one had ever treated me like I was some...peasant. I glared at the girl, my ego bruised as she kneeled on her knees, took my leg and sat my foot on the counter. “Please hold still” she said, unnecessarily as she snipped the hair between my legs with a pair of scissors, and when the hair was short enough, shaved it. 

I held my breath and closed my eyes, terrified. If she slipped, my poor manhood would be destroyed. Ok...I’m exaggerating, but fuck was I scared. That would hurt like a fucking bitch.

Finally she wiped me clean with a damp cloth and smoothed some oil onto my sensitive bare balls, and stood. 

I put my leg down and she started cleaning her tools. She didn’t look at me, only cleaned. She then suddenly turned and ran her fingers through my hair, testing the length and she pulled.

She made a disapproving noise and grabbed her scissors and started snooping bits and pieces of my hair. She didn’t cut it like I wanted, she only took enough length away to take off any dead ends I had. She then took a few snips of my hair, and folded them in a towel and walked out.

I followed. “What are you doing with my hair?” I asked her as we stepped into the room. She ignored me and kept walking. But I was more focused on the other maid that had been patiently waiting.

She walked up to my the second I came into the room, and put her hand out, “please take the towel off” 

“Why?” I snapped. I didn’t like being ignored. Nobody ever ignored me. I was a prince.  _ Was. _

“So I can take your measurements” she said as if I was stupid and slid off the measuring tape around her shoulders. 

I glared, took off the towel and dropped it on the floor. It irked me to do it, but I did because as Eren likes to put it, I’m a spoiled prince. 

A sudden wave of sadness hit me as I remembered my mate. He must be worried sick about me. 

I paid no mind as the seamstress took my measurements.

What could he be doing right now?

The maid finished very quickly and then left the room without a backwards glance at me. My body felt heavy and I dropped like a bag of wet sand on the couch. 

He must be panicked, in hysterics. Was he trying to save me? My lip trembled at the thought. I hoped not. Coming here would get him killed and I left so he and the babies would be safe. Please don’t jeopardize my sacrifice, Eren.

The door opened and the first maid came in, carrying a small plate. She put it on the coffee table in front of me, and moved to pick up the towel and she moved to the bathroom again, reappearing a moment later with a silk robe.

I took it from her and put it on, happy to be covered. She bowed her head and left the room, and I sat back down and stared at my food. It was a sandwich and some grapes. My stomach growled at me and suddenly I realized just how hungry I was. I hadn’t eaten much on the trip here, and without another wasted moment, took the sandwich and bit into it. 

I couldn’t tell you if it tasted good or not because I didn’t stop long enough to actually taste it. I finished my meal in record time, and licked my lips. I looked around the room and found a water pitcher and two cups. I quickly poured myself a glass and drank heavily. 

Once my basic need to eat and drink was sated, my thoughts became melancholy. I missed Eren. I missed Alex and Ollie. Carla, Grisha, Jean and Erwin. Hell, I even missed Zeke.

My body felt heavy but I couldn’t sit and I moved to the balcony and opened up the door. The air was cold, but I didn’t care. I leaned against the barrier and looked out to the mountains. 

I wanted to go back home. I wanted my mate. I wanted my sons. 

I closed my eyes and felt two tears fall down my cheeks, and drip on the stone beneath my hands. 

I knew I was going to die. Kenny wanted me dead, and I would never see my family again. 

I moved my hand to caress my bonding scar. I so desperately wanted to call out to Eren, to hear his voice, to feel him with me. And to tell him to stay away. 

I don’t know how long I stood there, but I didn’t hear the door open, nor the footsteps coming towards me. 

“Hmhm” someone clearing their throat made me whirl around, my heart hammering. Kenny was standing in the doorway. 

“Come out of the cold” he said, stepping to the side to let me pass. I did, clenching the robe tight to me, just now noticing the cold. 

Once I was inside, Kenny shut the door. I walked up to the fire and stood in front of it, warming my chilled bones. 

I felt Kenny walked up to me, and he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me away from the flames. He put his hands on my shoulders and his brown eyes surveyed my face, and then his large hands became light as they moved down my arms.

My glare I had been giving him faltered slightly, and he let go of me, walking a very slow circle around me. 

I felt uneasy but I kept my back straight and chin high, and I never let my eyes fall. 

Kenny did his circle and stopped in front of me. He seemed to me piecing together a puzzle piece in his mind. 

He grabbed my chin, fingers uncharacteristically gentle, and to my complete and utter surprise, he leaned down and kissed me. 

My eyes popped open wide and I immediately tried to pull away, but his hand tightened on my chin and his other hand came to the back of my head and held me in place. 

I struggled against him, trying to pull my head free and push him back, but he just pushed his tongue into my mouth and I felt my stomachs churn. 

I then started hitting, clawing, kicking, but he was stronger than me, bigger than me, and I had no doubt not all his partners had been consenting. 

I blindly threw my knee up, in hopes of getting him where it counts, but it hit his thigh instead and he growled and pushed me back with his body and I hit a table. The vase that was on it tumbled to the ground and shattered. 

Kenny lifted me up onto the table and pressed his weight into me, pushing the table into only two legs. He grabbed my knee and pushed my legs open and pressed himself between them. I could feel his arousal and I froze. 

His hand moved from my chin to my neck and squeezed, before pulling away. His face was a bit flushed, lips wet, and eyes lusty. 

I felt disgusted. I glared at him and tried to pull my leg free but he squeezed hard enough I felt the bones shift in my knee. I whined and he grinned. He pushed on my neck and the table went further back, wobbling beneath me. My hands gripped the wood, needing to hold onto something. If Kenny let go of my neck, I would fall backwards. It wasn’t a big fall, but my stomach clenched at the thought of falling. 

“You’re beautiful” Kenny whispered, his voice rough. Normally when Eren called me that, I felt like a cat getting my ears scratched. It made me want to purr. He made me feel gorgeous. When Kenny said it, I felt the opposite. I felt anything but beautiful. I felt disgusted. 

I let go of the table to grab his wrist, my vision going blurry. His own breathing was heavy. “As much as I love when you fight, don’t” he hissed, slowly pulling me towards him, setting the table on all four legs. He then finally let go of my throat and I immediately breathed in deeply. As I coughed, Kenny pressed his nose to my hair and breathed in deeply, making my skin crawl. I jerked away from him and pushed my hand against his shoulder and glared as furiously as I could. “What the hell are you doing?” I hiss. 

Kenny watched me with what looked like amusement. He then pressed his hard crotch between my legs. “I want you” 

“Why?” I growled, my gut churning and I felt like I was going to be sick. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said, nuzzling my head before taking my ear in his teeth. My body naturally gained goosebumps at the feeling but I pulled away. 

“But you hate me? You’ve always hated me. You wanted me dead. What changed?” I asked, frantic and confused. I was stalling but also baffled. 

Kenny grabbed my chin and jerked my head to the side, towards the mirror. “Look at you” he said, and I watched him move closer to me and licked my cheek. “You look just like her” 

My mind froze then. “What?” 

“Kuchel. You are her. Everything about you is hers” he ran his fingers down my cheek, my lips, my nose. “You are the only way I can get her” he nuzzled me, his voice longing and desperate. “I can only have her through you” 

He...he was using me for some fantasy he had of my mom? 

“I will finally get to marry her, and have her in my bed” 

My mind finally got caught up and I pushed him away. “I will never marry you” 

He frowned at me. “Yes. You will” 

“No. I would rather die than be with you” I growled. I was prepared to die before, and I would not let him have me. 

“You’d rather die than be with me?” Kenny asked, his tone indicating he knew something I didn’t. “Would you marry me to save that child's life?” 

I blinked at him, feeling a lump in my throat. “What child?” 

“The one you were found with. The one Saul held the knife too. The one you sacrificed yourself to save” 

My heart dropped in my stomach, landing in the pit of my gut. “How-?” 

“You didn’t actually think he didn’t tell the others out of the goodness of his heart did you?” His voice was mocking, a sarcastic grin on his face. “Saul kept it to himself for 10 extra gold pieces” Kenny’s ran ran over my bare thigh. “He told me all about that little cabin , hidden away. There was an older man and his wife, and their son, and grandson. A stable hand, and then you, with another newborn” I felt the fear grip my windpipe and squeeze the air from me. He knew. “I don’t know what your relationship is with those people, nor do I care, but you were willing to give yourself up to save that child’s life” he grabbed my chin, far too loving for his words. “If you marry me, I’ll leave them alone. They mean nothing to me. If you refuse me again, I’ll send my army to Shingashina and murder them all. Burn the farm to the ground.” 

“You're a monster” I tried to growl at him, but there was no bite to my words, voice shaking with genuine terror. 

He hummed nonchalantly and picked my hand up and pressed my fingers to his lips. “Perhaps.” He gently touched my hand, comparing the size difference between him and I. “I don’t care about them. I gain nothing from their deaths or their lives. If they live or not is up to you.” He looked me dead in the eye, tender look gone. “Marry me, let me take you, have you” he let go of my hand to grab my leg, his fingers tight on my thigh. “Or I’ll bring you the baby’s corpse” 

I sobbed, my eyes closing and I shook my head, trying to dislodge the image searing itself to my brain. Kenny would do as he said. He would drop Ollie, or Alex, or both at my feet. He would torture me with the knowledge that my children were dead, that he took my family from me again. My decision had been made a long time ago, the moment I realized he knew where they were, I would do anything and everything in my power to keep my sons safe. To keep my alpha safe. And if that meant giving my body to my uncle, keep him occupied between my thighs, then I would. 

I looked up at him slowly, tears still fresh in my eyes. Kenny was smirking, knowing he won. I moved like a sloth, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him against me, and kissed him, spreading my legs so he could press more against my body. 

He groaned and pulled me against him. I felt bile rise in my throat as he moved his hips against mine. 

“Your Majesty?” A small voice spoke tentatively near the door, and Kenny glared over his shoulder at a butler, who was standing by the door, face bright red, and a rectangular box in his hands. “Your package” 

Kenny’s eyes moved from the butler to the box and then slowly moved to me. His thumb wiping away the tears on my cheek. “As much as I want you, we’ll have to wait until tonight my dear. I want to do this right, my dear Kuchel” he whispered to me. “Martin” he snapped at the butler, who immediately was at our side, holding out the box. Kenny opened it and pulled out a black animal. It took me a moment to realize that the black hair Kenny was combing his fingers through wasn’t a cat, but a wig. “How are other preparations coming along?” Kenny asked the butler. 

“Quiet well. The seamstress says the dress will be ready in a few hours, and the preacher will be here just a bit after that, my lord” 

“Beth!” Kenny yelled, and in came the maid from before. He said nothing, just handed her the wig. She took it and moved behind me, and started clipping the wig into my hair. It wasn’t exactly a wig. It clipped into the existing hair to make it appear longer. 

As Beth was clipping it in, Kenny leaned down and kissed me. “I must leave now darling, I must make sure everything is prepared for the wedding, but we’ll be together in a few hours” he smiled sweetly at me, and I almost barfed on him. He left the room with Martin. 

Beth finished with my hair extensions and fluffed it out and let it fall naturally down my back and over my shoulder. 

I looked in the mirror and my jaw almost fell to the floor. At first I thought I was looking at her portrait. 

“You look beautiful, my Queen” Beth said, running her fingers through my hair. 

—————

Eren awoke feeling out of place. His body didn’t feel like his. It was like he was watching himself from somewhere else in the room. 

He tried to force his eyes open, and after some struggling, he did, but it took a very very long moment for his vision to clear. 

He slowly moved his fingers, and then his arms. He shifted his arms beneath him and he sat up, very slowly, his back singing in pain. 

His whole body ached and vertigo hit him, and he had to close his eyes and bow his head to stop from throwing up. 

Slowly he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes still closed. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately knew something was missing from the room, but his mind hadn’t quite caught up with him yet. He stared at the place near the bed, trying to think of why it looked so...wrong. And then it hit him. The cradles were gone.

He looked around the room and found a chamber pot, freshly cleaned and sitting by the foot of the bed. He was surprised to see the pot, they hadn’t had use for one since dad invented the toilet 10 year prior. Had he been unconscious for that long? Why had he been?

He looked at the empty bed behind him, the cogs turning as he tried to remember why it was so wrong to have the bed empty save for himself. 

When he remembered, he wished he hadn’t. His heart sunk in his gut. 

_ Eren moved to the pantry, putting away the corn he and Levi had collected. He was setting the basket down when and odd scent caught his nose and his mother’s voice. He couldn’t hear what she said, but he heard her tone. His back straightened and he moved out of the pantry and shut the door, turning just in time to see two soldiers walk in.  _

_ They nodded at him. “Afternoon sir” one said to him.  _

_ “Afternoon” he replied cordially. He wasn’t scared of them, people had only seen him in his dragon form, not human. “What brings ye so far in the mountains, good sirs?”  _

_ “Looking for a runaway” they said, both looking around the room. He chanced a glance out the window and just caught a glimpse of Levi’s cloak disappearing behind the pine trees. “We were wondering’ if you’d seen anythin’?”  _

_ “No one that doesn’t belong” Eren said, telling the truth. He felt a small weight leave his shoulders knowing his mate and children were safe.  _

_ “What does this runaway look like?” Carla asked. _

_ “Oh, short, fair skin, black hair, male” the other soldier that hadn’t spoken this whole time said this. “A murder”  _

_ “Oh dear” Carla looked shocked. “Well, thank you fur warning us about the killer, we’ll keep an eye out fur sure”  _

_ The quiet guard nodded. Without another word, he walked towards Eren’s room. There was nothing in there that would give anything away. The younger soldier, the one that had talked the most, turned to us. “How many live here?”  _

_ “It’s me, my husband, my son” Carla spoke and gestured to Eren. “And our stable boy, who’s in the barn with my husband” The young man nodded.  _

_ “Why do you have a cradle?” The older guard asked, coming out of the room.  _

_ Eren’s eyes widened. “Oh. Uh” he quickly frown, looking away and forcing tears to form. “M-my wife...she died in childbirth. Luckily my son made it though”  _

_ “My condolences” the older man said, not sounding like he actually gave a damn. “Where’s the child now?”  _

_ “I left him outside while I brought in a load of crops. If you’ll excuse me” Eren nodded and left the house, steps fast. He probably just looked like a father rushing to get his son out of the cold.  _

_ He went to where he saw Levi disappear too, and quickly found him. He wrapped his arms around him, happy to see him okay, but he ended up scaring his poor omega and got a sharp, pointy elbow in his gut as payment for being careless.  _

_ After he caught his breath, he told Levi what was happening and why he needed a baby. If something did go awry, it would be easier to defend one child, and not two.  _

_ Levi had reluctantly let him take a boy, and he set off. The guards gave Alex a quick glance, but didn’t seem to care. A newborn wasn’t a threat.  _

_ The soldiers poked around the house, farm yard and barn for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes in reality. Finally the tour ended and the guards bid us farewell, and left with instructions to let the closest authorities know if they saw anyone fitting the description of the fugitive.  _

_ Eren watched them go from the kitchen window, and handed Alex to his mother and moved to leave, but Carlas hand on his arm stopped him. “Wait just a few more minutes. I case they come back”  _

_ Eren hated that idea, but nodded, watching the sun slowly move across the sky until five minutes passed and he pulled his arm free from his mother, and went to fetch Levi.  _

Eren wanted to cry, to scream, to hit. Levi had been abducted by the king's men, by Kenny’s men. He had passed out from over exhaustion. His body so worn down from torture it was easily broken. 

He stood to his feet, closing his eyes as another wave of dizziness hit him, but he walked forward, hands on the wall. He opened the door and leaned against the door frame. 

In the front living space, was Carla, who was holding a twin, Grisha, who was standing in the kitchen, and to his surprise, Mikasa was sitting on the couch. 

They had been quietly talking but they abruptly stopped when he opened the door, all staring at him, wide eyed. 

“Eren” Carla was the first to speak, but Mikasa was the first to move, striding across the room and grabbing his arm. 

“Hurry and come sit. You look like you’ll pass out” he let her lead him to a chair at the table next to his mother, and she took one herself. 

“How ‘re ye feeling, son?” Grisha asked. 

Eren grunted. “How long have I been out?” 

Grisha pressed his lips together, obviously not wanting to answer that. “Three days” 

He felt the small amount of color in his face drain and he rested his head in his hands. “Three…?!” he’d been laying in bed, for three days, when Levi was gone. “Levi?” He asked his father, hoping Grisha had done something. 

“After I brought you back, Zeke and I followed the trail. They hardly stopped, and we couldn’t fly in fear of missing them.” Grisha licked his teeth, face scrunched up like he had tasted something fowl. “They had made it to Stohess before we could catch up” he looked up and met the heart broken look on his son's face. “I’m sorry” 

Eren’s mouth moved, trying to form words but his grief stricken brain wouldn’t work. “Wh-why-why, why didn’t you go after them? Why did it matter that they were in Stohess?” 

“That’s we’re the Garrison is located, far to many soldiers”

“You’re a dragon!” Eren shouted, fists clenched. “Those pathetic guards have nothing on you!” 

“I am not risking hundreds of innocent lives. Not the people of Stohess, or our people!” Grisha said back, voice calm, but firm. “They already know dragons exist, the only advantage we have is they don’t know how many. Could by thousands, could be one. They don’t know, and I am not putting my people at risk for one single life” 

Eren blinked at his father, torn between betrayal and outrage. “That single life is my mates!” Eren slammers his hand on the table. “What if it had been ma!? What if she’d been taken by people who want her dead? Would you still feel this way?!” 

Grisha pressed his lips together, but his face remained the same. He opened his mouth to speak, but his wife beat him to it. 

“If it had been me, I wouldn’t want Grisha coming for me. I would die to protect my people, the ones I love” She said, gently touching Eren hand, like she was dealing with an explosive. “Levi wouldn’t want you risking your life, or the lives of others for his sake” 

“You don’t know what he would want. You don’t know him” Eren hissed, voice low in a growl, tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t I?” She asked, very gently. 

Eren glared at his mother. “Fine.” He abruptly pushed his chair out, and stood, ripping his hand free from his mother's touch. “You May not be willing to save him, but I am. Fuck everyone else!” He shouted, storming off towards the door, but he barely made two steps before Mikasa grabbed him. 

“You are not going anywhere. You are in no condition to even go out to the garden, let alone a three day expedition to Stohess on a rescue mission doomed to fail” Grisha said, walking up and standing in front of the door. 

“Let go of me!”

The bickering stopped at the sound of a baby crying. Eren froze, and his head whipped to the small basket near Carlas feet. He yanked himself free from Mikasa and kneeled down by the basket before Carla could switch which infant she was holding. 

He reached down and picked up his son. He moved and sat on the chair he had been in before his outburst and rocked his son with the little amount of strength he had left. The baby calmed, his fat cheeks red from tears. 

“Sshhhh daddy’s got ye” he whispered, wiping the tears. 

“Fuck everybody else, huh?” Mikasa said. Eren’s brows furrowed. 

“We don’t know if Levi is alive or not, and it’s too dangerous to go find him” Carla spoke softly. 

“You saved me” 

“You were outside, poorly guarded.” Grisha said, voice heavy with regret. “Levi, if he’s alive, will be heavily guarded and inside the maze of a castle.” Grisha rubbed his eyes. “It’s to risky” 

“I have to take it” Eren said, he couldn’t bear the thought of not having Levi. Levi had been his everything. Was his everything. He was his better half, his mate, his omega, his soulmate. Not having Levi was the same amount of loss as if someone had taken off his arm. Levi was a part of him, even with the bond severed. 

“No. You can’t” Carla whispered, and gently reached over and touched the cheek of the baby in his arms. “You need to stay here; with them,” she said. “Don’t risk then being orphaned” 

He felt physically ill. Both from the idea of losing Levi, and also of his sons, Alexander and Oliver, growing up without parents. He closed his eyes, every inch of him ached. 

“I can’t lose him ma” his voice sounded broken, even to his own ears. He held his son closer to him, and his heart shattered as he mentally made his decision. He couldn’t leave his sons. He couldn’t. 

“I’ll go,” Mikasa's voice was quiet, but strong, and Eren stared at her in surprise. 

“What?” 

“I’ll go. See if I can find him, bring him back” she nodded at the baby. “Then they can still have their papa, and you can have Levi back”

“Mikasa-“ Grisha started. 

“I’ll be safe. I won’t turn into a dragon. I’m quick, strong and smart. If anyone can do it, it’s me” 

“What about when the guards come looking for him again?” Carla asked, voice weak. “They know where he’ll go, back to where they found him. They’ll come back, and won’t leave us be next time” the room fell silent. She looked around and her family, at her son, who looked so weak and lost, eyes red-rimmed and wet, skin as white as chalk, on the verge of collapsing. Grisha seemed to notice and took the baby from Eren’s arms. She then turned her gaze to her grandson. She was holding Ollie. He deserved to have a mother. He and his brother should be nursing from their mother's breasts, not from a bottle of goat’s milk. She sighed. “I’ll pack up my things. I’m sure my sister can take us in” 

Mikasa was ready to go, and Eren stopped her as she was leaving. “If Levi is...if he’s…” he swallowed thickly, refusing to say the words in fear it would come true. “If he’s not there; leave.” He said, voice firm. “Don’t try to get revenge, don’t try to hurt Kenny. Just go”

She nodded once, gave him a hug, and was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenny is in love with “Levi” and he will do anything to have him.   
> Eren is desperate for his mate, and Mikasa is off on a rescue mission.   
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, what your theories are, and what you want to see.   
> I love you all so much, thank you for reading, you are the reason I write.  
> Thank you,   
> ~love, Chocolate


	26. Chapter 26

Kenny has left me alone for hours. I had nothing but my thoughts as company, and it was awful. 

I paced, I scavenged through dresser drawers, I unmade and re made the bed dozens of times, just trying to do something to keep me occupied. But nothing helped. 

I flopped down on the bed, and put my face in my hands. Kenny was going to marry me. He would be my husband and then he would take me to a room, this one or another; I didn’t know, and then he would take me. 

I felt sick. My stomach flipped upside down and I had to swallow to keep anything from coming up. 

I didn’t want to have sex with him, for multiple reasons. The first, he was my uncle. We shared blood. My father and him were fully related brothers. That was gross. That was incest. It… it was wrong. 

Second reason, I had pushed two newborns out of me just over a week ago. I hurt. I winced when I sat still. I wanted nothing anywhere near there. 

And third, he wasn’t Eren. He wasn’t my mate. My omega didn’t want anyone but Eren. My body rejected the idea of anyone but my alpha between my thighs. 

I laid on the bed, holding my churning stomach. I closed my eyes, trying to tell myself I didn’t have to puke, but when my vision was dark, I couldn’t stop my imagination. 

Kenny spreading my legs, Kenny kissing my neck, Kenny pushing his cock inside me. 

I jolted upright, and barely made it to the chamber pot before throwing up into it. After I had emptied my stomach, I laid on the floor, the polished stone cold in my skin. 

I didn’t want this. I wanted to be with my alpha, and my babies. 

I closed my eyes and bit my lip to stop from crying. 

But I couldn’t go back. Kenny’s promise to kill them still echoed in my head, bouncing around the image of my family dead. 

Kenny had taken my family once before, Amelia and my father, and I wouldn’t let him take it again. 

I grimaced, chuckling bitterly at the irony. He still took them from me, even if they were still alive, I would never see them again. 

I curled into a fetal position, clenching my knees to my chest and tried to fight the wobbling of my lip, the stinging of my eyes. 

Hours later Beth came back, with the seamstress, each holding a clothing bag. I had migrated to the bed, and I sat up when they entered. The women said nothing as they grabbed me and pulled me over to the vanity and pulled my robe off. 

The seamstress started putting clothes on me, while Beth did my hair and make-up. The seamstress, who I learned was named Carly, put me it a very sheer shift that sat off my shoulder, showing off my collarbone. It was also very short, with a slit up both legs up to my hip. She then tied a corset around my waist. It was as she tightened the straps that I realized how happy I was to be born a man. How in gods name did women do this? You can’t fucking breath. 

I looked at myself in the mirror after the corset was on, I sneered. I hated how thin I looked. It didn’t look natural. I had a small waist in general, why did I need to be smaller? How was this attractive? 

I had gotten so used to my big baby bump that it now looked weird to not have it. 

Carly came back from wherever it was that she was. She then slipped a white silky fabric over my head. The satin caressed my soft skin when I moved. The sleeves were off the shoulder, just like my shift, but it was longer, to my ankles. The dress itself was very pretty. Lacey designs were over the silk fabric, and it flattered my body wonderfully. 

Beth turned my face towards her and started putting something on my eyes. My lids kept twitching because I wasn’t used to being touched there. When she applied mascara I almost cried all the make-up off my face from the watery ness of them. She then painted a red lipstick onto my lips. When I looked at myself in the mirror, long black hair curled elegantly against my shoulders, I gasped softly. 

I looked just like her. I looked like her portrait above the grand staircase.

“You look lovely, my queen” Carly said as she fluffed out my dress. 

I didn’t say anything, just stared at my mother. I watched her chest rise when I breathed, watched her eyes start to close before I blinked. She lived in me. She was here, with me. 

Carly kneeled down by my feet and slipped on a pair of shoes. They were ballet flats. Very comfortable. 

Carly then nodded and left the room, and Beth grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the door. 

She opened it and there stood a man, with a bouquet of flowers. Beth took them from the man, and examined the beautiful flowers and when she deemed them good enough, put them in my hands and pulled me down the hall, not giving the florist another glance. We stopped just before the grand staircase, and she looked me over once more before nodding once, and turning back around and looping her arm through mine. 

She pulled me to the top of the stairs and we paused. From my vantage point, I could see the grand foyer. It seemed the whole staff was there, dressed in their best uniforms, like the ones they wear for balls. Kenny was also there, towards the front steps. He had changed into a suit, waist coat tight on his waist, his high collars shirt was crisp beneath his coat. His hair was freshly washed and slicked back out of his face, and he had even shaved. 

My presence at the top of the stairs was finally noticed and everyone turned to look at me, and I saw Kenny’s mouth drop. 

He started walking forward, as if by a trance. “Kuchel” he said, voice just louder than a whisper, but seemed to boom in the quiet foyer. He blinked at me and smiled, and then raised his hand to me. “Come, my love” 

I fought down the sneer threatening to pull at my lips, and forced a smile, Kenny’s threat still in my mind. I slowly walked down the stairs, keeping my back straight and my chin high. When I got close enough, I took his hand and he led me over to the preacher. I hadn’t noticed him before, but he was there, dressed in his robes, and the book of love and marriage in his hands. 

“Are you ready, your majesty?” 

“Yes” Kenny grinned, holding tight to my hand as he pulled my arm through his. 

The preacher opened his book and cleared his throat, before beginning the marriage ceremony. 

I wouldn’t dare listen, I forced my ears to close, and I stared at the preacher's chin, watching as his jaw moved in practiced words. I swallowed thickly, keeping my tears back. I wanted to pull away, run, and find the man I really wanted to marry. 

_ I’ll bring you the baby’s corpse.  _

That quote and the horrible image it created kept me rooted in place. 

“Yes” Kenny said, and I blinked, coming back to reality. 

The preacher nodded and turned to me. “And you?” 

“Y-yes” I lowered my head in agreement. The preacher nodded and then turned to his left and picked up a beautiful crystal bowl from his assistant that had been holding it. 

With his free hand he pulled out a gorgeous dagger. I watched as Kenny held out his right hand, and the preacher gently cut Kenny’s palm. 

Kenny angled his hand so the blood pooled in the bowl. Then the preacher turned to me. 

I breathed in very shakily, my hands trembling as I held it open. I wasn’t scared of the pain, but what this symbolized. Kenny would be my husband, in the eyes of the law, and of the gods. 

The sharp sting from my cut palm was enough to make me jump, and my blood dropped into the bowl. 

The preacher took the bowl away and two servants came up and wrapped Kenny and my hands, putting pressure to the wounds. 

I watched as the preacher mixed our blood. He then took his two bloody fingers and speared a striped of blood down the bridge of mine and Kenny’s noses. 

“You are now bound, by law, by heart, by mind, and by soul” he put his hand crossed over his heart and bowed his head. “You May kiss” 

Kenny leaned down and I hardly had time to look at him before he was kissing me. The witnesses all clapped.

When Kenny pulled away he smiled, very gently at me. “You’re mine now, Kuchel” 

I stared at him, and tried not to cry. It seemed to be the only thing I could do.

He smiled, and I was slightly surprised by how sweet he looked. He truly looked like he was in love. I had never seen anything more than a scowl on his face. He was very handsome, even with age sagging his skin, but he wasn’t seeing me, he was seeing who I resembled. 

Did that make this better or worse? Would I prefer if he wanted me? He wanted my mom, he was using me for his desire to have some part of her. I’m not sure which one was worse. They were both horrible. 

“Let’s eat,” Kenny took my hand and pulled me into the grand dining room. We sat, alone on the overly large table that easily fit 40 people. The food was lobster. 

“This is your favorite, yes?” Kenny asked me. 

I nodded, slowly eating. Lobster was my favorite, but it had also been my moms. 

“You don’t seem to be enjoying it” Kenny said, already half way done with his while I had only taken a few bites. 

“I’m...nervous” 

“Why?”

“For...for tonight” it was true, I was trying to prolong our wedding night for as long as possible. I didn’t want him touching me. 

Kenny smiled very gently and put his hand over mine. “I’ll be gentle with you, my love” he stroked his thumb over my knuckles. I tried to smile at him, but I’m sure I failed. 

Kenny pulled his hand from me and finished his lobster within a few more bites and then turned to me again, pulling my hair back away from my face and tied a ribbon around my hair to keep it away from my face. 

“What do you know about dragons?” He asked.

“What?” 

“Dragons. What do you know of them?” I didn’t know how to reply, I had been completely thrown off kilter. “You were with the one we captured when we got it. You were with it for sometime. Why? How?” 

I blinked at him, and slowly put my silverware down, swallowing. “The day...the day my father died, I ran off” Kenny nodded. “I ran to the mountains, and the dragon found me. He took me in, but he wouldn’t let me leave. He kept me prisoner” I let my lip wobble and tears form. The best lie is the one that had truth in it. “I was finally able to get away when you caught him” 

“Dragons are rumored to love pretty things” Kenny said, off handedly. “What happened when you ran? Who were the ones with you?” 

“They were friends of the dragons. When we made it to Mitras, I killed them” 

“How?” 

“With a rock” the grin Kenny gave me sent chills down my spine. “Then I ran to Shingashina. The farmer and his family took me in” 

“And the baby?” 

“The farmer's daughter-in-law. She died giving birth, and I feel in love with the baby” 

Kenny nodded. “Are you aware the dragon escaped?” 

I blinked at him, and out on my surprised face. “What?”

“Well...escaped might not be the right word. He was broken out. Someone came into the grounds and snuck him away” he turned a cold eye at me. “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” 

I put on the most offended look I could manage without looking fake. “Why should I? I hate him. He locked me up, he abused me, he raped me”

I let my breath catch. “I despise that bastard” 

It hurt me to say those things about Eren, but I had to convince Kenny. 

“You have no idea who would help him escape?” 

“No. He didn’t tell me anything. I was just a treasure to him” 

Kenny hummed and then slowly reached for me and pulled my hair loose. He ran his fingers through the curls so it laid over my shoulders. He then stood up, wiped his mouth with his napkin and smiled at me. “Go on, I’ll meet with you in a bit” 

I felt like I had just been soaked in ice cold water. “B-but I haven’t finished eating” 

“It’s a shame. It was very good, but if you haven’t finished by now, you never will” he made a gesture with his hand and a maid came from behind me and took my plate from me. “Go” Kenny waved his hand at me. 

I slowly stood on shaking legs and walked out of the dining hall. Beth was waiting for me, and she took my arm and led me back to my room. 

She took off the dress but left the shift and corset on. She readjusted the extensions and wiped the dried, crusty blood from my nose. She fluffed my hair and skirt. She then smiled, very softly at me, pity in her eyes. “Enjoy your night, my queen” she bowed and left, the wedding dress in her hands. 

As soon as I heard the door shut, I sobbed. I felt so pathetic, but what else could I do? I pressed my lips tightly together. I wouldn’t cry. I wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. 

I checked my face in the mirror. Luckily I didn’t look like I had cried at all. 

A few seconds later, I heard loud footsteps, and then the turning of the lock, and the door opened, revealing my new husband. 

Kenny stood with a grin on his face, that slowly turned into a look of awe. I felt like I was covered in slime. 

“Look at you” he said, voice breathy. He stepped further into the room and shut the door behind him. His steps were slow, as if approaching a scared animal. Which I suppose I was. “So beautiful” as he neared, I couldn’t stop my quick step back, and my ass bumped into the vanity. The perfume bottles toppled over and fell, one rolled off the table and smashed on the ground, the scent of lavender filling the room. Kenny smiled, unfazed by the smell, or sound. “Perfect. And mine” he pressed himself against me, squishing me between him and the vanity. His hand touched my jaw and his thumb caressed my cheek. 

I closed my eyes and unconsciously moved my head away. His fingers trailed down my neck and rubbed at my bonding scar. “Such a shame. Your skin is so smooth, except for this scar” he clicked his tongue, and moved his hand to my bare shoulder, his other moving to hold my hip. I instinctively put my hands on his shoulder and pushed, but he kept his stance, and pushed closer, his stiff crotch rubbing against my thigh. “Don’t be scared” he whispered, his lips on my cheek. My fingers tightened in his shirt and he moved his hands to my back, undoing the laces of my corset.

I breathed in very deeply, the absence of the corset now allowing full breaths. He threw the fabric across the room, his eyes never leaving my face. He mouthed hungrily at my neck, his tongue cold and wet. 

He grabbed both the sleeves and pushed them off my arms. My whole body went stiff, feeling his bony fingers on my arms, and then felt him cup a flat breast. 

I gasped, my body jolting as milk dribbled down his fingers. The pressure finally lifted from my breast. It was almost euphoric. 

Kenny and I both froze. I watched at Kenny looked down at his hand with wide eyes, my milk dripping off his hand and down his wrist. 

He blinked at it and then grabbed my other pec, squeezing milk out. I winced. It felt wonderful to have all the milk escape, but babies didn’t squeeze like that. 

My shift was soaked in milk, as was Kenny’s hands and most of his sleeves. I kept trying to push him away, but to no avail. Over the pain I could see his mind working. Kenny May have been evil, and sadistic, but he wasn’t dumb. 

He finally stopped squeezing me like a cow, but kept his hands on my chest. “The baby is yours,” he said. “And the father is the dragon” I felt my heart plummet into my stomach, and the blood drained from my face. 

“N-no” I cursed myself for stammering. 

“You’re an omega. The dragon must have had a dynamic, and he impregnated you” 

“No,” I said again. I didn’t stutter, but my voice was weak.

Kenny then suddenly let go of me and walked to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out. There must have been a servant there because he was talking to them, though I couldn’t hear what was said. 

A few moments later, Kenny pulled his head back in and shut the door, and turned to me. His eyes roamed my bare chest, still wet with milk, my swollen nipples, and he hummed, appreciatively. 

He folded his arms and leaned back against the door, pinning me with his gaze. “The dragon has a dynamic. It would make sense, dragons would be ancient, they would have long extinct genes.” He pursed his lips, thinking. “You ran into him, he took you, kept you prisoner, raped you.” I swallowed, trying to look solemn. “You presented and became pregnant with the beast's offspring.” I nodded, once. There was no way I could convince him I hadn’t had a child. There was no point in lying, at least about some things. “Then I show up, and you take your chance to run away, and stumble across the farmers?” 

“Yes. They took me in, helped me with my child.” 

He hummed, looking off in the distant, thoughts clicking. He then turned to me again. “How did a dragon rape you?” 

“You want a play by play?” I asked, sneering at him. 

“No. What I mean is, that dragon was huge. No way could he possibly put his cock, or what he had resembling a cock, inside you. Not without breaking you.” A cold sweat broke out on my skin. I didn’t like where this was going. “He must have a way to turn into a dragon, he must have a human form.” I kept my face blank. “That’s how he escaped from the palace unnoticed. No one would be looking for a human.” He pushed away from the door, walking slowly towards me. “He went back to his parents home, to Shingashina.” I clenched my teeth, refusing to give him anything in my expression. “The farmer's son, who lost his wife” he moved his hand towards me and his thumb caressed a silver stretch mark on my belly. “But he never had a wife, did he” I must have shown something, even though I tried my damndest not to, because Kenny smirked. “You’re a good liar Levi, a true politician” his thumb brushed over my cheek and his fingers gripped my hair and pulled my head back. “Unfortunately, I’m a better one” he poked his tongue out and licked my lips. I tried to jerk my head away, but Kenny held me in place. 

A knock on the door made him pause. He stared at me for a moment and then sighed, and let go. “Come in” he called to the door, which opened and in came a person who looked vaguely familiar. 

The woman stopped and blinked at me. I seemed to be familiar to her as well. 

“Aww doctor Zoe, thanks for coming on such short notice” Kenny grinned at the woman. 

“Of course, your majesty” the woman bobbed in a quick quirtsy. “What can I do for you?” 

“It’s my wife. Apparently she wasn’t a virgin. She had children and I need her examined” 

She nodded, and turned to me. “How long ago did you have the babe?” She asked, moving to put her spectacles in her nose. It was then that I remembered where I had seen her. This had been the same doctor who told me I was pregnant.

“Ten...no...twelve, maybe thirteen days ago” 

She nodded, and took a step towards me, but Kenny grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. Probably telling her that I was an omega. My assumption was made right when her mouth dropped and she started at me. She seemed excited. 

Kenny let go of her arm and stepped away and she continued her stride towards me. “Please, remove your shift” 

I did as asked, and with her instructions, I bent over the vanity and she examined me. “You seem to be healing very well” 

“How long until she can bare more children?” Kenny asked, and his question sent a fresh wave of fear through me. I hadn’t even thought about pregnancy. The very mention of possible caring for this man's child was gut churning.

“Four weeks is the recommended time. Same for sex” 

“I can’t have sex with her?” 

“No. She’s still healing, putting your penis in her will cause her a lot of pain.” Doctor Zoe seemed to be done so I grabbed the shift and pulled it back on. “Technically you can have sex, but I beg you not too. Putting her...hole in so much trauma can be very bad in the long run. It could cause complications.” She said. “Wait.”

Kenny pouted. “So I have to wait another blasted three weeks until I can enjoy my wedding night?” 

Doctor Zoe pressed her lips together. “Three weeks could be doable, but I still don’t recommend it” 

“Three weeks? And it’s almost been two?” 

“Yes” 

Kenny nodded, seeming annoyed but accepting. “Very well, I’ll wait for another week, but not a day more” 

“Your majesty—” 

“Not. a day. more” he said firmly, glaring at her. “You’re dismissed, doctor” 

She looked like she had more to say but she lowered her head and left. 

Kenny came up to me and put his hand on my belly. “Soon, my seed will grow inside you, and you will bring me an heir” I felt my body reject the idea, and I nearly vomited. “Good night, my love” he kissed my head and then left me, the sound of the lock turning echoing in the large, cold room. 

—————

Mikasa looked up at the castle from the streets of Stohess. It had taken her almost two days to get to Stohess, and she was currently running though ideas on how to infiltrate the heavily guarded palace. 

She hummed and looked around the streets. She moved away from the walls and ventured to the market, ideas thrumming though her head. 

She stopped when she saw a maid. The uniforms were obvious. The royal colors were maroon and gold. The maids had on long sleeve maroon shirts, and mid-calf length skirts. They wore white aprons and white bonnet like caps. Behind the maid were barrels. Mikasa slowly made her way over to the stall, where the maid was talking to the merchant. A wine merchant it seemed. 

“Excuse me?” She tapped the maid on the shoulder who turned a slightly annoyed look to her. “Are you buying all these?” She asked, gesturing to the three casts. 

“Yes” the maid said curtly, and then turned back to the merchant, haggling her about the price. Mikasa nodded and snuck around the back and found an empty cast. Without waiting to think about it, she pushed one of the full cast back into the stalls, and put the empty barrel where the other had just been. The maid and merchant were to busy arguing about money that they didn’t even notice as she climbed into the barrel. 

She really hoped they were taking the casts to the castle. 

“Fine you wrench” Themerchant hissed. 

“Thank you, you old hag” the maid spat back and the sound of coins hitting wood could be heard. “Bastard” the maid whispered, and then Mikasa felt her cast move and she got tossed into what she assumed was a cart. 

After a moment, the cart she was in started moving. She listened as well as she could in the thick barrel. 

“Hitch!” A man called. “What have we here?” 

“Hello Reiner.” The maid, Hitch, sighed. “Some wine. Fucking hag tried to over charge me” Hitch scoffed. 

“I’ll go teach her a lesson for you if you’d like” 

“That would be lovely” Mikasa heard a sound of kissing and she cringed. “Thanks handsome. Meet me in the garden later?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it” Hitch giggles and the cart started moving again. It was a bit longer before the cart stopped again, and a few more words were spoken with Hitch and a few other guards. It seemed Hitch got a lot of things she wanted because of her looks. 

Mikasa barrel was lifted up and Jostled about as someone carried her into what she hoped was the castle. It seemed to be a very long time before they put her down.

She waited in the cast, listening. When she hadn’t heard anything for a few moments, she propped open the lid and peaked out. She seems to be in a wine cellar. 

She climbed out and moved the empty barrel towards the back. There were dozens of wine casts, some dating back to her birth year. 

Damn rich people, she huffed climbing up the stairs of the cellar. 

She came out into a stone stair well, and she climbed up the four steps and found herself in the kitchen. 

The was a cook, and a maid, cooking away, their backs to her. She snuck past them without making a sound. There was a grand dining room, with a huge table. Mikasa didn’t even know enough people to fill that thing. 

She walked to one of the three other doors, and found a hallway. She walked along the halls, eyes scanning the area, ears open. 

She checked every door she could find. Some were empty closets, empty bedrooms, and cleaning closets. She happens to stumble upon a linen closet and made the decision to steal a maid uniform, in case she got caught. 

She grabbed one and stepped into the first empty room she could find and changed. 

She felt odd in these clothes, but a bit more confident. 

She continued her search, growing frustrated. How big was this place? Where was the dungeon? 

She was glaring at the three hundredths empty privacy rooms, the chamber pot shining, when she heard a voice behind her. 

“What are you doing here?” The male voice hissed and she spun around to see a man, just a bit shorter than her, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. “You need to get to your meeting” the man hissed, the butler, she assumed. 

“I...got lost” 

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back the way she came. “Perhaps if you had stayed with the group, you would know” he growled at her. “Honestly, what is with these new help?” He asked himself, though he made no attempt to be quiet. 

He entered what looked to be a living room and tossed her in. “Here’s one” he hissed at the elderly woman. There were a dozen other maids there, all young and nervous looking. The elder woman, whose uniform was black instead of maroon, hummed and looked down at the paper in her hand. “It seems someone doesn’t know how to count” she said, and showed the butler the paper. 

His eyes quickly scanned the paper before he let out a pained sound, and gripped his head. “I hate new staff!” He shouted, putting the paper on the table, taking a quill and writing on it, “there.” He put the paper back in the woman’s hand. “Please, Nessie, actually teach these ladies how to count” 

Mikasa seemed to have come at a good time, they were far too stressed to even think about the possibility of a break in. 

The butler left the room, coat tails trailing behind him. 

“He needs to pull the stick from his ass” Nessie sighed, shaking her head, pulling surprised snorts from some girls. Nessie smiled. “Ladies, my name is Agnes, but everyone calls me Nessie. Today we will be going through the tour of the castle, and then assign jobs to everyone and then to your rooms. You’ll start training tomorrow” Nessie smiled and then turned and gestured to the room. “This here is the servants' common room. This is for the servants. Never let a noble in here.” Nessie then left the room. Mikasa followed, fighting this would be the best way to find the dungeon. 

But the tour went though the whole down stairs, and no mention of the dungeon. They had just come through one of the servants passageways and Nessie was explaining this was the Kings wing. 

“My king!!” Nessie called and bowed very lowly. Every other maid did the same, and Mikasa took a second longer to comprehend what was happening. She bowed low, and took a peak at the king. She had seen him before, but hadn’t given a single thought about him, though he had been the Duke of Mitras back then. 

Kenny gave a small sneer in the servants directions, and then turned and proceeded to walk away, but he paused, and turned to Nessie. “Nikki?” Nessie didn’t hesitate to answer. “I want my wife to dine with me tonight” 

“Yes sir” she bowed and then he was gone, not giving a single glance at the others. 

Once he was safely out of sight, a collective breath left everyone. 

“ _ That _ was the king” Nessie said. “Don’t ever talk back to him, never tell him no. It’s not worth what he will do to you” Nessie gulped her hand closing around her other hand, which Mikasa noticed was missing the first two fingers. And they still had stitches. 

Had Kenny cut off her fingers because she corrected him for calling her the wrong name? She didn’t like Kenny, but what monster would amputate an old woman’s fingers?

The same monster who would kill his own brother. She thought darkly. 

The tour continued and finished. Mikasa hadn’t paid much attention, nor when Nessie told them their duties as maids. 

The sun was already setting when they were shown the barracks. 

She was coming up with a plan when Nessie came back. “You, and you” she pointed at Mikasa with the pinky of her right hand, the one missing the forefinger and middle finger, and then another maid, seeming at random. “Come, hurry, we must serve the king and queen” 

Mikasa tried not to groan and followed behind the other maid and Nessie. She didn’t want to do this, but she would gain nothing by causing a scene. 

They were pulled into the kitchen and the other maid was handed a pitcher of water, and Mikasa was given a tray of appetizers. They walked out, heads bowed. 

They were in the very large dining room, with only two people eating. The king and queen, she presumed. 

She had seen the king, but not the queen, and when she saw her, she did a double take. She didn’t know Levi well, but even she could recognize him. He had on a wig, and make up, and he was wearing a dress. He was covered in fake smells, his natural, summery scent covered by artificial flowers. 

She didn’t get to look at him long, or do anything to gain his attention, before she was obligated to go back to the kitchen. There were two new maids, and they took their spots. Apparently Nessie wanted everyone to train on serving.

Levi didn’t know she was here, he didn’t have a clue, but she knew he was alive, she knew he was the “queen”, and she would get him out. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my lovelies 😘

Mikasa did everything she was told, doing her best to not draw attention to herself. She didn’t sleep well, her mind going through her plan over and over, the other maids’ breathing white noise in the barracks. 

She awoke before dawn and assisted with breakfast. She then polished the floor, and dusted the entrance with another maid. Her opportunity to get to Levi didn’t arise until that evening, when she was asked to help serve the Queen in her chambers. 

She was very astonished by her luck as she followed a blonde maid to the room with a tray of food. The maid knocked on the door before unlocking it and pushing it open. “My Queen. Supper” She said, leading Mikasa inside. 

“Not hungry. Take it away” Levi was sitting on a chair, elbow on the arm rest, chin resting in his hand. He had a wig on, and a dress, but his voice was far too deep to be a female. He looked miserable, with a book open but unnoticed on his lap as he stared at nothing. 

“You must eat, My lady” The maid said, voice not unkind. “You must keep your strength up if you are to bear strong heirs.” Mikasa felt her stomach lurch at the woman's words, and Levis face turned green. He said nothing, just looked away. 

“My Queen” The maid opened her mouth, but Levi glared at her. 

“Leave” 

The maid squared her shoulders. “Your husband has given me direct orders to ensure you eat. If that means I need to hold you down, I will”

“You dare threaten me?” Levi gawked at her, his eye twitching. 

The maid swallowed audibly. “I’m more afraid of the King than I am of you,” She said.

Levi looked at her before slumping back in his chair. “Fine. Bring it here” 

The maid turned to Mikasa and nodded her head to Levi, and Mikasa walked over to set the tray on the small table near where Levi sat. “Would you like tea?” She asked, grabbing the tea pot. She heard the other maid inhale sharply, and it was then Mikasa realized she didn’t address Levi by a title. 

Levi sighed. “Please” He hadn’t seemed to notice, and if he did, he didn’t care. “Two sugars and just a bit of cream” He informed her, eyes on her hands as she worked. She needed him to look at her, to recognize her face and know that this hell would be over soon. 

She took the spoon to mix the tea, but dropped it at Levi’s feet. “Oh. I’m so sorry, your highness” She kneeled down and could almost feel the aneurysm happening inside the maids head. She looked up at Levi, and met his eyes.

He blinked and they widened just slightly, his lips parting. 

“I am so sorry, your Majesty. We have many new staff, they aren’t trained on proper manners.” Mikasa stood back up and turned to the maid, who was bowing over and over in apology. She then turned to Mikasa, her eyes fierce. “I will make sure she if properly punished” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “No need.” He waved his hand at her, dismissing her troubles. “Don’t be so rough on the newbies” He reached out and took the spoon still in Mikasa’s grip, and then held the utensil to the maid. “Now go fetch me a clean spoon.”

“Right a way, your highness” She bowed and rushed out of the room, in such a hurry to do her task she forgot about Mikasa. They stayed still, listening to her retreating footsteps.

Once they could no longer be heard, Levi sprang from his chair and grabbed Mikasas arms. “Mikasa?” 

She grinned at him. “Levi”

“What in the gods names are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to rescue you of course” She smiled and took his hand in hers and pulled him out to the balcony, the wind flinging the cap off her head. “We must hurry, before she comes back” She jumped onto the stone railing, getting ready to jump, and take Levi with her when the male pulled his wrist from her hand. “What?” She asked, turning back to him.

He started at her, holding his wrist to his chest like it had been injured. “I’m not going” 

“Excuse you?” She jumped down, glaring at the omega. “Yes. You are”

“No” He pulled away from her when she grabbed at him. “I can’t”

“Yes, you can” She growled, but then she noticed the tears in Levis eyes. 

“I want nothing more then to join you, but I can’t”

“Why?” She asked, exasperated. 

“Kenny knows. He knows everything. He knows about you all being dragons. He knows about my babies. He knows that only dragon scales can hurt you.” He shook his head, lips pressed tight into nothing but a thin line. “He as an armoury filled with weapons forged from dragon scales” 

Mikasas blood ran cold. “Erens scales” 

He nodded. “He told me that if I killed myself, or ran away, he would send the army to Shingashina and kill you all”

“What makes you think Kenny won’t do that anyway?”

“I don’t!” Levi shouted, overtaken by emotions. “But I can’t risk it. I have to do everything in my power to protect my family” 

“Your family needs  _ you” _

Levis' lip wobbled and his hand closed into a fist over his heart, as if hoping that would stop the pain. “They’ll do fine without me. I didn’t have a mother. So long as they are safe, that is all I care about” 

Mikasa was dumbfounded. She didn’t know what to do. They were supposed to already be flying to Shiganshina. “So what do I tell Eren?” 

Levi looked at her, his eyes wet, the orange light of sunset sparkling in the moisture. “That I’m dead” He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “It’s the only way to keep him away. The only way he can heal. Tell him you didn’t make it in time.”

“But--” 

“Nothing you do will convince me of anything else. I must stay, do what I can to protect them from harm” She could see it. That stubbornness that reminded her so much of this omegas mate. Having argued many times with said alpha, she knew that nothing she did would make a difference. Levi had made up his mind. 

“Levi--” Her words were cut off by a gasp as two hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her over the lenge of the balcony. She had no choice but to transform, and leave without her best friend's mate.

\-------

She landed in Shiganshina just as dawn was approaching, the sky a deep blue. She slowly walked up the obscured path up to the Jaeger farm, dreading what to tell Eren. 

Far too soon, she found herself in the dooryard, looking up at the cabin still cast in shadows, the windows yellow with candle light. She tried to gather up her courage and step forward, to open the door and give the worst news she’s ever had to give.

She wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse, but the front door opened, yellow light splitting the morning light, bathing Mikasa in the warmth. 

She looked up from her feet and watched as Eren walked out of the cabin. She watched him look at her, then behind her, desperately looking for someone who wasn’t there. 

His face slowly went from dubious hope to denial as he looked at her, his face slowly breaking. She couldn’t handle it and closed her eyes and turned her head. “No,” Erens voice was as broken as glass dropped from high up. “No” He collapsed onto the porch, and hugged himself, his mouth open, but no sound came out as his world shattered. Eren curled into himself, and he let out a blood chilling scream, tears visible, even in the low light. “No!!” He screamed, shaking his head. “No no nononono. Mikasa” Mikasas heart was ripped from her sternum at the sound of his desperate plea. She looked at him, her own eyes wet with grief. “Please” Eren begged her. “Please tell me it’s not what I think” 

She sobbed, mouthing pulling up in a sneer in an attempt to not cry. “I’m sorry” Was all she could manage. She could see Erens heart, already fractured, completely break, the pieces falling into his gut. 

He felt sick and he pulled his knees closer to him, “No” His hand slowly moved to his neck, gripping the still damaged bonding scar. “Levi” He sneered, his lips pulled in a grimace as he dug his nails into his chest, wishing to wake up from this nightmare. It had to be a dream. Levi can’t be dead. He can’t be. He just couldn’t. He pushed his nails deeper into his chest. His heart hurt. He wanted nothing more than to rip it from his chest and fling it across the lawn. Because if Levi wasn’t there to have it, he didn’t want it. 

He felt the presence of someone sitting next to him, and a warm hand on his back. He didn’t have to look to know it was his mother. He looked up at her, and she smiled very sadly at him, her hand cupping his cheek and wiping his tears. He felt the very fragile barrier he had put on his tear ducts break and he fell into his mother's chest, letting her hold him. Over his mother's shoulder he could see that everyone had gathered outside. Grisha, Jean, Armin, and Erwin. 

Seeing the big blonde soldier ignited something inside Eren. All the grief he had been feeling was overtaken by anger and rage. He growled and stood to his feet, and in one stride, grabbed Erwin’s shirt collar and slammed him into the wall. “Eren!” Armin gasped, but the brunet wasn’t listening. 

“This is your fault!” He screamed in Erwins face and then threw the blonde into the yard, Mikasa had to sidestep to save her from being trampled. Eren stalked to his victim, Armin and his mother's protests falling on deaf ears. 

He straddled Erwin and punched him. “You brought them here!! You were working for them!! You told them where Levi was!!” Each sentence was emphasised with a punch. “You betrayed us!!!” He bellowed, grabbing Erwins face and slamming Erwins head into the ground.

Erens breath was knocked out of him as a body collided with his back and he tackled off of Erwin. “Eren! Calm down!!” Jean shouted, wrestling Eren to the ground. 

“Get off me!!” Eren kicked at Jean. Jean grunted, but didn’t relent in trying to restrain Eren. 

Jean managed to move Erens hands out of the way for long enough to slap Eren as hard as he could. The smacking noise was loud in the morning air, and Erens eyes became clear, anger leaving, the pain anchoring him back to Earth.

“If Erwin was working for Kenny, why would he stay here? Why not go back with them?” Jean asked, panting, and used Erens momentary stillness to get a grip on both his wrists in case he should act out again. 

Eren looked up at Jean as if he was astonished. He blinked at the other alpha, and then his lips pulled down into a frown and his eyes shone with tears again. Jean's body ached for Eren and he leaned down to wrap his friend in a hug and the brunet returned it in kind. Jean felt the tears wet his shirt but he didn’t care. 

“Levi’s not dead” The voice was quiet, horse, and everyone turned to Mikasa, who was still standing in the yard, her fists clenched, her teary eyes moving from Eren and Erwin. Erwin's nose and lip were bleeding, and Armin was wiping the blood up with a rag. 

“What?” Eren said. 

“Levi’s not dead.” She couldn’t keep her promise to the omega, not when the lie was causing so much grief and turmoil. Not with how it was killing Eren. 

Eren sat up, and shoved Jean off him and rushed over to Mikasa and grabbed her. “What do you mean?”

So Mikasa told Eren everything she knew. That Levi had married Kenny, Kenny was making him play the role of his dead mother, and the plans Kenny had to acquire an heir. 

Dozens of emotions flickered across Eren’s face during her story. Relief, hope, anger. 

“Why dinna ye bring him back wi’ ye?” Eren asked, his grip on her arms tight. 

And then she told them about what Levi told her, about the weapons and the threat Kenny placed on Levi’s shoulders. 

Eren ground his teeth together, growling. “I’ll get him”

“Eren--” Carla started but was stopped by the look Eren gave her. 

“I canna leave him to the mercy of that pervert! I canna let him touch what’s mine! I canna lose him.” Carla pressed her lips, her eyes darting to Erwin. “We ken he’s alive. I just have tae get him”

“What makes you think you can convince him?” Jean asked. 

“I’m his alpha. He’ll do as I say.” Because Eren was not leaving that castle without his omega. He would bath in the blood of anyone who stood in his way. 

“Well let’s give you the best advantage” Erwin said, standing up and walking into the cabin, beckoning everyone inside.

Erwin took a piece of parchment and a pen. “Mikasa, where was Levi?” His voice was a bit deep with his nose stuffed with tissue. 

“In the Queens room”

Erwin nodded and drew a crude shape of the castle from a birds eye view. “This is the south of the castle” he pointed to one end, and then drew a circle. “Here is the Queens room. It’s the second floor on the south side.” Eren nodded. “To get over the wall, you need to step on certain stones so as to not trigger an alarm.” Erwin then drew a stone wall and put dots where Eren could step. 

Eren studied the paper as the ink dried. “Thank ye” Eren nodded his head at Erwin. “And I’m sorry” 

Erwin stared at Eren. “Make up for it by bringing my king back” Eren inclined his head and rolled up the piece of parchment and stuffed it into his pocket. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Jean asked. “You’re still recovering.” 

“I’ll be fine.”

“Do ya want me to come with ya?”

“No. I need tae do this alone. He’s my mate and I dinna want tae put ye at risk” He put his hand on Jeans shoulder. “I need ye here with my family that’s here. Take care of my boys''

“Until you return,” Jean said with a nod and Eren grinned at him. 

“Aye.” Eren turned and was met with his mother. 

“Please be safe” She wrapped him in a hug. 

“I will ma” He hugged her back.

“If ye die I’ll never forgive ye”

Eren laughed, and kissed her cheek. “I’m not planning on dying” He glanced at the cradle holding his children. “I have to much to live fur”

She smiled and stepped out of his way and he left the cabin. 

Grisha was there, with his horse, and a wagon. “You won’t be able to fly, so here’s Clark, and the wagon fur ye to sleep properly” 

“Thanks da” 

Grisha gripped his sons shoulder and smiled at him. “Go get yer omega.”

\-----------

It had taken longer for Eren to make it to Stohess like he hoped. It took three days, and each time he had to stop he was filled with anxiety. He needed his mate with him. 

He parked Clark just out of sight of the entrance of the town and grabbed the coin purse and walked up to the guard. 

“Oi, you there!” The guard stepped in front of Eren, and Eren tossed the coin purse in the air, and walked past as the guard caught the bag. He didn’t have the patience to deal with the selfish guard. He needed to get Levi, and now. 

He made his way through the town, not stopping for anything, intent on his goal. He stopped when he saw the gate, heavily guarded. He didn’t think to ask Mikasa how she got in. 

He sighed and moved casually to the left, slowly making his way to the south end of the wall. He paused and pulled out the parchment Erwin had drawn on. He found what part of the wall he needed and memorized the pattern before climbing up the wall. 

He dropped down on the other side, keeping low and using the darkness as his cover. He went to the far south side of the castle and, using his map, located the balcony window. There he was. Levi was just inside. 

Along the polished stone of the castle was ivy. The thicket of vines clinging to the palace, covering white stone with greenery. 

_ How convenient.  _ He thought, taking a hold of the vines and climbing up them. By the time he made it onto the balcony, his arms were shaking. He was still recovering from the last time he was here. 

Eren creeped close to the window and peaked through. The room was empty save for the single soul, who was pacing back and forth. He instantly knew it to be Levi, even with the long hair.

He grabbed the door handles and flung open the doors and stepped inside. Levi spun around, his hair and dress flowing with him. Eren felt his heart leap up into his throat, and he smiled.

“Eren?” Levi blinked his stunning grey eyes at the brunet, and he smiled, so softly it was almost not there. Eren couldn’t think, all that there was, was him and his mate. He felt a gust of wind and the balcony doors shut behind him, but he didn’t care, he needed Levi in his arms. 

He stepped closer, and the movement seemed to break Levi from his daze and he rushed forward, and flung his arms around Erens neck and Eren, in turn, wrapped his arms about Levi’s waist and spun him, holding him as tight to his body as possible. 

Levi laughed joyfully, and Eren pressed his nose to Levis neck. He bristled slightly, smelling artificial roses on his delicate skin and not his natural, summer-y scent. He licked Levi firmly from shoulder to ear, felt him shiver and heard his moan. 

Eren couldn’t stop from roaming Levi’s back, his arms, his hips and his arse. Feeling him under his hands was the most reassuring thing Eren could ask for. 

Levis eyes closed, nuzzling Erens neck and cheek as he was touched, but he pushed at Erens chest and pulled away from him. 

“Why are you here?”

“Tae rescue ye”

Levi grimaced, shaking his head. “I can--”

“Mikasa told me what ye told her” Eren interrupted. “About the weapons, and I’ll tell ye now, I don’t give a damn”

“Eren--” Levi gaped at him, stunned he would say that. 

“Kenny can come after use, we’ll be waiting. We’ll fight him.” He grabbed Levis arm and gripped him tightly. “Whatever that bastard throws at us, we will concur,  _ together.”  _ He hissed, pulled Levi closer. “We will fight  _ together.  _ We will win  _ together.” _

“But--”

Eren growled, nails leaving crescents on Levis bare forearm. “Ye are my omega, just as I am yer alpha. We are a team” He could see the stubbornness melting from Levis eyes. He was getting through to him, like no one else could. “And I am bringing ye home” His grip loosened on his arm, but he didn’t let go. He leaned down and rubbed his nose to Levis. There was still hesitation in Levi’s posture, and how he kept shifting his eyes. “I need ye, mo leannan” Dark eyelashes fluttered and raised, blue grey eyes meeting emerald. “I willna leave without ye” Eren said, gently running his fingers down his omegas cheek. “And don’t ye dare push me off the balcony, my wings are still broken” Levi laughed, smiling dubiously. “Come with me, mo ghràdh” He whispered, and both saw and felt Levi give into him. Because he could never say no to him. 

“Okay,” Levi said, unnecessarily, voice quiet. 

“Okay,” Eren nodded, holding Levis' chin to kiss him. 

The kiss was slow and steady, lips trembling and hands roaming. They were so caught up in eachother that it took longer for them to notice the approaching footsteps. Levi was the first to freeze, and before Eren could act, was being pushed behind the couch. 

“Stay!” Levi hissed at him and then spun around as the door opened. Eren kept his head down, ears open. 

“Hello, Kuchel” Kenny grinned at Levi.

Levi smiled back, feeling nervous but more safe knowing Eren was there. “Good evening, my love” Levi smiled, putting on his loving wife act. 

“It has been three weeks since you gave birth” Kenny smirk, his smile greasy. Levis skin crawled. 

“It has” Levi nodded. He clenched his jaw as Kenny neared, and took a hold of Levi’s hand. Luckily his eyes were still locked on Levi’s face to notice the hand shaped mark on his pale flesh. 

“I cannot wait a moment longer.” Kenny said, his impatience obvious in his voice and he swiftly bent Levi over the bed and hiked the short skirt over his ass. 

Eren had watched Kenny approach Levi, and he waited, looking for the right opportunity. As Levi and Kenny talked, Kenny had been facing the couch, Eren had no way of moving. Then Kenny roughly grabbed Levi and bent him over the bed, and Eren’s blood boiled. 

He quickly looked around for something to use. He was still very weak and wouldn’t do well to alert Kenny he was there. He needed a weapon.

“I’m going to fill you with my seed, and you’re going to give me a son” Kenny panted into Levi’s ear, his hands undoing his flies. 

Eren gritted his teeth and grabbed a vase by the neck and stood. Levi was struggling against Kenny, begging him to stop. 

Kenny pressed his cock to Levi’s entrance, and Eren swung with every last bit of strength he had, the vase shattering over the back of Kenny’s head. 

Kenny fell limp on top of Levi and Eren grabbed the bastard's shoulder, and pulled him off Levi. 

Kenny crashed to the floor and Eren grabbed Levi and pulled him to his feet. “‘Re ye alright?” 

Levi nodded, his hands trembling as Eren took them and pulled him to the balcony. “We need to climb down” 

Eren swung his leg over the ledge and grasped a vine and jumped. He climbed down a bit before watching Levi follow him. 

Eren made it down quickly, Levi right behind him. “Come on, mo ghràdh”

Levi reached for him and they clasped their hands together before moving quickly to the walls. 

Only once safely out of Stohess and on the cart with Clark, did they speak. 

“How long until someone notices him?” Eren asked, trying not to move too fast but not wanting to be slow. They needed to get as far away from Stohess as possible. 

“Kenny told the staff to leave us alone all night. He didn’t want to be disturbed” Levi said, his hands curling in the short skirt he was wearing, his eyes downcast. 

“So we have until morning? Or if Kenny wakes up before then” 

“You didn’t kill him?” Levi asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion at Eren. 

“I dinna ken. At the moment, I just wanted tae get ye out. Killing him wassane my goal” he gave a one shouldered shrug. “I did hit him verra hard though” 

Levi hummed, lowering his head. They rode in silence for a bit longer until Eren felt the tension ease off his shoulders slightly. He looked over at him mate, and his heart hurt to see how...lost Levi looked,

“‘Re ye alright?” 

Levi blinked, but didn’t move. He then raised his shoulder in a small shrug. His hands were white knuckles from the grip he had on his very short skirt. 

Eren let go of the reins with one hand so he could cover Levi’s, his thumb stroking the smooth skin beneath. He could feel them lose their grip, and Levi moved his forefinger between Eren’s and curled the finger around Erens middle one. 

“Yer safe now” Eren said, very gently. Levi’s head jerked up, his eyes shimmering like the stars in the sky. Levi’s lips then began to tremble, his cheeks flush and he let out a quiet sob and sluggishly moved into Eren’s chest. 

Eren let go of Levi’s hand so he could wrap it protectively around his omega, and let his mate cry into his chest and shoulders. 

“Yer safe, leannan” he whispered, kissing the black locks. His brows furrowed and he let go of Levi’s shoulders to bury his fingers in Levi’s hair and found the clip and undid the extensions and threw the hair as hard as he could into the forest. 

Eren turned back to Levi, who was staring at him, eyes still wet, but no longer crying. Eren smiled at him and took his hands off the reins and wiped the makeup from Levi’s face with his palms and Levi’s tears. 

Levi closed his eyes and made annoyed sounds as Eren squished his cheeks together. Eren smiled and used his sleeve to clean up the smeared black.

He moved to wipe the lipstick from his lips, the red smeared on the corner of his mouth. Eren couldn’t resist and kissed Levi. 

Levi made an appreciative sound and kissed back, his cold hands coming up to hold Eren’s jaw, keeping him in place, his fingers curling when the dragon tried to pull away. 

Eren groaned, his hands moving to Levi's waist and pulling him close to his side. 

Clark chose that moment to go over a pot hole and the cart jerked, pushing Levi onto Eren, and nearly knocking Eren off the seat. Levi grabbed onto Eren’s shirt and pulled him back into a sitting position. 

They stared at each other, hearts racing and then Levi let out a snort, and Eren laughed, which caused Levi to laugh as well. 

As the laughter died down, but his smile still lively, Eren touched Levi’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the high cheekbone. 

Levi’s wet dark lashes fluttered closed as he leaned into Eren touch, his natural pink lips parted just so. 

Gods he was beautiful.

Eren couldn’t help but think. His eyes moved from Levi’s face to his bare shoulders. The dress he was wearing was almost transparent, the perky pink nipples visible behind the thin material. The sleeves hung off his shoulders, and the skirt reached his mid thigh, with two slits up both legs, reaching his hips. He had no small clothes underneath. 

Eren bit his lip and moved his hand from Levi’s cheek, to his neck and his shoulders, and then pressing his palm to a nipple, and Levi let out a shuddering cry, and Eren felt wetness beneath his hand. 

Levi moaned, and took Eren’s face in his hands and raised his head to look at him. “Take me” he begged, voice quiet as he leaned in and pressed his perfect lips to Eren’s. 

How could Eren say no to that?

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi and with a pull and a push, they fell back into the bed of the cart with a loud thud. 

Eren’s arm and Levi’s side hurt from the small descent but they didn’t say a word and they kissed and shifted around until Eren was between Levi’s legs, the skirt hiked up around his hips. 

“Will I hurt ye? Has there been enough time after the birth?” Eren asked, concerned. 

“Yes. It's fine.” Levi’s voice was breathy and whiny, and he reached down to the ties keeping Eren breeches shut. “I need you” 

Eren nodded and let Levi’s pull him out of his confines and the breeches dropped to his thighs and Eren settled between Levi’s. 

“Tell me if I hurt ye” and with that, he pushed inside the slick heat of his omega. 

Levi cried out, his fingers digging into Eren’s arms. He had been expecting pain, but there was none. It felt exactly the same as the last time they had sex. 

Of course it did. He was an omega. He was meant to give birth and be bred. It’s what he was designed to do. 

I pulled Eren closer, nails digging into the clothing on Eren’s back. It felt so good. It felt wonderful to have my alpha so close, to have his scent fill my nose, to feel his hands on my skin, and his cock inside me. 

“Eren!” I cried, my hands moving down his back to slide into his pants and grip his ass, pushing him deeper into me. “Don’t stop” 

Eren answered by pistoning his hips faster, his teeth sinking into my neck. My hands tightened their hold on him and my head fell back, allowing more access to my neck, and Eren took full advantage of it. 

Eren moved his arms to wrap around me and pulled my right to his chest, squeezing the air from my lungs. “I love ye” 

I gasped, a smile on my lips as I kissed his jaw, his cheek, his neck. “I...I love you...t-too” 

Eren growled, his rhythm faltering. He made a noise that was close to a whine, and my gut twisted with need.

To my utmost disappointment, Eren pulled out, and released his seed onto the back of my thighs. 

Eren panted loudly in my ear, and kissed my cheek. “You’re mine” he whispered and wrapped his hand around my cock and started moving it up and down. 

I whimpered, hips canting up, thrusting my hips into his hand. “Alpha” my whole body tensed, my thighs quaking as my orgasm washed over me. 

Eren kissed me lightly on the lips and rolled off, and laid next to me. I closed my eyes, letting the cool autumn air cool my skin, Eren’s seed chilly on my bare thighs. 

I blinked my eyes open as I came down from my high and glanced to my left to see Eren staring at me. 

“‘Re ye alright?” He whispered to me, eyes concerned. 

I smile at him. “Perfect” 

He smiled back and leaned over to kiss the corner of my mouth. I saw Eren's jaw tighten and shift, like he was grinding his teeth. I pulled away from him, and made a questioning noise. 

“What is it?” I asked, my fingers moving to the tense muscles of his neck. 

Eren’s lips compressed, he looked pained, like he didn’t want to speak. He closed his eyes and sneered. “Did he touch ye?” 

I blinked at him, and then stroked my thumb over his cheek until he opened his eyes. “No” 

Eren seemed to visually relax, his shoulder sagging. “Good” he pressed his nose to my cheek and nuzzled me. “I willna let him near ye again” 

I smiled and nuzzled back. We laid in each other's arms for a few more minutes before Eren pulled himself from me, tugged his pants back on and climbed back to the reins. The horse had been moving during our escapade, so we had put distance between us and Stohess. 

I sat up and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it tightly around me, watching Eren control the reins. 

“How are the twins?” I asked, voice quiet. 

“Bonny” Eren grinned at me. “Loud. Fussy.” 

I smiled at the thought, my heart twisting in my chest, desperately wanting my children. 

“Ye should rest, mo ghràdh,” He said to me. “Ye look like death warmed over” 

“Gee, thanks” I huff, glaring at him. He smiled gently and pressed his hand to my cheek. 

“Rest” 

—————

We didn’t stop much, only for a few hours to let Eren and Clark rest, and in two days, we made it to Shingashina. Each moment that past, I felt anticipation. I desperately wanted my sons. I wanted my family. 

I felt warmth embrace my hand and shifted my hand over to twine my fingers with Eren’s. “We’re almost there” Eren whispered, kissing my head as he steered Clark towards the cabin. 

I leaned into him, my fingers tightening in his. “Is there a plan? Kenny will come after me. After us.” 

Eren nodded. “We’re going to my aunts. She lives in Scotland.” 

I nodded. “Is this your father's sister or mothers?” It didn’t matter, but I wanted to know as much about my mate as I could. 

“Mothers” He breathed in deep. Not a sigh, just a large inhale. “Auntie Claire” 

“Do you like her?” I asked. He didn’t seem very happy with the prospect, but not disgruntled either. 

He shrugged. “I’ve met her three, maybe four times in my life, all when I was a laddie”

I rested my chin in his shoulder. “Do you think she’ll be okay with us?  _ All  _ of us?” I asked, think of Jean and Erwin, and not to mention two newborns. 

“I dinna think my ma would suggest us going if we wouldna be accepted” 

I nodded, accepting this as logical. We pulled the cart off the main road and up the trail. Ten, fifteen minutes until my sons would be in my arms again, and I was practically vibrating in my seat. 

As soon as I saw the veil of chimney smoke I jumped off the wagon and sprinted up the hill. The cabin came into view, with the corn field and garden, the barn, and Bell, grazing with the other horse. 

I ran up the three steps of the porch and just barely stopped myself from busting down the door. 

I pressed my lips together, my fingers twitching as I knocked on the door. The door opened and there was Carla. She blinked at me before she grinned widely and threw her arms around me. 

I laughed and hugged her back. “Mama” I whispered, without thinking and squeezed her tight. 

Both of our eyes were moist when she pulled away from me with a smile. “Come in, before ye freeze.” She looked down at my revealing clothes and glared. “What the devil ‘re ye wearing?” She looked up and then behind me. “And where’s Eren” 

“He is behind a ways, but he’ll be here shortly,” I glanced down at my thin shift. “As for my clothes, it’s a story I’d rather not relive.” 

Carla nodded, face grim as she took my hands. “Oh well” she grinned. “Come inside. Yer bairns will be wanting ye” she pulled me inside just as Eren came into view. Carla waved at him before ushering me inside. 

Grisha was standing just inside, a baby in his arms. I gasped at the sight of blankets swaddled around a small body, and grisha moved to hand me my son. 

I looked down into my baby boys face, his big blue eyes wide open and blinking at me. He wasn’t much bigger then when I had last seen him, but  _ was  _ bigger. 

I lifted my head to locate my other son to find Armin coming towards me, with the other twin. I beamed at him and let him put the infant in my other arm. 

I gazed down at this twin, who was sticking his pink tongue out, eyes also wide and blue. He had a small, red scratch on his cheek, probably from a fingernail. 

I moved without taking my eyes off the twins, and sat down, my eyes only leaving to look at the other one. I moved the babies so they were each on a thigh, my arms keeping them where they needed to be. 

The room was silent around me, but if it wasn’t, I doubt I would have noticed. A figure kneeled in front of me, and I looked up to see my mate, his bright green eyes shimmering with tears, and he smiled, lips wobbling, and brought his hand to my cheek, wiping away my tears. 

“Yer home” I smiled and leaned into his hand. “Where ye belong” he let go of my face and lowered his head to my knees, each of his hands going to an infant's head and cradling it, and put himself between the twins. “With us” 

I nodded, smiling as tears ran down my face. 

“And with us” Carla spoke, very softly. 

I looked up at her, who was standing with her arms around Grisha, his around her.

Then there was Mikasa, with Annie, and then Jean, Armin, and Erwin. 

They all smiled so kindly at me, and I smiled back. I would die for anyone in this room, would give up everything else if it meant protecting my family, but I would also live for them, I would fight for them.

I looked at everyone in the room, and then at my mate.

And we will win. 

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is safe... for now.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road to Scotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya’ll go, the next chapter. The family is on the way to safety. Hopefully things go well for them.  
> And also this story takes place in the 1700’s. At first it didn’t have a set time and was a fantasy world. But I’m currently reading a book that takes place in the 1700’s so it’s stuck in my head. So that being said, the same ideals that were popular during that time are mentioned in here.   
> And the smut that takes place in the chapter took a turn and had a mind of its own. It was just supposed to be a simple hand job and then turned into something much more kinky.... I don’t think anyone will complain though.   
> Anyway: Enjoy

“What’s the plan?” I asked after settling, tears dried on my cheeks.

“We need tae get to Scotland as fast as possible” Carla said. The home was packed up, bags stacked near the door. She was going through the house to ensure they didn’t forget anything important. “My sister lives there and I’m sure she’ll allow us to stay; fur a bit” 

“You havenea asked her yet?” Eren asked, taking one of the twins from me. 

Carla shrugged. “I’ve sent a letter to her, but we dinna have time to waste waiting fur a reply” 

“We’ll head to Scotland, soon, and then hopefully Claire will let us in.” Grisha spoke now, shrugging like his wife had. “Then we’ll find other lodging”

“But we don’t have much time,” Erwin said, standing from where he was. “We need to leave as soon as we’re able” 

“Carla?” Grisha asked his wife, who gave a long look around the cabin, her lips pressed in a thought line. 

“Aye. We have everything of importance” she turned and smiled forcibly. “Let get a move on” 

We pulled the cart up to a small hill side and Mikasa came out from behind a bush. “So you’re off then?” She asked, a sad smile on her face. 

“Aye” Eren wrapped her in his arms. “Thank ye. Fur everything” 

She nodded, hugging him tightly. “Hopefully we’ll see each other soon”

Eren nodded and they stepped away from each other. Mikasa would be staying. She was in no danger, same with Armin. They had agreed to take the three horses, Clark, Jane, and Bell, and keep them safe. 

I patted my horse firmly on her neck. “Goodbye Bell” I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her neck, fingers curling in her curly, black, mane. 

I pulled away from her and handed the reins to Mikasa, who took them and shushed Bell gently, letting the mare sniff her knuckles. 

I made my way to Eren’s side, and Jean stepped up to us. 

“I’m staying. With Armin.” 

“Are you sure?” I asked, wiping my eyes. “They might recognize you.”

“Armin lives further up the mountains. They won’t find me. Us.” He said looking back at the blonde, who was talking with Carla and Grisha, saying goodbye to the twins being held by their grandparents. 

Jean turned back to Eren and I. “I can’t thank you enough for what ya’ve done for me, but thank you.” 

Eren smiled and put his hand on Jeans shoulder. “Yer welcome, mo caraid” he nodded at Armin. “Now go be happy.” 

Jean smiled, and placed his hand atop Eren’s. “I hope we see each other again” 

Ere said nothing, his throat tensing as he tried not to cry. Jean dropped Eren’s hand and turned to me and smiled. “Goodbye, Lewis” 

I laughed and accepted his embrace, the tears forming without my consent. “Goodbye Jean.”

We parted and with a smile, Jean turned and walked up the hill to Armin. They hugged and kissed, and Jean turned to say goodbye to the twins and Carla and Grisha. 

I caught sight of Armin, staring at Erwin, who was looking back at Armin with a sense of longing, and Armin was returning it, still wrapped in Jeans arms. 

I had seen the three of them together, had seen Armin be alluring to both men, in sight of the other. Were they in a polygamous relationship?

“Erwin” I called, and the blonde snapped to attention. “You can stay” 

I watched as his jaw clenched, and he swallowed, hard. 

“I made an oath to protect you, my king.”

“And I release you from your oath.” I smile. “You owe me nothing.” I reached towards him and grabbed his forearm. “Now go be happy” I repeated Eren’s words. 

Erwin’s bright blue eyes shimmered and he bowed. “You will  **always** be my king” and then he turned and marched up the incline and kissed Armin deeply. Armin flung his arms around the blonde and Jean grinned, putting his hand on Erwin’s back. 

Carla and Grisha made their way over to us, babies in hand. “Let’s go, before it gets late”

—————

We rented a small cart and two horses for the trip. We were to ride the horses to the docks and then board a ship to Scotland, leaving the rented cart to the merchant's cousin that lived by the sea. 

It would take a day to reach the docks, so when the sun began to set, we stopped at an inn and grabbed a room. 

The room was quite small, with two small beds packed tightly to one wall, and a small trundle for the twins. 

The four of us ate in our rooms and climbed into bed with our respected partners after cleaning up and feeding the boys. 

I slept, curled tightly in my mates arms, the sound of my mother and father-in-law breathing and shifting in their own bed not even a foot away, comforting to me. I hadn’t slept that soundly in weeks. 

—————

We rose with the sun, ate a quick breakfast and were on the road again. The twins were wrapped in tight blankets that wrapped around my torso, one twin against my chest, the other to my back. I would switch carrying them with Eren every once and awhile, but for the most part, I kept them close to me. 

By mid afternoon, the smell of salt water and fish hung in the air, the cold coastline winds nipping at my bare cheeks. 

By four p.m. we made it to the docks. Grisha left us to return the horses and Carla led us to the docks. Not many ships were stationed. Winter was coming, the seas must be dangerous this time of year. 

Carla seemed to know where she was going, leading us through the crowd and up to the smallest ship in port. 

“Miguel!” She shouted up to the ship, her hands cupped around her mouth. 

A tan face popped out from the edge and grinned. “Carla!” 

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” She shouted back. 

Miguel laughed and disappeared, only to reappear with a plank of wood and set it over the ship and placed it on the dock, making a ramp for us to use. 

“Permission granted, land lovers.” Carla went first, then me, and Eren took up the rear. 

Miguel hugged Carla, grinning wildly, showing he only had a grand total of four teeth, all yellow and decayed. “And he must be Eren, and Levi, yes?” He asked after letting go of Carla and looking us over. 

“Aye.” Eren nodded, putting his hand on my back. 

“Heard you got into a bit of trouble” he eyes me, grinning kindly. “Lucky for you, I thrive in trouble” he laughed. “Now where’s that husband of yours?” He asked Carla. 

“Returning our rentals.” 

Miguel nodded, looking down at the sea. “He has about five minutes before the tide turns and we take off” 

Carla laughed, but Miguel didn’t smile. “I’m serious. It could take hours for the tide to turn out again, we can’t waste time. Not if you want to get to Scotland as fast as you want.” 

Carla bit her lip and looked out into the town. Realistically, Grisha could fly to Scotland if he missed the boat, but I could tell she wanted him close. 

“How long is the voyage to Scotland?” I asked. 

“Oh, three days if the Gods are on our side” he pursed his lips, glaring at the sky. “Not a good time for travel though mind you. Maybe five.” Miguel tilted his head this way and that in a ‘give or take’ motion. Miguel put his hands on his hips. “No longer than a week though, and that's if the weather is horrible.” 

Carla made a sigh of relief and we turned to see Grisha coming up the ramp. “Miguel” He bowed his head to the Captain, who laughed and pulled him into a familiar hug. 

“Grisha. Welcome aboard.” 

“Thank you for doing this for us” 

“Of course. Anything for a friend” Miguel grinned, and then turned and shouted. “Get ready to make waves!!” Suddenly the deck burst into action, men I didn’t realize were here started moving and shouting at each other. 

It seemed like utter chaos to me, but as I watched, the crew seemed to be a well oiled machine, just very noisy. 

The ship pulled away from the dock, the bulk of the ship bobbing gently in the waves, the land becoming smaller with each passing second. 

“Set sail to Scotland!” Miguel shouted.

——————

I glared furiously at the small bunk that served as my bed for the trip. It was a small rectangular box cut in the wall, a small pillow and scrap of a blanket sat on the rough looking wood. I felt cold just thinking about sleeping with that handkerchief that they dared call a blanket. 

“‘Tis only fur a few days” Eren said, kissing my cheek from behind. 

I hummed dubiously and looked at the bed for the twins. It was a wine cast cut vertically, and tied tightly to the floor with some sturdy looking ropes. It was filled with blankets and the twins were in it, looking very upset at the predicament. 

“It’s no’ ideal, I ken that.” Eren whispered, reading my mind even without the bond. “But we have tae make do, aye?” 

I pushed my weight into his body, seeking his warmth and his comfort. “I don’t like not being able to hold you” I pouted. In the wall were two bunks. One above the other. We decided I should have the bottom one so I had easier access to the twins to feed them. 

“I ken.” He kissed me. “We’ll be fine, mo ghràdh.” 

I grunted and looked around the room. It was one small room with dozens of built in bunks. We had to share this with all the crew mates.

The beginning fusses of a hungry baby pulled me back to what was important. I moved and picked up Alex, pulled my shirt down my chest and put him to my nipple, which he latched onto and suckled. 

Eren held me from behind. “A few days, and we’ll be safe” 

“It can’t come soon enough.” 

—————

Life on the ship was miserable. Eren has gotten horribly seasick the first hour on board. His tan skin had gone pale and green. He curled into his bunk with a bucket next to him, and his long legs curled up to his stomach. He would whimper in pain every time the ship swayed with the waves. 

I felt sympathy for him, remembering traveling the rough terrain of the mountains while heavily pregnant. 

I was sitting on a barrel, the twins swaddled to my chest, enjoying the fresh sea wind, the spray of ocean water cooling on my skin. 

It was freezing out, but it was better than the scent of vomit. 

I heard a groan behind me and turned to see Eren stumbling along the deck. 

“Aww so ye haven’t died yet, eh?” Miguel grinned, slapping Eren hard on the back, pitching him forward. Eren barely adjusted his footing to keep himself from landing on his face. 

Miguel laughed, and Eren glared at him. “The fresh air will do ye some good” he patted Eren much more gently on the shoulder before walking off to do whatever it was that Captains did, and Eren’s green eyes roamed the deck, looking for something. 

I raised my hand, the movement drawing his attention. His pale, chapped lips pulled into a weak smile and he hobbled over to me. 

“Hey” he smiled, and leaned his elbows on the rail, gazing at me with tired eyes. 

“Hey” I smiled, heart aching at his pain. “How are you?” 

He shrugged. “Better” he reached over and ran a hand over one of the babies head. “Need me tae take one?” 

I shook my head. “No. I don’t want to clean your vomit off them” 

He smiled a bit ruefully. “Fair point” the ship was struck then by a huge wave, pushing the ship more than usual. I had to plant my feet firmly on the ground, my free hand grabbing the rail to keep myself from sliding to the other side of the deck. 

Eren’s hand reached for me, holding me tightly, the other white knuckled on the rail. The ship righted itself, rocked for a bit, before settling on the gentle sway. 

I relaxed, already used to the random attacks of large waves, and watched as the crew mates set everything back upright, and retightening knots. 

I heard retching to my side and the sound of vomit hitting water, and looked to my mate to see him leaning over the side of the ship, arms trembling as he held onto the rail for dear life. 

I ran my hand over his back, making calming shushing noises. 

Eren slumped to the ground, face pale, and damp despite the coldness of the air. His hands gripped tightly to the rail, eyes clamped right. “How much longer must we be one this hell ship?” 

“We’ve only been on it for two days,” I said, not without sympathy. 

Eren made a pitiful whine that broke my heart. He then stood, braced his arms against the rail, and hoisted himself up. 

I quickly grabbed his shirt and tugged him back. “What the devil are you doing?!” 

“Just let me die” 

“No!! Stop being such a baby!” I shouted at him, pulling him down on his back, and straddling him so he had no hope of throwing himself overboard. “Stop” I snapped, looking down at the babies strapped to my chest. They were still asleep. One, Alex, scrunched up his nose and pouted, but the line between his non-existent brows disappeared and he settled into my breast again. 

“Eren” I said, voice calm. “We’re almost to Scotland. A few more days and we’ll be safe.” I touched his cheek with both hands and his eyes fluttered close. “I know you’re miserable, and I wish I could take it away but I can’t.” I wanted to lean down and kiss him, but the babies on my chest were preventing me from bending my torso, and Eren had been doing nothing but puking the last 48 hours. “Now. Let’s try to get some food into you, hmm?” 

—————

The next day, Eren was much better. He was still green, but some vibrancy had come back to his olive skin. 

On the fourth day, the family and I were sitting in the barracks, playing cards, the twins sleeping in their make-shift cradle. 

From above we heard a bellow of “LAND OH!!” 

And we all scrambled up the ladder and out into the frigid autumn air. 

_ Land oh indeed _ . I thought as we sailed closer to the green hills in the distance. 

“A few more hours and we’ll dock” Miguel said from somewhere behind us. 

“Levi, follow me” Eren grabbed my arm and led me down back to the barracks. I could tell he was nervous and I waited for him to be ready to speak. “Mo ghràdh, I think it’s best if ye wore a disguise” 

I nodded. “Yes, that would be best, at least for a while, and until we’re in a safe place” 

He nodded, still looking nervous. “Aye. I ‘twas thinking how best to do so...without being obvious…and”-he paused.

“And?” I prompted. 

“It would be best if he dressed as a lass” 

I blinked at him. “A woman?” 

“Aye.” 

“Why would that be best?” 

“Cause Kenny would send guards to look for a man, and it would also be easier to explain to people that ye were my wife and our twins, rather than lying and saying my wife died in childbirth. It adds another lie, and one I don’t like telling. And I dinna want to draw attention by gaining sympathy from strangers” 

I nodded. “Do you have anything for me to wear?” 

“Ye fit well enough in my mothers clothes” 

I nodded. I didn’t like dressing as a woman, but a disguise was the best thing to make sure we were safe. To keep me hidden. 

“Alright, let me change then” 

——————

An hour later I was dressed in one of Carlas gowns, my hair, which was past my shoulders, was pinned up in the female fashion. Then, a white bonnet covered my bound hair. 

The constrictive movements of the corset brought back horrible memories of my wedding night. I closed my eyes, my fingers tracing the scar on my palm. I was entirely grateful that we were unable to consummate the marriage. 

But in the eyes of the law, Kenny was my husband, and I his. Or wife. I was his property now. 

If he followed us, he could legally take me back with him, brandish the marriage certificate, and the law officials wouldn’t prevent him from taking me. They would think I was a woman, meaning I was as much a man's property as a cow, or sheep. 

I grimaced, hating the laws of this time. Would things ever be better? Was the future a better place? 

I felt arms wrap around me from behind. “What’s amiss, mo leannan” Eren whispered in my ear, his lips brushing my bare neck. Gooseflesh rippled through my body and I leaned back into his embrace, sighing and desperate for his touch. 

“Nothing in our control” I whispered back, digging my nails into his arms and letting him smell my need for him. He growled and pulled me closer. We hadn’t touched in week’s, were unable too, and it affected me, both of us. Eren sunk his teeth into my bonding scar, and my legs quaked, nearly sending me to the deck floor. 

“I need you” I said unnecessarily. 

Eren growled, his hands tight around my body. “I’ll make sure we get our own room at the next inn we stop at” I whine, but even in my lust hazed mind, could feel the eyes of the crew mates watching our erotic display.

“What if you can’t?” I asked, knowing that some taverns were always at full capacity.

“Then I’ll steal ye away tae the barn and fuck ye on a hay bale.” He pressed his hard crotch to my ass, the pressure wonderful even with the mass of skirts around my legs. “One way or another, I’ll be inside ye tonight” 

I shivered with anticipation.

——————

We disembarked from the ship, said farewell to Miguel and his crew and walked through the cold streets of Scotland. I had no idea what part of Scotland we were in, but it didn’t matter much right now. 

Eren bought three horses, one for Grisha, one for Carla, and one for us. 

“Ma, da” Erne said as he saddled up our horse. 

“Hmm?” Carla and Grisha made identical noises.

“Will ye take the twins. Levi’s getting tired” 

I went to protest, happy to keep my children as close as possible, but then Eren shot me a look, a look that made my lower body tingle and I handed the boys over to their grandparents. 

Half an hour later, we were on trek to Auntie Claire’s home. Grisha and Carla were up front, Eren and I trailing behind them. Since I was in a skirt, I had to sit sideways on the horse, both my legs over one side. It was very uncomfortable. 

Eren’s was behind me, holding on to the reins.

I kept my eyes on the rumps of Carlas horse, and could hear her cooing at the infant in her arms. She had Ollie. 

I then noticed that they were slowly gaining distance between us, and I looked at Eren , who just grinned and kissed me, chaste and gentle. And then his hand was up my skirt. 

I gasped, one hand digging into his thigh, the other gripping the saddle horn. 

He bit onto my neck, over my scent gland, and my half hard prick stood to full mast. His hand was cold on me, feeling so wonderful. I groaned and tried to thrust into his hand but unable to because of the position we were in. 

He shushed me gently and took my ear in his lips, and I whined, my fingers curling and I released into Eren’s cupped hand. 

I slumped heavily into Eren’s chest and watched him extract his hand from my skirts and bring his seed covered hand to his lips and lick my cum off. 

I moaned and grabbed his hand and pressed his pinky into my mouth, sucking my own release from the digit. 

Eren growled and I reached for his flies and undid then as fast as I was able with my trembling hands, and I took his hard cock in both hands and started jerking him. He groaned, pulling my closer with one hand, the other still in the reins. 

“Levi” Eren moaned my name and I cupped one hand over his cock, catching his cum, just as he had. The white liquid dropped off my fingers and I quickly moved to catch it in my mouth, moaned as it touched my tongue. 

Eren grabbed my hand and took two of my fingers into his mouth, just as I had done, and stared at me as he sucked. I smiled and bit my lip, pushing down on his tongue and making him open his mouth. I could see my cum on his tongue and I giggled. I pressed my fingers down into his tongue and he moved it around them, between them. Fuck. 

I leaned forward and licked a dribble of seed from the corner of his mouth. “More” I whined. “I need more. More” I begged, pressing my lips to his and invading his mouth with my tongue. “Fuck me. Cum. Inside” I whined, mind nothing but a cloud of desperation. 

Eren growled, and pulled away. “Da! How much longer tae the inn?” He shouted.

“We’re riding all day, ye ken that” Grisha laughed, a knowing grin on his face before turning back to path. 

“Remember omegas are more fertile after giving birth, so be very careful.” Carla called, not turning around. 

“Fuck” Eren reached into the saddled bag and pulled out what looking like a jar of leaves. He opened it, grabbed a small handful, put the jar back, grabbed my jaw and forced my mouth open and shoved the leaves into my mouth. 

I coughed and tried to spit, but Eren covered my mouth with his hand and growled. “Swallow” 

I melted and chewed, the leaves turning into mush and I swallowed it down. “What was that?” I asked, not concerned. Eren wouldn't give me something to hurt me. 

“Birth control herbs” he said. “So I can cum inside ye” 

I grinned and swung my leg over the horse, and held my skirt up over my ass. “Yes. Please cum inside” 

Eren took his already rock hard cock and pushed it inside me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and Eren wasted no time in setting a rough pace. Well, as rough as he could be while stirring a horse. 

I bit my lip, trying not to disturb the in laws, but fucking...gods it felt amazing. 

The horse jerked its head, annoyed. I pressed my lips tight together and gripped the mane with one hand, the saddle horn with the other, the horn jabbing into my stomach with each thrust. 

“Alpha” I whined, shifting my hips and whining. 

“Almost there” Eren panted, his fingers digging into the flesh of my ass. 

“Eren!” I cried, releasing into the folds of my skirts. 

Eren grunted and pulled the horse to a stop and focused all his attention on fucking me. He growled, deep in his chest and at the last second, pulled out, his cum squirting onto my bare thighs. 

“Noo” I whined, looking back at Eren with betrayal. 

“I’m sorry” Eren panted, his face flushed. “The herbs won’t take effect that fast. I...I had too. Ye dinna want another bairn?”

“No” I pouted anyway. 

He smiled and undid the stock around his neck and used it to wipe me clean, and then stuffed the solid cloth into the saddle bag. I sat up, wincing and Eren put the horse back in motion, catching up to the in laws, who were going slower then normal, and trying not to look at us. 

I blushed, and let the cold air hit my flaming face. 

—————

We rode all day, stopping a few times to eat and relieve ourselves. As the sun was setting, we made our way to a town to find lodgings for the night. 

“Levi.” Eren whispered to me as we rode closer to the town. “Dinna speak, aye?” 

“Why?” I asked, looking at him over my shoulder. 

“Yer accent” 

I blinked. “What about it?” 

“Ye ken about the war between Scotland and England? Culloden moor?” 

“Oh yes, it happened five years ago.” 

“Aye, but many Scots hate the English.” 

“I’m not English though, I’m Paradisian.”

“Aye. The accents are verra close though, and Paradise helped aid England with the rising. Every Scot I’ve met hates the Paradisians as much as the English” he adjusted his hold around me. “Let’s no’ give them any reason to slit yer throat” he kissed my cheek like he was just commenting on the weather. “No’ that I’d let them near ye.” 

I hummed, and nodded. We led the horses to a stable and paid for their keeping for the night and then walked to a tavern that the groom gave directions to. 

Grisha went up to the bar, and Carla, Eren and I sat at an empty table. 

The tavern was full, but not crowded. The humming of conversations were nice, the warmth of bodies taking the chill from my bones. It smelt of alcohol and vomit, but it was bearable. 

Grisha took a seat after a few minutes and handed Eren a key. “I’ve sent fur food, it’ll arrive shortly.” 

My stomach growled and I desperately wanted something other than dried fruits and meats. 

“What’s on the menu?” Carla asked, adjusting her hold on Ollie. 

“Fish pie, and mashed potatoes” My mouth watered at the thought. 

Alex’s little fist sprang free from his swaddle and smacked Eren in the mouth. “Ow” Eren yelped, putting a hand over the injured bottom lip. “That hurt ye wee bugger” he hissed playfully at his son, who giggled and gurgled at him, his big blue eyes wide open and staring at his father in utter wonder. “Oh ye Bonnie wee lad” he cooed, clicking his tongue and rubbing his nose against Alex’s. 

My heart seemed to grow in my chest at the sight of my mate being so loving to our offspring. 

“Ohh, what an adorable wee one” a barmaid came up to the table and placed down mugs of what smelled like beer. “He’s Bonnie” she grinned down at the boy, her gaze then shifting to Ollie. “Oh? Twins?” 

I went to speak, pride feeling my body, but then I remembered what Eren said and kept my mouth shut. 

“Aye” Eren answered with a grin. “That one there is Oliver, and thisin is Alexander” Eren said, gesture to each baby respectfully. 

“Ohh. What lovely laddies” She beamed. “Yer supper will jus’ be a few more moments” she clicked her tongue at Ollie as she passed and then left us. 

I took a mug of beer in my hands and drank it. It was bitter, but not bad. Eren also took a drink, he hummed appreciatively. 

“I havnea had Scottish ale in years.” He took another large pull. “Damn” I smiled at him and pushed my mug towards him. “Ye dinna like it?” 

“No” I shook my head. 

“Would ye like somethin’ else?” 

“I don’t believe there are many options” 

“Let’s try whiskey” 

Grisha made a noise that could only be described as joy. “Ohhh Scottish whiskey is something’ else” he grinned before draining his beer. 

The barmaid returned, this time with a platter of fish pie. “Careful now, tis hot” 

“Lass, would we be so kind as tae bring a bottle of yer best whiskey?” Grisha asked her with a charming grin and she smiled back and bobbed a quick curtsy.

She left and I wasted no time digging my fork into the slice of fish pie Carla had served me. 

“Oh gods” I groan, taking another bite. “This is amazing” Eren made a noise of agreement. “What kind of fish do you suppose this is? I could try to learn to make it.” 

Eren suddenly leaned close to me and kissed my cheek, using the closeness to whisper. “Stop speaking. Yer drawing attention” 

My mouth immediately snapped shut and Eren pulled away from me. I glanced at him to see him glaring over my shoulder. I instinctively went to look, but Eren grunted and I froze. 

I listened hard, but the buzzing of other patrons hadn’t changed. I heard a grunt from the table behind us and a gruff voice say. “English whore” 

And after a moment, Eren relaxed and started eating again. 

“I’m sorry” I whispered to Eren, trying to hide my accent. 

“Tis alright.” He smiled at me and took my hand. 

The barmaid came up with a tray with cups and a bottle. “Thank Ye” Grisha smiled at her and she walked away.

Grisha poured us all some amber colored drink. “Levi, have ye ever had whiskey?” He asked and I shook my head. 

“No.” 

“Hold it on yer tongue fur a bit, taste it, then swallow, it’ll burn.” 

“Try to breath through yer nose” Eren added, taking a drag from his cup, his eyes closed as he let the flavors of the whiskey coat his tongue. He made a noise of contentment and swallowed. “Damn tha’s good” he said and took another pull. 

I looked down at my cup, and sniffed. It burned my nose hairs. I took a deep breath and took a small sip. I did as told and swirled the whiskey around my tongue and swallowed. 

I coughed, my throat burning. “Oh fuck” I coughed again and Eren grinned. 

“Ye alright?” 

I nodded and took another sip. Each time I took a drag, it got easier, and the taste was very nice. Like leather. And dirt? But it was nice. 

I finished my pie and dram of whiskey, while Eren and Grisha were already in their third, and had drunk the beers as well. 

They were giggling and teasing each other while Carla and I tended to the children. 

“Eren. We should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow” I said to my mate. 

Eren blinked at me, then down at his cup, then drained the rest of the alcohol and stood from the table on wobbly legs. 

“Aye aye captain” He grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes, adjusting my hold on Alex and then the four of us walked up the narrow staircase and to our rooms. 

I had to search Eren’s pocket like a thief for the key but I unlocked our room, got Alex and Eren inside, then met Carla in the hall, her and Grishas room being right across the hall, and she gave me Ollie. 

“If ye need anything’ just holler, I’ll be right here” she smiled at me and then went to her room. 

I shut the door with my hip and bolted it shut and then moved to the trundle the inn had provided us and put Ollie in next to Alex. 

I then poked the fire and added another log. They must have sent someone up ahead of us to get the room warm. 

I stood up and moved to unpin my hair and looked at my mate, who was laying on the bed, watching me in his drunken stupor. 

“Yer so beautiful” he said, sounding amazed. 

I laughed and let my hair fall around my head. My hair was dirty and grimy. I couldn’t remember the last time I bathed. “Help me with this will you?” I asked, turned my back to him. He sat up with a grunt and started to undo my laces. The stays came loose and I tossed it over the chair by the fire, doing this with all the clothes as Eren took them off me. 

I took the shift off my body and walked to the ure in the corner of the room and used the almost ice like water to wash the dried cum from the fabric and my hips. 

Eren watched me the whole time, his eyes never leaving me. 

“You know you can get undressed too” I said, not looking up from my task. 

“And miss ye walkin’ around naked as the day ye were born. Nay. I’ll wait.” 

I laughed and dropped the shift as close to the fire as I dared and then walked over to Eren, who was still sitting at the foot of the bed. I stepped up to him and undid the ribbing holding his hair back, and ran my fingers though the filthy hair. His eyes rolled back as I scratched his scalp and he made a gurgling noise in his throat as he grinned. 

I laughed and moved to his waistcoat, taking each button off, one by one, and his long sleeves, pulling that up over his body and putting them next to my clothes. I then knelt down and pulled off his mud caked boats, his breeches and stockings. I kissed his knee before laying my head against his thigh, closing my eyes as I felt his warmth seep into my body from my cheek. 

Eren ran his fingers over my jaw. “Yer so stunnin’” he said wistfully. “And yer mine” I hummed, nodding tiredly against his leg. “Come to bed, mo leannan” he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bed and under the covers, where he then made gentle, tired, love to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for reading, tell me what you thought, and your theories as to what will happen next.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long and I wanted to try and make it perfect so that’s why it took me awhile to get it uploaded. Please enjoy and thank you all for your love and support.

The morning was quiet. Eren and I ate breakfast by the hearth, then washed up with the bucket of water and a towel. 

It felt wonderful to have the warm water clear away the weeks worth of dirt and sweat. 

Eren’s hands felt amazing on my skin as he rubbed the cloth down my body. 

It wasn't sexual, it just felt so nice to feel him near me. 

“We need tae leave soon,” he whispered to me, kissing my neck. 

“Just a bit longer” 

Eren indulged me, pulling me tight against him. The moment was ruined by a loud knocking on our door. Whoever was on the other side was not happy. 

Eren let go of me and pulled on his breeches and I slipped on a shift while Eren moved to answer the door. 

“The devil do ye want?” Eren snapped. 

“Where’s the English whore” a man's voice spoke, sounding gruff and bloodthirsty. Was this the man from last night?

“There is no ‘whore’ here. Just my wife, bairns and myself” 

I couldn’t see from where I was, just Eren’s bareback and the door, which was clenched tightly in Eren’s hand. 

“Yer a traitor. Marrying an English bissum” the man spat. 

“Ye will refrain from calling my wife that, aye. The next time Ye insult her that way, I’ll ripe yer bullocks off and shove them up yer arse” Eren’s voice was still polite, with a sharp edge. “Now go, before I stain these nice floors with yer blood.” And then he promptly slammed the door shut and bolted it. He turned to me, his jaw tight. 

We heard annoyed talking, but Eren ignored it in favor of getting dressed. I followed his example, and by the time we were packed, the voices had stopped. Eren wrapped the babes in the carriers and put them to his chest.

He unbolted the door and peaked out, looked to and fro before opening the door all the way and walking out. 

We were to meet Carla and Grisha at the stables. They wanted to go to the shops before we left. 

“Stay close,” Eren said, reaching behind him to grab my hand and pull me along with him. I did just that. Anxiety bubbled in my gut. I looked around us consistently. 

The diner area was full. Not as much as yesterday, but still very packed. Eren walked to the innkeeper, letting go of my hand to squeeze past a man in the way and handed the key to the innkeep. 

I watched him and felt a presence behind me, and on sheer instinct, moved to the right, and a knife blade sliced my arm. 

I swung around and threw my arm in a punch, and heard the crack as the man's jaw popped out of place. 

“Bastard!” I shouted, and kicked, aiming for his balls, but only got his thigh and he grabbed my hair and pulled it back. 

“Bitch” he hissed, bringing the knife back with his free hand, intent on burying it in my throat. 

In a flash, I was sitting on the floor, and Eren was standing over me, holding the man by the throat, the knife laying useless on the ground. 

“I warned ye.” Eren hissed, his grip tightening even further. “Ye should have listened!” He moved one hand to the man's head, the other moving to his chin, pulling and pushing his head back. 

There was a scream as another man came running at Eren and swung a chair at Eren back. My heart stopped in my chest when I realized Eren had the twins strapped to his chest. The chair shattered pathetically against Eren’s back, and he didn’t stop slowly breaking the man's neck. The other man, this one blonde, just blinked at Eren, not understanding how Eren didn’t even flinched. I checked from my spot on the floor if the boys were okay. They both had their eyes open, but seemed unharmed. 

The blonde man seemed to notice the infants too and pulled a knife from his pocket, his eyes locked on Alex. 

If he couldn’t hurt Eren, he would hurt the babes. 

I quickly grabbed the blade from the floor and thrust it up into the blonde's stomach, pushing until he collapsed on the floor and I drove the blade even further in. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” I growled, the warmth of his blood covering my hands and the sleeves of my shirt. 

The man hurled, choking on his one blood and then died. There was a loud crack behind me and then a thud as the lifeless body of the one who tried to stab me fell to the floor. 

“Come,” Eren reached for me and pulled me to my feet. Everyone was staring at us, mouths wide. 

“Ye bastard!” A man from the crowd shouted and barrels towards Eren. Eren dodged, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flung him over the bar, the sounds of breaking glass and spilt liquor followed the loud groan of pain from him. 

“I will protect my family! Nay matter what! Dinna follow us if ye ken what’s good fur ye!!” Eren shouted and ushered me quickly out of the inn and towards the stables. 

“Eren” I said, voice breaking. 

“Shh” 

“Eren” I was shaking, the deep red, sticky blood coating my hands like a glove. “Wha—“ 

“Shhh!” Eren said, more forcefully. Carla and Grisha were waiting for us outside the stable and their jaws dropped at the sight of us. 

“What in the gods?” Carla gasped, her eyes on my blood stained hands. 

“We need tae go,” Eren turned and lifted me up onto the horse.

“Eren Jaeger, what did you do?” Carla demeaned. 

“Some urchins attacked Levi. I did what I had tae” 

“We’re trying tae be inconspicuous!” Grisha snarled.

“I had nay choice” Eren growled back, mounted the horse behind me.

“Ye could have just punched him! Knock a few teeth out!” Grisha hissed, climbing into this own horse, following closely behind us as we rode quickly out of town. “Not kill them” 

“They attack the twins” I said, voice trembling just as much as my hands. 

“Jesus Christ!” Grisha hissed. 

“It’s no’ like they know where we’re goin’. We’ll be fine.” Eren said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as his parents. 

“We canna bring trouble to Claire” Carla said. 

Grisha bit his lip and looked around as we continued to ride. “Winter is comin’. The snow will be too heavy fur anyone to ride in. We’ll be safe fur a bit” 

I felt warm breath in my ear as Eren spoke softly to me. “‘Re ye alright, mo ghràdh? Yer shaking like a leaf.” 

I struggled to say anything. My hands were still covered in blood and the sight brought me back to  _ that  _ night. The night my life changed. The night I found my father dead at his brother's feet, the night I found the woman who raised me, her neck sliced open. The night I stabbed a guard in the neck, his blood showering me. 

I hadn’t thought about it, the fact I killed someone. That my hands were responsible for taking another life. It was justified of course, but I kept it from my mind because it would haunt me otherwise. Now I have two lives. Two ghosts too follow me and plague my mind with nightmares. 

I blinked when the horse came to a stop, and I felt Eren dismount. He took me off the horse and sat me down on a log, and using a wet cloth, wiped the blood from my still shaking hands. 

I looked at our surroundings. The sun was high in the sky now, and no sight of human life, save for our small traveling party. How long had I been zoned out?

Carla and Grisha were talking, each holding a twin. Their faces were grim. Probably talking about what transpired at the inn. 

“Ye did what ye had too” Eren said as he washed my hands. “The bairns would be hurt if ye hadn’t.” 

I looked at Eren, who was concentrating on getting the blood from underneath my fingernails. I could see the worry, and the stress in his face. 

I looked at the in-laws. Their faces were filled with the same wireyness as Eren. The same sorrow. 

Guilt washed over me and tears stung my eyes. “I should have died” Eren paused at my choked whisper. “I should have let Kenny have me. Let him kill me like he did my father. And Amelia.” I closed my eyes, tears escaping. “If I had just died then, none of this would have happened. You would still have your cave, and your gold. Your parents would still have their farm. Their home.” 

Eren watched me for a moment before restarting his gentle cleaning. “Aye, that’s true” 

He said, voice almost casual. “I would have my hoard. My only concern would be ‘when will I get my cock wet?’ And what to have fur dinner. My parents would have their home, have those memories.” He moved the cloth and brought my hand to his lips. “But I wouldnae have you.” He looked at me and smiled, making sure he held my gaze. “I wouldnae have the laddies.” He pressed my knuckles to his cheek and he nuzzled me. “And ye ‘re worth so much more than gold. Or jewels. Nothin’ Tis more important to me then ye and the twins.” He kissed my hand again. “What happened at the inn was my fault. I should not have taken it sae far. I should have done what my da said and just knocked a few teeth out. But the idea that ye almost were taken from me. Just one, careless second, and ye could have been gone forever.” He looked at me then, a deep fear in his emerald eyes. “The thought of the bastard taken the best thing in my life from me filled me with such anger, I couldnea think of anything but taking him from the world just as he planned tae do to you” 

He moved his hand to cup my cheek and I leaned into it. “I’m so glad I met Ye. Aye, my life isnea anywhere close tae what I thought it would be, and I wish we could be back in our cabin, with the bairns. But we can’t, but I have you and the boys. That’s all I need” he lifted himself to kiss my lips. 

—————

It took a week to make it to Auntie Claire’s. We slept rough for those seven days because we wanted to stay out of the public eye, in case soldiers were looking for us for the murders. 

My whole body ached, the twins were upset, and we all desperately wanted to bathe. It had been two weeks since my last proper bath, clothes smelling of dirt, sweat and baby vomit. 

“It’s jus ova the hill!” Carla called back to us. Her hair was a rat nest, dirty and oily. I could see a twig stuck in the thick black curls. 

The horse, Phil, that Eren and I were riding gave a huff, just as tired as we were. And hungry. 

Ohhh food. 

My stomach gave a loud growl at the thought, and Eren’s made a sound in response. He had hardly eaten the last few days, giving me most of his portions of the small amount of food we had. Carla and Grisha even gave up some bits. 

I felt guilty but I had to also feed twins, so I didn’t feel too bad about it. I didn’t want them to starve though. 

We stopped at the top of the hill and down the green land, was a cozy cottage. 

It was made of stone, and had a front garden. The back right of the house was a barn, a pasture. I could see pigs and chickens from here. 

Smoke was coming from the chimney, black smoke floating and disappearing into the cool air. 

The clouds up above were black, and looked menacing. 

“Hullo!!” Carla cupped her hand to her mouth and shouted as we approached the house. “Claire!” 

The front door opened and a woman poked her head out. “Who—?” She blinked and her mouth popped open. “Carla? Tis tha’ you?!” 

“Yes” Carla smiled and climbed off her horse and walked up to the waist height gate. Claire walked down the steps and towards the gate. She looked nothing like her sister. She was very tall, and thin. Her skin was just as white as mine, her lips wide, but thin. Her hair was black, and very curly, the strands defying gravity. Her eyes were the only resemblance to Carla. Sharp, intelligent, and the color of whiskey. 

She moved those golden eyes from her sister, to Grisha, to Eren, then to me, where they stayed a moment longer than the others, and then to the two bundles strapped to my chest. 

She then turned to Carla as we dismounted. “What thae devil ‘re ye doin’ ‘ere?” She asked, reaching up and pulling a leaf from Carlas hair. 

“Did ye no’ get my letter?” 

“I did, I havenae read it yet. I was just aboot too when ye showed up, in thae flesh” she roamed her eyes over the dirty clothing we all were wearing. “Ye look like ye’ve been through hell” she sighed. “Go. Make yerself at home, I’ll take care of tae horses” she moved and took the reins from Carla, Grisha, but when she held a hand out to Eren, he pulled the reins closer to him. 

“Let me help ye auntie” Eren said, him being a perfect gentleman. 

“Like hell” Claire snapped her fingers. “Give it ‘ere laddie, and get inside before he freeze yer arses off, fur gods sake” she yanked the reins from Eren and led the horses. 

“Auntie!” 

“I run this damn place on me own. I dinna need help!” She barked, pulling the horses to the barn. 

Eren sighed, and then took my arm and led me inside, where Carla and Grisha were already. 

The cottage was small. Right by the door was a small table by a window, a vase in the middle. There was a fireplace with a sofa and two chairs. A very small kitchen, and a large hearth, with a large cauldron on the logs, which Grisha and Carla were busy filling with water and getting it to boil. 

To the right was a wall and two doors. One was a bedroom, the other a bathroom. I could see the copper tub inside and ached to climb in, clothes and all. 

“Let’s change the bairns, aye?” Eren asked, working on undoing the knots keeping the twins to my chest. 

Eren walked toward the kitchen and looked in the cupboard and came back with two towels. He dipped them into the warm water of the caldron and came over to me, where I had set the twin on the floor by the fireplace. 

I stripped one baby, Alex, and took the cloth and whipped him clean. 

“Do ye think ye can clean them while I start dinner?” Eren asked, and at my nod, walking to the kitchen.

“Go, mo nighean” Grisha said to Carla. 

“‘Re ye sure?” She asked, looking like she really wanted him to say yes. 

He smiled and looked at her frizzy nest on her head. “Aye. Make sure to condition” he laughed at her playful slap to his chest and then she turned and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and a moment later, water running. So Claire had water pipes? 

I finished cleaning Alex and wrapped a diaper around him and then moved to Oliver with a clean rag. I was washing him when Claire came back. She looked around and then sighed heavily. Her eyes then fell on me and the twins. “So..” she walked to me. “Yer new” 

“He’s my mate, Levi” Eren said from the kitchen, stirring whatever it was that he was cooking. 

Claire’s eyes widened when she saw what he was doing and she quickly went over to him and yanked the spoon from his hands and smacked his shoulder. 

“Ow!” Eren glared at her. “What you’d do that fur!” 

“Get out of my kitchen!” 

“I’m trying to be helpful!” 

“Get out ye wee rascal” Eren growled but left with an eye roll.

“Da? Need help?” 

“Just toss yer clothes in” Grisha peeled off the grimy shirt he was wearing and put it in the boiling water. He then turned and went to the bathroom, where he disappeared behind the door. A moment later, he came back with Carlas clothes bundles in his arms and added that to the cauldron. 

Eren put the twins clothes in and Grisha took a large stick and started mixing the clothes and tossing bits of soap into the bubbling water. 

“Auntie Claire?” Eren asked and Claire hummed from where she was over the stew that was cooking. “Dae ye have something fur us tae wear by chance?”

Claire wrinkled her nose at Eren, looking him up and down. “No” she then looked at me. “Maybe him, and Carla. But not you, Ye giant” she glared at Eren, who was only an inch or two taller than her. “Unless ye want tae wear a shift,” she smirked. 

“Better then being naked” Eren smirked back. Claire was very narrow shouldered. Eren would rip the cloth trying to get his shoulders into anything of hers. 

She snorted and nodded her head towards me. “There’s a chest there by the fire. It has blankets. Ye can use that as a toga until we get yer clothes cleaned” she wrinkled her nose in disgust this time instead of contemplation. “Bath first though. Ye smell like a privy” 

I found the chest very easily, it was right next to me, and pulled two blankets out before wrapping the twins in one each. 

“What ‘re their names?” Claire asked, watching the babies coo and gurgle. 

“Alexander and Oliver,” Eren answered. Claire nodded. 

“Only a few weeks old it seems” 

“Aye.”

She hummed again, her brain working behind her intelligent eyes. She was wondering why we would travel so far with such young children.

The bathroom door opened and Carla came out, wrapped in a towel, hair wet around her shoulders, and she was running her hand over the strands. I then noticed she was using her heating powers to dry her hair. 

Eren grabbed her a blanket and she took it with a quiet “thank you” and wrapped it around herself before pulling the towel out from under her makeshift dress. 

She then looked at her sister. “Thank ye sae much Claire” 

Claire hummed, her lips pursed. “Ye have some explaining tae do, but I’ll let Ye settle first” 

Carla nodded again. “Who wants tae bathe now?” 

“Levi does,” Eren said before I could so much as lift my head. I smiled at him and climbed to my feet and made my way to the bathroom. The tub was empty and I reached for the nozzle and pulled the plug and water started pouring out. The only thing was, it was ice cold. 

I turned to call for Eren when the door opened and my mate walked in. He smiled at me and put his hand under the stream of water and soon steam started forming in the small room. 

As the bath filled, I stripped my clothing, the clothes sticking to my filthy skin with sweat and dried mud. 

Once I was naked, the tub was filled and Eren held my hand as he helped me into the tub. 

I sunk down into the water, sighing as I felt the filth soaked away. 

Eren kneeled behind me outside the tub and using a rag, washed my back. 

I sighed, and leaned forward so he could get more of me. After my back and arms were clean, he scratched my scalp as he washed shampoo into my hair. 

I groaned, the dirt seeming to evaporate from my body as he massaged me. Far too soon, he was running water through my hair. 

“Yer done” Eren said and I opened my eyes very tiredly. He kissed my temple and pulled the drain plug and the water started to disappear. 

“My turn to wash you?” I asked him. 

He smiled. “If ye wish” 

“Yes” I climbed out and dried myself as Eren filled the tub once again. I returned the favor of washing his back, arms, and hair. His head was tilted back and I kissed his forehead and he smiled, eyes still shut. 

“You’re all done,” I said, running my fingers through his clean, wet curls. 

He pouted but sat up and pulled the drain. I grabbed a towel for him, but when he went to take it, I pulled it away. He raised his eyebrow at me and I started rubbing the towel along his soaked skin. I kissed his shoulder as I ran the cloth downs his toned stomach. 

“Mo ghràdh.” Eren groaned. “Not now” 

I sighed, knowing he was right. But I missed him. 

We left the bathroom and Grisha pushed his way past us. We replaced our towels with blankets. Carla and Claire had the twins, talking in the kitchen. 

The baby in Claire’s arms started to fuss, his rosy cheeks turning red and he let out a whimper before a high pitched screech came from him. 

My body responded to the cry, milk spurting out. I reached for him and Claire handed him to me, and I put him to my breast. I winced as his toothless gums latched on and sucked greedily. 

“Is yer cow or goat ready fur milking Auntie?” Eren asked. 

“No. Will be tomorrow mornin’” she said, turning back to her stew. “Supper will be ready in a few minutes” she put her wooden spoon down and turned, her arms crossed. “Now, Carla tells me that ye’ve gotten into a bit of trouble and that’s why yer here?” She looked from Eren to me and back again. “What sort of trouble?” 

“Family problems” Eren answered and he got a stern look and a raised eyebrow, Claire’s thin lips pursed in apprehension. 

“My uncle wants me dead. That’s all I’ll say” Claire’s eyes snapped to me, now wide. 

“Yer English?”

“Paradisian” 

“Same bloody thing” she hissed, her cautious demeanor changing instantly to hostility. “Ye brought an English bastard tae my home?” She glared at her sister. 

“He’s my son in law” Carla spoke, quietly, cautiously, but firmly. 

Claire gave a dry huff of laughter. “Ye ken damn Weel wha’ I think of  _ his  _ kind” she jabbed a harsh finger in my direction. “Get out!” She barked. 

“Claire—“ Carla tried but was immediately interrupted. 

“OUT!” 

“Claire, he's not at fault fur wha’ happened after Culloden.” Carla tried to reason

“Easy fur you tae say, yer living in Paradise. Ye didnae suffer the famine, the abuse. Ye were  **safe** .” She spat the word, her teeth pulled back in a nasty snarl. “The English took everythin’ and the Paradisians helped. They are just as guilty of the English sins.” She rounded on me, fire in her eyes. “Out with ye! And fuck King Alexander!” 

I clenched my jaw, rage building in me. How dare she say that about my father. Granted she didn’t know he was my father, and it was probably a good thing too. 

“Auntie” Eren said, putting himself between me and the fuming Scotwoman. “Levi was nothing but a laddie during Culloden. He had nothin’ tae do with it. 

She glared at him, and opened her mouth to say something but a sudden crash of thunder shook the cottage. Claire blinked at the ceiling and then turned her head to the window, where clouds, black as sin, covered the sky, and they split, rain powering down in heavy clumps. The rain pelted down for a few moments before stopping, the rain now turning white. It was snowing. 

Claire was staring out the window, her jaw slowly going lax. She then turned to me, or more accurately, at the baby in my arms. She watched him suckle for a bit before she let out a small sigh, closed her eyes and turned her face to the heavens, as if praying for strength. She let out a louder sigh and opened her eyes again. 

“Fine. Ye can stay.” She then glared darkly at me. “But know I’m not doing it fur you, it’s fur them” she shifted her gaze to Alex and Oliver. 

I nodded my head, once. “Thank you” 

She grunted before turning around and pulling the stew off the stove. “Eat up.” 

—————

The five of us ate supper, sitting where we could. 

“Auntie.” Eren spoke after he was finished. She made a noise in her throat, using a piece of bread to wipe up the last bit of broth from her bowl. “We ran in tae a….incident at one of the taverns” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh aye?” She took a sip of her ale. “What sort of ‘incident’?” 

“We killed two men,” Eren said with no preamble. 

Claire blinked, half eaten bread stuffed in her cheek. She had stopped chewing but starting up again. She swallowed and then laughed. Everyone stared at her like she lost her mind and she only laughed harder. 

When she was done, she wiped her eyes, still chuckling. “Ye needn’t worry. Bar fights that end in death are common. No one will look fur ye, especially not while snow is falling” she made a gesture with her head to indicate the storm outside. 

I could hear the howling wind, whistling through the window and door panes, snow sizzling in the fire when flakes would find its way into the chimney. 

Claire then stood and gathered up her bowl and took it to the sink, Carla doing the same with everyone else’s. 

“Sleeping arrangements are going to be cramped.” Claire informed us as Carla washed the dishes. “Grisha. Come lend me a hand will Ye?” 

“Aye” Grisha got up and followed her out of the house, both bundled up with cloaks. 

A minute later, they came back, each carrying a large pallet. 

They laid these on the space between the fire and sofa. They left once again, this time with Eren. 

Carla and I sat on the sofa, holding the baby’s close. The trio came back with arm fulls of wet hay and they covered the pallets with said hay, then covered them with blankets. 

“I dinna have any spare pillows, so Ye will have to make do with something else” she left the room to go to her bedroom while Eren and Grisha worked on getting two decent beds. 

Claire emerged soon after with two baskets. One was large, like for picnicking, the other a bit smaller, like for shopping. She pulled them both high with blankets and put them by the pallet Eren was working on. “For the wee ones” she said, reaching out a thin hand and poking the chubby cheek of Alex, who was in Carlas arms. 

Claire then stood and stretched. “Stay warm. G’night” she said and disappeared into her room, shutting the door. 

Carla put Alex in the smaller basket, him being the smaller of the twins. I did the same with Ollie and kissed each twin's forehead and double checked they were wrapped tightly. 

I heard shuffling behind me and turned to see Carla and Grisha climb into their beds, and Eren was pulling his pants off, leaving only his plain long sleeve. 

He moved to kneel behind me, peering over my shoulder at the twins. “G’night laddies” he whispered gently, stroking each twin's cheek. I leaned back into his chest, soaking in his presence, seeking his warmth. 

“Let’s get to sleep, mm?” He asked me, his hands pulling the skirt off my hips. I helped him, leaving me in my shift and we climbed under the covers, snuggled close for warmth. 

—————

I awoke in the morning to frigid air around me. I had woken up a few times in the night to take care of the boys, and it had always been chilly outside of the covers. 

I opened my eyes and realized the reason for the chill was because Eren was not with me. I rolled onto my back. I could hear movement coming from the kitchen, and feminine humming. Was it Carla or Claire? I dearly hoped it was Carla. I sat up, the air cold and crisp around me. I leaned forward, and pushed a log into the fire. 

“Good morn’” Carlas voice said from the kitchen and I turned to her. She was watching me and she smiled. “Sleep well?” 

“Yes.” I stretched my arms over my head. I then moved to check the twins. Alex was awake, big blue eyes staring at me with wonder. Ollie grunted, his face turning red for a moment before he relaxed. I would have to change him soon. 

“Here” Carla has walked up to me and handed me a tea cup. I took it from her and inhaled the earthy scent of the tea. 

“What is this?” I asked, taking a cautious sip. It was bitter, very bitter, but not bad. Even so, I shivered. 

“Contraceptive herbs” she said to me, patting my head. “It’s no’ verra good” 

“No. Very tart” I said, but took another drink. “Where is my mate?” I asked. 

“Helping the other two with milking the cow, gathering eggs and slaughter a pig” 

“Will we have bacon?” 

“If ye want” she smiled at me. Oliver grunted, his lips pulling back in a grimace and a small cry escaped him. Carla moved and picked him from his basket. “Ohhh shhhh. Grannies got ye” she bounced him against her chest, rifling through the clean clothes on a rod over the fire. She grabbed a nappie and laid Ollie down on the ground and started changing him. 

“Thank you for doing that,” I said, still slowly sipping my tea. 

“Ohh I’m happy tae” she smiled at me and then grinned widely at Ollie. She started humming to him, Galiec words emerging every so often. Once Ollie was bundled back up, the door opened, a freezing wind sending immediate Gooseflesh over my body. 

Grisha came in, a bloody sack in his hands. “Got meat” he said with a large grin and Carla followed him to the kitchen. 

Eren was the next to come in, a tin pail in his hands. He grinned at me and put the milk on the ground. “How did ye sleep?” 

“Good” I said, standing up, a blanket around me. “Is the milk for the twins?” 

“Some. Give yer poor nips a rest” Eren made a noise of sympathy, his eyes trained on my chest, even though my nips were covered by a shift and blanket. “The rest is fur cheese” 

“Oh. You’ve never taught me how to make that”

“Cause I don’t ken how” he grinned ruefully at me. “Ma can teach ye though, if ye like.” 

I hummed. “It would probably be a smart thing.” 

“Aye.” 

The door opened again and Claire came in, a basket of eggs looped on her arm. I caught the white landscape for just a moment before she shut the cold out. 

She glared at me and moved around and made her way to the kitchen. 

Soon the small cottage was filled with the scents of baking bread, eggs, bacon, sausage and coffee. 

We ate where we could, my mouth watering. This was the best breakfast I had had in a very long time. 

As I was eating, one of the twins...Oliver? Started crying. Eren moved before I could, dipping a cheesecloth into the bucket of milk and let Ollie suck the milk from the cloth. It wouldn’t be a permanent replacement, but would give me enough time to rest. 

Once Ollie stopped whining, Eren tossed the cloth in a barrel of dirty laundry. 

Claire did the dishes, she begrudgingly let Eren help, and I put on my cloak, my stockings, and boots, and then stepped out of the cottage. 

The cold air was a slap in the face. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. The green, rolling hills were now covered in a fresh, pure blanket of white. 

I had never seen snow before. 

I walked down the steps, following the trail made from the trio this morning, and walked to the edge of the yard where the snow was undisturbed. It sparkles in the sun, the sounds of nature muffled by the insulation. 

I bent down and pushed my fingers into the snow. It made a satisfying crunch as the icy surface broke. I kept my fingers in until they started to feel numb. Twenty seconds maybe. I closed my hand in a fist, the snow clumping and sticking together. 

I heard the door open behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Eren walking to me. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yes” I answered, looking back at the snow log, which was starting to melt slowly from my body heat. 

I dropped it and Eren’s arms came around me, holding my tightly to his chest. I felt his breath on my ear, his lips on my temple. 

“Do ye like it? The snow?” 

“Yes. My hands numb though” I pressed my freezing hand to his cheek and he let out a yelp, jerking away from me. I laughed at his reaction. He glared at me before taking my hand between his and used his dragon powers to warm them up. 

“I love ye” He said, kissing my hand. 

“I love you too” I leaned toward him and kissed him, before shoving a handful of snow in his face. 

He made another yelp and sputtered, aggressively wiping the snow from his face. I doubled over laughing, and he glared. 

I immediately stopped, back straight, and I watched him as he bent, grabbed a handful of snow and smirked.

“Ye asked fur this ye brat.” And he chucked the snow at me. I screamed, turning just in time for the snow to hit my side instead of my front. I quickly grabbed a handful of snow and flung it at him, but he ignored the face full he got and grabbed me, forcing me to the ground, and pressing a handful to my face, rubbing the ice cold stuff into my cheeks. 

I screamed and kicked and hit, grabbing snow and hitting him with it but he only laughed, pushing snow onto me. 

“Eren!” I screamed, kicking my legs uselessly because he had spread my legs and forced his body between them so I had no hope of using them to my advantage. 

He finally stopped, pushing the snow he had buried me in off, a large, shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Y-y-you...b-b-b-bas-tard!!” I shuddered, my teeth clattering. 

“Dinna challenge an alpha.” He growled, still grinning. He leaned in close, pushed his nose to mine. “Ye play with fire, ye get burned.” 

“I would very much like fire right now” I said, my whole body vibrating with cold. 

“Ohhh...fire ye say?” He grinned, his tongue on my cheek, licking the moisture off. “Di ye ken how tae make fire?” He asked, voice deep. When I didn’t answer he pulled back just enough to meet my eye. “ _ Friction _ ” 

I shuddered, but not from the cold. He growled and grabbed me and lifted me into his arms, his lips eager and warm on my wet, chilled one. 

I heard the crunching of snow under Eren’s feet as he walked, but I was too focused on curling my fingers into his damp hair, my tongue exploring his mouth. The creaking sound of a door opened and then shutting as Eren brought me...somewhere. 

It wasn’t until he laid me on a pile of hay that I realized he had taken me to the barn. It smelt like a barn. 

I scrunched up my nose and buried the appendage into Eren scent gland. He growled, forcing my wet skirts over my hips and he practically ripped opened his flies, and then he was inside me. Solid, hard, and warm. 

I cried out, my back arching, pressing my chest to his. He groaned and started thrusting, making me moan loudly. 

“Ohhh!!” I whined, digging my nails into his shirt, tugging. I wanted to taste him. 

I impatiently tugged at the stock around his neck and pulled his shirt off his shoulder and latched my lips onto his neck. 

The animalistic noise he made caused a shiver to run down my spine and shake my thighs. 

He grabbed my ass in both his hands, using his grip on my to lift my legs higher, giving him a better angle. 

I whined and mewled, my hands gripping tight on his buttocks. Urging him on.

“Harder!” I demanded and he was more then happy to obey, fucking me hard. 

He latched his teeth onto my neck, onto my bonding scar. I came with a desperate cry, tears in my eyes as pleasure washed over me in intense waves. 

Eren groaned, he pounded into me, his hips stuttering. And then he pulled out, his seed hitting the hay beneath me. 

I whined, a pout in my lips. “I took the tea.”

“It takes more than one dose to take effect.” He grinned at me, his hair a mess, his face flushed deliciously. 

“You can’t fuck me like that and not even cum inside me” I whined, throwing a mini tantrum. 

“I can do whatever the hell I want tae ye” he reminded me with a very tight grip on my inner thigh. “Yer mine. And I’ll do as I wish with ye” 

I whined, biting my bottom lip as I shifted under him but he only tightened his hold on my thigh, I could  _ feel  _ the bruise forming. 

Being the brat that I am, I slapped him. Hard. 

He blinked, bewildered. And in a snap, he growled, grabbed my tightly by the throat and slammed me back on my back, and he plunged himself inside me again, muttering insults at me. Things like  _ brat,  _ and  _ bitch _ , and  _ whore.  _

If I could moan, I would, but I couldn’t, so what I did instead was dig my nails into Eren's arm and pulled it even hard against my throat. 

Eren then suddenly jerked my head so I was forced to look at him. “Apologize.” He growled, his hand loosening and I sucked in a very needed breath. 

“No” I hissed at him. 

His jaw tightened. “Now.” 

“No” I glared at him. 

He grabbed my hair and jerked my head back, and he hissed right in my face. “Yer mine ye brat. Weather ye want tae admit it or not, ye are” and he kissed me, rough and messy. 

I indulged for a moment and then bit his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood. 

Eren jerked away and in one fast movement, slapped me. 

I gasped, my cheek stinking and I felt Eren still. I put my hand to my face, stunned. I then looked up at my alpha and saw the look of fear in his eyes. 

“Did I take it tae far?” He asked, worried lines between his eyebrows. 

I shook my head, the pain from my cheek making the pleasure everywhere else so much better. “No. Do it again” 

He blinked, his fingers twitching. “Are ye sure?” 

“Yes!” I whined, and he slapped me, the other cheek this time. I gasped, followed by a moan and I arching my hips into Eren’s and he started up his brutal pace, his hand back in my hair, pulling me onto his lap, and he slapped me again, forcing my head to stay still. 

“Yer mine, Dammit!” He hissed at me, gripping my jaw and pushing his fingers into my cheeks, forcing my mouth open and he kissed me, and I had no way to bite him. 

Not able to use my teeth, I dug my nails into his neck, digging into the flesh. He made a noise like he was losing control of himself, and pulled off my mouth with a pop, and tightly gripped my wrists and pulled my claws from his neck. 

“Yer a bitch.” He spat, using his stock to tie my wrists together, pushing and holding them above my head. Now with my wicked claws detained, he pounded into me again. “Yer my bitch.” 

I moaned, my throat sore from all the screams he’s pulled from me and the tight grip on my windpipe. 

“Say it” he growled, his free hand holding the knee of one leg. 

“Fuck you!” I yelled, jerking my leg from his hold, and he slapped me again. 

“Say it!” 

“No.” 

Eren raised an eyebrow and then his wonderful, powerful thrusts stilled and he pulled out of me.

“N-noo” I whined, my body aching to have him back. I felt so empty. 

“Say it.” 

I whimpered, canting my hips towards him, trying to find needed fiction. “Alpha.”

“Say. It.” 

“I’m your bitch. I’m your omega, now fuck me.” I growled, throwing my knee into the side, 

He grabbed my leg, dug his nails into my skin and forced my leg very far apart, and he was inside me again, thrusting hard. 

I started to pant, my hips moving as best as I could with his, my back arching up almost painfully as my orgasm neared. “Eren!!~” I cried, my voice cracking, and tears falling over warm cheeks. And with a hard thrust into my prostate, I released with a broken sob, and moments later, Eren was cumming. Inside me. 

I smiled, wrapping my leg around him and pulling him closer to me. 

We laid there, panting, sweating, and gross. 

I’m not sure how long we stayed there, coming down from our intense highs, catching our breaths. Eren came back to earth before I did. And he pulled his softening cock from me and rolled off me. I felt him untie my wrists. He used his grip on my hands to turn me onto my side and he massaged my wrists gently, kissed the red marks on them. 

I watched him with tired eyes, and he moved to place a gentle kiss on my cheek.

“Did I hurt ye?” He asked, voice concerned. 

“Yes.” I said with a yawn and moved to press my face into his chest. “I loved it.”’

“Good,” he said, rubbing his hand through my hair, massaging my scalp. 

After a few minutes, Eren righted both our clothes and lifted me into his arms. “Let’s get ye warmed up. Ye’re freezing.” 

“Who’s fault is that?” I asked, glaring playfully at him, and he smirked in response. 

We entered the small cottage and Eren took me immediately to the bathroom, where he filled the copper tub up with warm water, stripped me of my damp clothes and put me into the tub. 

He then gathered up my clothes and left the room. 

I pouted at the door, resting my chin on the edge of the tub. I wanted him here. But I didn’t have the strength to call for him, nor the pride. There was no way his family didn’t know what we had been doing. We reeked of sex….and I’m not very quiet. 

I didn’t think my dignity could handle calling for my alpha to join me in the bath. If we had been alone it would be no problem, but we weren’t. 

I sighed and reached for the bar of soap just as the door opened, and Eren came in. He put down folded clothing on the counter and I noticed he was stark ass naked. 

He shut the door behind him and I gaped at him. “What?” He asked when he saw my baffled expression. 

“You just…” I made broad gestures at his naked form. “Walk around naked in front of your family?” 

“Aye?” Eren seemed puzzled by my reaction, but it quickly melted away into amusement. “Ye’re dragons, mo ghràdh. Nakedness isnae something tae be ashamed of.” 

I folded my arms and “Hmphm” at him. 

He smiled and stepped closer. “Scoot” he waved his hand at me and I pulled myself forward, giving Eren enough space to climb in behind me. He did, and I snuggled against his chest, feeling his breathing on my back. 

Eren sighed contently, nuzzling my damp locks. His hands moved to touch me under the water, caressing my skin. “Give me the soap. I’ll wash ye” 

I groaned, feeling like mush. I forced myself to lean over and grab the soap and collapsed back into his chest. He chuckled, the sound vibrating through my body. 

He rubbed the soap onto a cloth and washed me. The soap stinging in the open wound on my bonding scar. As he moved down my body, my eyes shifted to his scar. 

My teeth marks were hardly visible, covered by a large white slash right down the center of my mark on him. 

Melancholy washed over me as I stared at his scar. I hated he had been hurt. I hated that Kenny had taken another thing from me. I hated that I no longer was connected to my alpha. We were no longer bonded. He was not mine. 

I internally shook my head. Eren  _ was  _ mine. He was my alpha, even if we didn’t have a bond. He knew me better then anyone ever has, and I, him. We didn’t need some mystical, soul-binding, magic. We were each other’s other half. 

“We could buy some land,” Eren spoke suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts. “Build a nice cabin, my parents just around the bend” he smiled down at me. “Once winter is over.” 

“Can we stay this time?” I asked, and his smile turned somber. He tangled our fingers together. 

“Aye. Nay matter what. It’ll be our home.” 

“Promise?” I inquire.

“Aye.” He looped our pinkies together. “Promise.” 

I smiled, leaning into him more. “How will we get the money for land?” 

Eren hummed, thinking on the question. “We could sell the horses.”

“That won’t be enough for a plot of land, and not if we need to split with your parents.”

“Aye, that’s true.” He grunted, shifting slightly under me. “Weel...we’ll figure it out. We still have a few months.” 

“It would be much easier if we still had your hoard.” 

I felt Eren’s fingers curl. Talking about his lost treasures always made him tense. “Aye.” 

I kissed his clavicle, trying to soothe him, but something was picking at my brain. “Do you think they found it?” 

Eren’s jaw tensed and a growl was cut off in his throat. “I dinna think so. Ye’ve seen the entrance. It’s covered in vines and in the side of a mountain. It’s hard to find  **when** yer looking fur it. They have nay reason tae look. They won’t get to it.” 

“Maybe we could go back?” 

“Don’t. Tempt me” he said, his hand shaking on my hip. 

“Why not? It’ll be easier. We could pay for land, materials, and animals. We could live comfortablely. The boys could have a good life.” 

Eren sighed. “That all sounds wonderful, leannan. But it’s too risky.” 

I pursed my lips, but knew he was right. We couldn’t go back...but maybe. 

“Come. Let’s dry off before we get all prunny.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have made it to Auntie Claire’s. And things are tense between her and Levi.   
> Let me know what you guys think. I love hearing from you guys. Thank you for all the love and feedback for this story. I’m sorry if I don’t reply to comments, I never know what to say. Just please know that I love and appreciate all of you


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is high. Can Levi and Eren handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 chapters. Holy shit, I can’t believe it. This story had tasked such a turn from what it was years ago when I first come up with the concept, and I’m not mad about it.

The next few weeks were spent boarded up in the very tiny cottage with myself, my alpha who was large in body and presence, Grisha, Carla, Claire, who still hated me with a burning passion, and I wasn’t too fond of her either, and two fussy newborns. 

To say the tension was high was an understatement. Claire couldn’t stand to be in the same room with me without glaring and making some snide comment in Gaelic, which I couldn’t understand, but it would make Eren go to my immediate defense and him and Claire would have a shouting match, startling the twins, making them scream bloody murder and Carla and I forced to do what we could to comfort them. 

That’s what was happening now. I had Ollie cradled to my chest, who was fussing and kicking, drooling all over my clothes. Alex has calmed down in Carlas arms. Claire yelled something and went to her room, slammed the door shut and Eren growled menacingly at said door. 

I could practically see his hackles raised. He was angry, more so than any time before. Either what Claire had said had been very insulting, or the stress and strain had caused him to explode. 

The scent of an angry alpha was putting everyone on edge, and I couldn’t take anymore. The pressure was consuming. The anxiety building in my gut, the same apprehension coming from Carla and Grisha, and the squirming baby was all too much for me and with watery eyes, I walked out of the cottage, holding Ollie tight to my chest. I walked over the hill a few feet in front of the house and collapsed onto the snow, crying into the covered head of my baby. 

He smelt so nice. The sweet smell of new life calming me down. I kept my face pressed to his head, running my hands over his body, taking comfort in my son. 

It reminded me why this was worth it. All this hardship. All to make sure he and his brother were safe. 

I heard crunching footsteps coming closer but I didn’t acknowledge them until they stopped. I looked up and saw Eren at the foot of the hill. We stared at each other for a bit before he took a step closer to me. 

“No.” I said, and he immediately stopped. “I want to be alone.” Eren looked conflicted. I knew he wanted to hold me and comfort me, but he also knew that that wasn’t what I needed or wanted at the moment. 

“Aye.” He took a step back. “Would ye like me tae take him?” He asked, nodding at the wiggling bundle in my arms. 

I looked down at Ollie's face for a moment before shaking my head. “No.” 

He nodded. “Alright. I’ll leave then.” He turned to go but stopped halfway to turn back. “Dinna stay out too long aye.” He then turned and walked away, towards the barn, I noted. 

I sighed heavily, slumping my shoulders and pulling Ollie tighter to my chest. I breathed the cool air, calming my fried nerves. When my fingers started to become numb, I stood and followed Eren’s footsteps he had left in the snow.

Inside the barn, Eren was standing in the middle, his hands on his hips. He looked at me when I entered and gave me a cautious smile. “Are ye better?” 

“Yes. You?” I asked, walking to him. He grabbed my hands and they felt instantly warm.

“Aye.” 

“Do I want to know what Claire said about me?” 

“No.” 

“I didn’t think so” I stepped away from his hold and handed him Ollie, and Eren pressed his hands to the baby’s cold cheeks. “Why are you out here?” 

“I canna stand tae be by that wicked bitch any longer.” He snarled. “I don’t think she can either” I hummed, completely agreeing. “So I’m thinking we should set up a bed out here fur us” 

I blinked at him. “Out here? In the barn?” 

“Aye.”

“B-but it stinks” I wrinkled my nose as I said this. It smelt like animals, hay, and shit. 

“Would Ye rather be by Claire.” 

I made a face indicating that I would rather sleep in the pig pen then be by that witch any longer. “Will we be able to stay warm enough?” 

“Aye. We’ll make sure all the hay is on one side of the barn, and we’ll take the other. Have a wee fire, and ye’ll have me.” 

I nodded. “And the twins?” 

“They‘ll be with us. Unless ye would rather then be inside. My parents will mind them.” 

“No.” I shook my head vigorously. I trusted Carla and Grisha, but I had been separated from my baby’s once. Nothing would make that happen again. 

Eren’s smiled. “Do ye want me tae get Alex?” 

“No.” I shook my head, and turned and walked back towards the cottage. 

I really hoped Claire was still pouting in her room. 

I walked inside and there was Carla and Grisha, reading books. “Did Eren tell you his plan?” I asked, walking over to the basket that held Alex. 

“No.” Carla shook her head. “What is it?” 

I looped the basket handle over my arm and grabbed Ollies bed. “He thinks it’ll be best if we sleep in the barn from now on.” 

A dry laugh made me turn and Claire was there, walking out of her room. “Good. Ye can be with the other pigs” she spat the word. I glared at her, but kept my composure. 

“We’ll come back for the pallet later.” I said, adjusting my hold on Alex and turning to leave. 

“Wait!” Claire called and I was very tempted to ignore her, but I didn’t get the chance to decide because she kept talking. “Yer not keeping the laddies out in the cold now are ye?” When I looked over my shoulder she looked legitimately concerned. 

“Of course. They are half pig after all” I spoke with a calm, matter of fact voice and left the cottage. 

I made it to the barn, and Eren looked at me from where he was forking hay out of one corner. 

“What did she say?” He picked up on my agitation immediately. 

“Oh not much. Just that I’m a pig” I tried to not let it affect me, but my voice was thick in my throat. I put the baskets down and before I could stop, I was crying. 

Eren was at my side in an instant, holding me to his chest. “Dinna listen tae what the bisum has tae say.” He kissed my forehead, petting my hair. 

I clung to him, trying to stop crying. I didn’t want to cry over what  _ she  _ said. But one can only take so much abuse. 

“I could kill her.” Eren supplied helpfully. “We could bury her in the garden, use her as fertilizer.” 

I laughed. Once. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. “Good idea” 

He wiped my face with a thumb. “I’ll do it, if ye wish.” 

I shook my head. “I don’t think murder is the right thing, as tempting as it is.” He hummed, and kissed my hand. “I just...can’t wait until we can leave and don’t have to depend on her ‘generous’ hospitality” 

“Me too.” He kissed my nose. “I’m sorry ye have tae take such harsh treatment.” 

“It’s alright. Things will be better soon enough.” I kissed him firmly on the lips. “As they say, ‘it’s always darkest before the dawn’” 

“Aye.” 

—————

Grisha and Carla helped us set up the bed and brought us dinner. Eren and I ate in comfortable silence, and then I fed the twins while Eren did the best he could at cleaning the barn. 

I was finished long before he was so I took up the shirt I was knitting. I had never knitted in my life and I was doing my best to practice. 

About an hour later, Eren let out a large sigh, and dropped heavily onto the milking stool. He was in the middle of the barn, while I was in the back, and he was staring at the horse in front of him. I watched him for a second and he reached out his hand to pat the horse on its snout. He then stood with a groan, walked to me, kissed my head, and picked up a twin, seemingly at random, and walked back to the horse, Alex in his arms. Eren then took Alex’s tiny hand in his, and held it out for the brown horse to sniff. 

It did, massive nostrils flaring and then it shook his mane and whined happily. 

Alex stared, wide eyed at the creature before a smile spilt his face and he giggled. He reached his hand out to the animal and it met him halfway, ducking down to let a fat tiny hand smack him gently. 

“That’s a good lad.” Eren said, kissing black curls. “This is Phil. Phil, my son, Alex” Eren gestured to each one respectively. I stood from my seat then, noticed Ollie was asleep, and left him in his basket to join my other lads.

I pet Phil on his nose, just now realizing that it was indeed the horse we bought and rode all the way here. 

“He makes me miss Bell” I sighed, combing fingers through cinnamon colored mane. 

“She’s in good hands.” Eren said, not without sympathy. 

“I know.” I swallowed. “She was just the last thing I had of my family.” I touched my neck, wishing to feel my mothers necklace there, but my fingers touched bare skin. I had lost the sapphire necklace in the fire that took everything else we had. 

I sighed, dropping my hand and focused on caring for the horse. I picked up a brush and brushed dust off his fur. 

“I’m sorry” the deep, sorrowful sound of Eren’s voice made me instantly snap my attention to him. His eyes we down casted, refusing to rise, but I could see the tears forming. 

“What? Why? What ever for?” I asked, putting the brush down and stepping to him. 

“I’ve failed ye.” 

“No you haven’t.” 

“I’m yer alpha. I’m meant tae protect ye, keep ye safe.” He growled, turning his head away. “Fur gods sake, we’re living in a fucking barn”

“Eren” I walked the two steps to get to him and put my hand on his cheek, but he pulled away, not meeting my eye. “You are a perfect alpha.” I said, speaking gently but firmly. 

He scoffed and almost rolled his eyes. “I cannae even protect ye from harsh words.”

“Eren Jaeger you stop that right now.” I snapped. “You  _ have  _ protected me; Us.” I gesture to the babe in his arms and towards Ollie. “You’ve saved me from soldiers chasing me, you’ve healed a sprained ankle and wrist, you’ve taught me how to survive on my own, you’ve sacrificed yourself to save us, you’ve risked getting caught again to save me.” I reached out and put my hands on either side of his face and this time when he tried to pull away from me, I dug my nails into his neck and hair and jerked his head towards me. “I would rather be sleeping with these animals then be without you.” And I kissed him. Roughly. I could feel the moisture from his tears and he kissed back, pulling my closer with one hand on the back of my neck. When we parted, both panting, lips red and wet, I spoke again, voice deep and authoritative. “You are the perfect alpha, mate, father.” I let go of his hair with one hand to place it on Alex’s chest. “And I don’t  _ ever— _ ” I tightened my grip on Eren’s hair. “Want to hear you say otherwise. Do. You. Understand?” 

“Aye” Eren’s voice was hoarse and choked. His eyes were rimmed with red. “I just want what’s best fur ye.” 

“ _ You’re  _ what’s best for me.” I loosened my hold on his hair and slid it over to his cheek. “I want you in anyway I can have you.” I ran my thumb over his cheekbone, wiping tears. “Whether we’re in a barn, or a mansion. I. Want. You.” He smiled, small but genuine and he nuzzled my hand with his eyes closed. “You are my alpha. And that’s more than enough.”

—————

“I love ye.” Eren whispered to me later that night as we laid in bed, both breathing heavily from our...nightly activities. 

I turned to him, the small fire just enough to illuminate his features. “And I you, Eren Jaeger.” I rolled onto my side to face him before I kissed him. He reached up and pushed a lock of hair out of my face. 

“I’m sorry. Fur earlier.” He rested his hand on my cheek, caressing my skin. “I just...want ye tae have the best.” 

“You are the best.” He laughed softly, his grin lighting up his face. 

His fingers moved down my cheek, jaw and neck, before carving out the shape of my clavicle. “Ye’ve given me sae much. I just want tae do right by ye.” I opened my mouth to speak, but he pressed his thumb to my lips. “I dinna need reassurance. I just want ye tae ken that I want tae give ye the best. I want tae give ye what ye deserve. Because I want tae.” 

I smiled at him and kissed his thumb. “Okay” 

“I swear tae ye, leannan, I will get us land, and build a big house, and we can have a farm and garden. Live in peace” 

I snuggled closer to him, eyes closed, a smile on my lips. “That sounds wonderful.” 

“The boys can grow up in the Scottish Highlands. Learn to live off the land, respect all living things” I hummed, our future playing in my mind. “Our sons will grow to be strong men; gentlemen.”

“Yes they will. But let’s not think about them growing up.” 

“Aye. Let’s enjoy them being wee.” Eren then pulled a small face. “Though I wouldnae mind if they could wipe their own arses,” I snorted, covering my mouth with my hand as I tried to hold back my laughter. “Dinna say ye don’t agree with me”

“I do. It was just unexpected.” I smile at him before kissing him. 

Eren hummed in content, and pulled me closer to his chest. “I dinna ken how I’ll get land, but I will.” 

I made a noise in my throat telling him I heard him, and I let sleep take me. 

—————

“Take this,” I said to Rosmoke a few days later. The bird took the letter in his beak. “To Armin” and with that, he took to the sky, wings flapping. 

I walked over to the chicken coop and aided Carla in harvesting eggs. 

Claire was on the other side of the fence, feeding slop to the pigs. She ignored me completely. That was fine by me. Better than being glared at. 

I caught movement from the corner of my eye and looked to find Eren coming out of the trees, a large buck thrown over his shoulder. 

“Looks like we’re having venison tonight” Carla said, having followed my gaze. 

Eren came into the yard and dropped the deer on the ground. “Levi” Eren called and then whistled, as if calling a dog. 

I didn’t move from my spot, I just ignored him, going back to my eggs. I heard Carla stifle a laugh, and got back to helping me. 

Eren whistled again, this one much more harsh. “Levi” I continued to ignore him. “Levi, come here.” He sounded very annoyed, and I turned my head away from him to hide a smirk. “Ye wee bugger. Look at me!” I gave him nothing. “What are ye? Deaf?” I saw Eren swing his legs over the fence, rather than walk the two feet to the gate, and stomped over to me, avoiding chickens all along the way. 

Once he reached me, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to my feet. It wasn’t rough, but it wasn’t gentle either. “Why are ye ignoring me?” 

“If you want my attention,” I yanked my arm free. “Then don’t call me like I’m a dog.” 

“I wasnae” Eren seemed utterly befuddled. I raised my brows, giving him a pointed look. He averted his gaze in thought before giving me a remorseful look. “That wasnae my intention. It was just tae get yer attention” 

“What about when you called my “a wee bugger”?” I crossed my arms and Eren looked very repentful. “I’ll bugger you, you bastard.” 

Eren blinked at me before a sinful smirk took over. “Ye will?”

My mouth dropped open in surprise and speechlessness. I quickly gained enough composure to talk. “Do you want me to?” 

He thought about that for a moment, seeming to imagine having me inside him. He then made direct eye contact with me. 

“Aye.” 

I bit my lip, leaning into him as he drew closer. “Ye have a deer tae skin” Carla spoke from behind me. 

Eren glared at her before taking my hand and leading me over to where he left the buck. He grabbed my hips and hoisted me over the fence and followed. “This is why I wanted yer attention.” He pulled out a small hunting dagger from his belt and handed it to me, handle first. “I want tae see what ye remember.” 

—————

The deer's meat was juicy and delicious. Eren kept the pelt and it was currently drying on the fence post. What he was going to do with it, I didn’t know, but I didn’t really care at the moment. 

“I should teach ye how to use a bow.” Eren said as we sat down at our fire later that night. “Or a rifle” 

“Why?” I asked, checking the baby onesie I was knitting. 

“So ye can hunt.” 

My hands stilled and I looked at him. “I have you to do that.” It’s not that I was against learning, but Eren was making it sound like I had to because he wouldn’t be here. 

“Just in case,” he said. 

“In case of what?” 

“I die.” He spoke so matter-of-factly, it surprised me. 

“You won’t die. You’re a dragon. Nothing can hurt you.” 

He smiled and brushed my hair away from my face. “Aye. I just want tae make sure ye’re capable of taking care of yerself.” 

I sighed, turning my eyes to the fire. “You can’t die.” 

“I could get hurt. Break my leg. Then who’ll hunt?” 

“Fine.” I huffed, angrily knitting. It’s not learning. It’s the idea of losing him. 

Eren smiled gently at me before kissing my cheek. “Ye get sae mad sae easily.” He chuckled before his lips moved to my neck. “I’m not going anywhere. I just want ye tae know everything Ye can.” 

I wanted to stay mad, but how could I with his lips on my bonding scar? “Did you mean it?” I whispered, my hands trembling.

“Mean what?” 

“That I could...bugger you” 

Eren chuckled. “Aye. If ye wish.”

“But…” I pulled away from his lips so I could look at him. “You’re an alpha.” 

“I’m aware.” 

“Doesn’t that go against your nature?” 

Eren pursed his lips in thought before shrugging. “Only an alpha insecure with himself wouldn’t let an omega take control.” 

“I’m not sure what to do.” I admitted, my fingers running along the smooth knitting needles. 

“Just like what I do tae you.” He leaned forewords and nipped my Adam’s apple. I jerked back, spine tingling. “I want you.” Eren said, putting his hand to my face. “Take me”

Eren had snuck a jar of oil from the kitchen somehow, and he was currently on his stomach, hips resting on his pillow, his arms folded for his head to rest on. He was also gloriously naked. “Are you sure you want to do this?” I asked him.

“Aye.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you”

“I’ll be fine” his voice was so calm. Shouldn't he be the one freaking out? Why am I? My arms were shaking as I ran my hands down his beautiful back. I rested my hands on his hips for just a moment before moving down to grip his firm buttocks. 

He grunted, pushing back into my hands. My teeth were sunk into my bottom lip. I grabbed the bottle of oil and drizzled a large amount on my fingers. 

“I’ll tell Ye if it hurts. Dinna fash” Eren smiles at me from over his shoulder. “Go on” 

I took a deep breath and pushed my finger to his entrance and pushed until it breached. 

Eren sighed, his eyes closing. I watched his face as I moved my fingers before I felt him loosen around me and pushed in another, and then soon, a third. 

The whole time, Eren made little sighs and moans, pushing his hips back onto me. “Fuck, Eren” I whine, my lower lip trapped between my teeth. 

“I’m ready,” Eren said, his eyes heavily lidded when he looked at me. 

I nodded and took my fingers out, my hands shaking as I covered my aching cock in oil and lined myself up. “I—“ I took a deep breath, letting it out very slowly. 

“I’m alright,” Eren said, smiling at me. “Go on”

I breathed again and pushed myself inside him as I exhaled. 

I moaned loudly when I bottomed out and Eren smiled, pushing his ass back. “Fuck” I whine, nails digging into his back. I couldn’t stop my hips. It felt too good. I couldn’t stop. “Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck” I panted, hips unable to stop or slow. Luckily, Eren seemed to be enjoying making me a whimpering mess. “ _ Eren~ _ ” three more thrusts and I released, my whole body trembling. 

My arms felt like jelly as I collapsed onto Eren’s back, pathetic whines still coming from me, my lower body pulsing.

Eren growled and somehow shifted under me and switched out positions, pressing my chest to the pallet, my hips high up in the hair, and he entered me, slick dripping down my thighs. 

I cried out, tears of overwhelming stimulation fell down my face. Eren groaned, nails digging into my hips, using his grip on me to pull and pushed me on his cock. 

I could do nothing but cry and moan, my eyes barely open as Eren used me. 

“Yes. Yes” Eren groaned, “Almost” he leaned down and nipped my neck, biting my bonding scar. 

My hips jerked, angling myself for easier access. I turned my head, and pulled Eren head to the side and I moved my body just enough to sink my own teeth into his scar, the one ruined by Kenny. 

Eren groaned, deep and rumbling and he came, deep inside me. 

I unlatched my jaw and Eren collapsed on me. “I love ye” Eren whispered, kissing my shoulder, and he rolled off me, pulling my naked, sweaty body to him. 

“I love you” I said back, eyes struggling to stay open. 

_ Sweet dream, leannan.  _

—————

I was woken up by the sounds of a crying infant. I peeled my eyes open and groaned. Eren was still sound asleep next to me, and it was so warm under the blankets, I really didn’t want to move. 

My eyes slipped closed and I snuggled closer to my alpha, only for an ear piercing screech to jerk me up right. 

Eren groaned, his hand coming up to press into his eye. “I got it,” I said to him, kissing his cheek and pulling the blankets off of me. I stumbled over to the baskets to determine which baby was in need. Alex. 

I picked the wiggling, crying baby and found the reason for his crying was a soiled nappy. I quickly changed him and put the dirty cloth near the entrance of the barn to be washed in the morning. 

Alex was no longer crying but was fussy, so I held him to my chest and bounced around the small fire. 

_ Yer beautiful.  _

I heard Eren say and I smiled, patting the solid back of my son. 

_ How did I get sae lucky? _

Eren said again as I laid the sleeping baby back in his basket. 

“I don’t know. Perhaps it was fate” I shrugged, grinning as I climbed back into the covers and into his arms. 

“What?” 

“You asked how you got so lucky. I assume, with us being soulmates and all, that it was fate” Eren stared at me, his face perplexed. “I heard you” 

Eren’s face slowly turned to one of hope. “Ye...heard?”  _ Truly?  _

“Yes” 

_ Mo leannan.  _

Eren spoke, but his mouth did not move. I stared at his lips in confusion before it clicked on my brain. 

_ Are we…?  _

I thought, and a large grin took Eren’s face. 

_ Our bond.  _

_ It’s intact.  _

I almost wanted to cry and Eren laughed, kissing me firmly, and in an instant, I was on my back, Eren inside me, telling me such dirty things through our bond, tears in both our eyes. 

Kenny didn’t take this from us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s he know what you thought. Thank you all for the support


	31. Chapter 31

“Nephew!” Claire’s voice rang from outside the barn. Eren glared at the entrance and finished pulling on his boots. He stood and walked to the door, but it opened and Claire walked in. 

“Sae ye just waltz in here?” Eren scowled at the older woman. Claire gave him a stink eye of her own. 

“Tis my barn.” She then held out her hand, a piece of parchment clasped between long fingers. “Now explain tae me, what this is” 

Eren glances down at the paper. “It’s a letter” 

“I ken that, ye arse.” Claire flipped the letter, smacking her hand into Eren's chest. “Read it”

Eren sighed, but took the letter and began reading. I watched from my place by the fire. One of the twins started fussing and I moved to grab him and bounce him in my arms, patting his back. 

Claire was watching me, and then her eyes shifted to Alex still in his basket. “‘Re ye keeping warm?” She asked, not meeting my eye. 

“Well enough” I answered. She nodded and turned her attention to Eren when he folded the letter.

“It’s from Elder Pixis.” 

“Aye” she nodded, cocking her hip out, giving him a hard stare. “And?” 

“He’s informing ye of a dragon caught it Stohess” 

“Aye” 

“He suspects it's me” 

“Was it?” 

Eren took a deep breath. “Aye.” 

Quick as a flash, Claire slapped him across the face. “Ye idjit!!” She shook the letter violently. “Do ye realize what this means?! They know about us!! They know about dragons!!” She shouted, her voice causing both the twins to wail, but she paid no mind. “How did ye get caught!! HOW?! Ye daft idiot!!” She shoved him in the chest, making his stumble. I was torn between helping my mate, and comforting my children. Eren could handle himself, the babies needed me. “Do you realize what this could mean for our kind?!” 

“Of course I realize!” Eren shouted, catching her wrist before she could hit him again. She yanked her arm from his grip and swung again, and again, Eren dodging each one. 

“Ye idiot! Ye bastard! Ye fucking—“ she grabbed a bucket from a hook and swung it at him. It shattered against his arms as he guarded his face. “What could possibly cause ye tae get caught?! WHAT?!” She had tears in her eyes, and even I could smell the fear in her. 

“It was my fault!!” I shouted, my voice breaking through and she turned to me, dumbfounded. 

“Eren got caught protecting me and the unborn twins.” I gestured to the two crying infants in my arms with a tilt of my head. “It’s my fault he got caught. It’s my fault they got dragon scales. It’s  _ my  _ fault Carla and Grisha had to abandon their home. It  _ my fault  _ we’re here in this  _ fucking  _ barn!” A single tear escaped, dripping off my chin. “So if you’re going to throw anything at someone, let it be me.” 

Claire just blinked at me, the confusion in her eyes was slowly replaced with fear. She then turned to Eren. “They have yer scales?” 

He nodded, movements reluctant. Claire gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand, tears welling in her amber eyes. “It’s all over,” she sobbed. 

“Auntie.” Eren reached for her, but she slapped his hand away and walked briskly out of the barn. Eren watched her go, the atmosphere thick. 

The only sound was the cries of the twins still fussing in my arms. I nearly dropped one and Eren rushed over to take him from me. 

“Why was she so mad?” I asked, still feeling like I couldn’t get enough air. 

Eren sighed, rocking the baby in his arms, trying to soothe him. “She was alive during the last war on dragons. She lost her mate.” 

“Oh” I suddenly felt sympathy for her. I would be bitter too if I ever lost Eren. 

“Our species has been able to hide for a century. Live in relative peace.” Eren shrugged, looking down at Alex, who was still fussing. “Now, they know dragons are real, and they have access to scales, to make weapons. History repeats itself.” 

“Kenny isn’t dumb enough to do that, surely.” I shook my head. “He has no idea what he’s up against.” 

“Neither do we.” 

“The dragons won that last war.”

“No, they didn’t.” Eren shook his head. “The dragons retreated and went into hiding. The moment the humans got a hold of scales, it was over fur us.”

“Well...how many scales did they take? Then we could have some idea of how many weapons they have” 

“I dinna ken. A lot. And ye can make at least a dozen swords from one scale.” Eren sighed, shifting Alex to his other arm. “If Kenny decides to go to war, we won’t win.” 

I clenched my jaw, the fear of losing my mate caused tears to cloud my vision but I blinked and refused to let them fall. “What were the army tactics before?” 

Eren blinked. “I dinna ken. I wassane alive then” 

I hummed. I looked down at Ollie's round, red face and smiled. “Well, there’s no point in worrying about something that won’t happen. Probably” 

“Ye really think nothi’ will happen?” 

“Kenny is insane, and sadistic, but he’s very smart. He managed to turn soldiers against their king. That took him years to do. If anything happens, it’ll take years for him to prepare and we’ll be far away by then” 

—————

The next three months went by relatively quickly. The nights were long and cold and wet, but we managed. 

I sighed, lifting my head to the sky and letting the warmth of the fresh spring air caress my face. 

It was still nippy outside, but the snow was melting as I stood here, and the birds chirping. Spring had arrived. 

“What day is it?” I asked Eren. We were sitting in a sunny patch, where snow had melted a few days prior, the twins on each of our laps. I had the hardest time remembering days and months, but Eren has a special nac for it. 

“Wednesday, March 3rd, 1751, at about—“ he looked at the sun. “Noon” 

I smile at him. “Don’t let me forget your birthday this year.” 

He smiled back. “Aye.” 

Ollie then let out a squeal, and nearly fell face first into the ground had Eren not grabbed his little arm. Ollie blinked and then giggled, and Alex did too. 

The twins looked at each other, mimicking each other’s movements, Alex would tilt his head, and Ollie would follow, Ollie would raise his hand, Alex would too. 

Then they would giggle and gurgle at one another. Eren and I watched them, smiling. 

“It’s really not fair.” I said after a minute. 

“Wha’s not?” Eren asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“That they look like you.” I sighed dramatically. “I went through hours of excruciating pain just for them to have the audacity to come out looking like you.” 

Eren chuckled, a huge grin, the biggest I had seen on him in a long while, as he looked at the twins. It was true, the twins were just clones of him. Their hair was black, and eyes more blue than green, but other than the slight coloring difference, they were miniature Eren’s. “We could always try again,” Eren said, giving me a look that he  _ knew _ made me melt. I swallowed, hard.

“I wouldn’t mind having more, but let’s wait until the boys are a bit older. They are only four months.” 

“Aye” Eren nodded in agreement. “I  _ do  _ want to share another cycle with ye. Ye won’t have one this time because yer hormones after giving birth. But  _ gods, _ I want ye in heat again. Desperate and wet. And your scent. Ye smell so intoxicating.”

My face felt like it was on fire, and I shifted uncomfortably, adjusting my hold on Alex. “Don’t dirty talk me when we’re holding our sons” I hiss at him. 

He laughed. “Sorry.” His smile didn’t leave, but it did soften. “I just keep thinkin’ about ye. How much I miss ye.” 

“We had sex two night ago.” 

“That’s 47 hours too long” his eyes then left mine to trail down my neck. “And I havnae seen ye naked in months.” This was true. It was too bloody cold to take off any clothing. Eren would just push my skirts away, pulling his breeches down just enough to get his cock out, and would fuck me that way. I was still disguised as a woman. 

“Well…” I looked up into the sky, feeling the warm air on my bare neck. “Perhaps tonight.” I hummed, moving my leg out from under me and pulled my skirt up to show him a bare calf. I had worn two pairs of stocking all winter, and this was the first day I just had socks on. 

“Scandalous.” Eren teases, eyes zeroed in on my leg. “Ye filthy whore” 

I smirked. “Only for you, my dear” I said, running my foot up his leg, and he shivered, his hand closing around my ankle. His hand large enough to envelop me. 

“Must I really wait until tonight?” 

“Yes” I kicked his hand off, and my leg disappeared back under the mass of skirts. He pouted. 

“But I’ll explode with need.” He whined, pouting out his bottom lip. 

“We have other things to worry about.” I said, bringing attention to the twins. I set Alex in the grass, letting him feel the texture of the green blades. 

“My parents can watch them.” 

“Your parents are not our baby sitters.” I scolded “We need to wait until they go to sleep” I said, talking about the twins. 

“I’ll die from depravity” 

I gave him a dry look. “Don’t be so dramatic.” I could feel his desperation through the bond, and I was making my own urges feel ten times more intense. I bit my lip and watched Eren move Ollie down next to his brother. “They normally go down for a nap at 2” I told him, looking at him through my lashes. “Do you think you can last two more hours?” 

He seemed to really think about that one. He hummed, his eyes darkened as he leaned closer to me, making sure to not touch the twins, he grabbed my chin and kissed me fiercely. 

When he pulled away, I was breathless. “Aye.” His voice was deep and rumbled. “I can wait. But know this, my little omega, that when I get ye,” his hand snuck up my skirts and grabbed my thigh, tight. I gasped, hips canting into him. “I’m going tae fuck ye sae hard ye won’t be able tae walk fur weeks.” 

I hummed in appreciation, my lip stuck between my teeth. “Oh, don’t worry, alpha, I’ll leave my own marks on you” and I pulled his head back by his hair, and sucked a bruise into his neck. He made a choked noise and I bit down on the spot before unlatching my mouth, and pulled him off me by his hair. He yelped and landed unceremoniously on his back. I stood, picked up each twin in my arms and smiled down at him, “I’ll see you at 2” and I walked off. 

—————

The chores weren’t much. Minor things like taking care of the animals, and making sure the buds of growing crops were healthy. I hummed as I worked, watching the sun move at its snail pace. I was just as eager for 2 as Eren was. 

Sometimes being bonded was a bad thing. Eren kept sending me dirty thoughts. It was very inconvenient. 

“Ye seem chipper.” Carla noted as I hummed, feeding the chickens. 

“I just...love spring” 

She nodded, smiling at the snow melting in shadowy patches. “Aye. Tis nice.” 

“Carla? What time do you think it is?” I asked, looking at the sun. She followed my gaze. 

“Oh, about 1:30 I’d say. Why?” She asked me, turned a raised eyebrow to me in question. 

I moved over to where the twins were sittin, just outside the coop, so the chickens wouldn’t peck at them. I looked down into the small barrel they were in. Ollie was staring at me, eye wide, but Alex was barely keeping his eyes open. He yawned, and his eyes closed. 

“Now you Ollie” I wiggled my fingers at him, and he giggled, but he just stared at me, no hint of drowsiness in his eyes. “Not today Ollie” I sighed. Every day for months they have both been out like a flame at 2, 2:30 and the latest. “Please take a nap, for mommy” I begged, and he only smiled, showing off his toothless mouth. 

“What tae matter?” Carla asked, coming up to me. 

“They normally take a nap around this time, but Ollie seems to have different plans.” I sighed, disappointment obvious in my tone. 

“Did ye have something tae do?” 

“Eren.” 

“Ohhh” she nodded her head in understanding. “I’ll mind them.” 

“No. I can’t ask you to do that, you already help so much.” 

“Ye didn’t ask, I offered.” She smiled kindly at me. “I ken what it’s like tae be young, and in love, and I also ken how hard it is tae keep a healthy sex life with a newborn.” She pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. “Besides, I love being with my grandsons” she smiled down at Ollie, who returned the grin full heartedly. She nudged me with her elbow, not taking her eyes off Ollie. 

“Thank you” I kiss her cheek before making my way hurriedly to the barn. 

Eren wasn’t there when I got there, so I spent the time cleaning up. Where would it happen? In the bed? No, too basic. Would he bend me over the bench? Push me against the wall? Would he hold me in the air and growl in my ear? I shivered at the thought. 

I bit my finger, and slick started to drip down my thighs. 

Maybe he would force my onto my hands and knees, push my face to the ground and fuck me like a dog. 

I whined, my thighs clenching tight together. 

“I can smell yer lust from a mile away” came a deep, dark, Scottish voice from behind me. I turned slowly to find my alpha, leaning against the barn door which he just finished shutting. And he was looking at me like I was a defenseless deer, and he, a hungry wolf. 

I let go of my finger, which had still been in my mouth, and brought my hand to my neck cloth, and I pulled it away, revealing my clavicle. Eren’s gaze immediately went to it, and I started stripping the rest of my clothes, slow, and deliberate. Eren was still as a statue, the only indication he was alive was the heavy rises and falls of his chest, the rapid pulse in his neck, and the occasional lip bite as I exposed myself to him. 

I took off the last bit of clothing, which was my socks, and stood, very naked in front of my mate. My cock was hard as could be, and my entrance practically gushed slick. I could feel it sticking to my thighs, and there was no way Eren couldn’t see the mess it was making. His jaw clenched as his eyes roamed lower and lower. 

He then finally made a step towards me, and I moaned quiet involuntarily. He smirked, and put his hands on my hips. I grip tight to his arms, begging him with my eyes to get on with it. 

Eren leaned down and kissed me, my knees going weak and he pulled me tight to his body, keeping me from falling. 

His hands were tight on me, turning the skin red. I tugged at the neck of his shirt, trying to take it off without breaking our kiss or putting space between our bodies. Eren pulled away, much to my disappointment, but then he pulled his shirt and his pants off, any negative thoughts I had left immediately. 

“Eren” I whispered, my throat dry and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. 

He folded an arm around me and picked me effortlessly off the ground and turned to press me to the wall. He set me back on my feet, his hands gripping the back of my thighs, his fingers glazing over the slick, coating his digits in the clear liquid. He broke our kiss and stared at his hand, and then licked the viscous stuff off. He moaned, eyes heavy. The look he gave me when he lifted his eyes to me made Gooseflesh appear on my bare skin. 

“Put yer hands on the wall”

I did so instantly, spreading my legs and pushing my ass back to him. I felt his hands on my cheeks, spreading them, and then his firm, wet tongue, licked a stripe over my crack. 

My moan caught in my throat, and I clenched my hands into fist. 

I felt, more than heard, Eren’s groan, his tongue eager to taste. 

I was struggling to keep my voice down. Eren’s tongue was something else. Far too quickly, my legs started to tremble and before I could even give a conscious thought, I collapsed to my knees. 

Eren made a startled noise when my ass suddenly disappeared. “‘Re ye alright, leannan? Did he hurt yer knees?” Eren asked, voice rough, but filled with concern. 

“I don’t give a fuck about my knees” I groan, adjusting myself so my ass was up and presented to him, my elbows still pressed to the wall. “All I care about is getting you inside me.” 

Eren hummed, skeptical. “But I wassnea finished wit’ ma meal” 

I growled at him, baring my teeth over my shoulder. “Eren” He raised his eyebrow at me, expression stony as he ran three fingers from my balls, over my taint, my entrances and over my tailbone. My thighs quivered and a moan spilled out before I could bite it off. 

“Ye’re no’ exactly in a position tae be making any demands.” 

“I will be in any position you want, just fuck me.” I glared at him, before softening my features, biting my lip and fluttering my lashes. “Please” 

Eren's jaw tightened and he moved his hand from teasing my taint to skim his nails over my spine and tangling in my undercut, which had long grown out, and pulled my head back roughly. “I’ll do what I want, when I want.” 

“Eren Jaeger, if you do not fuck me right now I will not let you touch me for...for a...a month!” It took me a moment to think of a good threat, but I felt like that one was a good one. 

That was, until Eren chuckled. “Ye would break first.” He said, leaning over me, pressing his cock between my crack. “Ye canna say no tae me.” He took my ear lobe in his teeth and tug gently. “In fact, I willnae let Ye say no.” 

Despite knowing damn well I would let Eren do anything he wanted, anytime he wanted, and the fact I was panting like a dog, I still snarked back at him. “So you’re saying you’d rape me?” 

Eren hummed in my ear, his hands petting me, stroking through my hair, and over my hips. “No,” Eren said mildly, as it explained something to a toddler. “If ye truly didnae want me, I wouldnae touch ye, but I ken well that ye dinna mean such idle threats.” 

“Are you saying I can’t last without having you?” I asked, looking at him over my shoulder now that he wasn’t holding tight to the nape of my neck. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

“Ohohaha” I laughed at him, giving him a patronizing eyebrow raised. “Who was “going to explode” with the need to have me earlier?” 

Eren glared at me and shoved two of his fingers inside my dripping hole, and I nearly choked on my own spit from the suddenness of it. 

“And who's desperate for my cock now?” He asked, shoving his fingers directly into my prostate. 

I cried out loudly, trying my damndest to keep my voice down, through failing. My legs slid against the stones of the floor, scraping the skin, but I needed him. 

“It’s not the same!” I hiss at him, unable to stop from rocking back on his fingers. “Being desperate during the act is not the same as getting aroused from seeing a fucking ankle!” I yelled at him because it was either that, or moan loud enough to shake the barn. 

“That no’ fair. Ye have verra sexy ankles.” Eren said, tone bland. “And besides.” He grabbed my thigh with his free hand and dug his nails into the skin. “I havnae seen ye naked in months. Ye canna properly judge me self control after no’ having ye bare tae me fur sae long” 

“So...oh...ahh haaa…” I whined, pressing my forehead to the wall. “So you think you can last without me after this time?” 

“No’ forever. But longer then ye can.” 

I laughed, despite the frantic pulsing in my lower abdomen. “I highly doubt that, alpha.” 

Eren blinked at me, his face almost stoic, other than the beads of sweat on his upper lip and neck, the olive skin flushed high in his sharp cheekbones. I could also smell his desire and feel the hardness of his manhood. He wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. “Do ye want tae wager on it?” 

I blinked at him before shrugging as best I could. “Sure. What do I get when I win.” Eren glared, his lip tucked back in doubt. 

“Ye won’t win, but let’s say the winner gets anything they want.” 

“Anything?” 

“Anything. It can be sexual, a chore, anything.” Eren kissed my damp face. “Deal?” 

I nodded, “Dea—eehhaaalll!” I wailed because Eren plunged himself deep inside me. Eren started a fast, brutal pace, his moans sounding so delicious behind me. He lost all his composure. I felt like puffing out my chest with pride at being able to break him, but I couldn’t think on it long because despite Eren moving frantically, he still knew my body, and where to find my prostate. 

He let go of my hip after a moment and grabbed my hand, gripping it to the wall. “Kiss on it” he panted near my ear, he sounded as wrecked as I felt. 

“Hu—huh?” I groaned, all coherent thought having left my brain the second he entered me. 

“Kiss me!” Eren snapped and I turned my head and felt his lips devour mine, and Eren came, white hot spurts inside me, and he bit down in my lip. 

His hips slowed, and he released my lip. “I can last longer than you.” Eren gave me a very cocky look, and it brought back our bet, and that we had kissed on it. 

“You can’t even last longer in bed” I sassed back, taking myself in my hand and finished myself off before Eren could react to my jab and make me regret it. Though, in all honesty, I loved when he proved me wrong. 

—————

“What ‘re the terms?” Eren asked as we were getting dressed. 

“Huh?” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Fur our wager. ‘Re there any rules?” 

I blinked at him, realizing he was very serious about this. I was determined to win but he was taking this to heart. 

“Well,” I pursed my lips in thought, hands working on tying my laces. “I guess playing dirty should be out of the question. No trying to seduce the other. That seems like cheating,” 

“What do ye consider seduction?” Eren asked, coming over to help me with the back of my corset. 

I shrugged. “I don’t know. Just...don’t be sexy” 

“It’s hard tae no’ be sexy when I am, verra sexy” I scoffed at him, even though I completely agreed with him, and elbowed him. 

“Cocky Scottish bastard,” 

————

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, the moon still visible. Eren forced himself from the cot, warm with his omegas body, and pulled on his trousers, and boots before going to take care of his early morning chores, which started with milking the two cows.

Levi had woken up as he was finished milking and the omega stretched his arms over his head. It had been two days. Two blasted days since Eren had last had his omega, and it was affecting him much more than he thought it would. 

“Good morn’” Eren said, keeping his voice casual. Levi only made a groggy humming noise and he started to dress himself. Eren did his best to not watch, but moved to help tie the back laces of Levi’s corset when he needed to. 

“Thanks,” Levi yawned, leaning back into Eren's embrace. Eren pressed his chin to the top of Levi’s head, and closed his eyes, content with having his mate in his arms. 

It was then that one of the twins started to fuss. The pair didn’t move to help the child just yet, not wanting to part. Then the small grunts and whines turned into crying, Levi pulled away from Eren to grab the child. 

“I’m gonna collect the eggs” Eren informed, picking up the collecting basket from its spot near the front of the entrance and leaving the barn, the chilly spring air smacking him in the face. He collected the eggs from the sleeping hens and as he stood, the sun rose just enough to cast orange light over the land. 

Eren walked to the edge of the fence and replaced the eggs he gathered with chicken feed, knowing the hens would be out and about any second now. The rooster called, alerting the rest of the household it was time to start the morning. 

He wondered if Claire would be willing to gift them a few chickens. Probably not. She would most likely want payment, with how hard things were in the highlands right now, he couldn’t really blame her. 

Though he had no idea how he was going to get money. He needed to get land and build and start a decent life for his omega and his children, but he didn’t even know where to start. 

He had been a carpenter a long time ago, hundreds of years. He had still lived with his parents and he saved all his money he made and stored in his cave. His treasure. Not  _ all  _ the money was from his savings. He would trade things he made for larger items, then trade for something and then eventually sell what he had for a large profit. And some was stolen. 

He pressed his lips together, remembering with a mixture of shame and nostalgia when he would pickpocket people in the streets, or rob homes, back when he was younger and unable to control his greed. 

Would he be able to reuse his skills? It had been so long since he had last used them. He wanted to keep his job honorable, and earn his money, but if he had to, he would steal to keep his family fed and safe. But he would feel guilty stealing from people that already had so little. 

“Ow!” He hissed when a hen pecked at the only bare piece of skin in his leg. He had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized the chickens were awake and wanted breakfast. “Bugger off” he growled, throwing hands fulls of grain down and watched white and brown feathers fly in the air and the chickens fought over the food. 

Eren watched, amused, when movement near the edge of the forest caught his attention. It was a person, walking towards them. 

Eren watched the figure grow closer, and he squinted his eyes to try to see better. 

Then the person stepped out of the shadows of the trees and sunlight hit blonde hair. Eren almost dropped his pail of grain and leaped over the fence and sprinted as fast as he could to meet Armin half way. 

He embraced the small omega and spun him around, his heart soaring at the sound of his best friend's laughter. 

“Armin, it’s so good tae see ye” he set the omega back on his feet before growing serious. “What ‘re ye doing ‘ere?” He asked, taking in the face of his friend, a face he thought he would never see again. 

“Levi wrote to me” Armin said, taking of the backpack he was wearing and shoved it into Eren’s arms, the unmistakable jiggle of coins hitting coins reached his ears. His eyes widened and he threw open the flap, and sure enough, the pack was filled to the brim with gold, silver and a few gems tossed in. 

He gaped at it, his mouth hanging open, inside of what to say. This was his gold. He was sure of it. “How?” 

“I asked him if he would be willing to bring us some” Levi’s voice caught Eren's attention. The omega had both twins in his arms.

“But...why?” 

Levi shrugged. “We need money. And that  _ is  _ your money.”

Eren blinked, his pride a bit stung by the implication that Levi thought he couldn’t find another way, but he quickly cut that thought off at the root. That’s not at all what Levi was doing. “Thank you” Eren grinned at Armin, and the blonde smiled back before moving to take one of the babies from Levi. 

“We’re going to be having breakfast soon,” Levi said, smiling when Ollie giggled at Armin. 

“Oh good. I’m starving” 

“I—I’m going to go count this” Eren said, his eyes still locked on the gold and he made his way to the barn, never taking his gaze from the gold. 

————

Eren straightened his back, gazing down at his riches. 5000 gold coins, 2000 silver, 1600 bronze penny’s, four rubies, three emeralds, seven diamonds, and two sapphires. 

Eren’s hands trembled as he held a small emerald between his fingers. 

This was more than plenty of money to get land, and life stock. 

They could leave. Start their own life. 

Eren smiled to himself and grabbed the pack the treasure had been in and felt something shift inside. 

He inspected the pack and found a pocket inside that was buttoned closed. He undid said button and pulled out a very small wooden box. He had never seen it before. It wasn’t his. 

His curiosity got the better of him and he unlatched the small box and peered inside. There was a silver chain, an intricate silver pendant, caged around a single sapphire. 

The necklace was familiar, but he didn’t know how. He took the small, delicate looking thing from the box and held it to the sunlight. The sun reflected against the gem, and suddenly, it hit him. 

Kuchels necklace. The one Levi has lost in the fire that had taken everything from them. 

How did Armin get this? 

He quickly put the necklace back in the box and set the box aside. Then he busies himself with putting all the treasure into the bag. Once all the coins and jewels were put away, he hid the bag underneath a pile of hay. 

Eren then grabbed the box and left the barn. Armin and Levi were sitting on a hill, eating. Eren wasted no time in walking to them. 

Levi noticed him first and the smile that pulled at his lips made Eren’s heart flutter. He was so in love, and he was not ashamed to admit it. 

“How much?” Levi asked when Eren was close enough. “We saved you some” he gestured to the plate of sandwiches.

Eren nodded his thanks, smiling at him omega. “More than enough” he said to answer the question and then turned his attention to Armin and held up the box. “Where did you get this?” 

Armin’s face brightened. “Oh! When I was making my way to your cave, I saw something glittering in the sun where your cabin used to be. I figured it was important.” 

Eren nodded and then looked at his mate, who had a confused expression. “This belongs to you” he said, handing the box to Levi. 

Levi blinked at him, his brows creasing even more and he took the box. He looked between Eren, Armin and the box a few times before unlatching the lid and opening it. 

Eren watched as realization came to his lover. His own heart ached at the joy he saw on his fair face. 

“Oh” Levi gasped, taking the necklace out and holding it between his fingers. He gazed at it, his eyes sparking just as much as the gem. “Oh Armin. Thank you” Levi threw his arms around the blondes neck. “You have no idea how much this means to me” 

Armin smiled warmly, hugging Levi back as best he could. “I figured it was important.” 

“Yes. Very” Levi pulled back and moved to clip the necklace on. He had a blissful smile on his face and his fingers touched the jewel. He then blinked and looked at Eren. “Sit. Eat.” 

Eren did, taking a sandwich and scarfing it down, just now realizing how hungry he was. 

“I’ll talk to da, and we’ll figure out a time to go and buy land. Then go from there.” 

Levi smiled, reaching up to brush crumbs off of Eren's shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like how the ending just cuts off like it does, but I didn’t know what else to add.   
> Thank you all for reading, enjoying, commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos, comment and subscribe! I love hearing from you guys, keeps me motivated.  
> I told you it takes a turn!


End file.
